Waking Nightmares
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: 2 years. It's been two years since Duo vanished without a trace. Now its a new mission that brings the past into the present and who's the new blonde haired,violet eyed boy? How will the pilots react to finding someone they thought they lost? 1X2,3X4,5XOC
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!**

**THIS IS MY FRINEDS STORY THAT I HAVE READ AND SHE IS AT A POINT IN THE STORY WHERE SHE IS STUCK. SO I AM GOING TO BE DOING MY OWN CONTINUATION!**

**I WILL POST HER CHAPTERS THEN WHEN IT IS MY OWN CHAPTERS I WILL DO ANOTHER DISCLAIMER SAYING I AM THE ONE WHO WROTE IT! BUT MOST OF THE STORY IS HERS.**

**SHE HAS A FEW CHAPTERS OF HERS UP SO IF YOU SEE IT JUST KNOW I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HER SINCE SHE IS MY BEST FRINED!**

Thanks for reading. Enjoy~

A/N

Yay this story is actually a long oneee for once though atm it is not my own and not many major corrections have been made. And for that i am sorry. It is a work in progress since its one of my frineds re-writes. I usually only do Heero/Duo stories so this is a nice change for my readers... leave reviews please! 3

P.S- I am working on my other stories as well just be patient I am having alot of things happen in my life at the moment.

Original writer is : VioletEyed-Demon/ TheManBehind-TheJokersMask


	2. Chapter 1

**Flash back (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_I walked briskly and stiffly through the Head Quarter's doors, by passing all of the offices, I headed towards the Medical Wing, leaving the rookies to the second in command Agent Brimstone, the mission that had just passed went badly and by my standards had been a failure. I sped up slightly, I __needed__ to see Duo. We had been living together since the end of the Mariemia Autocracy both of us had taken jobs with Une and had agreed that living together would be a good thing. I couldn't even count the amount of times I had woken to see Duo sleeping next to me either. Whether it be in my room or his, it didn't matter. Different times from the war seemed to morph into nightmares. The nightmares haunted us and drove us into seeking out the comfort of each other. Duo was what I considered my safe place. He was __always__ there. __Always._

_I stopped just outside of Dr. Sally Po's office. The one and only amazing Dr. Sally Po as Duo would say. Letting out a breath in a quick gust, I opened the door. I was expecting Duo to be right there frantically pacing the room waiting for me to get there but instead I found Trowa, Quatre, Sally, Une and Wufei. Trowa and Wufei would not meet my gaze. Sally looked as though she were going to cry. Une, Commander Une had a look of sorrow, regret, and defeat in her eyes. Finally Quatre. Quatre was crying his eyes out and when his teal gaze met mine he broke into a new round of tears, the whole time he was crying he kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'. And yet Duo was no where to be seen. He wasn't pacing, he wasn't looking me over for any wounds, and he wasn't there to offer his comfort and acceptance. He was no where. He simply wasn't there._

_My voice was shaking with exhaustion or with simple worry and fear, I haven't yet figured it out but it was shaky."Where is he? Where's Duo?" My voice, I didn't even recognize it as my own. __**He's not here! Why is he not here! Did something happen?! God please don't tell me something happened to him! **__It was Trowa who answered. Voice calm -yet not,- soft but rough at the same time. "Heero, Duo's-"_

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

"HEERO!" Wufei's voice hissed down the line breaking him from the past back to the mission at hand.

"Hn."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Wufei demanded agitattedly.

"You were talking?" _**Why was I thinking about that?! That happened over a year and a half ago.**_

"Damn it Yuy!" Wufei sounded mad.

"Go in and take out the bad guys as always."

"And get as many civilians out as you can before all hell brakes lose."

"Hn."

They were on one of the L3 colonies. The Preventers had gotten a tip from a unknown source about three months ago. They had been watching them from that day on. Now though it was time to act. They had left half the colonies people on it while they worked. It was there job to save as many as possible. There were over fifty-sixty Preventer officers, among them were four ex-Gundam pilots. Two of which were acting as the commanding officers -Heero and Wufei-. While Trowa and Quatre were with the evac. ships, along with Noin and Hilde. They were to pilot the ships once the civilians were on and wait for the troops to come back with the Faction members, then fly back to HQ.

"Heero?" Quatre asked hesitantly, always with that impecable timing of his.

"I'm fine, Let's just... get this over with." His voice was rough, past emotions fleeting in and out from time to time. _**It's getting closer to the anniversary.**_

Heero could practically hear Quatre frown into the com link. "I-I suppose you're right."

Heero glared at the door of one of the houses. He faintly heard Wufei give the command to 'Move in'.

Heero by passed a house that had burned down. Stopping at another door he opened it. Stepping in side it was quiet. Almost to quiet. Walking from the main hallway he checked rooms as he went. He looked around the living room and then went to the kitchen where he froze. Turning his gun and flashlight to a corner in a kitchen he found a family, three children, a woman who had them half hid and a man holding a knife in front of him ready to put an end to any who dared to harm them. Slowly Heero lowered his gun a fraction and moved one hand to his face where he placed one finger to his lips in a silent command for them to be quiet. Then he held out his hand, palm facing them another silent command to 'Stay where you are' and he raised his gun again, walked back into the living room and went up the small staircase to check the second floor. Once that was done he came back down to find the family in the same place. He raised his hand and motioned them to follow him. As the family got up and moving he lead them to the hallway where he made them stop.

_**Someone's outside. **_Heero raised his gun and told them to stay where they were once again. _** 'Now careful Hee-chan! Remember this is 'their' terriotory. You are the one trespassing, best not anger them by firing first you know. You're too trigger happy you know. I don't think it's healthy honestly.'**_ Duo's voice rang through his head as he stepped out and turned sharply to the left, coming nose to muzzle with Wufei's gun. Heero frowned as the last echoes of Duo's voice left his mind.

"Damn." Wufei look slightly relieved. Heero motioned to the house and traded places with Wufei. Keeping an eye on the surrounding areas, eyes constantly looking into the shadows and scanning everything for any possible signs of danger.

"Hello?" Wufei's voice was questioning and soft, barely audioable.

The father was the first to step out, followed shortly by the others, Wufei nodded to them.

"Follow this road then take a left, you should meet others on the way, just go straight and at the docks you will find three Preventer ships are there for you all to board. They will keep you out of harms way. You must stay quiet and move quickly." Wufei's voice hadn't become more then a whisper. The mother picked up the youngest and another child held her other hand. The third child moved to his father who picked him up and turned to leave. As the family turned to go the mother hesitated turning back she said,

"Thank you so much. Be careful, they do patrols every few hours. Their should be a family of six a few houses down, most of these houses are... reminders of those who... wished this not to happen... they were to remind us not to get to... antsy? I don't think that's the right word but... please, you must be careful." With that she turned and fled down the street with her family.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Wufei said moving to look at Heero. "These houses." Wufei muttered. "This just makes these people even lower in the human race." Heero nodded.

"We need to get these people out of here now, before they become part of the factions shield." Heero's face was grim at the thought of these people -_**if you could call them people-**_ using children as shields. Heero and Wufei both shuddered.

"You take the left and I'll work on the right. We keep going until we run out of houses."

"Agreed Chang." Heero started off down the street, looking in house after house, directing those who needed to be evacuated and telling others to follow.

"Report." Heero's voice was quiet but commanding all the same.

"All clear here sir."

"Same here. All civilians in my squads range have been sent to the ships." Another agent replied.

"A few more houses to go on my end. So far no one has been majorly hurt."

"Has anyone seen any kind of guard at all?" Quatre's question floated down the com link.

"Not a single one." Wufei replied.

"Same on my end. No one."

"Heero." Trowa's voice filtered down the line, levels of uncertainty ringing in that one word.

"I know. It's like that time." Heero sighed. "They're moving something big, or else there would have been a guard by now." He frowned and looked around the abandoned street again, seeing only his partner.

"Shit." Was heard down the line followed by- "Stay down low and remain quiet."

"Report." Heero ordered curtly, gaze flickering to Wufei.

"Soldiers coming from the north. He's headed your way. He's got two others with him." Was the whispered reply.

"Get them out of there as soon as the coast is clear and escort them to the ships and anyone else you meet on the way." Wufei said softly.

"Understood." Then the line went silent.

"Footsteps. Three of them." Heero and Wufei hid in the shadows.

"Check the alleyways!"

"Shit." Heero's voice was barely heard by Wufei. Heero placed a hand on his partner's chest and started to force him back until he got what he was trying to do. Moving silently the two ex- pilots eased back into the ally. Just far enough to where the lights of the flashlights couldn't reach them.

Wufei sighed. Heero glared and whispered into the com link, "You had to say something Quatre didn't you."

"Sorry." Was the swift reply. Heero and Wufei waited for the footsteps to fade, all the while listening to the conversation the men where having.

"Damn. This place is getting to become a graveyard."

"I agree. Wish the captain would let us just pack up and leave."

"Ha. That's not gunna happen till he gets that kid to agree."

"These people are gunna die one by one until that kid agrees with him."

"Don't know why he don't."

"Well according to one of the techies, he's one of the ones who fought for peace in both the wars."

"Ha. Yea right maybe in his dreams. He's to small to have fought!" Heero glanced at Wufei, who looked as though he wanted to just stop time so they could hear the rest but the soldiers footsteps faded along with their voices.

"Did you catch all of that Quatre?" Wufei asked quietly, easing his gun down a fraction.

"Yeah, sure did. Don't know who they're talking about though. There were lots of young people who fought in the wars. Most of them just weren't recognized, is all." Quatre rattled off.

"They might be talking about a MS pilot." Trowa offered.

"No don't say that!" Hilde hissed. "We don't need that kind of problem right now!"

"Agreed. Just focus on the mission you two." Noin's velvet voice commanded.

"Hn." Heero grunted and eased back out of the ally way. Wufei not to far behind him.

"Well... any more houses?" Heero looked around, looking over the burnt down houses.

"Not that I can tell." Wufei walked down the street contemplating what the three soldiers had said. Heero was doing much the same when they heard a set of feet pounding on the pavement coming right towards them. "Fuck! Do we never get a break?" Heero asked, raising his gun.

"What?!" Quatre called down the line.

"Wufei!" Heero hissed.

"I know."

"What's happening Heero! Wufei!" Quatre's voice was starting to hold a panicked edge.

Heero took a stance of defense, gun raised as a one of the agents came around the corner, panting she placed her hands on her knees. Heero cursed fluently as he jerked hsi gun from the perfect shot he could have had, dead center in her forehead.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Wufei nearly shouted, lowering his gun with a scowl. He quickly glanced back to check that none of the foot soldiers were coming back.

"Sorry but I thought you might want to see this now." With that she took off the way she came. Heero nodded and both sped off down the road catching up to her easily, matching her step for step. Stopping just outside of one of the houses she pointed up. All three looked up and saw that there was a small piece of cloth with blood stains on it.

"You brought us here for that?" Wufei stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"There's more sir." She walked into the house and moved to the side keeping her gaze toward the floor. Heero was the first one to follow, only to stop halfway down the hallway. There was blood smeared all over the walls. Wufei was muttering about 'how could humans be so dishonorable'.

Heero moved forward only to come to a dead stop in the kitchen. On the tiled floor lay a man who look to be no more then twenty years old. And next to the man lay a young woman with pale blonde hair. Both drenched in blood.

"How could any one do such a crime?" Wufei muttered. "How could a human do such a dishonorable thing?" He hissed, looking over all of the blood. They both knew it was a high possiblitly that the two were dead, but by some miracle they could still be alive.

There was a noise from upstairs and three guns were drawn swiftly. Wufei told the young agent to see if the two were breathing, she did as she was told while Heero and Wufei moved to the staircase. Both headed up and once on the landing to the next floor, they turned back to back and went separate ways down each end of the hallway. Heero was the first to notice that only one door was shut.

"05." Wufei turned back to Heero, noticed it too and nodded his go ahead to open it. Heero turned the door knob and it opened easily. A small gasp was heard along with a set of feet padding softly to some where farther in the room. Heero caught a flash of blonde and stepped inside the room. Once inside the room Heero looked around, bathroom to one side and a closet close to the window on the other side of a small bed. Heero lowered his gun, put it back in the waist band of his pants and went to the closet door.

"01?"

"Duo's favorite hiding place." Heero muttered softly and opened it slowly. "Most likely a child's as well." He moved some of the hangers and noticed the shift in some sweaters a little farther down. He crouched down and slowly pulled open the clothes to find a little boy covered in blood and teary-eyed. His eyes were darkened by his fear.

"I'm not going to harm you." Heero held out his hand, though inside he was shaken. "I want to help you, honestly."

A small voice replied coldly. "That's what they said when they came here too."

"Do you have a name?" Heero's gaze flickered to Wufei, who was putting his gun in the same place Heero had. It was a habit of there's ever since the war. Keep a gun in easy reach at all times. One of their rules.

"Do you?" The child countered. Heero dropped his hand slowly, noticing how the child's eyes followed it.

Wufei snorted and muttered. "Smart little child."

"Yes I do. Would you like to know?"

Something flickered across the child's eyes. "Y-you mentioned someone."

"Duo?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. The child bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. "Duo is my closest friend and we use to live together, some times he would hide in the closet. It was his favorite hidding place."

"Well it's a good place to hide." The child defended.

Heero chuckled softly. "Yes, yes it is."

"Zander."

Heero blinked, completely thrown off. "Come again?"

"My name. My name is Zander." The child replied softly, twisting his hands in his shirt.

"My name is Heero." Wufei's head snapped in his partner's direction.

"01. What do you think your-" Wufei cut himself short as he finally got a good look at the boy when he stepped closer, around the door. He had blonde shaggy hair and his skin was pale as moonlight but what threw Wufei off the most, were the child's wide violet eyes.

"This is my partner. Wufei." Wufei bowed his head in greeting, glancing at Heero, eyes completely disbelieving. He nodded and turned back to the child while Wufei went to check on things downstairs, leaving the child to Heero, knowing the man would want to be alone.

"Well Zander, will you come out now?" Heero stood slowly and offered his hand again. Zander hesitated but slowly took his hand, watchign Heero as he was slowly pulled fom his hiding place. "Want to tell me why you were hiding?"

"They came and mommy told me to go upstairs and stay and hide if I heard anyone coming." Zander was looking at the difference in the skin tones of their hands.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't come back up so I went to check on them after they left. But Mommy and Daddy were sleeping, they wouldn't wake up. I-I came back upstairs after." Heero knelt so he was face to face with the boy. He could see the pain and understanding flash across Zander's features. "Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back. I know. They're- they killed them didn't they? Then you all came in and. So I hid. Like mommy said." He whispered.

"And you were very smart and brave to do that. It takes a great amount of courage to do what you did when you know something is wrong. You knew didn't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Zander nodded and replied with a soft. "Yes."

Heero smiled. "Then you did a good thing and waited for help." Heero stood once more and started toward the dresser. "Can you pack a few things for yourself?" The little boy nodded, and started to take of his bloody shirt, dropped it on the floor and went back to closet to grab one of his bags. Opening it he started to fold clothes and put them into said bag. Throwing a shirt over his head he walked into his bathroom and the sound of running water was heard. When it stopped Heero decided he needed to know a few things about this boy.

"Zander, may I ask you a question?"

"I guess so." Zander whispered, coming back in and shuffling through his small desk for something.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old." He was very proud to admit he was eight years old. _**Too young to lose your parents. And in a time of peace at that.**_ Heero had to smile though at the way the boy fret around the room. It made him think of Duo. _**Where are you? Why haven't you come back yet?**_

**Flash back (Heero's P.O.V. sort of)**

_Duo was fretting around the room looking for his shoes. "Heero?! Have you seen my shoes?! I cant FIND them!" Heero sighed and went to help his housemate find his shoes. "Which ones?" "You know the ones!" "Duo, you own four pairs of shoes. Which ones?" "I need my boots, but they've gone MIA." Heero chuckled. "Try by the front door." Duo's eyes lit up. "HEY! That's where I kicked them off isn't it! I was mad at one of the secretaries and came home slamming and kicking things." Duo fled the room in a few seconds he shouted. "Found'em!" Heero shook his head as Duo came back into his room grinning. "Well I'm all set!" _

_"Keys?" "Check." "Belt? Shoes? Pants? Shirt? Socks? Underwear?" "All of'em get a big check!" Heero raised an eyebrow. "Passport?" "Yes Heero I have every-" Duo's hands started to feel his pockets. "Uh-oh." Heero chuckled again and walked over to his night stand and opened the top drawer pulling his passport and a stack of money out, he held them out for Duo to take. Duo grinned sheepishly. "What would I do without you Hee-chan?" "You would have gone all the way to the airport to only figure out that you left two important things here."_

_Duo's laughter filled the room and warmed Heero's body. It would be a week if not two before he would be able to hear it again. Then Duo left for his mission in Singapore with promises to be back for dinner and to see how much he could get Wufei to tell him about his lady friend. Heero had chuckled at that. "You most likely won't get anything out of him, he's to private for that to happen." "Ohhh I'll get my information one way or another. I hear in Singapore that torture is legal, so I might have to make him tag along." Duo laughter faded once he shut the door. Everything seemed so quiet now._

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

Heero chuckled sadly, shaking himself free of long since passed memories. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Heero walked to the door with Zander on his heels. Once out of the door Zander put his hand in Heero's. Heero stiffened slightly and glanced down, the child hadn't noticed the difference apparently. The two walked down the stairs and were met by Wufei and Agent Sandstone. Heero nodded while Zander hid behind Heero's legs at the sight of the new agent. Wufei smirked and looked at Heero with a knowing look in his eyes. Heero, who met his gaze was seeming to emit a aura that said 'I dare you to say something. See if you don't die. Painfully.'.

"Well Zander are you ready to go?"

"Go?" The child asked softly, twisting his hand in Heero's pants leg tightly.

"Mmmhmmm we are evacuating this colony. Would you like to follow me and I'll take you somewhere safe?" Agent Sandstone's voice was gentle.

"Uhhhmmm can't Heero take me?" Heero looked down, expression complex. Wufei barely managed to hold his snickering at bay at the serious expression on the childs face he gazed up at the frowning soldier.

"I have other houses I must check. So I won't be able to take you but I will meet you on the ship alright?"

Zander nodded sullenly. "Okay." He whispered, bitting his bottom lip and gripping Heero's pants tightly.

Heero looked at the young Agent with a slight glare. "Take him to the ship that 03 and 04 are piloting and make sure that he's with them before you leave."

"Yes, Sir." She held out her hand and Zander slowly took it, looking back over his shoulder as the two walked from the house. Within the next two minutes, the two were out of sight.

"Well I think you have a new friend Heero." Wufei goaded with a smirk.

"So it seems." Heero mused, turning his eyes back on his partner.

Wufei snickered. "Well at least he's cute. He'll win 04 over in a heart beat and 03 will follow a beat behind."

"No doubt." Heero grunted. "Got it 04 be nice and don't offend him."

"Like I would, really Heero! Do you think I would do that to a child?" Quatre demanded down the line, voice tight with hurt.

Heero smirked. "No, but he will get to you from the first moment you set eyes on him. Beware."

"Really. He's just a child and yes while I like kids it doesn't mean that I'm going to crumble that easily Heero." Quatre sounded matter-of-factly about it.

"Ten says you cave when you look at him." Wufei stated calmly, looking at the shadows, keeping his suroundings logged in head.

"You're on Chang." Quatre sounded happy about this bet.

"We need to go now 01."

"Agreed 05." The two continued down the road and met up with some other agents who hadn't taken groups of people back to the ships.

"This is how it's going to go down. We get in, we surprise them and take them into custody. On no means are you to fire upon them unless they shoot first, got it?"

A chorus of 'Yes, sir' or 'Understood sir' s' were heard. Heero and Wufei led the attack on the wear house/base. It was quick and mostly quiet. Only a few shots were fired and only two dead. Neither of which were Preventers. Now came the hard part, packing everything up and shipping it out to go back with them to HQ.

"Ugggh. I swear if I see one more damn box I'm gunna kill someone." One of the lower agents complained.

Heero turned his attention from the lower agents to his partner, who was across the row of desks from him. "05. Lets check the upper levels."

"Hmmm I suppose that would be wise." The two of them headed up the staircase.

"Oh. My. God. Heero he's soooooo cute!" Quatre squealed down the line, causing both of them to grin.

"You win Chang."

Wufei laughed quietly, a smug smirk sent Heero's way. "It appears so."

They faintly heard Trowa groan down the line. "I'm going to murder you both." Quatre gave off another squeal of delight and Trowa growled. "Burtily. I'm going to murder you both brutily while you sleep."

This caused Wufei to laugh and Heero to snort. "You can try 03." Both Asian men said at the same time.

Door after door after door. _**How many god damn doors can one fucking place have?!**_

"This is the last DAMN door I'm opening Chang!" Heero threw the door open with enough force to rattle the frame, but that didn't matter. It was what was in front of him, laying on the ground curled into a small ball that concerned him. _**That braid! DUO!**_ Rushing forward he rolled the figure slightly and came face to face with a person who he knew better than anyone else.

"WUFEI! CALL SALLY! TELL HER TO BE READY AS SOON AS WE LAND! I WANT HER THERE AS SOON AS THE DAMN DOORS OPEN!" Wufei came running when he heard Heero scream his name from down the hallway.

"Heero what the hell?!" Then he saw him, more of, he saw the braid. "Duo?" His voice was nothing more then a low whisper. "Dear God."

"Heero get him out of here and tell Quatre to launch as soon as you're on board! Take him home! NOW!" Wufei growled as he punched in a series of numbers on his phone.

"Hurry up!" Heero glared at Wufei. "You were here as well, so get your shit together and leave someone else in charge!" Wufei nodded and took off down the hall, back to the men they left all the while talking rapidly into the phone.

Heero smoothed some hair from Duo's face. His hand came away died red with blood. _**Blood? Why is there so much blood?!**_ Heero placed one hand under Duo's back and other under his knee's and lifted him gently, afraid to jolst him. _**Dear God he weighs nothing! I'm getting you out here. Back to wher you'll be safe.**_ "Hold on." He muttered softly, gazing down at the face he hadn't seen in nearly two years. "Hold on Duo. Don't you quit on me now. not when I've finally found you." He murmured, moving out of the cell.

Heero marched through the hallway as quickly as he could without jarring Duo to much. Heero walked from the hallway, to the lab area and glanced at Wufei, then moved on trusting that he would catch up and that he did. Once they were outside they could see Duo a little better. He had many cuts and scraps but there were gashes and holes that were not looking good nor did they look painless.

After the long walk down the winding roads the arrived at the docks. Heero and Wufei boarded the ship Quatre and Trowa were piloting, they had one of the others close the hatch while they made their way to cockpit. Heero told one of the other officers to get the medical kit. Wufei opened the door for Heero.

"Take off now Quatre." Heero ordered.

"What? Why?" Quatre turned to look at Heero and saw exactly who was in his arms. "Dear Allah! What have they done?!" He demanded feircely.

"Take. Off. Now. Quatre." Heero laid Duo down on one of the side seat that was made to fit four or five people. Quatre obeyed the command and toke off while Trowa called and made sure Sally would be there as soon as they landed. Wufei took the medical kit from the other agent and ordered him out, which he fled for his life's sake. Heero took the medical kit and started to clean some of the wounds. Heero and Wufei remained silent through the process.

"Is he okay? Will he be okay?! DAMNIT SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" Quatre finally yelled after about half an hour of silence, save for grunts and digruntled mutters.

"I'm working on it!" Heero yelled back. "Focus on flying this damn thing and not letting us crash!"

The blonde pilot let out a frustrated scream and gripped the control harshly. Quatre focused on the shuttle and how they were flying, keeping track of the altitude, gaze flickering over the controls hurriedly.

"Damn." Wufei whispered.

"What?!" This time it was Trowa and Quatre yelling at Heero.

"He's losing to much blood!" Heero growled. "Can't you make this thing go any faster?" He bit out before he focused on his work again. He was trying to save Duo's life but the bleeding wouldn't stop."Wufei apply pressure there and keep pressure on it. We HAVE to stop the bleeding now."

"Trowa, take over please." Trowa nodded and switched the piloting.

"Move." Quatre pushed Heero aside and began to work on Duo trying to stop the blood flow. Which he managed after fifteen minutes of pure medical skills and luck, with some small aid of Heero and Wufei. He was now trying to get the blood back into Duo only, he was the only one with the same blood type as Duo. "Trowa can you fly the shuttle with Heero?"

"If need be. Why?"

"Well it needs to be." Quatre grabbed a tube that would connect from his arm into Duo's and started the process of getting blood back into Duo before he died. "Ugh." Quatre cringed at the needle as he lightly pushed it into the main vein of his left arm and then did the same to Duo.

Wufei winched. Everyone knew Quatre Winner did NOT like needles of any kind, yet here he was shoving a needle into his arm to save his friends life. _**Quatre is a truly remarkable man**_. Heero took Quatre's vacated seat.

Quatre shuddered. _**Allah give me strength.**_ "Trowa, I'm probably going to need you to carry me off of here."

"Quatre what are you doing?!" His lover's voice raised slightly as he turned in his seat a tad bit.

"Giving Duo blood."

Quatre was starting to feel queasy. _**Deep breaths. This is for Duo. Come on get ahold of yourself Winner. **_He scolded himself. Quatre was starting to shake. He'd been giving blood for roughly fourty minutes straight now.

"Quatre. How are you doing?" Trowa's voice floated back to him and grounded him.

"I'm fine." Even he heard his voice shake. "Okay maybe not fine but exceptional."

"Quatre." Trowa warned him in a single word.

"I won't take it too far okay."

Trowa snorted and checked the planes fuel levels again, flipping the tanks over. "I find that hard to believe coming from you little one."

Quatre smiled. "Yeah so do I." _**A little longer. We're almost there. Come on hang in there Quatre. Allah please give me the strength to do this just a little bit longer.**_

"Talk to me Quatre." Trowa's voice was soft yet commanding.

"Talk? About what?"

"Anything. Just talk to me."

"Okay. Well there's something that I'd like to go over once everything is settled and we're back at HQ."

"Okay, I can do that."

"No Trowa. I need all of us there all-all FIVE of us."

"Well, we'll just have to wait till Duo's up and about then won't we."

Quatre smiled. "Yes we will. Oh and there's also somethings I need to speak with each of you separately about if you don't mind."

"Not at all Quatre." Wufei answered gently.

"You know I have no problem with it little one."

"Heero?"

"Can it wait untill Duo's...better?"

"Yes of course, but I'll still need to speak to you with out him in the room you know."

"I know it's just-"

Quatre laughed slightly. "Yes Heero I know, I know." Heero nodded his head in thanks, turning his attention back to flying the shuttle. Quatre turned to there new little friend. "How are you doing Zander?"

"I'm-I'm good I think." His voice was soft.

"Sorry did we scare you?"

"No, you just-you stuck a needle into your arm and then, now your giving this person your blood... why?"

"If I don't he could die and I really wouldn't want that to happen. You see, the five of us bonded during the war... and once we bonded it was like nothing could brake it and well, we've been together ever since then... till almost two years ago, the one I'm giving my blood to now, he-he disappeared then, for no apparent reason and we never gave up our search. We certainly didn't expect to find him like this...never like this." The last part was muttered angerily.

"That's a boy?" Zander's eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

Wufei laughed. "Yes Zander. He is a man."

"But his hair... it's so long..." The child muttered quietly.

"That's something he'll have to tell you about himself, when he wakes up." Trowa voiced gently back at the child as he and Heero slowly brought the shuttle down a notch or two.

"Duo's story is one of the more tragic ones among us and I think I speak for everyone when I say that he is one very strong individual to have gone through what he did and survived it all." Heero's voice had an edge to it but it wasn't mean or frightening, it was worry and fear that gripped him.

"Quatre we'll be landing in about ten minutes, you can take it out now, love." Trowa informed him.

"Okay, do you see Sally?" Quatre asked as he removed the needle first from Duo then from himself and quickly covered the area so no blood would threaten to come out. After that he had Wufei put a gauze over the vein in his arm and put the tools in a disposable bag to dump once in the hospital.

"As promised, she's waiting... Think she'll be shocked?" Trowa asked, slight humor was evedent in his voice dispite the situtation. He nodded to Heero and the two brought the plane around again, coming down slowly.

"Twenty says she screams at us on the way." Heero said quickly, tilting the plane to level out.

"Accepted." Trowa said. "But I also add that she'll beat one of us with her bag on the way as well."

Wufei snorted. "She'll take care of Duo one the way and yell at us, and after she gets him situated she'll hit Yuy."

"Twenty on all three." Quatre piped up. "She'll do them all undoubtedly." Quatre flashed a smile. Trowa and Heero brought the shuttle to an easy descend and landed. Once that was done Heero went to Duo and lifted him gently while Trowa did the same to Quatre. Wufei was smirking and offered his hand to Zander who took it, eager to meet this Miss Sally that they kept talking about. Wufei also grabbed the child's and Heero's bags, among his own bag as well. Sally met them at the bottom of the ramp with Trowa and Quatre positioned in front of Heero and Duo so all she saw was Heero messy hair.

"Why was I need? How badly was Quatre hurt?!" Sally was about to open up her bag and start examining when Trowa stepped aside to reveal Duo.

"Not me Sally. Duo is the one who needs your help." Quatre said softly. Sally dropped her bag.

"Dear God." Sally's bag hit the ground with a loud thunk.

Quatre muttered. "Here it comes." And buried his face in Trowa's shoulder, preparing himself for the onslaught of emotions.

"WHAT IN GOOD GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! STANDING AROUND WHEN HE'S HURT LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sally's voice rang high and clear. "GET HIM IN THE HOSPITAL WING NOW YUY!" Quatre grinned as Sally glared daggers at the Asain.

"See told you." Trowa smiled.

"Well only half the bet has-" They looked up just in time to see Sally hit Heero over the head with her notebook and then fuss over Duo, commenting on his injuries as Heero started walking to the medical ward with the blonde doctor pacing quickly along his side.

"You were saying?" Quatre smirked smugly.

"But she hasn't hit anyone with her bag or yelled at the three of you all yet, so that's only half the bet right?" Zander asked softly, slightly hidding himself behind the taller chinese pilot.

"He has a point." Wufei looked down at the child smirking. "Smart and you pay attention to what's going on around you. That'll be good for when you grow up." The group of four followed Sally and her newest charge down the hallways and on to the Medical Wing.

"Heehee Wufei has taken a liking to the little one! Awwwww look Trowa they grow up so fast now-a-days." Quatre mocked sniffles.

"Shut up Winner." Wufei hissed playfully. They all needed to remain calm for right now. So they took to Duo's method of easing the tension. Joking. Joking around was what Duo was known for in the most desperate of times. So they had adopted it after he vanished.

"Now now you two! You aren't setting a good example for the young one now are you?" Trowa's voice was firm. "Now apologize to each other and play nice if only for the kid's sake." Trowa was smirking, playing along. Not letting anyone see how finding their missing commrad was affecting any of them.

Wufei glared mockingly. "Fine. Quatre I am sorry."

Quatre pouted. "Fine I accept and I'm sorry Wufei." Zander buried his face into Wufei's pants leg to keep his laughter at bay.

Sally looked back and glared at them. "If you all have time to play around then why don't you make yourselves useful and get me what I need to treat Duo!"

Quatre laughed and looked at Sally sheepishly. "But Sally dear, I'm affraid that if I walk around right now, I might just end up in a bed beside Duo."

"Then sit and wait like a good little boy!" Sally hissed. "Trowa set him down! Get me qauze's and bandages! Wufei find me medicines for pain and things to put him in a painless sleep while I fix what I can!" Wufei set Zander's, Heero's and his bags down by the benches.

Zander laughed softly. "One more part down. Now all she has to do is beat one of you with her bag." Trowa set Quatre down and told Zander that he needed to stay with Quatre and if Quatre passed out to get Sally. He then pointed to a door right down the hallway and told him that Sally was in there.

Zander had agreed to stay with Quatre and that if anything happened he would get Sally right away. Trowa went in search of linens and Wufei in search of medicines for Duo to take.

Both came back not more than twenty minutes later with what they set off to search for. Knocking was wise when Sally was working and with the soft 'Enter' they walked in with one last glance at Quatre and after a reassuring smile they set foot into the operation room. They had been in that small cramped room for more than four hours already and Sally was still operating on Duo.

She had sown many wounds, set many bones, flushed and cleaned all his blood. The process was slow and would have been painful if he had been awake. It took blood from in the body slowly out and through a machine and cleaned it and then put it back in the body in another vein so the clean and dirty would not be fused together again. For a grown man to go through this process it would take hours. While the blood was being cleaned she started cleaning the dried blood and dirt from his skin.

"You three go tend to that young one and Quatre." She ordered them firmly, cleaning the large gash on the side of Duo's temple.

Heero opened his mouth to say 'no' but Sally cut him off. "Don't even say anything Heero, go. He'll be fine or do you not trust me with him?'' At this Sally crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well there have been times when you've caused us more pain then we were in." Heero said thoughtfully.

Sally threw her hands up and grabed her bag and hit Trowa. "Go out to your lover now Barton."

Trowa opened the door fending off the bag with one hand. "Ah! Abuse! Abuse!"

Quatre and Zander looked up from their notebook and stared at them. "Well looks like you win Quatre!"

Quatre laughed. "That it does Zander, that it does."

Sally turned and hit Wufei as well. "OUT! Heero don't make me make them drag you out of there." She glared at him then her look softened at his worried face. "He'll be taken care of sweetheart, I'll personally see to him 24/7 okay?" Heero nodded and reluctantly left his best friends side, giving a reassuring squeeze to Duo's still hand. Heero walked into the hallway and his eyes found Quatre and Zander whispering over a notebook. Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa.

Trowa shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Heero walked closer, Quatre glanced up and smirked then shut the note book and gave it to Zander, who stuffed it into his bag.

"Hey Heero."

"Do I want to know?"

"Uhhhhh probably not." Quatre glanced at Zander quickly and the two shared a look and grinned from ear to ear. Quatre's stomach growled, loudly. Zander's soon followed, causing him to blush. "Weeeeeell I think food would be a good idea right now!"

Zander laughed. "Agreed, agreed." The two shared another look and grinned more.

Wufei groaned. "Nooooo! What have you done Yuy?"

Trowa looked at Quatre unblinkingly. "No." He stated firmly with a slight shake of his head.

Quatre gasped. "What are you all trying to accuse me of?"

Heero glared. "You're not turning him into a minion Quatre."

"I'm shocked and appaled that you all would even suggest such a thing!"

"Quatre." Trowa warned.

"I'm not!"

"He isn't! We were talking about something else!" Zander came to Quatre's defense quickly. Quatre pouted and looked away from his lover in mock hurt. Zander pouted. "Don't be mad at him, he didn't do anything."

"Noooo we're all doomed now. Duo showed him and now he's shown Zander." Wufei groaned, rubbing his hands across his face.

"This is bad." Heero muttered and looked at Trowa. "He's staying with you Trowa."

"What? Why me? You found him. You brought him back." Trowa defended, growling at Heero in a near primal manner.

"Yes, well, he seems smitten with Quatre." Heero stated off handedly, looking back at the closed hospital door quickly before turning his attention back to the two blonde sitting on the chairs.

"Uuuugh." Trowa was ready to bang his head on the door or wall or something. Repeatedly. "Heero."

Heero was snickering as Zander and Quatre were pouting like little kids. "Oh for the love of-Come on, lets go out to eat alright?"

Quatre seemed to brighten right away while Zander pondered this. "But I've never been here. What is there to eat?" He tilted his head slightly.

Quatre gasped in mock horror. "Heero we have to take him to that place!" Heero groaned. "Come on Heero he'll love it!" Quatre was bouncing in his seat slightly. "Please?"

Heero turned to Trowa. "He's your lover."

Trowa snickered, giving a wide grin. "That he is."

Heero groaned. "Don't make any comments Barton." Trowa laughed.

_**Come on Heero. Don't let them see how much this is effecting you. Get yourself together. **_"Okay, okay up you two. Time for food." Zander clapped excitedly and jumped up from the row of chairs. Turning to Quatre he grinned and pulled on the mans hand. "Up, up, up." Quatre laughed.

"Okay, okay." Quatre stood from his seat and was thankful that he didn't fall over. Quatre looked at Heero and frowned. _**Heero. You can pretend all you want but you know I know that this is making you upset. Why don't you trust us a little bit more. There are so many emotions rolling off of you right now. **_Smiling he turned to Trowa. "Shall we?"

Quatre bent and picked up Zander's small bag- along with his, and headed down the corridor toward the elevator shaft, not leaving room for any arguement from anyone. Trowa nodded and went forward and picked Zander up. "Ah!" Trowa smiled at him before turning and walking down the corridor after his lover, child saftely tucked in his arms.

Heero and Wufei followed after picking their respective bags up, with Heero giving the door one last longing look. Wufei caught this and shook his head. _**Hmmmm I've noticed this before. Heero says that they are just really good friends but I can't help but think that they both want something more from the other. Pretty sure Quatre and Trowa have noticed it too. Hell even Sally has got to of noticed it. Even before the...events that took place almost two years ago. He better say somthing when Duo wakes up. Or he might lose him for good. **_

Once they got to the elevator Trowa set Zander down softly where he promptly went to Heero's side and took Heero's much larger hand into his own smaller one, leaning into his side. Quatre watched from the corner of his eye with a smirk playing at his lips. _**Awwww! Zander is already attached to Heero. This is going to be bad when he has to go to an Orphanage some where. But they look so cute and natural together! AWWW! Heero would make a great father. And he can deny it all he wants but he loves Duo without a doubt. **_Trowa let a small smile play across his lips as he watched Zander shuffle over to Heero.

The elevator dinged announcing that they had arrived on the sixth floor, which was like a second home for them. Well after each other's homes that is. The whole floor was theirs. They had their respective offices and a room with nothing but weapons, armor, shields and parts to many other odd things. There were Bathrooms and showers-private or open-. Then there was their 'break room'. Everything was plastic and nothing was breakable. When things went wrong they had a tendency to break things it had be proven that this room was the first one they went too. So after six coffee pots, and over a hundred mugs and plates, they had decided that plastic was just better. Heading from the elevator they walked to their respective offices to put their guns and such away. Zander's hand still in Heero's he followed without complaint. Once inside the door Heero gave Zander's hand one small squeeze before letting it drop and walking to his desk. He opened the desk drawer. Placing his gun inside he looked up and saw Zander just standing there looking at him.

Chuckling Heero closed the drawer and spoke softly. "You can look around Zander. I don't mind." Zanders smile was almost blinding. The little boy bound into the room going straight for the other desk. Pulling himself up he flopped into the chair with a sigh.

**Flashback (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_Duo walked through the door with a scowl on his face and slammed said door with enough force to jar almost everything in the room. Heero looked up in time to see his partner flop into the chair and sigh heavily. __**Uh-oh. This can't be good.**__ "What happened Duo?" Duo glared at the door. "I fucking hate people who are biased and prejudice." Heero was use to these rants. "Oh?" "I swear if I hear one more comment about what happened in the war I'm gunna kill someone 'Ro." This got Heero's immediate attention. "Who said something about it?" "Fucking Jones! He was complaining to one of the new agents about how Une could ever let someone in here who killed thousands of innocent people, then he went on talking about us and how we 'took lives without a second thought' and 'how we never felt anything for the ones we took from family members and never thought how it would affect them' It was uuugh!" Duo was pacing now and throwing his hands and arms around violently. "Duo, you know none of it's true." Duo sighed again. "I know 'Ro but it still just... hurts that people don't even think we cared." Duo eyes had misted over with thousands of un-shed tears. He shook his head as if to clear it and sat back down in his chair with his face in his hands. _

_Heero stood up, walked over to Duo's desk, swiveled his chair so it was facing him and squatted down removing Duo's hands gently. "Hey." Heero called softly, causing Duo to force his eyes open. "Don't let what he says get to you. He doesn't know anything about what we went through in the wars. No one does. Just ignore them and you know that the four of us will always be here and understand no matter what happens. We stick together. We always have. So don't let it get to you and if you hear anything else about any of us come and get me. I'll set everything straight, got it?" Heero had kept eye contact the whole time. Duo smiled and pulled Heero into a hug. Once Heero's arms were around him he buried his face into Heero's shirt and inhaled deeply. __**God, How I want to hold you like this every night Duo. But... No don't go there Yuy... He wont feel the same so stick to your friendship and leave it at that.**__ "You're always there 'Ro. Always. Your here when I come back and here when I go. Don't leave 'kay. You keep me sane." Heero chuckled at that. "Well someone has to Duo. Or else you might have killed everyone in the building by now." Duo pulled back and laughed which made Heero smirk. "Come one I think we need to cut work early and go get some food." Duo's eyes light up. "Can we go-" "Go ask the others." Duo was out of the room before he was finished. Heero chuckled again and shook his head before rising._

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

"Heero?" Zander looked worried, a cute little frown adoring his lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Heero shook himself, forcign himself back into the present and out of the past. "Hmm? Oh yea I'm fine. Gomen. I was thinking about something."

Zander seemed to not really believe him but said. "Okay if you say so."

Heero continued to produce weapons from places that people would never have believed you could even hide a weapon. Once he was done with that he went to the small closet and pulled 'normal' clothes out. Jeans and a T-shirt with socks and Timberland boots. Glancing at Zander, Heero paused as he saw that the child was shifting through Duo's desk.

"Be careful please. There are many things in there that could harm you."

Zander looked up and smiled. "So no touching right?"

Heero blinked. "No, you can touch and poke around all you want just don't hurt yourself or pick something up that you know is dangerous or that you think is dangerous either." Heero set the change of clothes on his chair and started to remove his uniform.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You can stay in here or go to one of the others offices' okay?" Zander closed the drawer's of the desk and nodded then bit his lip. Heero noticed this. "If you have a question ask it, never be afraid to ask something. I can't guarantee you I'll answer but I'll do my best."

"Would it- would it be okay if I take a shower with you?'' Zander looked at Heero with the shyest look in that pair of eyes he'd even seen. The child had obviously never asked for much.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

Zander looked around. "My bag was with me when I was with Quatre."

Heero's lips twitched. "Then he most likely has it with him. Go find him and ask if you can have it for a minute." Zander nodded and left the room as Heero picked up another towel and finished removing his clothes.

He stood in his boxer's by his desk waiting for Zander to come back. With a soft knock on the door frame, Zander entered with Heero's permission. Heero liked this about him. _**Smart little child. Annoucing your entrance and then waiting to be told to come in. He obviously grew up in a respective household.**_ Zander set his bag in Duo's chair and began ruffling through it. He produced a pair of briefs much to Heero's amusement, a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt and socks. Slipping off his shoes he then took off his shirt and folded it and stuffed it in another part of the bag, his socks followed in the same fashion as did his jeans. Soon he was left standing in his small pair of boxers. When he was done he turned to Heero with a smile gracing his face.

"Okay ready!" Heero chuckled and led the boxer clad boy out and to the shower stalls with towels in hand.

Once in the door he turned to the left which led to the more private showers. "This way leads to the more secluded showers and that way," Heero pointed to the right. "leads to the open showers. I suppose Wufei is in there right now."

Zander looked in both sets of door and low and behold Heero was right, Wufei was showering.

Hearing the door open Wufei turned slightly to see who was coming in. His eyes landed on Zander and Heero. Wufei flashed a smile at Zander before turning back to his shower, but he caught the grin the little boy sent at him before closing the door. Smirking he turned his face up to the shower head and let the water just fall over him.

Heero watched as Wufei smiled at Zander then went back to his shower. No doubt trying to wash off the feeling of the mission and trying to relax a little.

Zander turned to Heero and waited silently. Heero smirked and held the door on the left door open for him and watched as he stopped right inside the doorway and looked around in amazement. Heero chuckled and gently pushed him farther into the room. This was just where they finished getting undressed. There were sereval other doors a little ways down. Heero dropped the towels on one of the benches and stripped down to nothing and wrapped a towl around his waist and waited for Zander to do the same. The poor child was still gaping like a fish at the room. It wasn't all that big but it held nine to ten lockers and a small hallway led to atleast eight private shower stalls and then farther down were about six or seven large tubs that could easily fit three or four people to them each. The showers could easily fit two or three people in them. Heero turned and walked down the hallway and stopped at the second door on the right and open it, stepping inside he turned the hot water fully on and then turned the cold water knob halfway on.

"Zander. Come tell me if this is too hot for you please." Zander nodded meekly and walked down the hallway to Heero. Sticking his hand into the shower stall he felt the water pulse down on his hand and he smiled. "Nope! It feels good!"

He just noticed that Heero was wearing a towel now and look back at the bench and saw his boxers folded laying there. Heero nodded and looked down but he wasn't there. He looked up sharply when he heard something hit the floor and saw Zander stepping out of the boxers, wrap a towel around his slim waist and bend to pick up the garment of clothing and folded them then set them next to Heero's proudly, smiling the whole time. Heero chuckled as Zander nearly ran back to him and stopped at the door looking at Heero.

Heero waved his hand in front of him silently telling Zander to get in. Zander stepped foot into the shower stall and looked around. An assortment of shampoo's and conditioner's were sitting on a shelf a little too high for him to reach, along with body wash and a washcloth. He turned to see Heero stepping out and went to his side quickly clutching at his arm with one hand in Heero's and buried his face into the teens side. Heero was shocked to say the least.

"Zander?"

"Dont go. I thought you said you'd take a shower with me." Zander's voice sounded heartbroken.

Heero blinked. "Hai. I did but I thought you'd want to shower alone, I simply thought that you wanted me to be close if anything happened." Heero looked down and saw that the child had buried his face into his side. Heero's gaze softened.

**Flashback (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_They were at the orphanage again. Not that he minded. It was just down the street from their house anyways, plus he was still spending time with Duo, just in a different way. He was happy. The children had convinced him to play with them and when he had admitted that he didn't know how to play the game, they had a 'burning rage' to make him play it now. So that he could learn and come back and play with them another time. They looked so hopeful and eager to teach him that he couldn't tell them no. So he had agreed and was immediately tackled to the ground and hugged by more then fifteen kids._

_"Are you going to attack me or teach me this game of yours?" Heero asked with a half mocking tone. "Heehee of course we'll teach you!" One of the little girl's exclaimed excitedly and promptly drug him to the middle of the yard where a tree stood high and mighty. "This is the safe place. Now in Freeze tag if someone tags you like this," She pushed on him a little. "That means you HAVE to stay still till someone who isn't it comes and tags you again then you can move." "So the objective is to not get tagged?" "Yep! But if you are remember stay still! That's why it's called Freeze tag!" "Okay. Who's it?'' _

_The girl giggled and then shouted. "HEERO'S IT! EVERYONE RUN!" Then she took off at full speed leaving Heero shocked slightly. Heero decided to play along and took off after her. Kids screamed and ran as he got closer and as he tagged them one by one they froze but not for to long. Because after he tagged one, another kid would just tag them and they'd be off again in no time. The Father of the church watched with amusement as Heero ran this way and that tagging the children and running after another child as they passed him, mocking and daring him to get them if he could. Heero was having a great time believe it or not. This was a fun game with alot of people. _

_Finally he caught a little girl around her waist and said loud enough for all to hear. "You're it!" The girl giggled and tagged him at once, and he froze after setting her down softly. Then she was off after one of the older boys who was mocking her. Duo came out of the church to see what was going on and got there in just enough time to see Heero being tagged by one of the kids and they both took off for the tree tagging frozen children along the way laughing. Heero dodged a little girl who was trying to tag him. Duo watched as Heero danced in and out of the girl's reach. She was laughing, as where many of the other kids around them._

_Heero was aware of Duo's eyes on him and continued to play with the children. He danced in and out of the girl's reach and teased her slightly and laughed with her. Then looking up he caught Duo's eyes and smirked, then leaned down into the little girl's side and whispered. "Make Duo play with us. He can be it." She giggled and took off towards Duo who bent when she motioned him down to her level. She smirked and whispered to him then took off for the tree laughing along the way. Duo shot up and looked at Heero. Who's smirk was one of mocking and was daring him to try what he knew Duo was thinking. _

_Then it happened. Duo's face was lit by his trade mark smile, saved for those who knew him through and through. And he was off the steps in a heartbeat. And Heero took off for the tree at the same exact time. The children laughed and giggled as they started to 'dance' with each other. Heero moving just a little to quickly for Duo to actually tag him. But they were having fun and that's what mattered. They heard the Father of the church laugh somewhere in the background but they were to focused on the game to even notice that everyone in the church was now watching their 'dance'. Finally Duo gave up and went after the little girl who tagged him. She clung to Heero's arm and buried her face in his side to keep her laughter at bay. _

_Then when Duo was close enough she took off leaving Heero there to deal with Duo. Who by now hit him with enough force to land them both in the dirt. Duo pinned Heero to the ground and whispered in his house mates ear. "So Heero what do think of the game freeze tag?" Duo then laughed and looked him in the eye. "Guess what Hee-chan." Heero swallowed thickly, Duo was so close, ever so close but this couldn't happen not here and not now. "What?" His own voice sounded shakey to his ears. Duo grinned from ear to ear before saying. "Tag you're it." And he was off running among the other children. They played till the sun started to set and one of the sisters called the children in. Who groaned and whined and complained. Heero and Duo left panting and sweating, but with promises to come back and play some other time. To this the Children cheered. _

_"You know what 'Ro?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're a sucker for kids." Duo chuckled._

_."What do you mean?"_

_"I mean when a you see a kid you soften and your impressive shields crumble, and you can't say no to them." Heero stopped and turned to Duo. _

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"Hell no! It's a good thing, something most people would never considering doing, people have lost sight of how precious a child is. For a child to be sad and lonely is not a good thing in my book."_

_"I agree. They're too... soft... to be put through the pain of not being 'wanted' by someone."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Present Time(General P.O.V.)**

Heero brought his other hand up to run it through the child's pale blonde hair. _**God if Duo could see this! He'd have kittens. And he's right, I do get soft when it comes to children.**_ Heero sighed. "Come on we don't want to keep them all waiting now do we?" His voice wasn't harsh or cruel it was soft and loving. Zander look up at him and nodded. Heero used the hand that had been running through Zander's hair to tug his towel off and hang it on the hook just outside the door. When Zander released his hand and arm he took the towel from the child's waist and put it on top of his and stepped into the shower pulling Zander in gently by his hand, and closed the door. Heero turned, stepped under the spray and groaned which caused Zander to giggle. Heero flushed and muttered. "Sorry." Zander giggled more.

"It's okay. Is it hard?"

Heero was taken by surprise by his question and nearly fell as he turned around quickly. "What?"

"Being a Preventer. Is it hard?" He titled his head to the left slightly.

Heero blinked and let the question register in his mind. _**Holy shit! Damn kid nearly gave me a heart attack! **_"At times. Yes it is hard. At other times though. It's not so bad to tell you the truth."

Zander stepped under the spray just in front of the older teen. And turned his head up to the spray to get his hair wet. Heero reached for the Shampoo and put a rather large amount into his hand. Before he could he put it back on the shelf he found it missing from his hand. Looking down he saw the child had it in his hand squirting some into his hand, or at least trying to. His hands seemed to be to small. Heero took the bottle from him and told him to hold out his hands. Zander did as he was asked and was happy when Heero squirted Shampoo into his hands. "Thank you."

Heero blinked. "Your welcome."

They both washed their hair at the same time, though Heero was quicker about it. He rinsed the soap suds from his hair and made sure it was all out and off his face before opening his eyes. He was graced by a sight that would have made any mother fall in love with this child. Zander was trying to make sure everything was out of his hair by scrubbing it good. But his finger's got stuck in his locks of hair and he was having trouble getting them out. He had soap suds every where and they were starting to get in his eyes so he closed them tightly.

Heero was watching and he finally had to intervene. "Close your eyes." He said softly.

"They are." Was the simple reply.

Heero smiled. "Then be still." Zander stopped moving and felt Heero's hands in his hair softly pulling -but not hurting- his fingers from the mass of locks of hair that sat atop his head. When Heero got the child's hands free he told him not to touch his hair. Zander started to say something but stopped short when Heero's hands went to rubbing and untangling his hair and washing the suds free from his hair.

"Mmmmmmmm."

Heero chuckled at this. "Has no one every washed your hair for you?"

"No, not since I became an orphan."

"How old were you?"

"I'm eight now, almost nine, sooo I was about four or fiv- no I was three almost four. That's what the lady in the Orphanage said. But I don't really remember much. I sometimes remember my mom use to sing to me every night or wash my hair and stuff but not specific things."

Heero's hands had worked out the knots and he was now adding the Conditioner. Zander smiled. "Feels good." Heero smiled as well. "You know what your doing don't you."

Heero chuckled. "Yes. I can't tell you the countless number of times I've had to do this with my best friend's hair."

"The guy down stairs?"

"Yes, Duo Maxwell, he may run and he may hide but he will never tell a lie. He's lived his whole life by that motto and he's lived to prove it every damn day so far." Heero shook his head. "See unlike you, he doesn't know, no I'm wrong, he knows but doesn't want to involve us when he needs help."

"Why not? I mean if I needed help I'd ask for it."

"Duo is- Duo's a very special person. His whole life has been a fight for his survival and he's never really had to rely on anyone, and those who he has relied on have only done things to hurt him so he trust's very few people now." Heero murmured, rinsing the soap out the childs hair and rubbing in some conditioner.

"But if he trusts you all why doesn't ask for your help?"

"Simply because he trusts us. It may sound selfish on his part but he doesn't want any one he loves and trusts to ever be in danger again. And he doesn't want to end up hurt like every other time as well."

"Well I can see why he would see things that way, but didn't he think about what would happen to you all if he didn't trust you enough to bring whatever this was to you and ask for your help?"

Heero chuckled and started applying conditioner to his own mess of hair and telling Zander to rinse his. "Yes, well that's typical Duo. Act first, think later. He feels that the world rests on his shoulders and his alone. If we were in danger he would do anything to keep us safe. And I believe that's exactly what he did, but I can't see any reason why we would be in danger, well besides our jobs."

Zander let the water carry the conditioner down the drain and waited for Heero to give him a soapy washcloth. Heero seeing that Zander was waiting for him grabbed the wash cloth and body wash and slathered the washcloth with it and made it foam and handed it Zander in one hand while he put the body wash back. As Zander washed himself Heero rinsed his hair when that was done, he took the offered washcloth and let the kid rinse himself off then softly hop over to the door to wait for Heero to get done. Heero washed away the reminders of the mission from his skin and sighed. Rinsing off his body he turned the water off and turned to the door and walked over to it, opened it, reached out and grabbed first Zander's then his own towel. Heero pat himself dry and watched from the corner of his eye as Zander was looking and tracing every scar he could see with his eyes. Once Heero was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and set out to get changed, stopping just outside the door long enough for the child to dry himself and then continued when he was done and grabbed both sets of boxers as Zander wrapped the towel around his waist.

Both were off in the direction of Heero's office when Trowa and Quatre came out of their office looking rumpled and more then a little sweaty."Hey!" Quatre called. Heero stopped and snickered upon seeing the slightly rumpled look they both had.

"Hello." Zander nodded and turned to Heero. "I'm gunna get dressed now."

"Alright." Zander bound down the hallway and into Heero's office. The three watched until the door shut, then Heero started laughing out right. "Well now that you two are satisfied, can you get cleaned up?'' Quatre blushed and fled down the hallway and into the showers, leaving Trowa to deal with Heero.

"He seems to like you very much Heero." Trowa glanced at Heero's office door.

"Hn. That he does." Heero's brow furrowed.

"It's going to be hard on him isn't it."

"Well he- shouldn't stay with me Trowa."

"I know."

"He could be targeted at any point in time if he does." Heero was gazing at his door now.

"I know."

"But- a part of me doesn't want to let him go."

"I know." Heero glanced at Trowa.

"Why?"

"He reminds you of Duo, Yuy. Wether it be his eyes or personality. Or both. I haven't the slightest clue. But what I can tell you is that we are ALL drawn to him."

"I have no doubt in my mind that Duo will love him as well." There was a silent '**if he ever wakes up**' at the end and both were aware.

"Go to him Heero." Trowa said softly.

"And you go to your lover. Just don't make us miss Ceira's shift." Heero gave a knowing smile. "And tell Wufei to get out of there before he becomes a prune."

Trowa's laughter filled the hallyway and faded as he went into the showers to find his little blonde lover. Heero turned and went to his office door and knocked softly.

"Come in!" Heero opened the door slowly and saw that Zander sat fully dressed at his chair. Smiling he walked in and dropped the boxers next to his bag by the door. Closing the office door softly he went to where Zander had placed his clothing on one of the other chairs by the closet.

"Thank you." Heero said quietly. Zander nodded and began to spin himself in the chair laughing delightedly. Heero shook his head and dropped the towel and pulled his clothes on. He got as far as his boxers, pants and under shirt then stopped and notice that Zander's hair was dripping. So he picked up his disguarded towel and rubbed at the kids head causing him to laugh and squirm. When Heero was satified he went back to put his shirt on. He was about to pull his shirt over his head when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter!"

"A prune? Really, Yuy." Wufei didn't look mad, he looked more annoyed then anything else.

Heero laughed softly. "Yes, really."

Zander look between the two and could almost hear that there was a silent conversation going on just by their gazes and slight shift in movements. "I am still in the room, should I leave?"

Wufei blinked and looked behind Heero. "No you're fine Zander."

"We tend to do this. Have a conversation with our glances. Trowa's good at it too."

"If you say so." Heero and Wufei both froze as if they had been struck by lightening. Heero was the first to recover and yanked his shirt over his head to capture Wufei's attention and not make Zander think he said something wrong. Wufei's trained eyes caught the movement and he smiled at Zander before the child got the wrong idea.

"You sound like a freind of ours you know. Very much like him." Wufei said wistfuly.

"Ummmmmmm... is that good?" Zander tilted his head.

Wufei chuckled. "That has yet to be seeen little one."

"You ready?" Heero glanced at Wufei. He was wearing simple casual clothes. Dark blue jeans, black T-shirt with some writing on it-which looked to be chinese- and boots. His hair was lose. It was lose almost everytime they went out to eat. Well everytime they went out to eat at this resturaunt that is, any where else and it was up in his traditional ponytail.

"Yes. I do think we are waiting on the two of them. Again." Wufei sat in one of the chairs in the room. No one dared to sit in Duo's chair, but for some reason it looked as if it had been moved. Wufei's eyes flashed to Zander. _**Could he have gone through Duo's desk? Surely Heero wouldn't let... would he?**_ Wufei flickered his gaze to Heero and back to Zander.

"Are they dating or something?" Zander's question was innocent enough but it caught them both off guard.

"Who?" Wufei asked feeling mighty stupid for asked a question he knew the answer to.

"Trowa and Quatre."

"Would it bother you?" Heero asked.

"Hmmm no I think it would be cute and they make a good match for each other... they get aggressive when they play cards too." Zander spoke thoughtfully.

"They played cards with you?" Wufei was shocked.

"Hmmm no the lady and I interupted their card game when you told her take me to the ships... they were yelling at each other in funny sounding languages...and when we walked in Quatre was throwing his cards down and looked like he was going to strangle Trowa." Wufei and Heero both started to laugh.

"Yes well they are dating and yes they do get aggressive at times but the love is there... if not shown in every touch then surely in every glance and thought between the two." Wufei said softly.

"Awwwwwwww Fei you care." Quatre's voice was soft yet teasing. Heero and Wufei jumped, they hadn't heard either one coming up the hall or go into the office to change. Wufei broke off into a round of curses in chinese pointed mainly at 'Quatre and his light feet'. Quatre laughed it off and walked in towards Heero's desk, but didn't fail to notice that Duo's chair had been moved as well.

"So are you hungry?" Quatre's voice was fully of a light, soft, loving tone.

"Yes!"

Quatre laughed again. "Well come on." He offered his hand to the child and he took it. Quatre pulled him from the chair and out of his friends office and started down the hallyway back to the elevator shaft. Heero threw the two pairs of boxers into his bag and pick both his and Zander's bags up and started out of the office with the other two trailing behind. Quatre and Zander had already gone down in the elevator so the three took the stairs.

"Who's turn to drive?" Heero asked.

"Trowa's," Wufei answered. "and your turn to pay tonight."

"Fair enough. Though the question is, is Quatre going to let me?"

"..."

Wufei snorted. "Most likely not." Heero sighed. This was going to be a long car ride and it was going to be in arabic too.

"Poor Zander."

Wufei snorted again seeming to know exactly what he was thinking. "Trowa and I will keep him busy."

"Isn't he driving?"

"Damn."

"I'll drive you two keep the kid occupied okay?" Heero solved everything... well almost everything.

The group of three exited out of the stairwell and onto the ground floor where Quatre and Zander stood wating. When he saw Heero he broke from Quatre, ran to Heero and hugged him around the waist. "Oh." Heero was surprised. Zander soon let go and pulled at Heero's hand softly.

Heero let the tension from the last few hours flow away as Zander drug him from the place between his two friends and over to Quatre, who had a smirk that would shame even the devil himself.

Heero shot Quatre a warning glare. "I'm driving."

Quatre looked puzzled. "Isn't it Trowa's turn?"

"Yes but we need to talk." Heero stated while Zander was trying to shove him out the door. The secretary at the main desk was looking at them strangely. Sure this was normal-ish for them but something seemed off and she couldn't help but wonder who the little cute blonde child was. Surely not Quatre's. Hmmmmm.

Quatre looked at Heero blankly. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Quatre." Heero's tone was the one where no one but the four of them ever dared to argue with him. And Quatre dared, oh yes did he ever dare.

"Trowa, can you and Wufei take Zander to the restraunt please?" Quatre's tone was not one to be questioned. Trowa glanced between the two and feared for a brief minute for his lover's life. Trowa sighed, bent and slung Zander over his shoulder gently -making the child laugh.

"Come on kid, you're gunna love this place to death." Zander continued to giggle and laugh as Trowa walked from the three of his friends, bouncing him with every step.

"Heero, you'll meet us there right?" Zander's voice was hopeful.

"Hai."

"Come on Chang can't keep Ceira waiting." Trowa called back. Wufei nodded to the two remaining and followed Trowa out.

Once the three were out of the building Quatre turned to Heero. "Heero I know your worrried, but he's going to be fine."

"I'm not worried about Zander, Quatre. I trust Trowa and Wufei to keep him safe."

Quatre chuckled. "I'm not talking about Zander, Heero" Heero stiffened. "Duo will be fine Heero. He always is." Heero looked away from Quatre. "Heero."

"No, Quatre I-I don't think I can talk about this right now and then look at Zander after." Heero shook his head. "Just drop it. Please." Quatre's heart nearly broke at his friends plee to not talk about Duo. Quatre sighed.

"You're going to have to face it sometime Heero."

"Then that time can be later. When no one's around and I'm alone." Heero stated.

"It can but, Heero. You can't run from this any more."

Heero sighed. "I want to know why he left, but I'm affraid that he won't say anything and vanish again." Heero looked Quatre in the eyes. "I can't go through that again Quatre."

"Then tell him you love him!" Quatre shouted and gasped covering his mouth with his hands. The entire lobby went silent. "Heero I-I didn't mean-" Heero stared at Quatre for what seemed like an eternity of time, then busted out laughing. This caused every one in the main lobby to turn and look at them as if they had finally snapped. Quatre's gaze was darting around. "Heero?" Heero just laughed harder. Quatre panicked. "Someone call Sally right now! Heero?!" The secretary picked up her phone and was about to call the Medical Wing when Heero stood up, still laughing. He shook his head softly and chuckled at Quatre's panicked look. Taking a deep breath he calmed slightly.

"I'm fine Quatre. Though I don't think this is a conversation for the lobby." Heero was still laughing. Quatre looked worried. _**Dear Allah I broke him! I made him snap! Oh Shit! This is bad!**_

"Come on Quatre." Heero took Quatre's arm and led him from the lobby and out into the cool evening air. Heero was still chuckling when they got to his car. After unlocking the doors they both slide in, pulling seatbelts on, Heero started the car and pulled out of his parking spot and out of the lot. Once on the main road Heero calmed a little more, and Quatre was glancing at him every few seconds.

"I'm fine Quatre."

"Ha! I don't believe that one."

"You caught me by surprise Quatre. I was sure I hid my emotions well enough when I was around you all and him. I was almost postive that I showed no signs of ever having loved him more than a friend."

"Heero. I'm not a child. I know what a look of longing looks like. And whether or not you noticed it you looked at Duo that way quite a couple times. You probably never even noticed you did it but to someone who knows and has felt love it's obvious." _**Plus the way you acted after he dissapeared from our lives. It's plain as day Heero. But the two of you would just dance around each other for the rest of time if need be. You don't want to lose the other. And that's what is making you so hesitent. How will you know unsless you take that risk. Like I did. I was almost positive Trowa felt nothing more then friendship for me... but then he went and made love me to on that mission and said all those things. I had to tell him. Simply because I was affraid I was going to lose him right then and there. But look now. It wasn't what I thought and I know it's not what you all think .**_

"Damn."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Heero."

"I'm not ashamed Quatre. I'm-I'm scared."

"Of what?!''

"Duo not... feeling the same." Quatre snorted. _**I know for a fact that he does. But he's to scared to lose you to say anything.**_

"I swear you two are so..ugh!" Quatre rolled his eyes. Heero chuckled. The rest of the drive was spent in mostly silence.

"I think you scared the new secretary today Heero."

Heero laughed. "Well Une's not going to like that."

It was Quatre's turn to laugh. "No not considering that we manage to freak almost all of them out."

"I think Jess is the only one who's lived through our behavior and is still there."

"That would be why she's not affraid to tell us when we're wrong or why she just barges into our offices' whenever she damn well pleases." Quatre was amused. Jess was an outstanding women. She had lived and fought with them for two months. And now she was the only secretary in the entire Preventers building that dared to challenge them when she thought they were wrong. And they all held respect for her.

The two pulled into the parking lot of 'Nessun Danno' the resturaunt that they came to whenever they needed a reminder of the past or a time to just let go. Looking at the sunset Heero sighed.

"Quatre you go on in, I'll be in shortly." Quatre studied Heero then nodded. After he closed the door, Heero turned his gaze from the colorful sunset and watched as Quatre walked into the resturaunt. Sighing Heero undid his seatbelt and crossed his arms over the stearing wheel, placing his head against it. Breathing deeply Heero closed his eyes.

**Flashback (General P.O.V.)**

_Heero and Trowa were sitting at a small cafe not to far from HQ, waiting on Duo. They were talking about nothing really but it was better then the silence of the cafe. Heero had just looked down at his watch to check the time and Duo came out of nowhere at full run and slammed into the table with the happiest look on his face that he could muster. Heero had almost dropped his coffee and Trowa had to steady the table. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Duo was bouncing. Heero and Trowa shared an amused look "What?" Trowa asked. "I found a new place for us to eat!" Heero groaned. The last time this happen the food had been terrible and the serivce was even worse. "No no no no Hee-chan this place is good!" Heero sighed. "Sit and tell." Duo grinned and sat down and began to tell them "Well I found it on accident really...I was on the way here from down at the harbor and I passed it. I'd never seen this place before so naturally I stopped and just looked at the place. It looks amazing! I think the name is Italian or something. But thats not the point! This is place is like awsome! I didn't go in but I mean, I asked the poeple who came out if it was good and I mean you shoulda seen their faces! It looked like they had just gotten married they were so happy and they just talked and talked about this place! I like it already! Soooo can we go?! huh? huh huh huh? Pleeeeeeease?!" Trowa slammed his head on the table and groaned. Heero just stared at Duo. "Heero did you catch what he said at all?" Trowa asked. "I-I caught some of it." Heero chuckled. "What do you say Trowa? Want to try a new place?" Trowa pulled his head from the table and sighed. "If Quatre's for it then yeah why not." "YES!" Duo shouted drawing even more attenition to their table. The main waitress who normally took their order laughed and went to see if they were eating. _

_It had been a long day after lunch. So when dinner came Duo took them all to this new place. Once out side they stopped and stared at it. The name was in Big Green letters 'Nessun Danno' Quatre looked at Trowa. "It means 'no harm' roughly." Duo laughed. "Well we'll have to see about that now won't we?" Duo walked in followed by the other four and stopped and they all gapped at the interior of this place. The walls were a viberant shade of orange, but not neon orange, a simple sunset orange. It gave away the whole Italy them. But just because it looked like Italy didnt mean it was all Italian either. The main lobby was about average size they meet with a waitress and she took them to a table bypassin others and at the back of the resturaunt was an arcade of sorts. their was a ball pin for younger ones, rockclimbing, the basketball games, their were pool tables. Dart boards and so much more. Duo turned to Quatre, both grinned and took off towards the rockclimbing wall. Heero and Trowa both groaned as Wufei snickered. The waitress looked worried. "They are never going to want to leave now." Heero said. The waitress laughed._

_"My name is Ceira and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you drink?" Heero looked at Duo and Quatre. They were putting on safety gear. "Well I'll have a coke. Duo will most likely want a Sunkist. Wufei?" "Uhhh. I'll stick with Mountain Dew." Trowa looked over the choices. "Sweet tea for me and for the blonde on the wall...uhhhh Dr. Pepper." Trowa smiled slightly. Duo had gotten Quatre addictied to it after the wars. Ceira laughed and told them she'd be back with their drinks shortly. As the three at the table fell into a easy conversation the heard the shouts and screams coming from the rock wall and turned to watch. _

_"Come on Quat! I know you can go faster then that!" Quatre laughed. "That's what she said last night!" Duo lost his footing dew to the fact he was laughing so hard and screamed as he fell down below Quatre's position on the wall. Quatre started to laugh as Duo got his footing back and began to climb up it. Quatre continued up and out of Duo's reach for a few more minutes. Then he slipped and screamed which caused Duo to laugh. Heero turned his gaze from them to the other occupants of the resturaunt and saw that everybody was watching and most were laughing. Between Duo and Quatre alot of things were just for the fun of it. Like this it was a 'competition' for them though it was just for fun. They pushed and shoved each other to their limits and enjoyed doing it. Heero laughed as Duo kicked off the wall and started to tease Quatre, who was now below him. "Come on Quat! Get that pretty little ass up here!" Quatre laughed. "Should Trowa be jealous of you looking at my ass Duo?!" "Hahaha you'd have to be blind not look at it Quat! It's just so SEXY!" Quatre snorted and laughed. "Shit!" Duo's foot slipped and propelled him into the wall, face first. "OW!" This made the three at the table laugh even more, along with Quatre._

_"Here are your drinks." Ceira placed each drink infront of their respective persons. She look towards the yell that was directed at the table."Hey! 'Ro what did you order?" Duo shouted. He and Quatre were almost at the top of the wall. "Come down and look!" "AWWWW!" Both of them whined. "You're no fun Heero!" Heero laughed and watched as they finished climbing the wall and gave out loud whoops and yells at their sucess. They then propelled themselves down at full speed, laughing the whole way. Once at the bottom they removed their gear and walked back to table laughing and hanging all over each other. As if they needed the other to support them. _

_"Man I love this place!" Quatre laughed. "Agreed!" The two got to the table and Quatre clapped delightedly and hugged Trowa. Duo watched with confusion. "Dr. Pepper." Heero stated softly."His addiction." Trowa glared half heartedly at Duo. "Which I fully blame on you." Quatre grabbed the cup and took a sip."Mmmmmmmmm heaven." Duo burst into laughter. That night had been full of laughing and rock climbing and just plain fun._

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

Heero had enjoyed that night so much. But now everytime they went in here it was like something was missing from the enitre thing. It wasn't the same any more. Nothing had been the same since that day two years ago. _**Duo's back now. Everything is going to be just fine Heero.**_ Heero opened his car door and stepped out shut the car door then locked the car. He looked both ways before crossing the road. _**'Good job Heero. Your such a good boy.' **_Duo's voice and laughter rang in his head. It seemed to do that after he left. Heero crossed the parking lot and opened the door to 'Nessun Danno'. He was greeted by Ceira, who smiled and hugged him breifly.

"Welcome back stranger."

Heero chuckled. "Good to be back here. Missed this place."

"Well you should bring that pretty little ass of yours here more ofter then, now shouldn't you." Ceira smiled softly. "Come on I'll take you to someone with very pretty eyes that has been dying for you to get here."

"What Quatre misses me already. I just saw the guy less then five minutes ago." Heero retorted sarcastically. Ceira laughed and started for their normal table. Heero followed and looked around at the couples and families that had come to the restraunt to enjoy dinner.

"Not to many tonight?" Heero couldn't but ask.

"Nope. Not since that new place opened about a mile from here." Ceira's voice held distaste.

"Oh? What's wrong with this place?"

"Well for one they have all of our old employee's and they made it look sorta like this place, only they don't serve all the different vareities of foods we do."

"That's unbelievable."

"I know, anyway they're trying to get us to quiet here! I won't! So because they pay more, there are only three waiters and two waitresses here now. Yours truely is one of them." Ceira looked sad. "I'm affraid this place is going to go under."

"That won't happen." Heero stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Quatre." That was all that needed to be said. It didn't matter if Quatre had to buy this place and sign the paychecks himself. This place was going to stay open.

"Well the cooks haven't left yet so thats good right?"

"That's very good."

"They're loyal to the head chef. He's been here since this place opened and they admire him and his skill."

Heero laughed. "I can see why. I mean have you SEEN some of the dishes that come out of this place? I'm surprised Quatre hasn't tried to get him to be his personal chef."

Ceira laughed. "Yeah that would be interesting to see. Oh he's trying the wall again." Ceira looked to the wall and saw the child who had came in with Trowa and Wufei on the rockclimbing wall. Heero blinked. Trowa was close to Zander but not touching him, he was there to offer support and help if need be. Heero had to smile.

"So who's little boy is it? Yours?" Ceira had to ask. She'd been wondering ever since the three walked in.

"No. He's not ours. We found him on a mission. He seems to be getting a little to attached to us. It'll be hard to put him in an orphanage now. My biggest fear is that he won't get adopted because he wants to be with us."

"Well why not adopt him."

"Ceira you know we can't. It's to dangerous." Heero was staring at Zander.

"You love him." She stated softly.

"I beg your pardon?" _**That's the second time today alone that people have said this sort of thing to me.**_

"The kid, You love him." She smiled.

"Ceira, we-we found him." Heero's voice was so soft she almost couldn't hear him.

"Who? You found who?''

"Duo."

Ceira gasped. "No! Is he okay?"

"That's the problem. I don't know, we found him unconscious and injured. Badly injured."

"Will he be okay?"

"Sally and Quatre seem to think so. I'm skeptical though." Heero's eyes had gone hard now.

"He'll be okay. He's strong he'll make it through this Heero."

"How can you all say that? Aren't you scared he won't?"

"Of course I'm scared but I'm putting my faith and hope higher then my fear." Ceira looked around.

"Hey cutie I gotta go. Other tables you know. I'll be back with your usual m'kay." With that she walked off to one of the other few tables that had people at them. Heero sighed and walked to the normal table and sat down watching Trowa climb the wall with Zander and Wufei acting as spotter. Quatre had noticed him and walked over to the table and sat down across from Heero.

"I found them this way when I came in. Fei said that Zander wanted to try and that Trowa volunteered to climb." Quatre turned in the booth and watched his lover calmly coach Zander on how to properly climb the wall. The poor kid was starting to get fustrated. He was just a little to short to reach some of the scales. Quatre and Heero watched as he reached for one of them and couldn't so he stood on his toes and then it happened.

"Oh." Quatre gasped.

"Shit!" Heero hissed and both were out of the booth before anyone could even blink. In a heartbeat they were right behind Wufei. Trowa snagged the rope in his bare hand, it jolted Zander.

"Ahh!" Trowa was breathing heavily with simple fear that he hurt the child. Heero was already under where Zander would have hit the padded flooring.

"Lower him Trowa." Heero raised his hands as Zander got closer to him, soon the child was in his arms and clinging to his neck shaking slightly."Shhhhh. It's all right. You're fine."

Quatre and Wufei moved forward to remove the harness and ropes. Heero squated down and set Zander on his feet, telling him to stay still. As soon as the harnesses were off, Zander was back in Heero's arms, face buried in the older teens shoulder. Trowa set foot on the ground and looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

Quatre caught his lovers attention and mouthed 'he's fine just a bit shaky'. Trowa nodded once and began un-hooking the harness and ropes from his own body, with Quatre's help of course. It was then that Quatre noticed the entire resturaunt was silent. He turned and was meet by shocked and worried faces, flashing them a smile.

"He's fine, just a little bit shocked." Quatre's smile remained in place. "He's never rockclimbed before. So falling like that was something new for him."

"I think it best if we go to the table now Heero." Wufei's voice was quiet so only the other three could hear.

Heero carried Zander in his arms to the table and sat down then slid in so Wufei could sit as well. With Wufei and Heero on one side Quatre and Trowa slid into the other side of the booth. Ceira came over with Heero's drink and refills for all the others.

"Oh what's this?" She looked at Zander who looked to be crying.

"He fell from the wall." Wufei's voice was soft. He did not want the child to think they were mad at him or any other thoughts of the same essence to run through his head.

"Oh dear. You know what makes everything all better?" Ceira smiled.

"No." Came the soft almost non exisitant reply from the boy in Heero's arms. Ceira's smiled brightened.

"Chocolate!" Zander pulled his head from Heero's shoulder and rubbed at his tear stained cheeks with his shirt sleeve. "Huh?"

"Chocolate solves every ache, pain and any doubt in the world!" Ceira's blue eyes shone brightly in the softly lit booth. She produced a mini chocolate bar from her appron. "Here you are, sweetheart." Ceira handed the chocoloate to Zander who just looked at it. "You can eat it, I don't think Heero will mind if you have dessert before dinner tonight." Zander looked at Heero asking for permission with his eyes.

"You may eat it." Heero looked at Ceira and smiled in gratittude. Ceira laughed.

"You carry chcoclate with you every where?" Wufei asked. Ceira blinked and gave him a funny look.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Chocolate is a woman's best friend." Ceira looked at him seriously. "We would be lost without it." Wufei stared at her. She grinned and walked away to one of her other tables.

"Woman are a mystery that will never be solved." Trowa spoke quietly so Ceria wasn't likely to hear him. Quatre laughed. All three were watching Zander and Heero from the corner of their eye. None of them had ever seen Heero look at someone with such devotion and so much love -save for Duo- that they couldn't help but think that this was going to be very hard both of them when Zander had to go. Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances and Quatre shook his head. They would worry about it later, but for now the child was to stay with them. Quatre smirked at Heero.

"Well Zander, how are you feeling?" Quatre spoke softly.

"Better now." Zander was looking at the chocolate in his hands. Turning the small packaged piece over and over in them. "Falling is a feeling that I don't like, I do believe."

"Falling isn't that good of a feeling unless you know that someone is always there to catch you, should you fall though." Quatre smiled.

"Well... I suppose you're right Quatre...but why would someone be there to catch me?"

"Because they love you undefiably."

"Well that would leave no one." Zander spoke softly.

"Oh, not true little one." Trowa said. Zander looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Well Heero caught you didn't he? And what of Wufei? He was right there along with Quatre. And I was above you, gripping the rope so you would go any farther then you had little one." Trowa voice held amusement. "How can you say no one loves you?"

"Yes but you'll will just leave... like everyone else." Zander's voice was sad. Quatre frowned.

"What do you mean Zander?"

"You'll leave like my mom and dad... and like the couples that adopted me after they left... you'll all leave after a while... get tired of me and just drop me off some where...like they did."

"Like who did Zander?" Heero asked.

"The people who adopted me after the first couple... they left me at a truck stop with strangers simply because they didn't want a child from a colony."

"That wasn't right of them Zander."

"I know. It was really mean. Though I liked the waitress...she was pretty..."

The four Gundam pilots exhcanged a look. "Zander, are you okay enough to eat?" Quatre asked softly.

"Yea. Sorry I scared you all..."

"Heh. It's fine little one. I think you scared yourself more then you scared us." Trowa comented before taking a long drink of sweet tea. Quatre snickered. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Heeheehee...nothing love." Quatre said between giggles. Wufei shook his head mutter something about 'crazy little blonde's'. Zander snickered.

Heero sat back and took it all in. It was almost like old times. The joking, playing around. It made his heart ache, but Duo was back now. He would get better and then everything would go back to normal. Sighing he looked up and found Quatre gazing at him with that look on his face. The look that said 'I know what your feeling and it's going to be okay so stop your worrying'. He smiled breifly and reachered forward for his glass. Taking a drink he thought about what had happened not to many hours ago. Duo... Duo was all that he could think about...How pale and lifeless he looked. How brittle his hair had been...how raged his breathing was, the blood. God the blood. Quatre kicked him in the shin under the table and glared at him.

"Relax Heero." Quatre's simple command eased his worries slightly and he glared at blonde Arab.

"I am." He kicked back slightly. Quatre grinned and kicked back. Heero kicked back, smirking. Quatre bust out laughing. Heero started to laugh as well. Three sets of eyes were on the two of them wondering what happened.

"Well, great game of footsy Quatre."

"That it was, Heero." Quatre continued to laugh. His laughter seemed to bring an air of peace and calmness that hadn't been there since the last time they came with Duo. Everything would be alright. That's what it felt like and they grabbed at that hope. Each of them did.

"Oh so what now your playing footsy with my boyfriend Yuy?" Trowa joked. "Well I feel the love."

"Well you know Trowa, I just couldn't resist him." Heero joked back.

"Oh so now your trying to take him from me?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Quatre snorted. "No way Trowa. I'm eloping with Wufei, sorry." Wufei choked on his Mountain Dew.

"Excuse me?!" Wufei stared at Quatre, who was grinning from ear to ear now. "I don't ever remeber telling you that would be alright. Nor do I remeber telling you I loved you at all!" Wufei paused. "Well nothing more then a friend."

"Awww come on 'Fei you don't have to lie!" Quatre chuckled. "We all know about your fantasy's." Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"You know the ones. Having-" Heero looked down. "Nevermind... I am not going to say that with Zander here."

Quatre blinked and blushed before muttering. "Oh crap." Trowa laughed while Wufei buried his face into his hands. Zander laughed at them all.

"You all are really close to each other, to joke like that."

"Yes we are. The five of us bonded during the wars and even afterwards the bonds have just grown stronger." Quatre summerized quickly before offering the child a smile.

"Well it's good to see that good came from the war. Not just bad." Zander looked solum.

"Oh? What bad happened?"

"My mom died then my dad. I was three so I don't remember them really but I remember small things about my mom..." Zander smile fondly. "Then there's the Sister's at the church... they were nice but... they got hurt protecting a few ex-soldiers." Zander glared at the table. "But it was the gundam pilots that saved them all... well the one Gundam any way." Zander looked up and flashed a huge grin. "It looked really cool!" The four older teens chuckled.

"Which Gundam pilot?"

"Don't know... but he said and I qoute ' I won't let you take another church full of innocent women and children who have done nothing wrong, you took one already isn't that enough?' then he like totally cut the other MS's in half with his scyth! It was really cool but yet sad...There seemed to be so much anger behind his movements to protect the church." Wufei and Trowa looked at him with slightly surprised looks, Quatre's mouth was hanging open, and Heero had a blank mask in place. It was Quatre who recovered first.

"Uhhh Zander... well what would you do if you had the chance to meet the pilot? Or any of the pilots for that matter." Quatre asked in a tentive voice.

"Well I'd thank them DUH! I mean they single handedly brought peace! Five fifthteen year olds brought peace to a war as old as time! that's amazing! And I would like totally ask them to sign something of mine!"

Trowa laughed, Wufei hid his snickers behind his hand and Quatre grinned. "Well?" The blonde looked at the three of his friends. At their nods he took a deep breath. "Would you like to know a little secret?"

"Yes?"

"WE are the Gundam pilots kid." Heero spoke up before Quatre could. Zander's jaw dropped.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Quatre replied enthusiastically.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes Way!" Quatre laughed.

"That's- thats soo cool!" Zander started to bounce on Heero's lap excitedly. "That's just totally awsome!" Trowa's eyes sparkled at his excitment.

"Well where do we sign?" Wufei joked.

Heero laughed at that. "We have napkins 'Fei that's it."

Wufei frowned. "Well that won't do...hmm I suppose we'll have to wait till we get you ...Where is he going tonight anyway?"

"Uhhh..." Quatre didn't seem sure either.

"My place." Heero stated softly. All three turned to him. "What?"

"Wow...someone is being offered a place to stay with is there suppose to like a freak blizzard?" Quatre asked, innocent mask in play.

Heero growled. "No there's not. Why are you so surprised?" Trowa stared at him.

"Maybe because since Duo went missing you have very rarely let anyone into your home let alone stay the night." Trowa dead panned. Heero grimced and lightly put his arms around Zander. Sighing Heero looked up.

"So I haven't been... friendly since then... doesn't mean I'm gunna turn a kid over to the three of you all."

"Oh and why not?" Quatre asked. Heero smirked.

"Simple. Zander who do you want to stay with?"

"Heero." Zander said firmly.

"That's why."

"Well the kid gives a good argument." Wufei stated. "Heero is the one who got him to come out of hidding and he's the first that Zander trusted so... it only seems right for him to want to stay with Heero. Right?"

"Yeah...Dang Heero you're lucky... get all the pretty kids with the violet eyes." Quatre winked at Zander who blushed and burried his face in Heero's chest. Something Duo had done often. Heero's eye's glazed softly.

**Flashback (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_Quatre was teasing Duo again. "Oh come on Duo! You know you love me! Just say it!" The blonde laughed as he and Trowa where playing pool. Duo and Heero were watching. Quatre would bend over purposly and wiggle just to annoy Duo and get him flustered. "Quat stop it!" Duo was blushing. Trowa was silently laughing. Heero shook his head and laughed as Quatre hit the eight ball into a corner pocket. "Oh that deserves a kiss!" Quatre smirked at Duo. Duo turned and burried his face into Heero's chest "Make him stop 'Ro!" It was muffled but Heero heard it perfectly.__** God how I would love to hold him like this every day...**__ "Trowa! Control your sex craved lover!" Quatre sputtered at this while Trowa laughed out right. "Trowa!" Trowa came up behind Quatre and whispered into his ear, causing the blonde to go red faced. Duo groaned. "Great now he's talking dirty to Quat." Duo muttered and buried his face back into Heero's chest to keep from having to look at the two. Heero rested his hands on Duo's hips and laughed at the shades of red the poor blonde was changing._

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

Heero chuckled._** They are way to much a like. **_Shaking his head Heero looked up to find all three of his friends were thinking the same thing he had been. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had thought about the same time he had been thinking about.

"FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" Quatre yelled startling everyone. Zander laughed as his tummy growled. Quatre smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Zander blushed and turned to bury his face again. Heero smirked. "So the regular?"

"Hmm... but what about..."

"Since we each get something different, why doesn't he try them all?" Trowa suggested.

"Sounds good." Wufei replied.

Trowa smirked. "Now if we could just get some service over here." He looked up just in time to avoid the smack that was coming to visit his head.

"Yeah yeah I got your service right here." Ceira grummbled.

"What's this? Not a good attitude to carry with your customers... does your boss know?" Trowa continued to joke around with the waitress.

"Yeah he does and you know what? He approved of me doing this." She hit him on the head with her order pad. "Okay what shall it be gentlemen?" She turned polite quickly smirking at Trowa.

"The usual." Was the chorused reply.

"And for the cutie?" Ceira winked at Zander who was looking side ways at her from Heero's shirt. The little boy blushed and turned his head back into Heero. She wanted to cry it was so cute. Quatre muttered something that sounded like 'adorable' but she couldn't be sure.

"Can you just bring another plate?" Heero asked gently.

"Oh you all are gunna share? Well I see you finally started to grow up some." Ceira rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure I'll bring another plate out." She turned to go but stopped looking over her shoulder. "Now remember, play nice boys or no dessert." Quatre whined and pouted to add in the effect that he oppossed the idea very much before he broke out into a fit of giggles.

"God how I love her." Quatre breathed.

"Oh? Should Trowa be jealous?" Wufei snickered.

"No I'm not worried at all." Trowa smiled.

"Oh and what makes you think I won't run off with the waitress?"

"Simple. You have Wufei for that. And he knows I'll kill him if he touches you in any way. Right Fei?" Trowa's eye's held danger but they also held a sense of joking and playfulness.

"Oh yes master Trowa. I would never think to touch your desert prince." Wufei rolled his eye's. Quatre snorted his Dr. Pepper out of his nose and started to laugh at the comment. Heero laughed at Quatre. Ceira came back with refills of their drinks to find them all laughing and Quatre holding a napkin to his nose.

"What in the hell happened?"

"Quatre...snorted... soda... out his nose." Wufei said in between laughs.

"And now my nose hurts." Quatre sniffed and twitched his nose. Ceira laughed.

"Only you Quatre, only you." Ceira placed their drinks down, pulled up a chair and handed Zander a coloring book and crayons. "So tell me! What's new?!"She was grinning. Watching as the kid turned to a page and started to color it.

"Well I kicked butt at a Comfrence about three days ago." Quatre said.

"Yeah I heard! Nicely done!" She looked at them all and then her eyes settled on Zander. "Anything new?" Her eye's flashed to Heero.

"We found him on a mission Ceira." Wufei said softly.

"Ohhhhhhhh." _**Of course I already know that part Wufei.**_

"He's going to be staying with Heero for the time being."

"Really now?! Does that mean I get to come over and play too?!" Ceira's eyes sparkled with mischeif.

"Hmmmmm maybe." Heero replied. The four of them just stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Came the reply from three of his friends.

"Soooooooo... tell me how bad was it Heero." Heero froze, his eyes darting to her then to Zander and then back.

"He... doesn't look to good." Zander stopped playing with the coloring book and listened. "He had many injuries that would have killed him, if he wasn't a Gundam pilot. It looked to be that he had, many head injuries as well... plus the small scratches and other various gashes on his body."

"I had to give him blood on the way to HQ just so he wouldn't die." Quatre spoke softly.

"And... How is he now?" Her voice was small.

"Sally said that she was going to do what she can." Was Heero's simple reply. But it spoke in many volumes.

"You know what! Why don't you all hang out here till I get off then came back to my place?" Quatre smiled. They all knew she knew about their nightmares. Hell they had come here in the middle of the night in the past, looking hagird and worn. She was there to help them forget.

"That sounds like a good idea." Heero spoke.

"Yeah I agree." Wufei looked sad. He knew what their dreams would hold tonight.

"Actually Heero you'll only be staying long enough to see that the little one gets in bed." She stated firmly.

"Oh and where might I ask, will I be going?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Back to the hosptial. You'll do us no good if you're all strung out and worried." She looked him in the eye. She was right. Heero sighed.

"Is that okay Zander?" He looked down at the child. Zander bit his bottom lip before nodding his head. "Trowa and Quatre and Wufei will be there." He winked. "They won't let Ceira be mean to you." Said women stuck her tongue out at him. Standing she politly excused herself to go tend to another table.

"It's six now and it's Tuesday so she gets off at nine." Wufei stated after she left.

"Well what do we do for another three hours?" Quatre asked.

"Pool." Was all Trowa said as he pulled Quatre from his seat. Wufei chuckled before looking at Zander.

"Would you like to learn something cool?" Zander looked up sharply and nodded. "Well then shall we take this over to the mats?" Wufei stood and offered his hand to the child. "I have no doubt that you will learn very quickly."

Heero watched as his friends all went to enjoy themselves, wisely leaving him alone with his thoughts. Closing his eyes he could almost hear Duo's voice. He was so close but yet so far away.

**Flashback (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_"Hey 'Ro." Duo was looking out over the sea. They had all come to Ceira's appartment to celebrate her birthday. Duo had drug Heero out onto the terrace. "What?" Heero was watching Duo, not the sunset. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn't won the war?" Heero turned his gaze to the sunset now, eye's looking lost and far away. "I have... I think we would still be fighting with everything we are. I can see the faces of all those we've come to meet and befriend and wonder what would have happened if we hadn't won and if we had failed in bringing peace. Would Ceira be here celebrating her twenty-third birthday, would Une still be as strong as she is, Noin and Zechs, would they have finally tied the knott? So many questions but we'll never know the answers. Because we DID win and we DID bring peace. So why worry about the what would have beens? What could have happened's? We're here now in a time of peace and everything is alright. So I'm not to worried about what could have happened if we had failed. We DIDN"T and that's what's important." Duo turned and looked at him. "I think thats the most you've ever said with out it being a mission." Duo was grinning. "Baka." Heero muttered. Duo laughed. A sound Heero could never get tired of._

_Heero pushed off the railing extending his hand. "Come on. We're missing everything out here." With one last glance at the sunset Duo took Heero's hand without hesitation.__** So much trust in me. God how I wish something's were different Duo. but never that we didn't find peace. Never.**__ Heero smiled as he pulled Duo into the apartment to join everyone else. _

_Later that night they all left and went their seperate ways. Trowa and Quatre heading to their house out by the beach. Wufei heading to his appartment near HQ and Heero and Duo heading toward their small house on the out skirts of town._

_"You know what 'Ro?" Heero glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "What?" "I'm glad we have peace. I'm tired of fighting meaningless battles and killing innocent people." Heero slowed the car and looked at Duo. "You aren't the only one." Duo looked at him and their eyes locked for a few brief seconds before Heero turned his attention back to the road. "Then why are working at the Preventers?" "The same reason you are Duo." "You wanna see Sally in a skirt?" Duo asked. "No baka .I'm fighting to protect what I fought for in the war. I'm fighting against the people who want to destroy peace, and I'm doing it of my own free will now." Duo chuckled. "I know it's why I'm still fighting as well 'Ro. I don't want to see peace destroyed because some jerk thinks that killing innocent people is fun." The rest of the ride was mostly quiet._

_Once they pulled into their driveway Duo yawned. Heero chuckled at him. "Looks like you're tired already." "Sorta but we have yet to do our Friday ritcual Heero." Heero laughed. "You want to watch a chick flick at two in the morning?" Duo grinned. "Well yeah." Heero shook his head and opened the door. _

_So within ten minutes Heero had made popcorn and gotten soda's, while Duo chose a movie and got pillows and blankets. When Heero walked into the living room he didn't fail to notice that Duo had taken his blanket and pillow., and was cuddled up on the couch waiting for the food to get there. Heero sat the bowl and soda's on the table and grabbed Duo's blanket and pillow and set up his spot on the other end of the couch. Leaning back into the pillow Heero relaxed as the movie started. "What are we watching this time?" "Hmm 'Horse Whisperer' it's apperently good but in the beginning it's a little sad." Duo grabbed a hand full of popcorn and handed Heero his soda then grabbed his and placed the bowl between the two of them."Or so Hilde says." Duo looked at Heero. "And we all know she's been terribly wrong before." Heero chuckled. "Yes terribly wrong." They both settled back and watched the movie. Duo cried when he saw the horse get hit by the truck, and burried himself into Heero's blanket. "Oh that's soo not cool." By the end of the movie Duo had moved closer to Heero -like every Friday night- and was now asleep laying on Heero. Heero used the remote to turn everything off then gently pulled his blanket lay across them both. Heero didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up Duo was still drapped across him._


	4. Chapter 3

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

Heero smiled sadly at that memory, before shaking himself and turned his attention to his friends. Wufei was teaching Zander a few easy martial arts moves, while Trowa and Quatre were stealing kisses between turns. Smiling he stood and made his way over to Zander and Wufei. Their food would take awhile if the cheif had anything to say about it. Heero leaned against the other pool table and watched as Wufei instructed Zander on how to pull off whatever move he was learning correctly. Heero laughed as Zander was knocked on his butt again. Wufei looked up.

"Oi Yuy, would you like to show him how its done or laugh at someone elses loss?" Wufei challenged.

"Fie are you sure you want to do this here? I mean there are alot of people here to see you lose." Heero took his challenge. Moving toward the mats Wufei waved Zander to go stand by Trowa and Quatre, grinning the whole time. Taking his stance Wufei beckoned Heero to come at him. Heero complied and soon all that was seen were arms and legs striking at full force. Quatre laughed. Trowa shook his head.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Tie." Was all Trowa said before turning back and knocking the six ball into a pocket.

"Hmm I think you're right. After all that's how it's always ended between the two." Quate chuckled as he watched Wufei knock Heero on his back, but the messy haired teen was back up in a matter of two seconds striking back. Laughter rang from the two as they faught. Zander was twisting his shirt. Quatre squatted down behind him and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry they'll both be alright. They haven't done this in a while so it's fun for them, and it's a way to let them just let the world fade and have fun." Quatre smiled before standing. "Would you like to learn how to play pool?" Aquarium eyes sparkled as he nodded his consent.

"Yes, please."

Quatre grinned. "Yo. Tro we have another player! Can you set the balls up?" Trowa nodded and took the balls from the pockets and reset the game, while Quatre explained the basics of pool. Glancing up Trowa smiled at his little blonde. He looked so at peace with the child infront of him and teaching him how shoot and manuver the pool stick with ease.

"Ready." Trowa moved back just in case. Zander stood on Quatre's bent leg and hit the balls. Knocking several into pockets. Zander beamed at that. "Cool."

"Nicely done." Quatre spoke softly staring at the pool table. "Have you ever played before?"

"Nope."

Quatre shook his head. "Amazing..."

"Okay what do I do now? Do I wait? Or is it still my turn?" Quatre looked at Trowa.

"It's still your turn little one." Trowa smiled at Zander and encouraged him to shoot again. Trowa watched as Zander shot every ball into the pockets useing Quatre as a stool. Heero and Wufei were now panting and slightly sweating but they were both laughing. They probably had bruises with out a doubt. Trowa snorted at that. They can beat the hell out of each other yet remain the best of friends. Trowa chuckled. _**Well I've done my fair share too. But still on a daily bases mostly, they beat the hell out of each other and yet they sit and laugh about it. We've come a long way... During the wars if this would have happened between the two it would have been the death of both of them. And probably Quatre and Duo for trying to stop them. Duo...**_Trowa let out a breath. _**God please let him be alright. It just won't ever be the same if he never wakes up or if he dies. Missing I can deal with but the death of Duo... that would impossible to deal with.**_

Trowa shook himself free of his morbid thoughts in time to see Ceira place their food on the table. _**How long have we been playing?**_ "Quatre." Trowa nodded towards the table, making his lover to turn and look at the table. Placing Zander on the floor Quatre took off in a run for the table, signaling the other two that the food was ready. Wufei and Heero both stood straight and flexed all their muscles, groaning as some where pulled tightly. Zander ran over to Heero looking worried but Heero's smile put his thoughts to rest. "Just a little to much."

Wufei huffed. "You weren't so bad yourself." He winched as he pulled his arms over his head and stretched his back."Though I do think you took me to the mat with a little too much force on that last one Yuy." Heero smirked and said nothing. Trowa shook his head at the two and walked over to the table setteling himself by his lover and waiting for the other three to stop argueing and get over here.

"Would you two quit argueing like a married cuople and get your asses over here!" Quatre yelled at the two of them. Both teens blushed at the statement which caused Zander to laugh. Wufei looked at him blushing more.

"Oh now you've done it." He took a step towards Zander, but he bolted for the table and Wufei gave way to the chase. Zander climbed up on Trowa's lap then across him and sat in Quatre's lap grinning. Wufei slammed into the table, throwing his hands down and panting slightly. Zander was laughing. Trowa was shaking his head, while Quatre was glancing between the child and his friend.

"What happened?"

"Little monster." Zander stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now dear that's now way to treat a child, is it?" Heero came up behind Wufei and smirked as his friend turned to him and sputtered.

"Oh my. I missed something important here." Ceira looked between the two Asians. Trowa smirked. Quatre was laughing and trying not to spill his drink down the front of his shirt and on Zander as well. Heero side stepped the attack Wufei threw at him, and laughed.

Zander was grinning at them all, while trying to hold in his laughter. Wufei threw another punch at Heero.

"Now dear this isn't the way we should be behaving in public."

Wufei growled. "I'll throw you to the floor if you keep it up Yuy."

"Kinky Wufei! I wouldn't have figured you for a bondage type of guy." Quatre snorted at his lovers comment, which in turn made him choke on his Dr. Pepper. Wufei turned and looked incredulously at Trowa, a deep red blush gracing his features. Wufei groaned.

"Perverts. All of you." The chinese teen sunk into his seat and glared at his plate.

Heero laughed. "You know we're only teasing Wufei." The Japanese teen laughed again as Quatre chocked on his soda after Trowa whispered into his ear. The Arab's face flushed a bright red.

"TROWA!" Trowa laughed.

"I DON'T want to know." Wufei stated quickly.

Quatre groaned. "Well unless you're into the kinky, bondage stuff I suppose you wouldn't."

"ARGH!" Wufei clamped his hands over his ears. "Shut up!"

Zander started to laugh, he couldn't try to hold it in any more. Heero looked at him and laughed at Quatre's face. The Arab had apperently forgotten that he was there and was now blushing even more.

"You all are funny." Zander managed to get out between his laughter.

"Well I'm glad you like seem to think so. Others think that we're weird, and strange." Trowa mused.

"You all are weird and strange." Ceira stated.

"Geeeeee thanks for the boot in confidence their hun." Quatre replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You're most welcome love!" She walked away from their table to ring up a couple at the front counter.

Heero sat down on the other side of Wufei and silently picked up the extra plate and put a little bit of his food onto it, then passed it to Wufei. The three other ex-gundam pilots did the same and Quatre handed Heero the plate. Heero passed him a questioning glance before he caught onto what the blonde was going to do. Setting the plate down he reached across the table as Quatre hefted Zander up and over it. Heero pulled Zander over the table with ease and set him on his lap. Zanders mouth had fallen and formed a 'O' shape.

"That was cool! You all are strong!" Heero and Quatre laughed.

"We have to be. What with who we are and all."

"You're right Trowa. With who we are, we need to be the strongest there is. It's been that way since before the war." Wufei spoke solemly.

"Okay so what we got here Zander is an arange of foods from all over." Quatre started, officiently distracting them all from the morbid thoughts of before the wars and during them.

"First we got your Japanese foods. We have white rice, Soba and Sashimi. Then your Chinese foods, Fried rice and Lomein with egg rolls. Then you got your Italian foods, Tagiatelle al Ragu. Finally you have the Arabian foods. Hummus and Dates." Heero pointed out each one and let Zander examine them.

"Some of them... look funny." Zander poked them with a fork.

Quatre laughed. "They're all from our respective homelands. Though we tend to switch off on who orders what from where. We normally all share whats on our plates with each other."

"So are you all going to tell me whats in them?" Zander asked questionaly.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because then you probably won't eat them."

"So I have to at least try them? And if I don't like them?"

"Then we won't make you eat them." Zander nodded and forked a Date. He chewed it slowly while the pilots watched. He smiled, and forked another one. Quatre laughed. Trowa shook his head and began eating the food he ordered.(Which happened to be the Chinese dish, Fei got the Arabian and Heero the Italian and Quatre got the Japanese dish.) Chuckling Heero picked up the other fork and started to eat his pasta. The meal passed in relative silence, save for the groans of pleasure by Zander and laughter because of them by the four teens.

After the five were done eating they went back to the game area to just let go for a little bit. Zander went back to try and see if he could conquer the rock climbing wall. He got half way up it before he and the pilots learned he had a fear of heights. It took Heero coming up the wall to get him down.

After that they decided that rock climbing was out. So they settled on pool and basketball. Wufei and Heero took it upon themselves to teach Zander how to play basketball. Trowa was watching while Quatre went to talk to the cheif. No doubt trying to get him to become his personal cook. The two of them had so much fun teaching him how to play. They would lift him out of the others way and let him make the shot, most of the time missing but still it was fun to them. They all laughed and played. Zander had even gotten Trowa to join in on it.

They played for what seemed like only minutes but was truely hours. Quatre had come out and was now watching and laughing at them. Ciera came over and sat down beside Quatre.

"How long have they been going at it?"

"I don't really know. I came out here and found the four of them playing."

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah but if they want to keep playing thats fine too."

"Naw they're just waiting on us to give'em the go ahead that we're ready to leave."

"Okay then." She stood. "YO! GET YOUR FANCY ASSES OVER HERE! IT'S TIME TO SHUT DOWN AND LEAVE!"

Heero looked up. "Fancy?"

"Quatre's the only one here with a fancy ass." Wufei comented.

"How would you know?" Trowa asked rasing an eye brow.

"You talk about it enough Barton." Trowa laughed and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the blondes waiste while said blonde wrapped his thin arms around the taller mans neck.

"Y'all ready to go?" Ceira asked. Zander picked up the ball and placed it in the basket beside the hoop, nodding at the ball before running over to Heero and taking his hand. Heero didn't look down, he merely tightened his hand slightly. Trowa pulled his blonde lover in for a kiss, Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. Ceira turned out most of lights and headed for the door. The pilots waiting at the door.

"Okay! Ready for launch!" She grinned and locked the door after them and headed to her car. Wufei headed for Heero's black volvo, while Trowa and Quatre went to take the tall green eyed pilots Rover. Heero waved to the two other cars as they left.

"Do we need to go to anyone's place?" Heero asked.

"Hmmm as far as I know I still have clean clothes at her house." Wufei slipped into the car, while Heero pulled the drivers seat forward and allowed Zander into the back seats. Sliding his seat back into place Heero slid in. Both car doors closed and soon th ecar was started.

"I might need clothes." Heero admitted. "After all, I am going back to HQ."

"Agreed. So, to your house then?"

"Hn."

Zander looked out the back windows as they drove down the countless amount of streets. Heero pulled into the drive way of small one story house. Zander crained his neck to see it.

"Be right back." He left the car running and soon dissapeared into the small house. Lights came on inside. Zander frowned. Wufei looked up in time to see the small frown that graced the childs lips.

"Heero and Duo's home." He stated softly.

"Heero lives here?" Pale blonde eye brows rose.

"Yes." The child reguarded the house with new intrest. The lights went out and Heero soon appeared on the front door step, closing the door. Opening the door he handed the bag to Wufei.

"There's another change of clothes in there for you as well. My clothes should still fit you well."

"Much appreciated." Heero clicked his tounge. He met curious violet eyes in the mirror, smiling softly.

"You'll get to see the inside. Just not tonight."

Zander grinned and sat back in his seat. The drive across town was one of silence. By the time they got to Ceira's appartment it was almost ten thirty and Zander was asleep in the back seat. Heero chuckled and pulled his seat forward. Kneeling into the back of his car, Heero gently lifted the boy into his arms. Backing out of the car slowly, Heero stood straight and met Wufei's eyes. His own held amusement. Shaking his head softly, the chinese teen closed Heero's door and turned towards the appartment complex. Opening the door for the two, Wufei glanced at Zander as they passed. Shaking his head again he followed Heero up the staircases to the top floor. Knocking on the only door, the two pilots waited paiently. When Ceira opened the door, she took one glance at Heero and chuckled.

"Poor kid. Must have been a tough day." She left the door open for them and dissapeared into the large kitchen. Closing the door after Heero and Wufei were inside, Quatre smiled softly at the child in Heero's arms.

"Oh! So cute!" The blonde Arab squeeled softly. Heero smiled and headed for one of the spare rooms they often used. Placing the child on the bed gently. Heero turned to remove the child's shoes.

" 'Ro?" Heero froze completely, he even stopped breathing for a second. _**Only one person has ever called me that.**_ Turning back to look at the child, Cobalt clashed with Violet. "Mmmmmmm."

"Zander?"

"Where are we?"

"At Ceira's." Drowsy eye lids began to drop__again.

" 'Kay."

"Zander." Heero untied one shoe and removed it, then moved to the next.

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to leave after I get you settled. I should be back by the time you wake tomorrow. If I'm not, then I fell asleep."

" 'Kay." Heero chuckled. The kid was asleep by the time he got his shoes off and removed his jeans and shirt and placed one of his large T-shirt's on his small frame. Placing the small child under the blankets, Heero stood.

"Good night Zander, sleep well." Heero whispered as he walked out the door. Countinuing on into the living room, Heero let the others know he was leaving. When he got into the living room he found Trowa.

"I'm heading out to the hosptial now. Zander's asleep. I should be back by morning, if not then I fell asleep." Green eyes reguarded him with understanding. Heero was unraveling inside. Trowa nodded.

"I'll let everyone know."

"Oh. Tell Wufei to keep the bag here. It has changes of clothes for at least three days." Heero turned to the door, only to stop short.

"Heero?" Trowa's calm voice called softly, the frown obvious by the tone.

"What am I going to do?" He whipped his hands across his face. "A kid and now an injured man -who I happen to love.- God. This sucks ass." Heero groaned. "I really just want to bang my head on something hard." He muttered. Trowa chuckled. Heero turned to him. "What?"

"You admitted it."

"What are you talking about Trowa?" _**I didn't! Tell me I didn't say that out loud. Stupid stupid stupid! Idiot! Baka! UGGGH! **_

"Heehee I quote ' an injured man, who I happen to love.' You admitted it. Not only to yourself, but to me. Heero this is really tearing you apart isn't it." Not a question. A statement. Typical Trowa.

Heero groaned again. "Oh god." He really, really, really wanted to smash his head against something really hard now. "Fuck."

"Calm down. Just go and sit with him Heero." Trowa's eyes softened. "Talk to him. Let him know how much it hurt to live without him here. Tell him about what's happened in the time he's been gone. Simply talk to him. It'll get through to him some how."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is."

Heero sighed and left without another word.

**(In the apartment with Trowa and Quatre)**

Quatre came from the bedroom he and Trowa stayed in. "Did he just?" He turned to his tall lover.

"He did."

Wufei came into the room. "He's never admitted it. I mean it's obvious but- never has he EVER admitted it to anyone." He turned to stare at the door.

"Poor guy." Ceira muttered.

"This entire situation is tearing him apart slowly." Quatre spoke softly.

"He'll be fine." Trowa stated softly, standing and moving over to his lover. "I promise you sweetheart." Quatre layed his head against Trowa's toned chest. Wrapping his arms around the smaller young man infront of him, Trowa turned his attention to Ceira. "I think it would be wise to head for bed. Wufei you heard what Heero said about the bag right?"

The chinese teen nodded. "I think rest would do us all good." He rubbed wearily at his eyes. "Seeing Maxwell in the state he was in then heading over to Nessun Danno. Nataku! To many mixed emotions." Wufei muttered as headed for the room at the end of the hall. Quatre whimpered. Trowa looked down.

"Come little one, you need sleep." Trowa whispered. "Night Ceira. I'll cook tomorrow." She smiled greatfully.

"Night you all." She turned and headed to her room.

Trowa stood in the living room holding his little blonde love. "Quatre." Said man buried his face deeper into his toned chest. Chuckling Trowa picked his lover up. Quatre sqwaked and wrapped his arms around Trowa neck while buring his face into his shoulder. Trowa continued to their room. Closing the door softly with his foot, he made his way to the bed. Dropping Quatre onto the bed, Trowa kicked off his shoes, then proceeded to strip till he was only clad in his emerald green boxers. Quatre's eyes following his every move. Trowa raised a delecet eyebrow at him, smirking.

Quatre frowned and stood from the bed as Trowa dropped onto it. His blonde lover begand to pull off clothes and moved around the room, pacing the floor.

"I don't understand. Why was he on that colony. What part did he play. Why injure him so bad. Why did he leave. Why didn't he contact us! I mean we could have helped! No this is Duo were talking about he wouldn't let us help him!"

"Quatre."

"I mean I know we could have helped! so why risk his life like that?!"

"Quatre."

"Ugh damnit! What the hell was he thinking!"

"Quatre." Trowa caught him by the wrist. "Calm down love."

Quatre sighed. "I just- I don't understand."

"I know."

"Their are so many questions I want to ask."

"I know."

Smiling softly, Quatre let his hand stray through aburn locks. "Of course you do. You always do." He muttered.

He stood in boxers and his shirt. Though it was open it wasn't off. Trowa let his hands push the material from pale shoulders, hands following the material down. Landing on slim hips. Pulling forward lightly. Quatre moved with the hands, so that he was soon sitting on Trowa's lap, knee's on either side of of Trowa's hips. Hands moved to brush over the firm boxer clad ass of his lover. Quatre placed his hands on strong, powerful shoulders. Smoldering Emerald met burning Teal. Lips brushed.

"I love you." Quatre muttered against soft lushious lips.

"I love you too." Came the soft reply. Trowa slapped his ass softly, earning a squeel from the ex-Sandrock pilot. "Bed."

Quatre pouted before sighing. "Not fair. You shouldn't tease."

Trowa chuckled before pulling the blonde into a heated kiss. Moaning Quatre pushed the taller teen back onto the bed. Hands placed on either side of his head, Trowa let Quatre deepen the kiss more. "Quatre." He managed to mutter before his lips were claimed again. Quatre lowered himself more onto his partner, grinding down slightly. Trowa groaned. "Quatre." Quatre wasn't listening. He was to busy bitting and nipping at the skin show before him. "Quatre." Trowa gasped. Arching off the bed slightly as the blonde arab bit down on a rather sensitive patch of skin on the side of his neck. "Quatre." Trowa managed to breath out.

"Hmmm?" The vibrations sending chills and pleasent shivers down Trowa's spine.

"God. We can't." Even as he spoke. Trowa turned his head to one side offering more to the blonde minx on top of him. Quatre's small pale hand twined with his larger tan ones.

"Wrong. We can, we just have to be quiet about it." Came the huskily muttered reply. Trowa groaned. The hand that wasn't joined with Quatre's traveled up over Quatre's hip and down onto his ass, pulling him closer.

"Then I suggest that you not scream love." Trowa flipped them, hands never breaking. Smirking, Trowa began his slow torture of the pale skin laid before his very eyes. Encouraged by every moan and ever near scream that fell from his little angel's delicate lips. He drove his angel to his nearly breaking point before stopping and starting all over again once he calmed. True they might have went to bed early but neither fell asleep till late into he night.

**(With Wufei)**

Wufei walked into the room and threw the bag on the bed before dropping to the floor by the terrace doors. Crossing his legs, Wufei took a deep breath and let it out slowly, mumbling under his breath. "Calm yourself Chang. Maxwell will be fine. He will be fine. He'll be fine. He'll be fine. He'll be fine." He chanted this more to calm himself. Eyes opening he stared out the doors and over the terrace space to the lights below. The currtains billowing in the breeze.

"By Kami's grace, let Duo come out of this alive." The broken whisper was spoken to the fullmoon. Onyx eyes glazed over slightly as he looked to where his colony had once been.

"Master I beg of you to watch over him and guide him back to us." He let the wind wash over him, taking that as his Master's reply. "I thank you, Master Long."

"Meilan lend him your strength." His only reply was the twinkling of the stars surrounding where his home once floated in space.

**(With Ceira)**

Shuting her door softly she sighed. "Oh dear." She sat on her bed softly, brinning her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, she rested her chin on her knee's. "Duo please be okay."

Silently tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. "Please." She whispered to the moon. "Please watch after him Mom. Both of them."

Shifting, she let her head drop onto the pillow. Her gaze never leaving the moon.

**(With Heero after he left Ceira's apartment)**

The japanese teen walked briskly down the stairs and out to his car. Starting the car he noted that was almost eleven, sighing he pulled out of the parking lot. Not paying attention to the road as he made his way back towards Duo. Once parked he locked the car and headed back into the building. Jess was sitting behind the desk in the main lobby.

"Didn't you clock out hours ago? What in the hell are you doing here Heero?" Jess looked at him funny. "You really need a hobby. Or a boyfriend."

Heero snorted but chose not to answer her, simply walking past her and down the corridoor. Once in the hospital wing he made his way to Duo's room. When he got there, no one was around. Opening the door soundlessly he stepped into the room. "God." He whispered to the darkness. Duo was pale. Too pale. He looked small in the bed, wrapped in white bandages and placed in a bed of crisp white sheets. Heero sat on the bed softly beside him. His back to Duo, eyes on the door. Glancing back at Duo, Heero sighed and twisted so he could run his hands lightly over Duo's cheek.

"God Duo. Do you know how worried I've been? Do you know how much I've missed you? Can you even begin to understnad how much pain your leaving suddenly caused me?" Cobalt eyes filled with sadness. "Why? Why did you leave?" He nearly shouted.

"I'm sure he'll let you know when he wakes up." Sally commented from the door frame she was leaning on. "He's in what looks like a coma."

"Looks like?"

"Well his brain activity is very high for a coma patient." She frowned. "Normally there's very little to no brain activity, outside of what's necessary to function with. But Duo- his brain is acting as if he's awake and aware of every thing around him." Shaking her head she sighed. "I should expect the un expected from you all though. So maybe this is normal for him. Or any of you for that matter." Her left hand came up to rub at her eyes.

"Go home Sally." Heero spoke softly.

"Huh?"

"Go home. You need sleep. I'm more then capable of making sure nothing bad happens. Go. You need to sleep. This day has been stressful on you as well." Heero's voice was strong, but his body and eyes showed more of his internal battle with himself.

"Are-are you sure Heero?"

"Go." He said finally.

"Call me if anything happens." She glared. "I mean anything."

"I shall."

"He'll be fine." She spoke softly.

"Hn."

"Good night Heero." By the time he looked up she was gone.

"Good night Sally."

Standing, Heero found a chair in the hallway. Bringing it into the room, he sat at Duo's side.

"Life has been rather hard these last two years. Their hasn't really been a light to look forward to. It's been dark. Since you left it's been cold and dark." His voice rebound back to him in the small, dark room. Taking Duo's hand in his, he started to trace small patterns over it. "I've missed you Duo. We all have. Quatre... god Quatre. It took him the longest to actually let us touch him. He blames himself." Sighed Heero leaned back in his chair, never letting go of Duo's hand.

_**Dear God I feel like I'm insane. I feel like I've finally cracked. Have I? I should probably ask Sally tomorrow.**_ Looking back to Duo, Heero sighed again. _**He's home. He's finally home. Never. Never again. He won't leave again. I will NOT allow it!**_ Leaning forward, Heero rested his head on his arms-hand never releasing Duo's-. Heero let his eyes roam over Duo, committing everything to memory. Sighing, Heero let his hair fall into his eyes. "God Duo."

Heero couldn't remember falling asleep, but his wake up call was one that he would never forget. It was still dark outside but for some reason Trowa and Quatre were in the room with Sally. She had just told them that Duo was in a coma. He could remember Quatre crying, he remembered Trowa calling in Wufei, he could remember Trowa and Wufei basically having to drag Quatre from the room, then everything went dark again. He could remeber Une coming in and talking to Sally, but he simply couldn't open his eyes for some odd reason they felt heavy. He could remeber some of the conversation. Something about Une being happy that Pilot 02 was back. How she missed him and about how our lives might go back to the way the were. He could remeber her leaving after making a comment about Heero's hands. He hadn't caught all of the comment. Then he was plunged back into the darkness.

Heero woke shortly after three in the afternoon. Groaning he sat up. Rubbing his eyes against the brightness in the room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Sally commented dryly. "When was the last time you slept?"

"A day or two ago." Heero rubbed at his eyes more. "What happened?"

"Well I came in at four and you were out. I decided to run a test or two real quick to see something. Then I called the other three and told them that they needed to get down here. When I voiced that Duo might not wake up, Quatre was... upset to say the least. They had to drag him from the room. Une came in a few hours after them." She smirked at Heero. "She loves the touching scene you made."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Hahahaha! You told her to shut her fucking mouth because Duo was sleeping and her mouthing off was pissing you off. I gave her the excuse that it was eight in the morning and you hadn't had much sleep or coffee yet."

Heero groaned. "Tell me you're kidding."

"No." She laughed. "You managed to amuse her. She was pissed off because she just sat through five hours of old people arguing over a stupid incedent. She said it was... touching."

"Oh god. Kill me now."

"Oh nooooo! We just got the missing one back. I'm not going to let anyone off you!" Sally hissed at him.

"Figurativly Sally!" Heero shouted. Duo's heart rate moniter satrted to beep faster as Sally's and Heero's voices raised. Sally shot a glance at the machine.

"Oh shit. Heero calm down. Duo's heart's going to stop if we don't."

Heero snapped his mouth shut and turned to Duo. Sally moved around Heero and did her job. Duo's heart rate slowed down within moments after the two stopped fighting. Heero let out a breath of relief.

"He'll be okay Heero. We just have to watch what we say and how we say them." She shook her head. "I swear if I hadn't of run the tests I would say that he was simply sleeping and that he'll wake up and expect us to get him all his favorite foods."

Heero smirked slightly. _**It does sound like him.**_ Sally's pager went off.

"Fuck. Agent Brimestones mission went horrible apperently."

"Go. That man is... something else."

"God only knows what Une was thinking when he was given his code name."

"I never asked. Simply don't want to know."

"Hmmmm thats a good thought there."

"Go Sally."

"I leave Mr. Maxwell in your tender care."

Sally left to go tend to the agents that had most likely earned wounds in their mission. Heero was left to look after Duo. The rest of Heero's afternoon consisted of alternating between looking after Duo and finishing paperwork.

Heero stretched. He'd been sitting by Duo's side working on finishing the last of the paperwork for the last mission. Sally walked through the door as Heero was about to sit down.

"Alright Heero, get out of here already. According to Wufei, there's a child that's been driving them crazy all morning, asking when you'd be back."

Heero groaned and nodded, he glanced down at Duo, running the back of his knuckles down the too pale cheek vefore giving off a frustrated sound and turning his back. Sally bit her lip as he walked out briskly, stack of papers in hand.

"Oh Duo." She whispered, moving forward to brush her hand down his arm. "Come on love, you gotta get back on your feet and soon. Before he goes insane." She muttered, gaze flickering back to the closed door. She blew out a breath. "Alright. Time to check up on you."

Heero's eyes were a stormy mass as he pushed his feet down Une's hallway. He tapped on the door and opened it after giving the secretary a nod.

"Yuy." Une grunted suprised, looking up from her paperwork.

"Mission report." He muttered, waving it. "I've also come to tell you about what we found." He muttered, handing her the stack of papers.

Une swollowed thickly. She'd gotten the jist of the mdical stuff from Sally, but to hear the entire story. This was going to be a long and grueling report. "Begin." She ordered, stealing herself for anything.

Heero took a deep breath, allowing his soldiers mask to fall into place as he reported everything from the moment they left to the moment they got back within Preventers walls.

Une closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath and nodding. "Alright." She whispered. "Keep the child with you for a few more days, while I look into it." She ordered.

Heero gave a grunt and turned.

"Yuy. I know the four of you are dealing with a lot at the moment, but, I need you to keep your focus and head in this. We didn't get anything from this besides some specs and what they left behind." She told him. "This is far from over."

Heero merely looked back over his shoulder, gave a brief nod before he walked out of her office.

"And I've got the feeling it's going to affect you the most." She muttered as her door closed. "Two years." Two long, cruel years.

~Heero~

Heero blew out a breath and made his way back to his office. He leaned against the doorframe, frowning at Duo's desk. With a sigh he pushed off and moved forward, gently settling himself down in Duo's chair. He leaned back and stared at his desk across the room. "What the hell am I going to do?" He muttered, rubbing at his face with his hands. "Damnit Duo." He closed his eyes and faintly heard the braided teen laugh.

With a angered growl he stood and left the office, slamming the door behind him. His glare kept other agents from approaching him as he stalked out of the building. He slipped into his car, turned it on and pulled out of the garage, spinning tires and shifting gears. He pushed his car faster and faster with each passing street sign.

His mind was racing and his breath was coming in quicker breaths then normal. He took a calming breath, down shifting and pulling his foot of the gas pedal. He slowed to a more sedate speed, turning off on random exits, needing the sped and calm and quiet to help calm him. Before he realised it he was sitting in his own driveway.

He closed his eyes. "Damn." It didn't matter how far in the other direction he went, he always ended up back in his driveway. He'd even pushed himself into Frances borders and had somehow ended up back in his own driveway not more then a day after he'd gotten in his car and left. He had been planning on leaving, but when he made his mind go blank, he ended up back in front of the house Duo had conned him into getting.

A faint smirk twitched at his lips as he thought back on that day. With a deep inhale he slipped from his car and up the front porch. He opened his door and stepped into the house. Eereily silent, as it had been since Duo had up and vanished. With a frown he moved down the hall. He stopped outside of Duo's door and let himself lean back against the wall opposite of the door.

He slid down to the floor and braced his arms on his bent knees, hands dangling in front of him. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, staring at the door.

-Quatre and Trowa-

Quatre rubbed at his chest absently, looking out over Ceira's balcony towards Heero's home.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked softly from behind him, hands gently landing on his hips.

"Heero's..." Quatre paused and frowned. "I don't know what he's doing but it's not good." He muttered.

Trowa hummed, tracing small patterns over his hips, trying to help calm the blonde. "Should we go?" He asked softly. Quatre shook his head and leaned back into his lover. "Wait?" He asked softly.

"Mmmhm. For now, lets just keep the child occupied while Heero works out whatever it is that's bothering him." Quatre muttered over his shoulder as he turned and dropped a light kiss to Trowa's lips. "Thank you." He grinned and slipped past the teen, into Ceira's apartment to con Wufei into a game of chess with him.

Trowa rolled his eyes and snorted, casting one final look out toward Heero's house.

-Heero-

Heero let out a sigh and stood, stretching abused muscles and walking back out of his house without a glance back. He slipped back into his car, throwing it into reverse and pulled out before shifting it into drive and speeding, faster then he probably should, down the road toward Ceira's.

He pulled into a parking space and shut off his car, leaning back in the seat, calming himself. He nodded to himself and managed to pull himself out of his car and into the building. He knocked once on the door before slipping inside.

Quatre looked up from his chess game and gave him a questioning look. Heero shook his head once and looked around for a small blonde head.

Zander came barreling around the corner and hit him around the waist. Heero blinked before rubbing his head affectionately with a small smirk. "Hello to you too." He murmured, lifting the child with ease.

Quatre grinned. "We all had a day of fun Heero!" He beamed as he took Wufei's rook. "We played games and played cards, watched movies and, gasp, we cooked dinner!" He snickered childishly, much to Heero's amusement.

"You made dinner." Heero deadpanned. "I think I'll skip this meal."

Trowa and Wufei snickered as Quatre's mouth dropped open in mock shock. "But- But!"

Zander giggled into Heero's shoulder and clenched his hands in the Preventer jacket. "Trowa and Quatre made dinner and Wufei and I made dessert." He beamed, looking back at Wufei.

Heero snorted and set the child down. "Alright." Zander took his hand and drug him into the kitchen.

"Ceira's at work so we got the apartment to ourselves." Trowa informed him as he watched Heero put food on a plate, Quatre keeping Zander occupied. Heero grunted as he set the plate down with a sigh, hands bracing himself on the counter. "You don't look to hot." Trowa commented glancing over Heero's paler complextion.

"I'm tired." Heero murmured, running a hand through dishelved hair. "Just...tired Trowa."

Trowa frowned but before he could say anythign else, Zander came prancing back over, latching onto Heero's attention. Heero glad for the distraction, turned his full attention on the child. Trowa's frown deepened when Zander managed to pull the stotic soldier into the living room to watch a movie as he ate. The lines in Heero's forhead were deeper then they had been in over a year.

Quatre took his hand and yanked him out of the kitchen with a firm set to his lips and face. Seems his blonde had noticed as well.

Heero sighed as he looked down at the sleeping child in the bed next to him. He let his hand shift through the blonde shaggy hair and he sighed again. Closing his eyes he was assulted with images of the braided teen, both new and old, injured and near dead mixed with bouncy and joking.

He growled and sat up in the bed, running both hands through his hair. "Damnit."

Slipping out of the bed he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. Fixing a cup of hot tea he sat down at the bar and starred into the dark liquid. _**What am I suppose to do? I've got him back, but, he's not here. How the hell am I supose to deal with THAT? The chance that he might not wake up, ever. Damn. That can't happen. He's got to get up. He's Duo fucking Maxwell. God of Death, survivor of two wars and so much more. He can't- **_Heero took a deep breath and let it out, robotically bringing his cup up and taking a drink.

He groaned and set the cup back down with a sigh. The picture of Duo laying on the ground, bloody and dead flashed before his eyes and he shut them tightly. He gripped the cup handle tightly, clenching his teeth when the image flooded his mind. "No." He whispered harshly. He opened them with a snap of the cup handle and turned sharply to the prescence behind him.

Wide violet eyes starred at him as the a small gasp echoed in the silence, followed by a whimper as the child backed up a step.

"Zander." Heero breathed, forcing his tensed body to relax.

"I'm sorry." The little boy whispered, backing up into the doorjam. He watched with frightened eyes as Heero stood and walked over to him.

Heero flinched when the child flinched away from him and tried to press himself farther back into the doorjam as he knelt and extended his hand. Carefully he laid his hand ontop of the childs head and ran his fingers through straggly blonde strands. "Hey." He called softly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Zander flinched at the sound of his voice but otherwise didn't move. "I'm sorry."

Heero sighed. "There's nothing to apologize for little one." Heero murmured, withdrawing his hand. Violet eyes opened and Heero was assulted by Duo. He blinked twice to clear it and swollowed thickly. He tapped Zander on the nose. "What are you doing out of the bed?" He asked again.

A red blush stained pale cheeks. "The bed got cold." The boy mumbled, turning his violet orbs to the floor.

Heero chuckled and was again thinking how much this child and Duo were alike. Heero shook his head and lifted the blonde off the ground and carried him back tot he bedroom. "Alright. Lets get some sleep." He murmured more to himself then to the child as he set the boy in the bed. Heero slid under the covers and snorted when a smaller body pressed itself as close as possible to his chest.

The next three or four days passed in a simliar form as the day after the mission from hell.

Heero spent most of his time when at the office in Duo's room, doing his work while the others came and left at random intervals. He'd then get up from his seat by Duo's bed at eight and leave Sally and Jess in charge of watching over Duo through the night. After leaving he'd always end up back at his own house, spend an hour or two staring at the door in his house that hadn't been opened since the day Duo vanished, then get up and go to Ceria's where he spent the rest of the night with Zander only to get back up and do it again the next morning.

The next day however brought out a revelation that shook the trembled ground Heero was standing on. Another mission. Another mission that had somethign to do with these, people.

He sighed as he stared down at the sleeping form on the bed yet again. "I gotta go little one, but I'll be back soon." He murmured. "Quatre and Ceira will be here with you." He forced himself to leave the bedside and walk out of Ceira's apartment. Wufei and Trowa were already down at the main office, waiting for him to get there. He nodded to Quatre as he walked out of the complexe and to his car.

In the next hour the three of them plus about twenty other agents were on a shuttle on their way to arrest the Hendson family.

The mission its self was simple and easily executed, it was finding the son that was the issue. The mother and father had no idea where their son was. So Wufei and Heero spent a good six hours looking for the man.

They finally found him at a bar, getting drunk. The actual arrest was a bit more difficult. The man put up on hell of a fight, had the two of them running across town before they finally managed to pin his ass and cuff him. By the time they got back, both men were in foul moods. It was made worse when they had to interogate the man.

He sat still as possible save for shrugs and smirks, making smart assed coments. Heero was about an inch away from beating the man to death when Une called an end to it and told them to throw the man into a jail cell for a few days. Heero and Wufei gladly tossed the spoiled little man into a jail cell.

Heero went about the office, slamming doors and glaring people into hell after it. Trowa wisely stayed out of the mans way when he entered the gym, going straight for the punching bags.

Sally frowned when Heero cam back into the hospital wing after a shower following his work out. "I thought you were going home." She comented only to recive a glare. She held up her hands in surrender, backing out of his way as he stalked into Duo's room and closed the door, flipping the lock. She gap at the door before snapping her mouth shut and botling to her lock to grab her phone.

Heero remained locked up in Duo's room well into the next night, his phone shut off and the door firmly locked, chair braced in front of it for good measure. He was sitting at the foot of Duo's bed, willing the man to open his eyes, twitch his hand or something. The pale teen remained perfectly still, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Heero scowled and glowered at the man before sighing and giving him forlorn looks and longing looks, ranting to him.

He finally unlocked the door, allowing Sally in well after three in the morning the next night. He didn't so much as give her a reason as he walked out of the building. He was back at Ceira's apartment before he even realised he started his car. The journey up the stairs was short, even for him. He was in the apartment and in the room the child was sleeping in in a matter of seconds. The door to the room shut with a soft click and he sat in the chair at the desk in the room.

His fingers drummed on the chair arm as he waited for morning to come. Before he realised it, the sun was peaking over the mountain range and he forced his confused and jumbled thoughts out of his mind. He waited with baited breath for the violet orbs to open. They might not be Duo's but they would offer him much more comfort then any other thing at the moment.

Heero's breath stopped for a breif second when those violet eyes did open and land on him. He forced his breath to come back as the boy pushed himself up in the bed and rubbed at his eyes. "Heero?"

"Hai." Heero whispered, watching the little blonde boy slip from the bed and rush over to him, climbing into the chair and snuggling down into the warm chest. Heero wrapped his arms around the boy, burying his face into the smaller body's shoulder. Small arms wrapped around him and he felt himself shudder. He took a calming breath and managed to shove all his fear and anger down, shoving it deep down. It'd do him no good to get too worked up right then. There was still so much that needed to be done and breaking down was not an option.

"Are you okay Heero?" Zander asked in a husky whisper, concerned for the man.

"I will be." Heero murmured back, hugging him closer. He pulled his feet up and tucked himself more firmly in the chair with the child in his arms and lap. "I will be." He murmured again.

That was how Quatre found them two hours later when he went to get Zander up. He smiled gently as he watched Zander run his hands through Heero's hair as the older teen slept, curled up in the chair. The worry floating in the violet orbs had him smiling sadly and backing out of the room. Tears were running down his cheeks when he managed to get back into the living room. The pure concern, fear and worry rolling off the small child was painful. Trowa hadn't asked, he'd merely pulled the blonde into his lap and into his arms. "Hush."

Heero blew out a breath and watched Trowa and Zander play another round of Go Fish. Quatre and Wufei being at work, it left the three of them alone. Ceira being called in for emergancy waitress. Heero sighed and watched the blonde boy throw down two cards for Trowa. He was instantly trapped in a memory when glittering violet orbs turned on him.

_**Flashback **_

_Duo growled and slammed a card down on the table, muttering viciously under his breath. Heero barely withheld his laugh when glittering violet orbs turned on him. "What the hell is so funny?" Duo demanded, glaring half assed at Heero, turning his attention back to the tall green eyed pilot. _

_Heero shook his head and held up his hands in surrender when those eyes turned back onto him. "Nothing." He snickered as Duo lost two more cards to Trowa, cursing the ex-HeavyArms pilot feverntly. _

_**End Flashback**_

Heero shook his head. He caught Trowa's eye and snorted. Oh the pilot was losing on purpose with the boy. Heero grinned and turned his attention back on the boy, moving to sit on the floor behind him, whispering in his ear about which cards he should play, earning a scowl from Trowa.

"Cheater." Trowa grumbled as he handed over a card.

Zander grinned and flashed a peace sign, making both tense for a brief second. Trowa chuckled deeply, jerking Heero out of his melancoly.

Heero burried himself in work for the next two days, going back to Ceira's at the end of the day to the little blonde that was still in his care. He sighed, realising he wouldn't get back to the apartment that night. He phoned and told Quatre before going back to sort through the boxes of blue prints they found on the colony.

He was in for one hell of a long night. Bitting his bottom lip he sighed and tossed the MS prints down on the table. A Leo's print. He frowned and shuffled through the stack. They had one for each modle of MS made, save for the Tallgese and the Gundams.

He rubbed at his forehead wryly and flipped the folder shut as he stood from the chair. He walked the near silent halls with ease, coming to a stop outside of Duo's room. He took a deep breath and slipped inside, nodding to the night nurse, Sally having gone home earlier. He sat in the empty chair by the bed and waited for the woman to leave. "Alright. I really need you to wake up Duo."

"I've got all this info, but nothing to do with it and no way to conect everything. You are the missing link. You know what the hell is happening, but you're silenced, for the time being." He muttered, leaning forward in his chair. "I've got MS prints, I've got machinics and parts, logs, wealthy suppliers and you. An entire colony that'd been taken hostage and, some dead people, but no perp. I've got a child who has something to do with it all but what, I don't know." He muttered, starring at the still form. "Help me out here Duo. I need a sign, anything, point me in the right direction or tell me I'm on the right track." He frowned when all he got was silence, not that he expected any more, but it was still aggrivating.

"Fine. I'll figure it out on my own." He stood and gave a gentle tug on the long strand of hair as he left, looking back over his shoulder quickly before leaving.

He went back to the confrence room and grabbed the folders, looking back over the material he had, looking for any reason everything they had collected would be conected. He got a whole lot of nothing. Groaning, he laid back down on the couch, flicking through the folders once more.

He was jolsted awake when the confrence phone rang out shrilly in the room. With a wince of pain he forced his body to move, picking up the phone. He listened carefully as the man on the other end explained that everything from the disks and drives that had been taken from the compound were no good, they couldn't get anything off of them, they'd been wipped or trashed so bad that nothing was left.

He growled and hung up. So far they had nothing. And everything. But they couldn't DO anything with what they had. He sighed, tossing everything he had strown about into the box it came up in and closed the lid, lifting it and moving it to his office for later.

His meeting with Une hadn't gone well either. She wanted something but he had nothing to give her. That didn't make her happy. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't change anything, no matter how much he WANTED to.

His meeting was why he ended up back in Duo's room, staring at the unmoving body before him. It's how Sally found him hours later, staring at the unmoving man/

"Heero." She greeted, moving instantly to Duo's side to check his vitals. He grunted and not moving his eyes from where they were planted on Duo's face.

Sally cleared her throat. "Heero there's a cute little blonde in the lobby with Jess. He's asking for you." Sally glanced up from Duo quickly before returning her eyes to the uncnscious form. Heero sighed and couldn't help but wonder why Quatre would be here now. "I'll look after him. You go deal with the blonde." Sally muttered under her breath picking at the horribly done dressing on the wounds. "He deserves to atleast have one constant in his life. If everyone keeps leaving him like they have, then he'll never trust anyone in his life. We both know that will never be good for him."

Heero ignored her muttering, assuming that it was something to do with a paient of hers, or it could have been the horrible bandageing job done by one of the new interns. He nodded -mostly to himself- and gave Duo's hand a small squeeze. Standing he nodded to Sally and left the room. Heero stopped outside the door. Banging his fist against the door frame, he let out a breath. "Damnit." Pushing off the door he headed out towards the lobby to met Quatre.

Passing Agent Brimestone on the way he stopped to ask about the mission. The man glared and told him they had bad information, and that many of his older agents were injured trying to save new agents in crossfire. Told Heero he personally thought it'd been a set up.

Heero nodded, and polietly excused himself. Stopping just outside the doors that lead into the lobby, he took a deep breath, stealing himself for what was about to happen. Pushing the doors open, Heero had only gotten three steps into the lobby before he was asulted by Zander. The child had ran from the Jess's desk to the door in under ten seconds. The child had plowed into Heero at full speed, nearly throwing him off balance, and sending him back into the door.

"Zander?" Heero breathed. Sucking air into his lungs quickly, and painfully. "You sure do pack a punch." He whispered softly. The blonde boy looked up at him, a smile appeared before he giggled. Cobalt eyes scanned the lobby. "Where is Quatre?"

Zander looked at the floor, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Uhhhh..."

"Zander? Where are the others?"

"About that." He let go of Heero and stepped back, toeing the ground nervously.

Jess chose that moment to come over. "Now Heero before you find out, I want you to promise that you won't be angry." She stated, looking him square in the eyes.

Eyes narrowing at her statement, Heero looked down. The only thought in his mind was that Zander had come here alone. "I promise you Jess. Now where are they?"

"They're still at Ceira's. They called here to see if your little one had shown up here. At the time he hadn't gotten here though." She smiled softly at the child hiding behind her. "Heero." She glared at him and put her hand on the childs head. Heero's eyes had widened then narrowed. Glancing at the blonde boy, his features softened a little. Sighing he knelt down.

"Zander. Come here." The child shook his head and hid behind Jess a little more. "Zander." Heero's voice was firm. The child moved a little towards the older boy, not letting go of Jess. The secretary/agent was watching with interest. Heero sighed and picked the child up, with few protests.

"Eeehhh." He was nearly in tears when he looked at Heero, his bottom lip quivered.

"How did you get here?" Zander flinched at the harsh tone of his voice, shutting his eys tightly and shaking his head. A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. Heero looked shocked for a second. "Zander?" The only response he got was the child wrapping his arms around his neck and the gentle sobs of the boy. Jess moved forward to take the boy, Heero shook his head and moved toward one of the chairs in a corner. Jess followed, her blueish-green eyes curious. Heero rocked the child, softly whispering in his ear. It was akward, to watch and for Heero to do it. Jess had to admit if she didn't know better she'd have to say that Heero had done this before.

"Zander. Look at me." The boy shook his head and buried it farther into the strong shoulder. "I simply want to know how you got here if you didn't have one of the others bring you." Hands fisted into his shirt. _**'Hey 'Ro. Take it easy on the kid. He's scared. No need to scar him for life. He didn't that bad of a thing.'**_ "Okay. This is not going to be easy, is it?"

Jess sat down. "Heero, have you... have you done this before?"

Nodding at her, he went back to consoling the child. Taking a deep breath he silently apologized to Duo for what he was about to say. "I'm not mad Zander. I won't be mad either. I just need to know." _**'Liar.'**_ Duo's voice rang in his head in a very low hiss. Glancing at Jess he saw the surprised look. "What?"

"You've done this before? What do you have some kid hidden away or something?"

"No." His hands moved of their own accord, rubbing gently at Zanders back. "I live about a block or two from an Orphanage."

"O-oh." Smirking he continued.

"Duo." Was the only word he spoke to her before going back to whispering to the boy in his arms.

"Well that would explain a lot." She started to grin. "Do you still go, or?"

"I still go, just not as often as before." His voice soft and barely above a whisper. "Zander." He whispered into an ear. "Please, I promise you I'm not mad. I need to know how you got here though. And I would like to know why you're here." _**'Liar. You are mad, but you hide it better than anyone I know!' **_

"Bus." Was the shaky reply. Heero's shoulders stiffened.

"The... bus?" He glared down at the boy, glad he couldn't see it. "Why would you take the bus? All you had to do was let one of the others know you wanted to come here." The blonde hair tickled his chin as he shook his head.

"Didn't." The boy chocked out between his sobs.

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't" He sobbed. "Didn't want to be a bother." His voice shook. Heero could feel the tears as Zander buried his face into his neck.

"Oh Zander." Heero breathed. "You could never be a bother." His eyes shifted to Jess. She got the message and left. "Look at me." The head shook again, just barely. "Look at me Zander." His voice firm and defined in the silence. He pulled Zander back enough to look at him. The boy held his head down and turned away from Heero. "Look me in the eye Zander." Bottom lip quivering again he met Heero's eyes.

As Heero stared into teary violet eyes, he felt his resolve soften. "You can never be a bother. Do you hear me?" Nodding his head barely, Zander let a soft sob escape on acciedent. He flinched when Heero brought his hand up. _**'Be gentle 'Ro. He's scared he did something really wrong.'**_ Laying it gently on a pale flushed cheek, he ran his tumb across and swept away the tears falling.

"Never Zander. Never will you ever be a bother to us." Heero sighed, and let his head fall back against the wall. "Please, please promise me you will never take the bus anywhere alone. Make sure one of us is with you." Looking him in the eyes, Heero sighed. "Zander. Buses are dangerous. With you being a kid anyone could have taken you. Anything could have happened to you and we never would have known." Heero frowned. "Never. Never take the bus again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Zander whispered broken heartedly. "I'm sorry." A few more tears escaped his eyes. Heero pulled the child into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered again. _**'See I told you! You're just a big softy when it comes to kids!' **_ Duo's laughter rang through out his mind.

"Why are you here Zander?"

"I wanted to see you. I thought you-"

"You thought I wasn't coming back?" He nodded into Heero's shoulder. "Zander I'm always going to come back. I don't make a habit of leaving those I promised to protect." Heero sat, holding Zander for a good half an hour before he decided he should call the others to let them know that Zander was with him. "Come on." Heero stood with the child in his arms. Walking from their hiding place, he saw Une in the middle of a heated conversation with Jess.

Lady Une turned when Jess nodded behind her. The look of pure shock and disbelief was priceless. She quickly recovered and let her eyes scan over the child's form. "Who-?"

"Zander." Jess whispered softly.

"Oh." Une grinned. "Well Heero I see you've been a busy man." Cobalt eyes narrowed. "Right. I'm here to ask you to tell the other three that they need to hand in mission reports soon. I know they're, helping, but I still need them." Heero gave a sharp nod and shifted the child in his arms.

"Heero go home. You've been by his side for almost 24 hours. You probably barely got any sleep and you have a very upset child in your arms who wants nothing more then to go home with you." She glanced at Une before leveling her eyes on him. "Go home. He'll be fine. I'm sure Jess will volenteer to look after him."

"Yeah Heero I can look after him. I swear if anything happens I'll let you know right away." Jess quickly replied. Heero looked skeptical.

"Heero I'm not leaving it an option. You will go home one way or another." Sally glared at the young man.

Heero sighed. "Fine." Turning with the child safely in his arms, he moved out of the lobby.

**(With Sally, Une and Jess.)**

Jess watched in utter amazment as Heero left with the child in his arms. "He makes it look almost natural for him to have a kid." Jess smiled wistfully. "Why can't I find a guy like that?" She groaned. "Well onward to Duo." She stood from the desk as another lady came out.

"Well I mite as well accompany you. I need to check on him anyway."

"I would like to see my Agent again, if you don't mind Sally."

"Not at all."

"How- how bad?" Jess asked.

"Really bad."

Une sighed at the answer and followed the other two back to the Medical Wing.

**(With Heero and Zander)**

Heero walked out to his car, shifting the child to unlock his car door. A shout brought his attetion to a group of Agents behind them.

"Hey Yuy!" Heero turned halfway once he got the door open.

Zander looked up at the four men approaching. "Heero. Do you know them?" He whispered hotly into the older teens ear.

"Not to my knowledge." He whispered back. "May I help you?" He asked the four men.

"Well actually, yeah you can."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "How is that?"

"Well-" One of them shifted self conssiously.

Heero followed the movement before his eys flicked over them again. Setting Zander on his feet, he tensed. "In the car." He told Zander with out moving. The child stood frozen. "Zander. Get in the car now." Startled at the harsh tone, the child moved and got into the front seat before Heero slammed the car door closed, locking it with a flick of his wrist. Silently he slipped into the back.

"Actually Heero it's nothing bad." One of the senior agents held up his hands. "We just came to ask if the rumor was true."

"Rumor?"

"Yeah, the one about you all finding Maxwell." Heero blinked blankly at the man.

"One of the laggies said that you walked from the complex building with a body in your arms. They also said you made Winner and Barton take off before they were suppose to."

Another cut in. "But what really caught our attention was the description of the body."

"Long chestnut braid."

"Black clothing."

"And he was completely covered in cuts and blood. So they weren't totally sure that it was who they thought it was." The four of them had all contributed to the conversation.

"Yes it is true and yes it is Duo."

Three of them looked completely shocked. "Dear god."

"Will he live?"

"Is he alright?"

"Where is he?"

All four statments were spoken at once. Heero let a small snort slip.

"Damn Duo. You've got everyone worried." Heero muttered, eyes downcast and a sad smile playing at his lips. Shaking his head he looked up to see four men staring at him. "What?"

"N-nothing I-I've just never seen you so-" He was searching for a word.

"Scared? Terrified? Utterly lost? Completely frustrated?" Heero filled in the blank.

The oldest of the Agents regarded him with slight interest. "We should go. You need to get the little one back to his parents."

All eyes shifted to Zander. Heero chuckled. "Not really, considering his parents died along time ago." He turned and walked to the other side of his car, back tense as if waiting for the attack. Heero drove off leaving the four Agents starring after him.

Heero glanced up into the rear veiw mirrior. "Zander? Are all right?"

"Hmm yeah. I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"When did you leave Ceira's?" The boy stiffened. "Let me guess. Before everyone else woke up right?" Violet eyes looked out the back window as a blush made its way across pale cheeks. Heero chuckled. "You two are too much." He muttered. He pulled off the bypass and onto main street. "How about we get food and head back to Ceira's?"

Zander snapped his head around and hesitated. "I'm not really sure if I want to go back." He whispered, eyes flicking back out the window.

"Why?"

"Well..." He chewed his bottom lip.

"You're afraid of what's going to happen?" Heero snorted. "Ceira and Quatre will probably squeeze you to death and Wufei and Trowa will settle for you being unharmed. Quatre will probably fret over you too." Violet eys stared at the back of his head. "You don't believe me do you."

"No."

Shaking his head, Heero pulled into a parking lot. Parking the car he dialed Quatre's cell phone number.

"Trowa Barton speaking. How can I help you?"

"Trowa? Why are you answering Quatre's phone? Scratch it I don't want to know."

"Heero?"

"Yes."

"We have a small situation."

Blue eyes flickered up to hsi mirror before settling back on the sterring wheel. "Let me guess Zander's gone?"

"You don't seem surprised at all."

"Because he's sitting in the backseat of my car." He snorted, looking back over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god!" Trowa groaned. "WE were rudely awoken this morning to Ceira barging in. She was hysterical. I still have no idea what she said."

Heero snorted. "I'm sitting out front of Marnie's. You all hungry?"

"Food would be a gods send Heero. I'll have to let the others know."

"Any suggestions?"

"Anything. We've been looking for this kid since seven this morning."

"Seven?" Heero turned in his seat slightly to look at the blonde boy. Zander was currently watching a mother wrestle her three kids into their van.

"Where was he?"

"Take a guess."

"He went to find you didn't he."

"Hai." He grunted.

Trowa groaned. "When we called, Jess said she hadn't seen him."

"He hadn't gotten of the bus yet."

"BUS!" Quatre's voice suddenly shouted from the other end of the phone. Heero winched at the high pitched shriek, tilting the phone away from hsi ear. "Is he okay? Is he hurt? How did he even get on the bus? OH Allah what if something had happened!" He demanded all at once, still in that high pitched tone.

"Winner! Calm down! I'm sure that if he's with Heero now then he evidently made it off the bus perfectly fine." Wufie growled and heero could only imagne the scowl on the Chinese teens face.

Quatre took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right Wufei, you're right."

"Heero?" Ceira's voice came next.

"Hai?"

"Where in gods name are you?"

"Outside Marnie's. I'm going to bring food back to your place."

There was talking on the other end, before Trowa came back on. "Anything is fine. We're going to head back now."

"Hai." He voice as Trowa ended the call. Heero wipped a hand across his face, muttering something in Japanese. "Come on Zander." Heero opened the door and slid his seat forward, letting the child out. Once out of the car Zander took Heero's hand, leaning into the teenager's leg.

"Are they mad?" Zander gazed at the children in the back seat of the van as they passed. The mother looked up in time to see them pass. Her feature's softened and she smiled at the blonde, before going back to stuffing bags in the trunk. "Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero asnwered, looking back down at the child.

"Are they mad?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise." A can rolled by the two, Zander let go of Heero's hand to go after it.

"Zander!" Heero took off after the child. He pulled him out of the middle of the road before a car could hit him. A long strand of Japanese curses came out in frantic furiousity. The women who had been shoving bags into the back of her van came running down the parking lot aisle.

"Oh dear gracious! Are you okay young man?"

Zander nodded, eyes wide. His hands clutched the can tighter. "Zander." Heero breathed. _**Thank god. This kid is going to be the death of me.**_

"I'm okay." Turning in Heero's arms he handed the can back to the lady. The women took it hesitenly.

Heero rested his head on Zander's. He was breathing a little heavier then normal. "Don't ever, ever do that again."

"Okay."

"He's right young man. A can can be replaced but you cannot be." Her soft velvet voice washed over the two on the ground.

Heero looked up in surprise. "Sister Collet?"

She blinked. "Heero?"

"Hai."

"Oh my dear boy." She pulled him into a one armed hug. "We have missed you dearly, my son." Zander looked between the two.

Heero smiled softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Just got back from a mission." He set Zander on his feet, keeping a hand in his so the child wouldn't run off again.

"I had no idea you were a father."

Heero would have chocked if he were drinking something. "I'm not." He muttered to her, gaze flickering down when Zander pressed into his leg.

"So this isn't your son then?" She looked at the boy in curiousity. "Oh my." Her gaze softened at the violet eyes and blonde hair. "Is he-?"

"No, he's not Duo's or Quatre's."

"Ohhhhh."

"HEERO!" Looking up the Japanese teen was hit by three children at once.

"Ohhff." A grin broke out on Collet's face.

"Heero where have you been?!" A little girl with black pigtails demanded, her bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"On a secret mission." He winked. The three children giggled. "I take it you're behaving correct?"

The three looked away and Heero sighed. Collet laughed. "Heero I do believe you and Zander were heading into the store right?"

Smirking Heero nodded. "Yeah." He ruffled the hair on the two boys. "Be good and be nice." Tur

ning he picked Zander up. "Sister I'll call you later. I need to speak with Father about something."

"Alright. He'll be glad to hear from you!"

Heero walked across the street and into the store, setting the boy in his arms down. Zander took his hand, looking back at the parking lot. "I'm sorry." Heero blinked and looked down, confusion in his eyes. "I ran off with out thinking."

Heero knelt, turning the child to look at him. "That was not a safe thing to do. I'm just glad I got to you in time."

"So your sister seems nice. I like her!" Zander bounced slightly, easily diverting the conversation to another topic. Heero laughed.

"She's not my sister." Heero chuckled. "She works at the Orphanage not to far from my home. She's a Sister there."

"Oh." His expression fell quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zander shook his head and hugged Heero suddenly. Heero looked down at blonde hair before his arms came under small legs and he lifted him. "It won't be long Zander." Heero muttered.

" 'Kay." Zander's eyes sadened at the thought of an Orphanage. "I don't want to go." He whispered.

"Where?"

"To the Orphanage. I want to stay with you."

Heero froze, hand reaching for a basket. "Zander, you can't stay with me. What I do is way to dangerous."

"Mmmm." Zander's arms tightened around Heero as he started to walk, basket in hand. "Well maybe just for a little while? Please?" He pleaded softly.

"For a little while." Heero voiced with a small frown.


	5. Chapter 4

The trip in the store was quick and simple. Something meat wise for one of them to cook and some sides and they were out and on their way back to Ceira's.

Stopping outside of the apartment Heero turned his car off. Stepping out he pulled his seat up and watched as Zander was poking the meat in the package. Snorting Heero reached in and grabbed the bag. Zander followed him up the stairs after they got everything out and the car was locked. Heero had to stop a couple of times for Zander to catch his breath, smirking the entire time, Heero decided to carry the child the rest of the way up to the top floor. Setting him on his feet in front of the door Heero knocked once before opening it.

"Oh!" Quatre launched himself from the couch as soon as the two were in the living room. Zander was in his arms in a matter of seconds. "Oh Allah! Child! You will be the death of me." Quatre said frustratedly. "I was so worried!" He pulled the child back to look at him. "Why would you leave like that?! And a BUS at that! Ohhhh." Quatre pulled him back into a bone crushing hug. Zander stood there, wide eyed as Quatre hugged him tightly. Heero slipped from the room.

"Quatre." Trowa called softly. "You're squishing him love."

"OH!" Quatre pulled back. Zander flinched slightly as Quatre brought his hands up to rest on either side of his face. "Oh little one." Quatre breathed before bringing his forehead to rest against the child's. Heero reappeared, nodding Trowa into the kitchen. Trowa followed while Ceira and Quatre fussed over Zander.

"I ran into Collet." Trowa's eyebrows raised. Taking the steaks from the packaging. "That was after Zander was almost hit by a car." Heero stuck the package of frozen brocoli in the microwave on defrost.

"What?!" Trowa nearly shouted and Trowa rarely raised his voice.

"Well, he ran after a can that rolled by us." Heero's eye twitched.

"A c-can?" Trowa asked to make sure he had heard right. Heero remained silent, staring at the defrosting brocoli in the microwave. It sounded so much like something Duo would do. "So Collet."

"I told her I'd call Father tonight."

"But?" Trowa inquired, something in Heero's voice telling him there was more.

"Zander asked if he could stay with me." The microwave beeped as Trowa placed a seasoned steak in the frying pan. "I told him no, then he asked if he could stay just for a little while." He removed the package and grabbed a glass dish, placing brocoli in then a layer of cheese and then more brocoli followed by more cheese. Trowa turned on the oven. Heero set the dish on the rack. "I told him yes."

Trowa nearly flung the steak into the other room. "Come again." Heero sighed. "Did you honestly just say that you told him he could stay with you for a little while?"

"H-hai."

Trowa frowned, flipping a steak. "Heero. A child is a great responsibility. I mean there's so much-"

"I know. But I took care of Duo didn't I? How much different can it be?" To this Trowa had to laugh. Often during the war had they all joked around that Duo was nothing more then a child stuck in a sixteen year old's body.

"Plus I am not going to be doing this alone." Heero glanced sideways at his friend. "Your lover will undoubtly help."

"And in return ultimitly drag me into helping as well." Trowa continued to cook the steaks in silence as Heero finished putting the mac and cheese together before throwing it in with the broccoli and cheese. Next came the mashed potatoes. By the time everything was finished Heero and Wufei had set the table, taken the beverages out and poored glasses, and put the side dishes down. Trowa brought the steaks in moments later. Ceira came in carrying Zander. Quatre followed shortly after her, hair still dripping wet.

"Oh yum." Quatre glanced at the two silent teens. "I love the two of you, you know." Right then Quatre's stomach let out a very loud growl. "Really love you two."

"I think I'm jealous." Trowa joked.

"But you're the only one he screws." Wufei muttered as he passed the taller teen to go into the kitchen. Quatre burst out laughing.

"Thank god for that." Heero voiced.

"Now boys! There are children present." Ceira scolded.

Heero coughed and sat down. Zander quickly came to sit by Heero. Dinner passed quickly. Night fell soon after dinner. All too soon it was time for Heero to call Father Patterson.

The conversation was quick and simple for the most part. Father had agreed to what Heero proposed. He said it was a good idea for the time being. So it was settled. Zander would stay with him for atleast two weeks. They would go from there when the two weeks ended. Heero hung up the phone. With a heavy sigh he sat on the bed. Tossing the phone somewhere in the room, he buried his face in his hands.

"Can this get any more complicated?" His phone rang at that exact moment. "Fuck." Standing Heero picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Heero?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah." She was panting.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Heero. It- it's Duo. He-his. He-he." She broke down crying on her end of the phone.

"What happened?" He yelled as he walked from the room and into the living room where everyone else was. They all looked up as he walked in. "What happened to Duo Jess!" Trowa's hand froze midway to the deck of cards. Quatre looked up sharply. The only sound from the other end of the phone was more crying.

"Jess!" Heero hissed.

"H-heero?"

"Sally? What happened?"

"He's fine right now."

"That's not what I asked."

"We lost his-his heartbeat for over ten minutes. We got it back. But it's very faint."

"His h-heart stopped?" Heero dropped the phone in that second all he heard was that Duo's heart stopped.

"Heero!" "Heero!" "HEERO!"

Everything was white noise to him. Quatre yelling his name, Sally trying to get him to talk to her. He barely felt Trowa pushing him into a chair. Dropping his head into his hands, he focused on breathing. He ignored Quatre talking to Sally, he ignored Ceira trying to get him to look at her. He ignored the fact that Wufei had to carry Zander from the room.

_We lost his heartbeat. _ It echoed through his head. _**No! No, no, no, no, no, no! That can NOT be true. NO.**_

"Sally will he be okay?" Quatre's voice cut the through the fog in his mind. "Okay. Okay. Please Sally. Alright. Okay. Bye." Quatre turned to face Heero. Aquarium eyes met Cobalt. "Heero. As soon as they get his heartbeat steady, we can see him. Sally said he'll be okay. They just have to get his heart steady. She said that it might take awhile for that to happen though." He took a deep breath. "Heero. As soon as his heartbeat is strong and steady we'll go see him alright? Sally has him in ICU right now. No one is allowed to see him."

"I-I need to lay down." Heero stood on shaky legs. Taking a deep breath he walked from the room.

Quatre went to follow only to be stopped by his lover. "Trowa?"

"He needs to be alone right now." His green eyes never leaving Heero until the door closed.

**(With Heero)**

Heero sat heavily on the bed again. "God Duo."

He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. His hands drifted over his face. "This couldn't get any worse." A soft knock on his door drew his attention. "Yeah." His voice was deep and scratchy. The door creaked open slightly.

"Heero?" A little voice asked. "Are you okay?" Heero froze. There in the doorway stood Duo. Violet eyes glimmering with so many emotions. He was leaning against the door frame like Heero had seen him do so many times before. Heero shut his eyes tightly.

"Yeah." He croaked. "Just tired Zander." Opening his eyes he only saw the child. _**God I've lost my mind.**_

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Heero sat up and held out his arms. The child raced into them. Glancing up Heero saw Duo smiling softly and shaking his head. When his Violet eyes met Heero's cobalt one's something flashed. _**'Hey 'Ro. You need to focus on the little one in your arms. Don't worry bout me. Where ever I go I'll know that I'm missed.'**_ He then chuckled and vanished as Wufei took his place.

"Yuy?"

"I've lost my mind Wufei." The child in his arms pressed closer. _**'No you haven't 'Ro.'**_

"What do you mean?"

"Duo was just here. Standing where you were." Wufei blinked then frowned. "Nevermind. I'm just tired."

"Well then you should sleep. Come Zander, lets leave him be."

"No. It's fine." Heero pulled Zander up on the bed with him. Laying back against the pillow Heero let his eyelids fall. Zander snuggled down into Heero as sleep consummed them both. Wufei snorted and shut the door.

**~*Heero's Dream*~**

_Heero opened his eyes. Glancing around he quickly noticed two things. One he was in a grassy field somewhere. Two; Duo stood not three feet from him. _

_**'Hey 'Ro! Didn't think I'd see you here.' **__Duo chuckled. Heero couldn't breathe. __** 'Hey whats wrong?'**_

_**'Duo?'**__ Heero took a step forward. __**'Are you really here?'**__ Duo looked at him, smiling.__** 'Of course I'm here Heero. Are you alright?' **_

_**'God I've waited so long to see you again Duo. Why? Why did you leave?' **_

_Duo took a few steps toward him. __**'I had no other choice 'Ro. If I didn't a lot of people would have died.'**_

_Heero shook his head. __**'You could have come to me! So why didn't you?!'**_

_**'Ever think of it like this? Maybe I was trying to protect you? Maybe you were one of the ones I was trying to save.'**_

_**'You could have told me Duo.'**_

_**'No. No one must know.'**_

_**'Do you know how hard it was to just keep going?! You weren't there! You weren't there to ground me Duo! I was drifting away! If it hadn't have been for Collet I would have!' **_

_Duo was crying now. __**'I'm so sorry 'Ro. I never wanted it to be like this. I swear to you.'**__ Heero took Duo into his arms. Duo buried his face into Heero's chest. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. __**'I've missed this. I've missed you. All of you. I want to come home. So badly.'**_

_**'Then come home Duo.'**_

_**'I don't know how Heero. I'm lost right now.'**_

_**'No, you're never lost. Not as long as you have us Duo.'**_

_**'I'm surrounded in darkness 'Ro. I can't see anything. I'm afraid Heero. I'm scared of the darkness.'**_

_**'Duo the darkness is not something to fear. Isn't it you who's our best theif? And wasn't it you who said to me once that -You use the darkness to your advantage. Don't fear it. You blend with it- Duo, use it, don't fear it.'**_

_**'I want to come home.'**_

_**'Then come home.'**_

_**'I'm trying. But it's so dark and silent.'**_

_**'Make the noise you need and become the light Duo. You shine no matter where you are.'**__ Duo nodded into Heero's chest. Heero tightened his grip as Duo started to fade._

_**'You need to go Heero. Someone's calling you. He needs you more right now. I'll be fine. Go to him Heero. Focus on him right now. I'll find my way now that I have light.' **__ Duo pushed against Heero. _

_**'Duo.' **__ Heero whispered, running a hand down the length of Duo's braid. He leaned in closer to Duo foreheads touching. __**'Just find your way back to me Duo. I need you here. **__**Please.'**_

**'Heero.'**

_**'You need to go. Someone's calling you.'**_

**'Heero!'**

_**'Go Heero!'**__ He didn't let Duo go._

**'HEERO!'**

_**'Please 'Ro. Go.' **__ He drug Duo forward, lightly kissing him. __**' 'Ro?' **_

_**'Come back Duo.' **__ Duo nodded, faintly touching his lips._

**'HEERO!' **__

_Closing his eyes, Heero let the darkness consume him. _

**(End Dream) **

"HEERO!" Opening his eyes, Heero saw Quatre leaning over him. "Thank Allah." Quatre's head dropped to land on Heero's chest.

"What?"

"Zander came and got me. You were mumbling and thrashing around in your sleep. You were also crying. Heero, I've been trying to wake you for half an hour. What did you see this time?"

"Duo." Heero whispered, running a hand over the bottom portion of his face.

"Oh Heero."

"I don't really remember what happened." He whispered. Which was a lie. He remembered everything.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." There was knock on the door. Sitting up Quatre called. "It's open." Zander's head popped out from behind the door.

"Come in Zander." Heero sat up groaning softly. "Did I hit my head?" He looked at Quatre.

"No, I slapped you. Pretty hard might I add."

"Why?"

"I was trying to wake you. It failed obviously."

Heero rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck."What time is it?"

"Seven P.M."

"How long was I out?"

"A good fourteen hours."

Heero nearly fell off the bed. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Sister Collet called. As did Une." Quatre adverted his gaze as Heero began to strip off his soaking wet clothes.

"And?"

"Well Une was wondering if you'd be in today, I told her no. Collet wanted to know if you would help her tomorrow."

"With?"

"The kids."

"I have one of my own to take care today Quatre. Unless he wants to go, then it's probably not going to happen." Heero looked over his shoulder after he stripped off his shirt. "What?"

Quatre sputtered. "No-nothing."

Heero groaned. "I said something strange didn't I?"

Quatre bit his bottom lip. "Sorta." He muttered, aquarium orbs flickering to the child sitting on the bed.

Zander was regarding him with watchful and happy eyes. "I obviously didn't catch it. So mind telling me what I said?"

Quatre glanced at Zander then back to Heero. "You basically called him your son Heero." Quatre told him in Arabic so that he didn't have to worry about Zander taking it the wrong way.

Heero blinked. "Sorry. Collet said something yesterday about me being his father. It's been playing in mind." They continued the conversation in Arabic for a couple of minutes. Quatre decided to leave after Heero decided to shower. With a silent nod of his head, the blonde Arab closed the door.

"Zander. Have you had a shower lately?"

"Uhhmm... Yesterday?"

"Go grab a change of clothes." Heero ordered then disappeared back into the bathroom as the child ran out of his room. Zander reappeared in the bathroom no more then five minutes later. Heero was kneeling on the floor, the bath tub filling up with warm water. He half turned to regaurd the younger boy. Zander already had his top half deprived of clothing and was working on his bottom half, grinning at the bathtub the entire time. Heero chuckled as the boy nearly jumped into the tub, effectivly splashing him. Heero shook his head, sending water all over the bathroom floor. Sitting on the tub ledge he watched Zander blow the bubbles and giggle. Picking up the cup, Heero filled it with water and dumped it over a blonde head, the child shrieked. Grinning as the child shook his head, flinging water on him.

Zander pouted and sneezed. Chuckling Heero dumped another cup of water over Zander's head before gently turning him around.

"Heero?"

"Shhhhh." The older teen soothed softly.

Heero took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out onto his hand. Rubbing his hands together he quickly began to message the shampoo into blonde locks. Zander's eyes fluttered close and he leanded back into the hands -and Heero- mumbling softly.

Heero took one hand and turned on the radio. Soon a soft soothing voice filled the room. Heero smirked softly, letting his hands run through the hair and scrub gently.

**Flashback (Heero's POV of sorts)**

_Heero was sitting on the couch, listening to the background music as he was tinkering with his alarm clock. Which he had thrown into the wall that morning. The front door crashed into the wall suddenly. Heero had his gun in had in an instent. Slowly making his way to the hallway he paused, gun raised. Duo stumbled into the hallway as Heero came around the corner. "Duo?" " 'Ro." Was the whispered reply. "Thank god. I was afraid I had the wrong house there for a minute." He panted then, hand wrapped around his torso. "Duo, what happened?" Heero placed his gun on the side table in the hall and went to wrap Duo's other arm around his shoulder. Duo gave out a strangled cry. Heero flinched at the pain in his voice. "Why in the hell didn't you go to Sally?!" Duo just groaned before his head fell on Heero's shoulder and his body went lax. Heero quickly lifted him into his arms and kicked the door shut._

_Duo woke up groaning softly, body tense and eyes on alert. His body lagged when he realised he was in Heero room. "Welcome back." Duo shot up quickly at the sudden voice. Hissing he fell back to the bed, glaring at where Heero's voice had come from. "Holy shit man." Heero walked into the room. "What happened?" "Very painful mission." "As I can see." Heero placed the first aid kit on his bed before moving to sit by Duo's arm. "Very stupid of me, really. I let a bomb go off with me still in the building." Duo mused. "Hmmm that was not on my top ten things to do before I die." Heero snorted and turned to the medical box. The process of cleaning up one Duo Maxwell was not a pleasent one. Heero gave a frustrated sigh as he pulled yet another bloody guaze from the gaping wound. Duo groaned." 'Ro, its not going to stop bleeding anytime soon." Heero snorted before picking him up. "AH! What the hell Heero!"_

_Heero flicked the light on and set Duo on the counter before turning and starting a hot bath. Coming back to Duo, Heero set about re-cleaning the wound. "Heero?" He didn't reply simply kept working on the wound. He soon had it stitched up and had turned the water off. "Strip." Heero ordered. Duo flushed and squeeked. "What?" "Remove your clothing Duo." "Uhhh." "Do you trust me?" Duo blinked. "Of course Heero." "Then strip." Duo awkwardly began to strip, having nothing to say to Heero. _

_Heero left after he saw Duo begin to remove his clothing, well what was left of it. He waited passivly outside the door. "O-okay 'Ro." Duo called. Stepping back into the room Heero tried to keep his breathing and blush under control. Duo wasn't as talented and couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks as Heero came back in. His breathing hitched when Heero picked him up bridal style. His arms quickly wrapped around Heero and his face was buried into the dark blue shirt. Heero set Duo in the water gently. When Duo didn't remove his arms Heero tapped them, pale arms quickly receeded in to the water. Duo blinked. "Huh?" Cupping his hands he watched the water run out of them. Turning to Heero he let his look of confusion cross his features. Heero simply set the radio on the sink and pressed play. Soft, gentle notes filled the bathroom. _

_Heero knelt by the tub. "Turn." So Duo turned his back to face Heero, curious as to what he was going to do. He felt a gentle tug on his braid. Soon chestnut locks were floating all around him. Water fell over him making him gasp. "Sorry." Heero muttered before he went back to humming. Duo let himself relax as Heero hands began to rub through his hair. "Mmmmm." Duo groaned softly. "God 'Ro that feels amazing." Heero chuckled. "I'm glad." "God your hands are amazing." Heero snorted. Silence fell after that. The soft voice from the radio contiued to fill the silence._

**End Flashback**

Heero let his hands run on automatic. Humming brought his attention to the boy in front of him. "You know this song?"

"Yeah, Mom use to sing it to me." A soap sudded head leaned back and violet eyes regarded him curiously.

Heero sighed. "I see. Close your eyes." He quickly rinsed the head of blonde hair. Applying conditioner, he began the process all over again. After that he began to wash the child.

"Right you're all clean now." Heero stood from the tub and cracked his neck. The child giggled and held out his arms. Heero blinked before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around the child and lifting him. Zander laughed delightedly. Heero set him on his feet and knelt. He began rubbing him down. Once the small frame was dry he went about the head of hair. Rubbing it vigirously, Heero caused the child to laugh and fall into him. Heero was grinning when he pulled the towel away. "Dressed." Heero drained the tub and started the shower.

Heero pulled the last articles of clothing from his body and stepped into the shower. His head hit the wall softly. With hot water pelting down his back Heero closed his eyes against the painful memories threatening to surface. "He's back. He'll be fine." Nodding to himself he pushed off the wall. "He'll be fine."

His shower was quick and simple. Letting the last off the water run from his body he sighed, stepping from the shower stall he grab a towel and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed onto his room, another towel on his head being rubbed vigirously. With eyes closed he walked over to the dresser opening one drawr. A giggle from the bed made him snap his head up. Ceira was sitting Indian style on his bed, Zanders head in her lap. Heero let out a breath.

"Wufei wanted me to remind you that the bag is in his room." She smiled at him. "I've got cutie occupied." Winking she shooed him to the door. Heero walked from the room to Wufei's. Knocking on the door he got no response so he headed out to living room.

Quatre looked up when he set foot in the room. His teal eyes roamed over Heero's well muscled tan chest before drifting down the rest of his body. "How can I help you Heero?" Looking back up he smiled.

"Wufei?"

"Left about ten minutes ago."

"Ah."

"He told me to let you know that your bag was in his room." Quatre let his gaze roam over Heero's chest again.

"Should I be jealous love?" Trowa's voice sounded in his ear. Quatre nearly jumped out of skin.

Heero snickered at the two before turning and heading back into Wufei's room. He could faintly hear Quatre sputtering and Trowa laughing.

Opening the door Heero walked into the room silently. There was an inscent burning by the open terrace doors. Glancing around quickly he found the bag. Pulling it up on the bed he ruffled through it and found a set of clothing. Closing the bag he placed it back on the floor at the foot of the bed. He then turned and left, closing the door softly. Walking back into his room he noted that Ceira was still in the same place. Nodding to her he walked into the bathroom closing the door halfway.

Ceira looked up in time to see Heero drop his towel and pull on his boxers. A blush flushed her face as he came out of the bathroom. Heero raised an eyebrow. She laughed nervously. Heero's brow scrunched together in confusion.

"Don't, don't worry about it." She said sheepishly, her hands were working their way through blonde hair.

Heero pulled on his pants next, followed by his under shirt then his t-shirt. He let out a yawn and cracked his shoulders as he raised his arms above his head. "Alright. So I'm cooking tonight, any news on everyone else?" He asked, stretching his muscles slowly.

Ceria snorted. "Aparently, Wufei has gone off somewhere and Quatre's heading into WEI for the night and you know Trowa's going to follow." She grinned at Heero who passed her an amused smirk.

"Right. And you?"

"I've got to work. So its just you and," Ceria grinned and pulled the little boy sitting on the bed into a hug. "And cutie here." She laughed at the deep red blush that came to the boys face.

Zander let out a whimpering sound before he broke free from the woman and crawled over ot Heero hurriedly. Heero chuckled and lifted him obediently, smirking when the child tried to burrow himself into his shoulder. Ceira left the room snickering to herself, winking at Heero.

"I'll see you tomorrow lover-boy!" She called as she entered her own room.

Heero rolled his eyes and carried the child out to the kitchen. "Alright. What do you want to eat?" He asked, opening the refridgerator and freezer. He let his eyes scan over the items within and sighed. Ceira really needed to learn how to shop for real food. He let out a deep chuckled at the thought of her cooking. It was horrifying.

"Spagettie?" Zander asked softly. Heero's head jerked down in an insant. "I love spaggettie!"

Heero opened his mouth only to close it, his retort lost as he stared down into hopeful violet orbs. He swollowed thickly and nodded numbly. His mind thrown into chaos with one simple, light comment. "Alright. Why don't you go pick out a bunch of movies?" Zander gave a hesitant nod as Heero placed him down on the floor.

Cobalt blue orbs watched him leave the room before the body sagged against the cool metal of the machine. "Damn." He whispered. The boy had looked so much like Duo, it had been totally creepy.

He shook himself sharply and straightened. With a deep breath he went to make the one dish he hadn't made since-. He cut that thought off immediately. Stay calm. Get through tonight. You can do one night with a child, you've done it before. Multiple times. "Of course, Duo had been around then." He muttered to himself. As he choppped ingrediants he continued to mutter darkly to himself, taking his frustration out on the poor vegetables and meat.

He slammed the knife down once more on the oinion. He gave grunt and set the knife to the side, picking up the chopped onion bits and tossing them in with the meat frying on the skillet.

He fixed the meal on automatic, his mind wandering back over the passed week or so. Finding Duo, the child, the heartache, the unanswered questions. It gave him a headache. He still, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why Duo'd just up and walked out without so much as a word. And how the hell did the child fit into everything?

Their parents had been then only one's slaughtered on that colony and from the looks of the main factory, they'd known they were coming to some extent. So why not kill off all the other people? Why just the parents? Then again his mind took a turn to the violet orbs. Was he related to their missing pilot? The two of them shared to many of the same habits and expressions, not to mention the eyes. He'd only ever seen ONE person with such violet orbs and that was Duo himself. So were they related? If so how? He was too old to be Duo's. But Duo didn't have any family. Or did he? Heero frowned, rhythmically straining the noddles and putting them into a large bowl.

Zander. Zander himself was a problem. What was he going to do with the child? He couldn't just keep him and he couldn't just dump him in any old place. Even in Father Patterson's Orphanage, the boy would still feel betrayed. Heero frowned deeply and shook his thoughts out of his head. Thinking about this would not be good for him at the moment. There were just too many variables he didn't have.

The reason Duo left, the people behind this entire thing, the boy. The boy played a key part but what that part was elluded Heero. That angered him too. He could feel it, but couldn't find it. Then again, he hadn't really tried. He'd been busy with other things. Duo for the main part. He'd focused on the long since missing pilot for the main part, not wanting to leave the teens side.

Then there was also the question of, why that specific set of people had been killed. With the child upstairs none the less.

Heero groaned and shook his head, forcing his mind clear as he piled two plates with spagettie. Snorting to himself, thiking yet again how alike Zander and Duo were, he walked into the living room.

He felt his lips twitch when he saw the movies spread across the tables. Only four. He guessed they were the ones that they were going to watch. He frowned when he didn't see the child anywhere.

"Zander?"

The child came skidding down the hallway a few seconds later, a pillow and blanket dragging behind him. Heero snorted, setting the plates down on the table and going to get drinks. Once he set them down he picked up the first movie, watching Zander dig into the pasta with vigor as he popped the disk into the player.

"Zander?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you want to go see Collet?" A blonde head popped up from the pillow at the foot of thebed.

"Sure."

Heero ran his hands through his hair, finger combing it. Ceira snorted. "It's not use Heero."

"Hmm?"

"Your hair will never be tammed. It's got a mind of its own."

"Tch. You don't have to tell me that." Heero muttered.

Ceira laughed. Heero held out his hand and Zander took it. Slipping from the room Heero and Zander made their way down the hall, Ceira following a few inches behind.

Trowa and Quatre had a deck of cards between them and both were missing a few peices of clothing. "Damn." Quatre muttered when Trowa laid down his hand of cards grinning. Glaring, the blonde teen stood and removed his undershirt. Revealing a pale muscular chest. "I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too." Trowa said cheerfully, green eyes scanning over the blonde's upper body hungerily.

Ceira stopped and stared. "You would think I'd be use to seeing you guys stripping before my very eyes."

Quatre turned to them, a blush across his cheeks. "I so totally hate you right now Trowa." He growled, twisting back to glare at his lover.

Trowa laughed, openly oogiling his lover. "You know the rules love."

"Yeah yeah. Go shove your royal flush up your damn ass." Quatre slowly began to remove the rest of his clothing.

_**'Oh yes! Take it off Quat! Take it all off!'**_ Duo's merry laughter echoed his words. "Time to go." Heero voiced quickly. Suddenly he picked Zander up and headed to the door at a hurried pace.

"Oh my god." Ceira shouted before she flew from the room and out of the door. "Heero! What the hell is wrong with them?!" She demanded, face a bright cherry red.

"They do this all the time. You're lucky they didn't decide to play with the dessert toppings this time."

"AH!" Heero laughed. "Can I come with you all?" She begged, eyeing her apartment door with horror.

"Are you ready?"

"I just need shoes."

"Okay." When she didn't move he looked at her.

"They're inside." She flinched slightly. "In my room to be exact."

Heero sighed and handed Zander to her before he walked back into her apartment. He bypassed Quatre and Trowa without a second glance. Stepping into her room he glanced around. Blue walls and pale purple bed sheets and curtians. Walking over to the clothset he pulled one door open and looked down. There he saw her tenni shoes. He grabbed them and closed the doors and walked from the apartment. Stepping into the hallway he saw that his two charges weren't anywhere in sight. Heero headed down the stairs. Once down in the lobby he asked the receptionist if she had seen them. His only reply was a finger pointing out into the parking lot.

So with Ceira's tenni shoes in hand he headed out to his car. He found the two of them waiting passively. Handing the woman her shoes, he unlocked the car and waited as Zander climbed over his seat and into the back. With a sigh he slid into the car. Ceira got in after him and once her door was closed they were leaving the parking lot, pulling seatbelts on. Heero wasn't paying much to anything. Ceira was fiddling with the radio. Heero glanced up in the mirror at Zander. The boy was watching the tree's and buildings go by.

"We'll get there at about lunch time." Heero mused.

"Oh joy." Ceira joked. "Lunch with a bunch of brats."

Heero grinned. "They're not that bad."

"Says you." She groaned.

"You didn't have to come."

"I wasn't staying with them!"

Heero laughed. "Why not?"

Ceira glared at him. "Geee I wonder."

Heero snorted. The car fell silent after that. Heero slowed once they were on Samuals street. He stopped out side of the church building and parked on the street. Heero turned off the car and opened his door. Once he was out, he slid the seat forward. Shutting his door he turned to walk up the pathway to the double wooden doors. A small hand in his drew his attention from the doors. With a light squeeze to the hand Heero took the side path around the church building. Ceira followed a slower pace.

"Hey Heero." Heero stopped and turned to her. "Don't you live like two or three blocks from here?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I know where I am now." She chuckled. "I was wondering why this place looks so familiar."

"Duo and I brought you here a couple times."

Ceira froze and looked at the teen. Smiling sadly she shook her head. "Yeah I remember." She quickly took Heero's other hand and drug him down the path. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

Zander let go of Heero's hand and raced in front of them, laughing. Ceira let her fingers lace through Heero's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's fine Ceira." He gaze her hand a gentle tug, bringing it to his lips he placed a light kiss across the back. "Thank you."

She blinked at him before frowning. "Man this sucks."

"Come again?"

"The only men who treat me right are all gay." She gave a frustrated sigh.

Heero grinned. Duo snort was heard in his head. "Poor girl."

Zander suddenly appeared out of nowhere and latched himself to Heero's arm giggling. "Heero! Your sister's here!"

Ceira looked confused. "Sister?" She muttered.

"Collet." Heero whispered to her before turning to Collet.

"Heero." She said warmly.

"Hello Sister."

"I see you've brought friends."

"Have I really?" Heero flinched as Ceira hit him on the head. "They way I look at it is different." He stated simply.

"Meaning?" Ceira prompted.

"Later."

Collet laughed. "Always good to see you. Both of you."

"It's great to see you to Sister." Ceira bounced over to Collet, giving her a hug.

"Now tell me child." Collet moved her hazel eyes to Heero. "Where is your little one?"

"Hiding."

Collet's eyes went down Heero's body untill they found the small hand clasped in his jeans. "Oh." Ceira smirked at Heero before mouthing 'Aw he looks so cute!'

Heero snorted. "Come on out Zander. Collet won't hurt you." He felt the child shake his head 'no' into his back.

Collet knelt. "He's quiet right, my child. I'm not here to harm you."

Violet eyes peaked out from behind Heero and looked her over. Zander shimmied out from behind Heero a little. Heero sighed and met Ceira's eyes. He nodded a little, turned halfway and picked the child up in one fluid movement.

"Ah!" Zander gave a startled gasp before his arms wrapped themselves around Heero's neck. Collet blinked quickly. Heero settled Zander on his hip with one arm wrapped under his legs and the other resting on the child's side.

"There. See, she's not going to harm you." Zander buried his face into Heero's neck, mummbling something.

"Awww! Heero I think he's shy!" Ceira cooed from his right.

"That would explain a couple of things." Heero muttered. When Heero glanced back at Collet he saw her grinning. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She shook her head. "Father will be so glad to see you!"

"Ah...Sorry about not coming any sooner."

"Heero it's alright. From the way Quatre explained, you had to of been extremely tired." She smiled. "But you're here now, and that's what counts." With that said she turned and walked back into the Orphanage building. Ceira stood there staring after her. Heero nudged her forward and the two walked into the building.

Some of the children looked up at two as they walked in while others didn't even bother. _**'Ready and ATTACK!'**_

"HEERO!" Several of the children shouted before attacking the young mans knees. Ceira stepped away from Heero in time to avoid getting hit.

"Augh!" Heero laughed before gently shifting the child in his arms to the other side. "Hey calm down!" A couple of the children stepped back and away from him. Others laughed and grinned at him. "Ya'bunch of brats!" Heero tossled one kids hair then he used his free arm to lift a young girl around the waist. She giggled as she turned sideways. He carried her over to the benches and set her on her feet. "How are you Marrie?" She grinned at him, showing off the fact she had lost two of her teeth. "Two?" She nodded her head grinning. Heero chuckled. "Alright go bother one of the other helpers!" Heero ruffled her hair gently, making her frown at him. She held out her arms. Heero complied and put her on the floor. "Scat." Giving her a gentle push towards the kitchen area.

"Heero, Heero, Heero, Heero!" The teen turned to the young boy trying to get his attention. "LOOK!" He held up a wooden box car. It was halfway painted in a shade of red that matched Duo's car. The outline of the car was that of the same. "What do you think?!"

"Pretty cool."

"Isn't it! Father Patterson helped me with it!" His amber eyes shinning in happiness. "It was sooooo cool!" The child had been bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hmmmm. Very cool. Though if it's modeled after Duo's car you're missing a couple of things Chris."

Chris blinked. "Really?"

"Hai. I'll help you later okay?"

Chris let his mouth fall open. "Reeeeally?"

"Really." The kid scampered off. Heero glanced up to see Ceira grinning at him. He smirked at her and nodded her over. She looked both ways before crossing the hallway.

"You are too good with kids." She muttered to him.

"Heero?" Both of them looked down at the little girl standing before them.

"What's wrong Sarah?" The little girl promptly burst into tears.

"What'd you do know Heero?" Heero looked up to where the voice came from. A young man stood in the doorway smirking slightly. _**'Ignore him Heero. He's just a jerk. Even the kids will say so.'**_ Heero could almost see the glare Duo would be giving the man.

"Nothing Joshua." Heero layed his hand on Sarah's head, she wrapped her arms around Heero's wasit and buried her face into his stomach. "Sarah?" She mummbled into his stomach.

"Okay. I caught none of that." Josh said hesitantly.

Heero sighed before turning to Ceira. His eyes flickered to Zander then back to hers. She nodded and went to gently take him from Heero. When his arms tightened around Heero she sighed.

"Zander. It's me hunny. I need you with me for a minute okay?" The child went with her willingly a couple seconds after that.

Heero reached down and ran both his hands through soft black hair. "Sarah." He breathed before lifting her into his arms. With his arms under her legs and her arms around his neck he moved to one of the more private rooms.

Ceira glanced at Joshua before following silently. Once in the room Heero sat down with her in his lap. "Sarah. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." He had seen Duo do this so many times, it simply felt natural in sorts.

"E'ro. " She hiccuped.

"Yes it's me." He gently rocked her.

"You came back. You were gone for a really long time." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry but I had things I needed to do. Very important things."

"Like?"

"My job." He sighed. "There were a couple of missions that requiered my full attention." He smirked. "Forgive me?"

She sniffeled. " 'Kay. Forgiven."

He chuckled and placed her on her feet. "Now tell me. What's been going on?"

"Lotsa things!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Marrie lost two teeth, Micheal got an A+ on his math test, Chance got his own bedrom for his birthday, Carrie got a new bike, and Father Patterson helped Chris with his car! OH and I got a new book series from one of the older ladies that comes to Mass on Thursdays! I like it lots!"

"Wow! That is a lot!" He looked up to Ceira and Zander, winking at them both. "Sarah, by chance do you know where Father would be?"

"He's in the back yard playing with the other children." Her eyes lit up. "Will you play with us?"

"Maybe." Standing he offered his hand to her. She took it and began pulling him from the room. He stopped long enough for Zander to latch on to him. Ceira shook her head and let child go. Heero sighed and took the child from Ceira. Sarah started pulling on his hand again. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Ceira came forward and wrapped her arms around Sarah and swung her around. She gave a delighted laugh, Ceira laughed with her. Once she set the little girl on her feet Sarah tapped her and took off down the hall at breakneck speed. Ceira cackled and followed her out into the back yard.

Heero shook his head at them. "Zander."

"Yes."

"You do know at some point I am going to have to put you down right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Why are so afraid? No one here will hurt you."

"I don't know them." He laid his head on Heero's shoulder. "I don't like talking to people I don't know."

"Then how do you get to know someone?"

Zander looked at Heero. "I don't know."

"Why don't you play with the children while I talk to Father? Ceira's there."

"...Okay." Heero smiled and set him on his feet. Zander took Heero's hand as they walked into the back yard.

"Go on." Heero removed his hand and gave him a genlte push towards the other children. He stood there watching as Ceira looked up and held out her hand for Zander. He raced to her smiling. When she introduced him to the other kids as he hid behind her. When she swung him around and hefted him into the air before catching him, he shriecked and giggled. When he was placed on the ground they began a new game of freeze tag. Ceira being 'it'.

Heero chuckled and shook his head.

"So my son has decided to show himself to us once more."

Heero turned to Father Patterson. "Father." He nodded in respect.

"Now none of that." Father Patterson frowned at him before he was pulled into a hug. "Oh my son, my son, my son." Heero's arms came up to grip the back of the black priest outfit. He buried his face into the Father's shoulder, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. "Something is terribly wrong?"

"No Father, no. Something is terribly right." He whispered from his place in Father Patterson's arms.

"What is it my child?"

"Duo." With one simple word everything broke. Heero let the tears silently fall.

"Dear me." Father Patterson's arms tighten around him.

"We found him. We finally found him." Heero whispered broken heartedly.

"But there is so much more to the story then that." Collet voiced from his left. Heero turned his head slightly towards her. She opened her arms to him. He smiled softly before walking into them. "Oh my dear." She ran her hands through his unruly hair.

"Come son. Tell us what happened." Father nodded towards the picnic table. When the three sat down Heero gave out a heavy sigh.

"There are something I can't tell you." Heero whispered. _**'Just spill it all 'Ro. They'll understand. You trust me don't you?' **_ Heero took a deep breath. _**'Yes, I do Duo.'**_ Duo's laughter rang through his ears. _** 'Then spill.'**_

"Then tell us what you can." Collet took his hands in hers.

"Well it was a mission. Get in, get rid of the bad guys, save as many civilains as possible and get out." Heero looked out to where Zander and Ceira were playing with the other kids.

"You found the child?"

"Yes Father I found him there as well. We were going through houses to get the people out and we found him, family was killed and he lived. After that we did the raid. It was when we were packing up all the other things that we went through the warehouse. I found him laying in a pool of his own blood. He- he isn't in very good condition right now." Heero's eyes were following his youngest charge around.

"Oh Heero." Collet whispered.

"When we got him on the ship it took eveything Quatre had to keep him alive. Right now Duo's in the ICU at HQ. Sally says he's in a coma. Last night she called me. She told me they lost his heartbeat for ten minutes." The last part was barely above a whisper.

Sister Collet sucked in a breath as she heard Heero last words. Father Patterson had done the opposite, he had stopped breathing.

"Sally got it back, but its too faint and its fluttering. No one is allowed to see him until his heart beat it steady and stable." Heero let out a breath. "I think I've finally gone insane as well. I keep seeing Duo every where. Last night he stood in my doorway and talked to me. His voice keeps echoing through out my head. Not to mention I'm attempting to raise a kid for two weeks."

Heero glanced at Collet and Father quickly. "Oh Heero." Collet had him in her arms in a heartbeat. "It'll be okay. Duo's a fighter, he'll make it through this." Heero leaned against her, chin resting on her shoulder.

"I have to be insane to even attempt this." Heero muttered.

"No son you're not." Father followed his gaze out to the child. "A child is a blessing, not a hindrance. To realise you want one is nothing more then a sign of your ability to love. To raise one shows you have patience and you are caring. To be able to take of a child is sign of the fact that you are strong and have courage others lack. Never think that a child will be the down fall of you. They can only make you stronger. A child can only make you a better person, but it all depends on how you take the changes in your life. Some fear it and begin to neglect their child because they fear the changes. Others become to over protective and in the end both end up harming the child to some degree beacuse they lack some of the things necessary in rasing a child. Courage, understanding, love, devotion, strength, trust, friendship, compassion, knowledge, and happiness. While you do need a certain amount of fear, it should only be used when your child has gone missing or gotten sick, not because they are simply there and changing your life style. But to be over protective, you are not only causing the child more harm then good but you are showing them that they aren't trusted by you." Father smiled at him. "You Heero, have everything it takes to be a great father. Another good thing is that you have friends who will help you along the way."

"But am I ready to be a father?" Heero countered. "I never even gave a thought to it until I saw him."

Collet smiled. "I think you've been ready Heero. After all you already helped raise one." Heero snorted and soon it fell into a full scale laugh. "I suppose I should go and help with dinner now." Placing a light kiss to Heero's cheek she stood.

"Mind if I help?" Heero asked.

"Not at all Heero."

Heero turned to the children. "Ceira!" When she looked up, her eyes met his. "I'm going to help Sister Collet with dinner. Don't cause to much trouble."

"Yeah yeah!" She went back to her game with the children. Heero shook his head and moved to follow Collet. Something hit the back of his legs softly. Looking over his shoulder he saw Zander.

"Yes?"

"Can I help too?" Bright violet eyes looked up at him.

"You'll have to ask Sister Collet."

Zander leaned around him to look at her. "Can I help as well?"

"I don't know can you?" Father smiled at the boy when he turned towards the new voice.

"May I help too?" Zander looked straight at Father Patterson the entire time.

"Yes, yes you may." Collet let a small laugh slip. Zander turned violet eyes on her grinning.

"Thank you!" He giggled. When she held out her hand for him, Heero didn't expect him to take it but he did. Heero smiled. _**'Ohhhhh this is good 'Ro! He feels comfortable here now! That's very good.' **_

Father Patterson turned his gray eyes on Heero. "Heero my boy, what's wrong?"

Heero snapped out of his hazy thoughts and looked at the older man. "Nothing Father, nothing." Heero took off after Collet and Zander at a slow paced jog.

Once they set foot in the Orphanage Zander released Sister Collet's hand and took Heero's, half hiding behind him. Collet chuckled but said nothing more when Heero looked at her.

"Joshua." Collet nodded to the young man. "You can go home if you wish. I have other helpers tonight."She smiled at the black haired man. The man blinked and nodded to her before turning to Heero smirking. He passed the Japanese teen and snorted. Heero's eyebrow twitched and he pulled Zander fully behind him. Blue eyes narrowed into a full scale glare, pointed towards the man walking down the hall.

"Heero." Collet chided. Slowly Heero turned his eyes to her.

The glare softening at her frown. "What do you see in him Sister?"

She sighed before turning to the sink and washing her hands. "He has done bad things yes, but he deserves a second chance just like everyone else. I am here to give him that chance." She turned to him. Her hazel eyes settling on him. "I gave you a second chance didn't I?"

Heero flinched slightly. "Hai."

She smiled gently. "Then why should I not do the same for another soldier?"

Heero flinched again. "I have no answer for that Sister."

She gave a curt nod and waved him over to the sink. "Wash."

"Yes Ma'am." Heero mocked saluted her. She gave a cheery laugh, shaking her head. Heero pushed Zander over to the sink, glancing back into the hallway. When he didn't catch seight of Joshua, his shoulders relaxed a little. Lifting Zander he set him on the counter by the sink before turning the knob. Soon the sound of water running was the only thing heard in the kitchen. Once Heero and Zander dried their hands Collet turned on them with vegetables in her hands.

"You wash." She pointed a carrot at Zander. "And you, chop." She handed Heero the load and tapped him on the nose with a stick of celery. "Go on."

Heero snorted but complied, placing the load of vegetables in once sink. "Okay wash them here and place them here." He pointed to the other sink which was empty. "Think you can handle that?"

Zander nodded enthuiastically. Heero smirked and ruffled the childs hair before openign a drawr and pulling out a knife. Collet watched this with joy gleaming in her eyes. A small smile appeared on her rosy lips. Heero sliced the carrot Zander had handed turned slightly when he heard Collet start to sing softly. His eyes followed her form as she danced in place. A small grin found it's way to his lips.

**(Flashback Heero's POV of sorts.)**

_Duo and Heero had stopped by the Church on the way home. They had just gotten back from a fairly easy mission and they needed to unwind, so they stopped to play with the children. That had been almost four hours ago. They had been invited to stay for dinner. Duo had offered to help make dinner. So Heero had come along to make sure he didn't destroy their kitchen, like he had done with that of the one in their house. Duo laughed sheepishly before glaring at Heero for bringing it up. Heero snickered at the poor man who was now being teased by Father Patterson and Sister Collet._

_Duo had turned on Heero with a knife in his hand, when the Japanese teen had started to mention the small mishap with the toaster back in the war. "Say it Yuy. I dare you." Violet eyes glared at him. Heero smirked and took a deep breath. "Well you see what happened was-" "I'm going to kill you!" Duo shouted before throwing the knife at Heero's head. Barely dodging the knife Heero laughed and caught Duo's wrist when it came up with another knife in his hand. Gripping slightly. Heero caused Duo to gasp and drop the knife before he pinned him to one hand right by Duo's hip and the other one still around the pale skin, he leaned in closer. He stopped when his lips were barely a breaths away from Duo's. "Don't you know Duo. I always do what goes against morals." Duo blushed and sputtered his violet eyes staring directly into cobalt. Heero let his eyes search Duo's for what he knew wouldn't be there, but he could always hope._

_Father Patterson coughed. Heero blinked and turned his attention to the two standing in the doorway. "Eh." Heero let a small blush cross his features. "Gomen." He muttered to Duo before pushing off the counter and reluctantly letting Duo go. Duo's breathing was slightly eratic, his hand on the counter, which had been right under Heero's, was the only thing keeping him up. Something in his eyes sparked. "You know 'Ro I think you have some fetish with testing your limits." Heero blinked before scowling at the long haired teen. "You always go and do anything that could get you killed. Do you have any idea how scary that is to watch? You never rarely say anything about it but it's kind of scary. It's like you don't care." Violet eyes looked out the small window. "But, at the same time it's like you're trying to be careful so that you don't die. It-It's like you have something you need to come back for." Duo looked at Heero. "The only question is what is it?"_

_Heero snorted. "Someone has to look after you." Duo cracked a smile at that. "Yeah yeah." Shaking his head Duo went back to cutting up some of the vegetables. Taking the knife from the wall Heero walked up behind him and placed one hand on the counter while the other came arond to hand Duo the knife. "Arigato." Duo whispered. "Dou Itashimashite." Heero smirked. Collet watched all of this mindfully. Soon she started humming to the song that was playing on the radio. Duo snickered as she started to sing softly. Heero leaned against the counter beside Duo and watched as her feet barely moved but she was none the less dancing. Duo set the knife down and took Collet's hand and spun her. The two were dance to the soft, slow tune flooding the kitchen. Heero couldn't help but laugh softly at the scene. Shaking his head he picked the knife up and finished chopping the lettice._

**(End Flashback)**

Heero shook his head and began to chop the other carrots while he listened to the soft mealody that Collet was singing. Zander's giggle brought his eyes up from the task he was currently doing. He saw Father Patterson walk into the room. His worn gray eyes softened at the sight. Heero had no doubt in his mind that Father was thinking about what he just been. Ceira popped her head in from behind Father. She grinned when she saw Zander and Heero cutting veggie's.

Zander had finished washing and was now watching Heero intently. Heero glanced up and smirked. "Would you like to learn?" Zander's smile was almost blinding. Heero pulled Zander infront of him and placed his small hand on the knife's handle and guided it down. "Easy, don't rush the blade down." Heero smiled softly. "There, see it's not that hard." Zander giggled, eyes focused on the blade and his fingers.

"Are those vegetables ready?" Collet asked while glancing at the two.

"Almost." Heero stated before returning to cutting the vegetables quickly. "Now they're finished."

Collet came over to take them. "Very nice." She poked one of the carrots. "Why don't you cook as a profession Heero?"

"Because I have no desire to."

She snorted. "So much talent."

"Then I'll use it here, where I know for a fact that it is appreciated."

Father Patterson laughed. "That my boy is and understatement. Any help we can get is apprecciated. I simply wish their were other people such as you and your friends who would realise that no matter how little your help is, it's still appreciated none the less."

Heero smiled softly at the older man. "I try." He grinned at Ceira. "I mean I even bring people for the children to devour." Collet laughed softly while Ceira glared at him. Father Patterson gave a hearty laugh as the young women stuck her tongue out at the teen.

"You're just lucky I love you."

"Spare me please. That in itself is a curse."

Ceira gasped. "It is not!" Heero chuckled.

"Okay. Okay. Unless you're in here to help with dinner then scatter." Collet turned to them all, baring a sauce covered wooden spoon at them. Heero took a step back with his hands held in the air. Ceira's mouth formed an 'O' before she fled the room. "Now Father. Are you helping?" She turned to the older man.

"If I am allowed then yes."

"Absolutly Father!" She turned back to the stove counting. "I need another side dish."

"I'll make mac and cheese." Father offered.

"Excelent!" Collet clapped her hands. "Zander if you don't mind could you please get the cheese and milk from the refridgerator?" At the child's nod she grinned. "Heero can you go help the children get ready for dinner?"

Zander froze and turned to Heero. Heero lifted the boy from the counter and set him on the floor. "Do as she asks. I'll be back before you know it." He chewed his lip before nodding to Heero. Heero stood, ran a hand through blonde hair and walked from the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**(With Heero)**

Walking back out to the backyard Heero cupped his hands and yelled. "Dinner in twenty!" The children in the back yard looked up before rushing in past him. He stopped Ceira on her way in. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything Heero."

Taking out his car keys and wallet he handed hem to her. "Go down to Michavelli's and get dessert."

"Okay. What kind of-"

"Doesn't matter just make sure that there's alot of them and a variety."

She nodded. "Of course!" She grinned and began to walk back out to the church.

"Ceira!" She turned to him in time to catch the small black and silver phone tossed to her. "Call here if you get stuck."

" 'Kay!" She dissappeared around the building while Heero went inside.

Walking through the halls he stopped at a few of the bedroom's to make sure that everyone was getting cleaned up.

"Everything okay in here?" Several of the boys turned to him.

"Yeah!" Was the chorused reply. Shaking his head he walked from the room to continue making sure everyone was getting cleaned up. Knocking on one of the door's to the girls dormitory he got no answer. Knocking again he heard a crash. Pulling back from the door quickly, his hand went to the knob, the door was yanked open before he could even turn it.

Yellow-green eyes reguarded him with hostility. "Yeah?"

"Everything alright?"

The teenager glared at him. "Fine. What do you want?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Dinner in Ten."

"Not hungry." She went to close the door but Heero placed his foot in the way along with his hand on the door itself. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Watch your language." Heero glanced down the hall at Sarah. "I'm here simply to tell you that dinner is in ten minutes and you will be joining without the attitude."

"You're not my father." She spat at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"No I am not your father. But I am your elder and you will listen."

"Says who?"

Heero's eyebrow twitched. "Do not cock an attitude with me young lady. I do not know what your problem is but Father Patterson and Sister Collet have done nothing to you and you will respet them by attending dinner without an attitude."

"No I won't."

"You will. I do not care what you do with your attitude after dinner but you will be there with out it."

She flinched at Heero harsh tone. "Fine." Heero stepped back and the door was slammed in his face. He frowned at it before turning to continue down the hall. He stopped suddenly, as Sarah was standing in his way. She held her arms up. Heero bent to pick her up, not failing to notice the door crack open slowly.

"Hello little lady." He whispered to the blue eyed beauty in his arms.

"Hello." She whispered back.

"How are you?" He continued to keep his voice nothing above a whisper.

"Great." She whispered.

"That's good."

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know."

She laughed. "You're funny!"

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Hai!" She shouted. Heero grinned before setting the girl on her feet.

"Then do me a favor and make sure everyone else in your room is."

"Roger that Captian!"

"At ease soldier."

She grinned at him before taking off back to her room. Shouting the entire time. "HEY! HEERO SAYS DINNER'S IN TEN SO WE NEED TO HURRY UP!"

Several girls ran from the room towards Heero. "HEERO!" He was hit by atleast six of them.

"Oi!"

They laughed and giggled before blowing him kisses and heading down the hall to the dinning hall. Sarah shook her head before looking bakc in the room frowning. She ran to Heero and tapped his leg. He knelt and she whispered hotly into his ear. When he stood back up he told her to go see Collet. She dissappeared and he headed towards the room.

"Knock knock." He poked his head in to see a little girl with curly brown hair. "Whats this?" He stepped into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the door down the hall opened and the girl stepped out. Once he was in the room he heard the teenager walk down the hall towards the room, she stopped just outside the room.

Heero knelt infront of the little girl, not touching her, yet still close enough. "What's wrong?" She simply pulled her legs closer when Heero went to touch her.

"Okay no touching then." She peaked at him from under brown curly bangs and dark eyelashes. Heero held up his hands. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Well this isn't going to work if you don't talk to me." Deep blue eyes stared at him. "I can beat you at this." She flinched at the word 'beat'. "Ohhhh so that's what's it."

Heero moved slowly and sat back on the bunkbed along the opposite wall. Lacing his fingers together he rested his chin on them. He simply gazed at the girl. She shifted under his watchful eye. Sarah came around the corner then. "Heero!"

Heero turned his head otwards her. "Ceira's on the phone."

"Taking the phone from the girl he held it to his ear. His hand absently went out to Sarah's head. The girl on the other bed flinched. Heero gently laid his hand on Sarah's head, gently stroking. "Hello?"

"Heero?"

"Yes."

"You said call if I was in trouble right?"

"Something like that." Sarah moved to sit in his lap. He pulled her up and let his hand run down the length of her pigtails.

"Well uhhh...I kinda have a problem."

"Okay?"

"There are a LOT of choices."

"I'm aware."

"Okay so cake, cookies, brownies? What do you want?"

"Anything."

"UGH! Not helping me here Heero!"

Heero chuckled. "Just tell Jeremy that it's for the Orphanage and he'll help you. He knows what I normally get."

"Is this Jeremy tall dark and sexy?"

"And Gay."

"DAMNIT!" She hissed. "I hate you!" Then the line went dead.

"Heero?"

The teen looked down. "Yes?"

"Did you send where I think you did?"

"Maybe."

"YES!" She squeeled, bouncning in his lap. Turning she threw her arms around his neck. "Really? Really? Really?!" With every word she got closer.

Heero rose to his feet quickly, making her scream, before he turned and 'threw' her into the bed. The Teenager and little girl watched with intrest, suprise and horror, as Heero attacked her sides. She shreicked and squirmed.

"Stop! STOP STOP!" She shreached a few things.

"Secret?"

Se..cret." She panted. Heero hefted her from the bed and 'dropped' her. She giggled but swayed a little. Heero hands were on her in an instent. The brunett across the room cringed.

"Sarah?"

"Fine." She giggled before placing a kiss to his frown and dashing out of the room.

Heero sighed and looked to the other little girl, who was watching him with fasination. Heero smiled gently. "Are you alright now?"

Again he got no reply from her at all. Heero blinked before standing straight. He turned half way to the teenage girl in the doorway. "Are you ready for dinner?"

She leveled her eyes with him. "Yes."

"Good. Go see if Sister Collet needs any help."

She gave a brief nod before she dissappeared. Heero turned back to the little girl. She had uncurled and was now titling her head at Heero.

Heero smiled and held out his hand. She stared at it, then glanced back up at him. Her eyes never left him while she placed her hand in his. Heero lightly closed his hand around hers. She sucked in a breath but when Heero didn't do anything she slid from the bed.

"I don't recognonize you. Are you new?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"Hmm? No I'm not new. I just don't get to come as often as others." She looked up at him. He looked down.

"Why?"

"My job for the most part." She bit her lip. "If you have a question then ask it."

"Where do you work?"

"I am a Preventer."

She gasped. "No way."

Heero smirked. "I am."

She remained silent after that.

"Have you washed up for dinner?"

A small bob of her head was his answer. "Good." With out thinking he let his head drift over heer head. She froze and jerked away from him. Taking a step back she hit the wall. Her breathing was coming in short pants. Heero froze where he was. Her breathing became more labored as she closed her eyes, tears fell. _**'Christ! 'Ro she's having a panic attack!' **_ Duo shouted in his head. Heero reached forward and brought her in his arms, sitting on the floor. She faught him but it only caused her to become more paniced.

"Shhh. Calm down little one. Calm down. I am not going to harm you. I am not going to harm you." He mutter this in her ear placing a light kiss to her temple. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out." Heero took a deep breath. "Breath with me. In, out, in ,out. In the mouth out the nose." SLowly she began to calm down. Her tears stopped after she could breath regularly again. She whimpered. "I'm not going to harm you little one."

Collet came running down the hall with Father Patterson when they saw Heero sitting with the little girl. "Oh dear." As Collet knelt, the little girl pushed back into Heero. Turning she buried her face into his shirt, whimpering. Collet pulled her hand back. "Nora?"

Heero looked at Collet. "So she does have a name."

Collet looked at him, fear swimming in her hazel eyes. "Yes. She just came to us not more then a week ago. Hasn't talked to a single soul but Sarah."

Heero placed his head on Nora's. "Sweetheart, Sister Collet and Father Patterson will not hurt you."

"Promise?" Was the barely there voiced question.

"I swear to you." She shied her way away from Heero's shirt to look at them.

"No dear, lets see those pretty eyes shall we." Father Patterson's voice was low and soothing.

She buried her face back into Heero. Sarah came running down the hall. "Nora?" Sarah fell to her knees by Heero thigh. "Sister and Father won't hurt you." She said breathless. "They're not like your parents. They care." All three adults turned to Sarah. "Heero won't hurt you either! Heero's the best adult of them all!" She grinned at Nora. "He play's with us, he helps us, he teaches us things and he just awsome! Duo's great too, but he hasn't been here in a long time! Neither of them will hurt you. Sister Collet and Father Patterson are cool too!"

Heero looked at her then glanced down to see Nora was looking at him. He offered her a small smile. She looked to Collet. The nun offered her hand to the child who hestitantly took it. But she didn't let go of Heero untill Sarah grabbed her other hand and began to drag her down the hall.

"Her parents?"

"Were abusive. Not a day went by that they didn't harm her. Her neighbors couldn't take it any more and called the police."

"How long?"

"Three years. She's been in the hopstial so many times in those years that the doctors are amazed she's alive."

Heero glared at Collet. "Three years and no one did a single thing?"

"No. No one did anything Heero."

"There is child in the kitchen waiting for you my boy." Father reminded him gently.

Heero took a deep breath. "I'm insane." He mutter to himself before heading down the hall after Sarah and Nora.

"OH! Heero!" Collet called.

Heero turned.

"Thank you."

He nodded bfore heading back down the hall. When Heero got to the dinning hall he found Trowa, Quatre and Wufei standing in mass of kids. Quatre was the first to notice Heero.

"Heero!" He cried in releif. Most of the kids turned to Heero grinning.

"Go sit." The children scampered off to their seats.

Quatre's mouth fell open. "How?"

Heero smirked. "Sit." He nodded to some chairs at the table.

"Shouldn't we ask-?"

"It's fine my boy." Father Patterson clapped him on the shoulder from behind. "You are always welcome." Quatre smiled greatfully.

"Thank you." Wufei bowed his head.

"You boys. When are you going to learn?" Collet sighed. "You're hopeless." She teased before pulling Wufei into a light hug. After hugs and handhsakes and more hugs. The three pilots sat down in vacant chairs.

"Where's Heero?" Quatre asked looking around.

"Kitchen!" Sarah said from beside him.

Looking to his left he smiled. "Well hello little lady."

"Hiya Catty!" She climbed into his lap. "You took my seat, so I'm taking your lap." She giggled.

"Alright then., and where is your friend going to sit?"

Sarah looked over to Nora. "Uhhhm?"

Quatre chuckled. "Trowa." He nodded to the little girl. Trowa nodded to his lover and held out his hand to the little girl.

"It's okay Nora. They're like Heero." Nora's eyes lit up lightly and she took Trowa's hand. Once she was in Trowa's lap she relaxed a little more after she was certain he wouldn't harm her. Trowa smiled softly at the child in his lap. Absently he toyed with a lock of her brown hair.

Wufei snickered to his left. Questioning green eyes met laughing onyx. "Nothing Trowa. Nothing." At that moment Zander came from the kitchen. When he saw the three of them his grin grew. He made his way ove rto them and Wufei quickly set him in Heero's seat. Quatre with Sarah on the far right then it would be Heero and Zander. Trowa and Nora were next with Wufei sitting in the seat to the farthest left of Quatre. Heero came out carrying food. Wufei stood and followed the other teen back into the kitchen once he placed what he had in his hands on the table.

"Think they cooked enough?" Quatre muttered to Trowa.

"Heero helped cook. That alone should give you warning. Once he starts he goes full out, love."

Quatre laughed sheepishly. "Which is why he is not cooking in my kitchen."

Trowa snorted. "He already has."

"Oh right." Quatre sighed. "Never again though."

"Agreed." Trowa's eyebrow twitched.

When Wufei and Heero came back out so did Father Patterson and Sister Collet.

"Is that all?" Quatre voiced.

"Yes it is." Collet smiled at him.

Wufei took his seat again. Heero lifted Zander in one arm and took his seat, placing the child on his lap. Father Patterson smiled at Heero before bowing his head. Everyone else followed his lead. Eyes closed, heads bowed and hands clasped. After grace was said dishes were passed around. Heero grabbed two plates and at Collet's confussed look he smiled.

"Ceira." Was all he said before passing the mashed potatoes.

She blinked. "Oh dear."

"It's all fine." Said women leaned into the dinning hall. "Yo! Heero help me."

He passed Zander to Wufei. "One second." He nodded to Father and Sister Collet, looking at the kitchen. Collet was the first to catch on, nodding she tapped Father on the arm and stood. Heero left the dinning hall and made his way out to his car. He stopped short.

"What did you do? Buy the whole store?" He grabbed bag after bag from his trunk.

"No. Just half." She coughed.

"Seriously?"

"No. Most of it he gave to me."

"That would be Jeremy." Heero shook his head and closed the trunk with his elbow. "Cakes?"

"Ten. Think it'll be enough?"

"Pleanty."

"They're all different too."

"Good."

Heero and Ceira made their way through the halls easily. With everyone in the dinning hall they didn't have to worry about being plowed over. They took the back door inot the kitchen. Collet and Father Patterson were talking quietly, both looked up when the other two walked in.

Collet gasped. "Heero!"

Heero froze. He knew that tone of voice. He was in trouble. Swollowing thickly he cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"What did you do?" She was looking through the bags.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talkign about Sister." He turned to Ceira. "Any more?"

"Two cakes and few other things."

"Go eat. I'll get the rest." She nodded to Heero and gave Father Patterson a brief hug before she fled the room.

"There's more!" Collet turned furious hazel eyes on him.

"Yes Ma'am." Heero coughed and looked at the floor. "Which I need to go get." He turned sharply and left the room. Sister Collet sputtered before marching after him.

"Heero!" His back stiffened slightly but he didn't stop until he was at his car. Collet placed her hand on the hood. "Heero." She hissed softly.

"Yes Ma'am?" He turned to her and Duo snickered in his mind.

"Why?"

"Why is a pretty broad question Sister."

"Why did you buy so much?"

Heero coughed. "Because I told Ceira to buy whatever."

"Heero." She groaned.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing Collet."

"It's not nothing Heero."

"You're right. It a fact that thsi will make them happy. This will make a good memory for them. Hopefully to help ease away the bad ones." Heero placed a cake on the roof. "Collet how many times do they get desserts like this? How many of them have ever had anything like this? How many of them have ever had someone just spend money on them for no reason?"

Collet sighed. "You're right. But it doesn't mean that I approve of this Heero."

"I am sorry. I should have told you." Huffing Collet took the two cakes from the roof and headed back to the Orphanage building.

"Next time Heero Yuy, you had better tell me. So I can atleast argue with you before you do it anyway."

Heero snorted and shut his door, bags in hand. Father Patterson meet them in the hallway. "Heero."

Heero groaned softly. _**'Hahahaha third degree! Oh I am so sorry 'Ro.'**_

"If you're going to yell at me too please wait until after I set the bags down."

Father chuckled. "My boy, I am not going to yell at you. I'm simply going to thank you. I may be old but I too learn quickly." His gray eyes shinning with laughter.

"Dou Itashimashite."

"Come, lets finish dinner then worry about dessert."

"Very good idea Father."

Heero and Father Patterson rejoined everyone in the dinning room after they had gotten what needed to be cooled in the refridgerartor. Heero nodded to Quatre and Trowa, before Zander climbed into his lap.

"Heero!" The two girls in his friends laps squeeled.

"Nora. Sarah." He nodded to both before he started to eat. "Shouldn't you two be eating. If were going to play later you need to be energized don't you?"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Play?"

"Yes after I help Chris with his car. But I'm sure if you ask, Trowa and Quatre will play with you until I can."

Sarah through her head back against Quatre's chest. "Will you?"

Nora looked up at Trowa through fluffy brown bangs and dark brown eyelashes. Heero could all but see Trowa's sheilds crumble. Trowa sighed heavily. "No questions asked Quatre." Quatre looked at him. "We have no choice." Trowa simplified. Quatre let out a laugh.

No one had noticed that Collet had slipped into the kitchen with Ceira. "OKAY!" Everything went silent and Collet smiled. "Thanks to our son's," She glanced at the four pilots. "and our daughter," She glanced to Ceira who blushed. "We have a very special arrangment of desserts tonight."

Several of the children who ahd been there longer, shouted. The pilots all shared a look and laughed. Sarah clapped her hands in excitment. "Nora you are going to love this!" The other little girl grinned. "This place makes the best cookies ever!"

Heero snorted. "Says you." He glared slightly at the girl.

"I mean Heero makes the best cookies, but these come in first place after Heero's." Sarah nodded to herself. "Say Heero when are you going to make cookies again?"

"I do not know Sarah."

She pouted, then perked up. "Micheals brithday is in a couple of weeks. Could you possibly make them then?" Bright blue eyes sparkled and dark lashes fluttered at him. "Please?" With her hands clasped, her bottom lips jutted out in a pout. Heero gave a heavy sigh and lowered his head a little. Grinning she shouted down the tables length. "MICHEAL! Heero says he'll make cookies for your birthday!"

"YES!" Micheal shouted, fist pumping in the air.

"I need a drink." Heero muttered. Quatre laughed and patted him on the arm. "A stiff drink."

Trowa snorted. "I concer my friend." Sighing he looked down to the brown haired girl in his lap. She was bobbing her head from side to side, legs swinging -landing softly into Trowa's- and humming while eating her peice of chocolate cake. Trowa's hand still absently playing with a strand of her hair.

The desserts continued to be passed around the long table. Sarah's eyes only looking for the cookies. When they reached her she grinned and placed three on her plate before letting Quatre pass the box.

Heero took the plate and placed two on his plate. He picked one up after passing the box and handing the cookie to Zander, he waited.

Zander took a small bite of the cookie, his eyes widdened and he took another bite. Wufei glanced at the two of them and grinned as Heero buried his nose in Zander's shaggy blonde hair. His grin fadded however when he noticed the slightly pained look on Heero's face.

Heero took a deep breath through his nose and inhaled the scent of lavender, vanilla and gunpowder. _**Duo's scent?**_ Heero barely opened his eyes and he saw brown hair instead of blonde. _**What?**_ Blinking he was meet with blonde hair and the smell of his shampoo.

"Heero?"

Looking to his left, Heero met worried onyx orbs. "Hai?"

Wufei shook his head softly. "Nothing." The rest of dinner passed in small talk with the children and those who stayed to help with said children. When dinner was finished and over, Wufei and Ceira offered their assitance in washing the dishes. Heero set Zander on the floor and stood from his seat motioning Chris over.

The child ran over to him grinning, when he stopped he stuck his hand out to Zander. "My name's Chris, Chris Ferdaet! Nice to meet you."

Zander blushed and threw himself behind Heero. Chris blinked before dropping his hand. A slow grin came to his lips before he started to laugh. "Okay. I guess I was a little to forward. Heero I didn't know you had a son! You never mention him!" He tilted his head to the side. "Or unless he's not your son. That would explain why you've never mentioned him."

Heero chuckled. "You talk to much." He rufled sandy brown hair. Chris laughed and pulled away. "Let's see what we can do with this car of yours shall we."

"YES!" The boy jumped up and down before grabbing the teens hand and began to pull him back to his room. "Lets go lets go!"

Heero rolled his eyes. Looking over his shoulder he saw Zanders hands clenched in his shirt. Planting his feet firmly he smirked when Chris began to pull with all his might. "Zander. Why don't you go play with Quatre and Trowa."

"No." Zander muttered into Heero's back.

Heero sighed and looked back to Chris. "I don't know how long this is going to take Zander."

Chris looked up at Heero. "He can come too! Just as long as we get it done before Sarah comes and drags you off to play with her." He began to pull on the hand again, back peadeling his feet.

Heero let his other hand drift behind him as he let himself be pulled down the hallway. He felt one of Zander's hands clasp it tightly, the other never leaving his shirt. Heero sighed under his breath. This was going to be a long two weeks. At the end it would be very hard on both of them. Harder for Zander though. Heero was use to people walking in and out of his life.

Arraving at Chris's shared room his hand was dropped. The boy dissapeared into the room for a few seconds, returning with a wooden car in his hands. "Now?"

"To the living room." Chris nodded and followed Heero down the hall, glancing at Zander. The blonde boy had one hand in Heero's, the other fisted in the blue shirt, and his head leaning against Heero's back. Chris couldn't help but stare at him.

He was confused as to why the other boy was with Heero. The boy didn't like to be around others but when he was around Heero and the ther three he was all smiles and laughs. He knew for a fact Heero and the others were cool but he wanted to know what was so special about this boy that he would be with Heero. Not realising Heero had stopped Chris ran into him.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose. "Heehee I wasn't looking." He handed Heero the car. "So whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just missing some things." Heero looked around the room. "We need some black plastic or paper, red paint, a carving tool and a silver sharpie."

Chris nodded and began to destroy the room. When he found everything, he placed them on the table infront of Heero.

"Good now clean up the mess you made."

Chris sighed. "Okay."

Heero began to add what was needed to the wooden car to make it look like Duo's. Zander had practically been glued to his side since they left the dinning hall. By the time Chris finished his task Heero was finished as well.

"Oh wow! It's looks just like Duo's." Chris admired it from the table.

"The paint is wet."

"Right. Don't touch." Chris nodded absently to Heero. "Thanks!"

"You're most welcome." Heero stood. "I should probably go find Marrie now."

"She would be with Ceira." Chris said absently, still staring at the car on the table.

Heero snorted and headed out of the room, Zander right behind him. Halfway down the hall he stopped. "Zander." The child poked his head out from behind him. "What's wrong?"

Zander just looked at him. His violet eyes shinning in the lamp light. Heero sighed. "I'm not going to get an answer am I?" More silence. Heero heft the child onto his hip. "You." Heero bopped him on the nose. "And I are going to have a talk when we get home." Setting him on his feet, Heero pushed him softly. "Go find Quatre and Trowa. They should be in the backyard." A small nod was all he got before the child took off down the hall.

Heero turned to the dark hallway. "If you're going to hide then I may as well head to the kitchen."

A startled gasp came from the hallway, before the teen aged girl from earlier stepped out. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Why do you do this?"

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"Why do come here and give them false hope? You do things like buy them candy, or help them fix a car. You even 'play' with them." She gave a frustrated growl. "No one else cares so why do you?"

"Because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to not have hope. To not have soemone there when you need them most. When you feel like you are about to break and no one's there. I've been there." Heero shifted. "I am here because I know what it's like. No child show ever have to go through that."

She flinched and her eyes grew a haunted look.

"I want to know what your problem is. I am positive Sister Collet and Father Patterson have done nothing to you." Heero let out a deep breath.

"That's not what I came here for. I wanted to apologize to you." She leaned back against the wall, head downcast. "I was rude to you."

"You were but I don not hold it against you. But it is not me you should apologize to." When she looked up he clarified. "Sister Collet and Father Patterson are the one's you should give your apology to. Not me." Heero turned and headed down the hallway.

He stopped in by the kitchen long enough to see Ceira throw water on Wufei. Wufei glared at her as she laughed. Sister Collet scolded them both before both went back to work. Heero chuckled softly before heading out to the back patio. He saw Father Patterson sitting in an old rocking chair. Nodding to the older man, Heero sat down on the old whicker chair beside the man.

"He's a really cute kid Heero." Father Pattersons low voice was comforting.

"He is." heero let his gaze wander out to Quatre and Zander. Currently th etwo were running from Trowa, who was being chased by a bunch of kids. "There is a teenaged girl who seems to be new around here."

"Ah you must be talking about Jessica." At Heero blank stare father Patterson continued. "Yellowish green eyes? Black hair, with a little twist in it?"

"Hai."

"Ah...She-she came from a very bad family. She has never been given the respect she deserves. Everything was taken from her. Everything." Father Patterson whispered. "She has never had someone treat her with the respect and dignity she deserves, it's always been a fight to make herself earn it. She's a really terrific young lady, but it's her past that is haunting her to much for her to let go and live in the present."

"So she takes her anger out on everyone she doesn't know?"

Father Patterson looked to him. "You've talked to her?"

"More like argued."

"Oh dear. She said somethign she shouldn't have didn't she?"

"No it's perfectly fine. I wa merely wonder what I have done to earn such disrespect from her." With that Heero stood from the chair and walked out across the yard. He heard Father Patterson sigh heavily.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted before plowing into him, nearly taking him to the ground. "Save me!" The blonde teen pleaded before diving behind him.

"Nani?!" Heero looked up in enough time to see Zander coming at him at full speed. Reacting on instinct, he looped an arm around the child's waist and slung him sideways.

Zander shrieked with laughter. "Heero! He's getting away!" More shrieking laughter came from teh blonde. He started to kick his feet lightly beat his hands on Heero's leg. "QUATRE! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" More laughter as he tettered back and forth.

Heero chuckled deeply. "Trowa!" When the tall brunett looked up Heero nodded him over. With a chuckle he getnly placed the child he was hold on the ground and walked over to Heero. "Hold him." Heero handed Zander to Trowa. "I'm going to get your lover." With Zander safely in Trowa's hands Heero took off after the blonde Arabian teen.

"Shit." Quatre speed up slightly. "No Heero NO!" Heero had caught him around the waist and hefted him over his shoulder. "No! This is wrong! TROWA!" Quatre beat on Heero back. "Release me Heero!" When Heero did nothing but grunt Quatre resumed his attck on Heero's back and ass. "Let go! TROWA! He's touching me!" He gave a shriek -much like a girls- as Heero dropped him on the ground infront of Trowa.

Trowa set Zander on the ground. Teh two blonde's stared at eahc other for a second before Zander grinned.

"Oh Allah."

Zander and a few other children attacked the blonde teen while Trowa cracked a grin and Heero snorted.

"Justice." Heero nodded before turning away from the scene.

"Yuy." Quatre growled before hitting the Japanese teen in the back of the knees. Knocking him to the ground, Quatre sat in the middle of his back with his hands pinning Heero's to the ground. "I am going to kill you. Brutily." Quatre hissed in his ear.

Heero snorted, sending dust up into the air. "You can try." Heero shot back.

"Wait until we get back in the training room. I'm going to cream mate your ass." Quatre hissed through clenched teeth.

Trowa's deep laughter rummbled from his chest, sending the other two on the ground into confussion. The two had almost forgotten where they were.

Quatre laughed weakly. "Oh my." Noticing that he was still sitting on his friend, he quickly removed himself. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as his taller lover helped Heero from the ground.

"Holy shit." Heero muttered. "I feel sorry for you when he gets pissed off Trowa."

Trowa snorted. "It's not always bad." Trowa walked away, leaving Heero to stare after him.

A shudder ran up his spine. "I did not need to know that." He hollared after the stotic teen. "Damn freaks." Heero muttered to himself, only to get hit upside the head by an irrattated blonde.

"At least he knows I love him." Aquarium eyes hardened.

Zander's shrieking laughter broke the tension betweent he two. Looking over to Trowa, Heero saw the source. The taller teen had taken to tossing the kid with Wufei. Nora stood watching in utter fascination not two feet away. Finally Zander clung to Wufei. The chinese teen was quick to pick that he wanted to stop. Smirking slightly he gently threw the child over his shoulder. Heero watched as Zander landed on his feet.

"Nicely done." Wufei comment bow his head. Zander grinned before taking off after Sarah, who had just tagged him.

Quatre and Heero both watched the two run around the yard with the other children. They glanced at each other before taking off after a child. "Heero and Quatre are it!" Sarah shouted. Children screamed and shrieked as the two ex-gundam pilots tried their hardest (okay well they aren't running at full speed but hey!) to catch the children.

Trowa busied himself by playing with Nora. She had brought out a deck of Go-Fish cards. The two were in an intense game at the moment. Wufei was talking quietly with Father Patterson and Sister Collet. Ceira had joined in the game of tag a little while back.

Ceira dropped to the ground by Wufei's seat panting. "How do they do it?" She was looking back out to Quatre and Heero. The two were still going at it with the children.

"They're Gundam pilots Ceira. They have unstopable energy." Wufei muttered to the women.

She pondered this. "I suppose." Her gaze drifted back out to Quatre and Heero, a small fond smile gracing her lips.

Quatre stopped and placed his hands on his knees, panting. "Ugh. How in the world do you do this Heero?"

Heero let a delicate laugh pass from his lips. "You get use to it living with Duo. He can run when he thinks somethign is after him." Heero cracked his neck. "We went out drinking one night and he went back inot war mode and I freaked him out and he took off. I chased him for thirteen blocks before he stopped."

"Why did he stop?"

"He passed out." Heero clarifed.

"Oooohhhhh."

Heero chuckled. "It was right fun until block ten. He started jumping fences and going down allyways. We ended up lost and I wandered around for almost three hours."

Heero shook his head at the little girl. "No more." Heero plopped down in the grass."Heero is tired." He told her. "Need rest." She giggled and went after another little girl.

Sarah marched over and plopped down into his lap. "Hello Heero!"

"Hello."

She turned her eyes to Quatre and giggled. "Hello Quatre!"

"Hello Sarah."

"What'cha talkin about?"

"Duo." Quatre and Heero said at the same time. While it was both sad and painful to talk about the braided teen, they had to. It made the world seem less dark at times. At first it was really hard to talk about him, but over time it became a little easier and the pain dulled but the longing for their friend grew stronger.

Sarah blinked. "Where is Duo anyway? He hasn't been here in a loooong time."

Quatre's eyes twitched and he took a deep breath. Heero's eyes took on a haunted look.

"He, he had something of upmost importance to take care of Sarah." Quatre whispered.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but was interuptted by Nora. "YES!"

The three on the ground looked to Trowa and Nora. Wufei and Ceira tunred their gaze as well.

"Trowa?" Quatre called.

Nora giggled clapping her hands softly. Trowa was blinking at teh small table full of cards.

"She... beat me." Trowa ran a hand through his hair. "She actually won. Wait that means I lost to a seven year old." Trowa groaned.

Quatre burst into laughter at his lovers comment.

"Way to go Nora!" Sarah shouted.

The other girl blushed and all but threw herself at Trowa. She buried her face into his side. Trowa chuckled and placed his hand on her head. She didn't even flinch. "Now how did you manage that little one?" Trowa asked almost silently. Chuckling to himself, Trowa stood swinging her into his arms. "What other games do you play?" With a shy grin she whispered to him.

Quatre beamed at his lover. "They are so cute together." He whispered to Heero.

"Hai."

Sarah giggled as the two went into the building. "I think Trowa likes Nora!" She giggled.

Quatre chuckled. "Thats an understatment." Sarah giggled again.

"But you are the only one who holds his heart Quatre." Ceira laughed as she made her way over to the three of them.

Quatre grinned. "How true." Ceira laughed.

Heero sighed. "We should leave soon." He said quietly.

"Awwwwwww." Sarah groaned.

"Agreed. It getting late." Quatre stood and offered his hand to Heero. Wrapping one arm around Sarah's waist he took Quatre's hand with the other and pulled himself up. Sarah sqwealed as Heero pulled himself up.

Ceira snickered at the two.

Heero placed Sarah on the ground. "Go on inside now Sarah. Get ready for bed. I'll stop by and say goodbye." Heero ordered.

"Fiiiiine." She pouted but did as he said anyway. Shaking his head he made his way over to Collet.

"Sister." He nodded. "We're going to be leaving shortly."

Collet smiled gently at Heero. "It was very good to see you." She gave hima hug. "May you be safe. May the Lord watch over Duo as well. Will we be seeing you anytime soon?"

"Hai." Heero nodded absently as she released him.

"That is good." She ran her fingers down his cheek. Leaning forward she placed a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe." She whispered.

"Hai."

"Now go find Father." She tapped him on the nose, offering him a final smile before turning to hug Quatre.

Heero made his way to Father Patterson's office. Knocking on the large wooden door, he waited. When teh door was pulled open a smiling face greeted him.

"Heero."

"Father."

"What brings you here my son?" Father stepped from his office out into the hall.

"I came to inform you that we will be leaving soon."

Father Patterson blinked and nodded. "Of course. It is getting late isn't it."

"Hai."

Father pulled him into a brief hug. "Be safe my son. Take good care of your little one." He pulled back chuckling. "He seems very attatched to you."

Heero frowned. "That is what I am afraid of."

Father laughed. "do not fear it my boy. All will become clear in time. Everything will find a way to work itself out." There was a twinkle in his gray eyes that spoke of well known knowledge.

"I shall take your word for it Father." Heero turned to leave.

"Be safe my son!" Father Patterson called to him before returning to his office. Heero made his way back to the girls dorms. he was stopped by a few who wanted hugs and promises for him to come back.

He had finally made his way back to Sarah's room. He propped himself against teh door frame, smiling fondly at teh little girl in her bed. shoving off the door he walked silently over to her bed. Sitting down he sighed. She was asleep. Smiling fondly he ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night Sarah." He whispered to the girl. He moved to get but found he couldn't. Looking down he noticed the little hand caught in his shirt.

"Good night Heero." She whispered to him before letting her hand drop. He leaned over her and placed a light kiss to her brow.

"Sleep well Sarah." Heero stood and walked from the room. Her blue eyes following him until he was out of sight. Grinning faintly she snuggled down into her covers more.

Heero walked down the halls in silence. _**'You know 'Ro, Zander would be good for you to have around. He just might be able to make you "human".**_ Duo snickered. _** He also would drive Relena away. I mean how many times can one girl demand you marry her? She has some serious mental problems. I personally think it's from all that PINK! I mean who wears pink?! Well Quatre's shirt doesn't count. He too girly for his own good. Though I do supose that comes from having so many sisters.**_ Duo laughter seemed to come from teh very walls themselves. _**Can you imagine having that many sisters? I mean I have two and it's still too much! Don't get me wrong, Sally and Hilde are great but man, when they team up on you it gets bad. Well I should say I have three sisters, if you count Ceira! So 'Ro what'cha got going on in that head of yours? Are you thinking about Zander? Or are you thinking that you're insane again?**_

Heero heaved a sigh. _**I have got to be insane. I really need to talk to Sally. **_ Heero sighed again and turned a corner, walking straight into Trowa. Taking a step back, both teens looked at each other.

"Heero. Are you alright?"

Heero blinked at Trowa's soft tone. "Hai. Why wouldn't I be?" His words dripped with light sarcasm..

"There are many reason why you wouldn't be." Tilting his head to the left lightly, he continued. "One, you found Duo. Two, your world is crashing down around you. Three, Zander is having a great affect on you. Take your pick."

"You forgot that I'm seeing and hearing Duo where ever I go." Heero scrubbed his eyes.

"Seeing Duo?"

Heero leaned back against the wall. "Hai." Sighing he let his head hit the wall with a soft 'thump'. "He's everywhere. His voice is echoing in my head. Hell he just tried to have a full conversation with me. Not to mention I've seen him at least twice."

"Seen him how?" Trowa shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Well. The first time was before I saw him in the dream. He was leaning against the bedroom door at Ceira's. Then there was the dream. That's what is confusing me the most. It's what he said there." Heero thought back to what happened in the grassy plain.

Trowa raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"He said that he was afraid of the darkness and that he was lost. There was no sound, and he couldn't find his way." Heero paused. "And from what I remember he said that if he hadn't of left then alot of people would have died. We were included in that. It just doesn't make sense."

The silence fell as both thought about it.

Heero was the first to break it. "I kissed him."

"I beg your pardon?" Trowa looked up sharply, surprised by the sudden announcement.

"I kissed Duo, before I woke up. Well before Quatre woke me." He frowned. "Does that count?" Heero looked at Trowa.

"I-I haven't the slightest clue."

"Damn." Heero muttered. "He looked shocked and pleased."

Trowa snorted. "Then that was a good move." Shaking his head Trowa looked at Heero. For the first time he noticed just how much this was taking it's toll on him. He had dark circle's under his eys and his skin looked too pale and clamy. His stance was one that told of extreme stress and exhaustion. "You really need to sleep Heero. And I mean sleep, sleep. Not five minutes here and five minutes there. I mean sleep for more than a couple of hours."

"I just slept fourteen hours."

"And how many were you awake?"

Heero remained silent.

"Exactly." Trowa laid a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Go home."

Heero sighed. "Home." He nodded to himself. _**Where there are just as many, if not more reminders of Duo.**_

"Go." Trowa ordered.

Heero said nothing as he walked past Trowa and continued down the hall. Stopping outside of the door, Heero turned back half way to look at the Orphanage. He could almost see Duo standing in the doorway looking back over his shoulder at him, grinning. Shutting his eyes tightly, he muttered a couple of curse words under his breath.

"Heero? You alright?" Cobalt looked to Ceira, but what he saw was not Ceira. Duo was standing their looking worried, as usual. "Heero?" Heero remained silent as 'Duo' walked closer to him. "Heero? Are you alright?"

Heero blinked rapidly. "Yeah fine Ceira."

"I don't believe that." She laid a hand on his forhead. "Heero you're burning up. We need to get back to teh apartment."

"No." He stated.

"Excuse me."

"I have my orders and they are to go home." Heero shook his head softly as Duo forwned a him.

"Orders?"

"Hai." He stepped around her and began to make his way to his car.

"Oh no you don't." She hissed grabbing his arm. Heero looked at her hand then to her. "Heero. You need to be where someone can look after you."

"I'll be fine Ceira."

"The hell you will." She frowned. "I know you Heero. You'll go home make sure Zander is comfortable and not take anything."

Heero sighed. She had a point though.

"You needn't worry Ceira!" Quatre chirped. "He's not going to be alone."

"He's not?"

"I'm not?" They both said at the same time.

"No you're not." Quatre leveled his eyes with Heero's. "I'll be staying with you until I decide to go home."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "And who said you were invited?"

"I invited myself Heero." Quatre glared at his friend. "I dare you to tell me no."

Heero sighed. There was no arguing with the blonde when he put his mind to something. "You're almost as bad as Duo." He muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It surely wasn't meant as one." Heero snorted.

"I'm aware. Car." Quatre pointed to the street. "And don't get in the drivers seat."

"Trowa?"

"Will be going home for tonight and staying tomorrow." Quatre waved to the street again. "Go Yuy."

When Quatre got to using last names he meant busniess and that meant no arguing. "Yes mother, of course mother." He muttered as he walked off shaking his head.

Ceira snickered softly. "Mother?" She turned to Quatre.

"He got the nick name of mother during the war." Wufei started.

"Because he was always worrying and yelling at us for being reckless and getting our selves injured." Trowa finished softly from behing Quatre. "I'll see you tomorrow love. Don't let Heero crush you." Trowa dropped a kiss to his little blondes lips and nodded to the other two before leaving.

"Is anyone coming home with me?" Ceira voiced.

"I will be." Wufei nodded to Quatre's car. "Quatre?"

"Go ahead I'll be taking Heero's car."

Wufei turned to him surprised. "He's letting you drive his car?"

"I didn't leave it as an option. Good night." Quatre stalked off to Heero car.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Ceira whispered in awe.

"He holds so much power."

"Exspecially over you all." Ceira commented as they made their way to Quatre's car.

"That he does."

"Why is that?"

"Simply becuase he is the one that made the four of us work as one."

"Oh so he's like the peace keeper?"

"Of sorts. While he made us a team, it was Maxwell that kept us together as a team."

Ceira stopped. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I hold a great level of respect for him. He has been through so much yet he still manages to smile every day." Wufei went to open teh door. He stopped and turned his gaze to the L2 colony cluster. "He comes from a run down colony- 'Hell In The Heavens' he calls it- where there is little hope for anything. Yet his heart is storng and his will is even stronger. I have no doubt in my mind as to why he ran."

"What's your opinion?" She asked leaning on the roof.

"My opinion? Is that something was threatening something he loves, he took matters in to his own hands and went to deal with it on his own. He's lost everything twice before because he couldn't do anything to stop it. Now that he can, he did what he had too to stop it from taking everything from him again. It's admirable but idiotic as well." Wufei's onyx gaze never left where the colony cluster was positioned.

"Wow. That is the most I have ever heard you say." She whistled. "You five are extrmely close."

"Yes we are."

"So when you fuck with one,"

"You fuck with us all." Wufei turned hard eyes to Ceira. "You do not get away with putting one of us through hell and mearly walk away untouched." Wufei's eyes gleamed in the light as a car passed by. "Whoever did this to Maxwell, will pay Ceira. And we will be the ones who bring justice to them. Maxwell is our friend and our brother. That means he is ours to take care of, for now and forever." Wufei slid into the drivers seat.

"Wow that's deep Wufei. Your ties run deeper then just friendship and brothers of the same cause." She whispered when she was in the car.

"Indeed. We are brothers in all but blood. We share the same heart and soul. When we work as one nothing can stop us. We will go to hell and back for each other."

"What about Duo?"

"He would be the one to dive in head first. No questions needed. We need help he's there. I would be more then willing to do the same for him if he asked it of me." Wufei started the car and headed back to Ceira's apartment building. "No matter what the consequences are after."

Ceira sat and thought about that in the silence of the car.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Heero, Zander, and Quatre~**

Quatre slid into the drivers seat and started the car without a word. Pulling away from teh curb, he began to make his way down the route he had memorised. Glancing over at Heero he could see that the others eyes were closed and head was resting against the cool window. Quatre gave a low snort. "See." He muttered.

"See what?" A voice in the back piped up.

Glancing up in review miror he smiled at teh blonde boy. "Heero isn't feel...to well I'm afraid."

Violet eyes widened. "Is he okay?!"

Quatre chuckled. "Yes Zander he'll be just fine with medicine and rest. That would be why I'm staying over for a couple of days." At Zanders questioning glance he continued. "If someone isn't there to force it down his throat Heero won't take any medicine." _**How Duo managed it, I will never know. Heero never questioned or argued with Duo when he told Heero to take something. **_

**~*Heero's Dream*~**

_**'Hey 'Ro.' **_ _Duo grinned at him. __**'What are you doing back here? I told you I'm working on coming home.' **__ Duo flashed him a peace sign.__** 'Well it's kinda hard considereing that the light is very faint. The noise is not very loud either. Doesn't help me much but I'm coming home.'**_

_Heero nodded nimbly. His cobalt eyes scan over Duo's form. The black clothing, always the black clothing. His shinning violet eyes, his smartass smirk and his infectious laughter ringing in his ears. _

_**'Duo. Do you remeber the day you smashed my laptop to pieces?' **_

_Duo gave a sheepish laugh. __**'Yeah, I do.'**_

_**'Then you remeber that I said I was going to kill.'**_

_**'Yes,' **__Duo frowned. __**'Where you goin with this 'Ro?'**_

_**'I never told you I was sorry.' **__ Heero's brow furrowed and his lips became a thin line. __**'I never said a lot of things I should have.'**_

_Duo's started to laugh whole heartedly. __**'Oh come on 'Ro! You honestly think I'm holding that against you? I crushed your baby. Of course you were angry. 'Ro you should know by now that I'm never going to anything you seriously when I piss you off. I mean how many times have you told me you were going to kill me in my sleep? How many times have you told me that if I didn't start picking up my shoes and putting my dishes in the sink that you were going to de-braid me? How many times have you cursed at me in Japanese, or any other language?' **__Duo chuckled me.__** 'What's really bothering you Heero?'**_

_**'Come.'**__ Heero held out his hand to Duo from his place in the grass. Duo smiled softly and took his hand. Heero tugged the teen until he was standing in front of him. Heero buried his face into Duo's thighs. __**'I need you to come back Duo. I have something I need to tell. Something I should have told you a long time ago.'**_

_**'Same 'Ro, same. I should have said something right after the war. Hell I should have said it during the war.'**__ Duo ran his hands through Heero's hair. __**'I'm trying, but it's still really dark Heero. And you know I don't like the silence.'**_

_Heero shut his eyes tightly as something aplied pressure to his shoulder. __**'Try Duo. Try.'**_

_**'I am.'**__ He whispered as Heero faded away. __**'Believe me Heero. I am.'**_

**~*End Dream*~**

"Heero." Quatre whispered as he gently shook the other's shoulder. Cobalt eyes fluttered open. "Were here."

"Hai." Rolling his shoulders, Heero opened the car door and slid his seat forward. Bending slightly, he offered his hand to the child in his back seat. Zander took his hand and slowly moved from teh car. He stummbled out, eyes drooping. Leaning heavily against Heero's leg the child's eyes began to fall again.

"Oh no you don't." Heero pulled the child into his arms just as his legs gave out as he fell asleep.

"Oh dear." Quatre whispered. Heero snorted and guidedthe shaggy blonde head to rest on his shoulder as his other wrapped under small legs. "He has to be tired from all the camotion tonight." Quatre smiled gently at Heero. _**Who would have ever thought that the five of us would even consider being parents?**_ Quatre snorted softly at himself. _**'But don't you know Cattie! Even we are capable of being a parent. I mean after all didn't the entire world depend on us? So why can't a child?'**_ Quatre froze as Duo's voice and laughter rang on the winds gust. Looking around he caught no sign of his braided friend. Frowning, he did a double take of the moon lite yard. Coming up empty, he let his shields down gently and Quatre let his heart soar. Duo's pain and fear hit him hard. Aqurium eys glazed with all of the other emotions swarming from what he could only assume to be Duo. Replacing his shields quickly he steadied himself. _**When a connection is made it is never broken.**_ Quatre concluded.

"Quatre." Heero called from the front porch. Snapping his gaze up he met worried blue gems.

"Fine." Quatre breathed. "I'm fine." Walking quickly up the path he stopped beside Heero. "Keys?"

"Front left pocket." His cheeks flushed slightly as Quatre dug his hand into the pocket.

Quatre coughed once when he had the keys. "That was."

"Awkward." Heero finished.

"Very."

Heero cleared his throat as Quatre opened the door. Both teens stepped inside and removed their shoes before going seperate ways in the house. Heero heading to his room and Quatre heading to the guest room. Opening the door softly Heero moved across the floor silently. He laid Zander on the bed gently. Smoothing back blonde bangs his eys became slightly haunted.

"A child." He whispered to himself. "Can I even attempt this without him?" Heero's hands came up to scrub at his face. "I have lost my mind. Completely lost my mind." Heero stood and left the room, closing the door. Walking back down the hallway he stopped at Duo's door. No one had been in it almost two years. _**Two years. For two whole years I've lived without him. But can I do it if something should go wrong? For life? Can I live without him for life?**_

_**'No you fool! You can't.'**_

_**Duo?**_

_**'Who else you moron? No you can't live without me forever. You said it yourself. With me simply vanishing you were ready to give it all up. Imagine if you didn't have the hope of find me?'**_

"Damnit." Heero hissed into the darkness. "Great I'm talking to a voice in my head."

"Heero?"

Heero looked up sharply at Quatre. He hadn't even noticed the other enter the hallway.

"Heero, are you alright?"

"Yes, no, maybe." Heero ran a hand through his hair. "Definatly not."

"Whats wrong?" The blonde shifted.

"Besides the fact that I keep hearing Duo and seeing him? Nothing really." The sarcasm flooded every word spoken.

"Hearing... Duo?" Aquarium eyes shimmered. "Thank Allah." He muttered.

Heero stared at him in shock. "I'm hearing voices in my head and you're giving praise?"

"No. I mean sort of." Quatre sighed. "Outside when I stopped." At heero's nod he continued. "It was because I could have sworn I heard Duo."

"So I'm not the only one that has a voice in their head. Well that makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. _** 'You're grumpy when you get sick.'**_ Duo snorted. "Shut up." He hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Quatre frowned.

"Not you. Him." Heero sighed. "Duo, the voice, my imagination. Whatever you wish to call it."

Quatre sighed. "It's late Heero. You need to take medicine and go to bed."

Heero groaned faintly. _**'Do as he says Heero Yuy. Or so help me I'll kick your ass.'**_ Duo hissed in his head. Heero sighed and made his way to the kitchen. _**You know I hate medicine Duo. 'I know. But it's going to help you Heero. You need to be on alert and perky for the kid!' **_ Duo's smoldering laughter seemed to echo in the darkness of their kitchen. Heero sighed deeply.

After taking the disgusting medicine he made his way back to his room. Yawning he change into a pair of cotton bottoms and climbed into the on his back he stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an enternity. Zander shifted and curled into Heero's side. Heero ripped his gaze from the ceiling to look at the boy. Idly his hand shifted through blonde hair.

"What do I do Duo?" Heero whispered.

_**'Show him that you'll never leave.'**_

"How?"

_**'Just be there. He needs your trust and he's depending on you. Help him any way you can.' **_

Heero shut his eyes and let himself drift into sleep. With an arm wrapped around the child Heero had the most pleasnt sleep he'd had in a very long time.

Morning came all to soon for Heero. The bright sun light streamed into his room as his curtains blew in the wind. Zander shrieks sent his mind in panic.

"Shhh! Heero's still asleep little one." Quatre's laughter drifted in his window. Easing himself back into the bed, he threw a hand over his eyes.

"Christ." He whispered.

"Quatre?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I can stay here? I mean... I like it here." Heero eyes shot to the window.

"That- that depends on Heero Zander. Heero and Duo." Quatre said sadly. "Right now, Heero has a lot of things crashing down around him. You my little one are turning his world upside down yet again."

"How?"

"Well none of us have ever given thought to being parents. With what we do it's very hard to think about naything else. Every day we risk our lives and to add a child into that caotic mix? It would be twice as hard. But honestly, I think you're doing Heero some good here."

Heero frowned and silently padded over to his window, leaning on the small ledge he shot Quatre a small smirk. "And why is that?'

"Well Heero, it's simple really-" Quatre paused and turned to look at his friend in horror. "Uhhh..."

"Go finish what you were saying." Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Well, its just that you seem more relaxed then I've seen you in a long time. This child has seems to brought back your hope in life Heero. And with finding Duo it's brought your light back. I'm not feeling the constant regret and hurt from you now. Zander has singled handedly brought your faith in people back. And I have to say thats mighty impressive for an eight year old."

Heero snorted. "Regret and hurt huh?"

Teal eyes saddend. "Yes. You should tell him Heero."

"And if I lose my best friend in the process?"

"You won't." Quatre stated firmly. "I know things you don't."

"Prey tell theses things would be?"

"Secrets between Duo and I. I can not tell you Heero. I'm bound by my word." Quatre's back striagtened. "And I will not betry my brothers trust."

Heero grinned. "No use in trying to talk you out of it."

"And no one can talk you into it."

"Touche'." Heero snorted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." When Quatre frowned he sighed. "Honestly."

Quatre snorted and looked around him. "Where did-?"

"Heero!" Came the joyous cry from inside. Jerking around the Japanese teen had just enough time to catch the little ball of energy. Quatre pulled himself up through the window.

"Wow. I haven't been in your room for a long time." Quatre spoke softly as he looked around.

"Guess what!" Zander squirmed in his arms.

"What?"

"Quatre and I made breakfast!" Violet eyes glowed in joy.

"You don't say." Heero smirked as he set the child on his feet.

"Are you hungry? They're still pancakes left!"

Heero's eyebrows shot up and he grinned at Quatre. "Pancakes you say. Now who's idea was that?"

Quatre flushed. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm addicted! I blame Duo for that."

Heero let a laugh slip from his lips. It was true that was one of few things that could solely be blamed on Duo.

"Well?" Zander drawled.

"Pancakes." Heero nodded. Zander beamed and dashed from Heero's room.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Quatre muttered.

"He's a child. He's got the natural right." Heero snorted.

"He's going to be a handful Heero." The two left Heero's room.

"I know. But I mean he can't be worse then Duo, right?" Quatre remained silent. The two walked in since into teh kitchen. Heero grabbed a plate while Quatre told Zander to go watch a movie.

Once he was out of the room Quatre turned sharp eyes to Heero. "Are you sure you're ready to be a father Heero?"

Heero choked on his tea. "What?"

"Are you sure you're ready to be a father?"

"I-I can't say yes or no to that Quatre. Collet and Father seem to think I am."

"Understandable. Are you sure you want to be a father Heero."

Heero sat back in his seat. "I have no answer for that either."

"Not taking that. Are you sure?"

"I've thought about it once after Duo brought it up." Heero frowned. "I never thought it would happen like this though." He cast his gaze towards the living room. "What am I going to do Quatre?"

"The choice is yours Heero. I can't make it for you." Teal eyes flickered to the living room. "Do you want him to stay?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain that please."

"Yes I want him to stay but no I don't becuase I am terrified." Heero frowned. "Another thing is, what will Duo think about him staying?"

Quatres eyes softened. "Heero you know he loves kids. He'll be delighted."

Heero's eyes hardened. "No. He can't stay. My job is to dangerous and anything could happen.

Even with his shields at full strength, Quatre could feel the inner termoil his friend was going through.

"Quatre. Tell me what to do." Heero said looking the Arab in the eye.

"I can't do that Heero. It has to be your descion. I can't make it for you."

Heero sighed heavily. "Damnit." He stabbed his pancake viciously. "That was not helpful Quatre."

"Sorry." The blonde grinned in amusement. "It's not often that you get this frustrated Heero."

Heero glared at the blonde and turned his fork on him. Quatre held up his hands in mock surrender. "Please spare me of great one."

Heero chuckled darkly. "Never."

"Should I take that as you're hitting on my boyfriend?"

Both teens turned their heads to the kitchen doorway where Trowa stood hands in pockets and a slight tilt to his lips as he watched the show. Quatre's eyes buldged as he heard Heero's answer. "Always Barton." Heero turned back to his pancake.

Trowa let out a low laugh. "Fuck you Yuy."

"Oh yes please." Heero snickered as Trowa let out a free easy hearted laugh.

"TROWA!" Quatre stared in disbeliefe at the two.

Trowa chuckled before plopping himself down next to the blonde. "Relax love. It's all in good natured humor. Right Heero."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was kidding?"

Trowa stopped and his eyes narrowed. Heero let out a loud snort. Quatre blushed as things flashed in his mind, he quickly buried his face into Trowa's neck. Heero and Trowa both let out low laughs.

"See Quatre, nothing but humor." Trowa muttered into his little ones ear.

Zander came into the room seconds after Heero finished his pancake. Trowa smiled softly, his arm laying across Quatre's shoulders. Zander grinned when he noticed.

"So two weeks with Heero?" Trowa asked casually and the room went comepletely silent. "That was obviously the wrong thing to say." He muttered.

"Yep! Two whole weeks!" Zander's grin was blinding.

Trowa chuckled. "Let us know if you get bored. We'll rescuse you." Trowa winked and Quatre giggled softly. Heero turned from the sink and flung water at the two sitting at his table. Zander laughed as the three began to bicker with grins and smiles in place.

"You three are funny." He giggled. All three turned to the child.

"Zander you're how old?" Quatre asked.

"Eight! Almost nine!" Violet eyes shinned.

"Then you are old enough." Quatre grinned. "Heero we're stealing your kid for the day."

Heero frowned. "Come again?"

"I'm taking him to the Zoo." Quatre said with conviction.

"The Zoo?!" Zander was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Really?"

"Really!" Quatre grinned. "Up Trowa." Trowa raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're coming with."

"You have no choice Trowa." Heero said from the sink.

"So it seems."

Quatre took Zanders hand and led him back to Heero's room. "Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Did you grab Zander's bag?"

"In the car." Trowa called back.

"Can you get it?"

Trowa sighed and rose from his seat. "This gives you the opertunity to go back Heero." Trowa said softly as he left. Heero waited until the taller teen came back.

"Sally called?"

"She did." Trowa nodded as he sat down.

"How-how is he?"

"He's stable for the moment. His heart is still fluctating alot." Trowa said softly.

"Do the others know?" Heero asked carefully.

"No."

Heero sighed and looked out the kitchen window. "Then I'll go check on him."

Trowa sat staring at Heero. The sound of two sets of feet passing the kitchen was his que. "You need to tell him Heero. Even if he's asleep." He rose and left the house entirly. Trowa's car left his driveway moment's later. Heero stood there staring out the window for more then an hour. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed bringing Heero out of his hazy thoughts. Shaking his head he headed back into his room.

Once he was dressed he headed back out the the main office. The drive was nothing more then a blur to him. He parked in his usual spot and quickly fled the small car. Taking a deep breath he stealed himself. Walking into the lobby many people looked up as he made his way to the secretary's desk. "Jess."

Looking up sharply she froze.

"Where's Sally?" He got straight tot he point.

"In a meeting." She stuttered. "Heero I-I'm sorry about-."

"No don't Jess." He muttered to her as people stopped and turned. Never has anyone seen Jess look so unsteady. Her eyes met his. The senserity in his endless blue depths had her calming instently.

"I was-" Her voice shook as tears swam. She bit her bottom lip.

Heero vaulted over the desk in one fluied movment. Jess was clutching at his Preventer's jacket tightly. His arms wrapped around her gently.

"He'll be fine Jess. He's Duo. Before you know it he'll be down here every day sending you flowers and making you blush. Asking you out on lunch dates that he knows you'll refuse. He'll be here blowing things up and then you'll scream at him and then laugh." Heero shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. She nodded into his chest.

"No more." She said. "I'll start accepting those lunches. I will Heero."

"Oh joy. Now he gets to brag about them." Heero snorted and Jess gave a weak laugh. Glancing around Heero noted that people were staring open mouthed at them. "We have an audiance."

Jess pushed back and glared at them all. "Have you never seen a women cry?!" She screamed at the crowd. Quickly everyone in the lobby fled. "Jerks."

Heero let her go.

"He's in the same roomas he was before." She whispered to him. "Go."

Heero nodded and made his way to Duo. Knocking softly he opened the door. His eyes scanned Duo's form. He even paler and his breathing was labored. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he scotched it up by Duo head. "Hey." He called softly.

"Come one Duo show me you're in there somewhere." Silence.

"You know life has been pretty boring without you." Silence.

Sally was on her way to check on Duo, seeing his door cracked open she peered inside to see Heero. His heartbroken expression had her backing away.

"What should I tell you? You've missed a lot Duo." Heero frowned. "Marrie lost two of her teeth. Chris has made a wooden duplicate of your car. Sarah," Heero chuckled. "Sarah's been Sarah. Micheal seems excited about his upcoming birthday. Sarah has convinced me to make cookies."

"Trowa has found himself smitten with a new little girl. Her name is Nora and shes adorable." Heero paused, his hand ran through Duo's bangs. "Duo, you need to come back. Please, please just come home." He whispered into the braided teens ear.

Sally stood out the door fitting tears. Her chest clenched in pain and sadness. How was she suppose to tell him that Duo may never wake up.

Heero chuckled lightly. "I need to tell you something really important Duo. I don't want to tell if you can't respond to me. I need to know your reaction Duo." Heero buried his nose into Duo's braid. "Fight the darkness and become the light that you are." He whispered dejectedly.

Sally let tears fall silently. Her hand flying to her mouth to keep her heart breaking sobs in. She quickly set off down the hall at a run.

Heero took Duo's hand and brought it to his lips. He gently placed a kiss across the knuckles. "Come home Duo. You are dearly missed here."

The day passed in soft mindless chatter on Heero's part. Sally came in hours after she had invaded Heero's privacy earlier, she couldn't meet his eyes as she did her routine checks. She left silently, never once saying a thing. Heero paid her no mind. His hand tacing small patterens on Duos hand. When the sun had finally set Heero stood and left with one last lingering look at Duo.

The drive home was much the drive there, a blur. When Heero arrived home, his entire house was lite up. Frowning he shut off his car and walked to his door. Stepping inside he could hear the laughing and screams coming from his living room. Without a word or glance to anyone he walked into the kitchen took medicine and then headed back to his room. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He haulted right outside of Duo's room. He placed a slightly shaking hand on the door knob. Jerking his hand back as if the knob were on fire he backed into the wall. his back hit it with a soft thunp and his breathing became ragid.

"Heero?!" Quatre voice sounded in his ear. Hands, hands were suddenly on him pushing him to the floor.

"Heero!" A small not to familair voice sounded.

"No Zander!" Quatre was to late in his warning, as Zander launched himself at Heero. Small pale arms wrapped around his neck and a face buried into his chest. Heero brought shaking arms around the child pulling him closer. Shutting his eyes, he turned his nose into soft blonde turesses. He focused on his breathing. In the nose, out the mouth, in the nose, out the mouth. Heero sat with his shoulder shaking and arms wrapped around the child for short period of time.

"Quatre, should I call Sally?" Wufei's voiced sounded somewhere in teh background.

"No."

"Love?" Trowa's voice was closer then Wufei's.

"Just, just give him some air." Quatre ordered. The shuffling of feet was the only indication that the others left the hallway.

"Zander." He whispered hoarsly. He could feel tears seeping through the front of his shirt.

"Heero." Looking up at the voice he met confussed and frigtened Aquarium eyes. "You should got to bed. Sleep will do you good." His eyes search Quatre's.

"What?"

"It wasn't a panic attack I can tell you that." Quatre whispered, hand over his heart. "It was like a sudden brust of to many emotions and it shut down your senses."

Heero nodded numbly as he rose, ever so gently with child in his arms. Once he was positive his legs weren't going to give out, he continued on to his room. Quatre stood numb as the door closed behind Heero.

Heero walked over the the bed and crawled until he was in the middle of the large bed. Gently laying on his side he forced Zander's arms from around his neck. The child had passed out at some point. Heero laid the child's head on one of the pillows. He laid facing the child for several minutes. His hand came up and gently brushed along the pale cheek. He curled in around the child as if he were trying to protect him from something.

Closing his eyes he was bombarded with images of Duo. He calmed himself and forced his mind to go blank. He fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Heero and Zander stayed in bed. Heero only getting up when he had to. A light knock toward the end of the day brought him out of his light sleep.

"Hai?"

"Heero? May I come in?" Sally's voice came from the other side of his door.

"Hai."

She entered slowly. Her eyes scanned over his form as he pushed himself up into an upright position. "How are you?" She whispered upon seeing the sleeping child next to him.

"I've been better." He gently rubbed at his eyes wearily. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on your fever."

"So they called you about yestereday." Heero guessed.

She bit her lip. "Yes. Heero I'm worried about you. This is the same thing that happened two years ago."

"I'll be fine Sally."

She sighed. "Fine. Now let me check what I came here to check."

"My sanity?" He snorted.

"No. I already know you're insane. The lot of you are in some way."

As Sally began here check up, she glanced at the child. "He's cute you know. I would love to have something like him around my house."

"Speaking of you. How is this mysterious boyfriend?"

Sally grinned. "He's great! He's on his way to Japan right now." She chuckled. "He keeps saying I should take a week off and just travel around with him."

Heero blinked as she flashed the light in his eyes. "Who would put up with us though? We've managed to scare every other doctor in the place."

Sally pursed her lips. "I've noticed. I mentioned you to Doctor Dressel and he paled before he ran off."

Heero chuckled.

"What did you do to the poor man?"

"You remember when you took that week off? Well... we had a rather, inventive mission." Heero coughed.

Sally's eyes buldged and her mouth fell open. "Dear God. Poor man." She whispered. "Poor poor man."

Heero sighed when she finished. "You're not allowed to take leave any more Sally."

"So Une says." She looked at him. "You have a slight fever but other then that I can't find a thing wrong with you."

"Good. Now leave so I can go back to sleep."

"Pushy pushy." She threw everything back into her bag and paced back to the door.

"Tell them that you being here was a waste of your time."

She left silently and he laid back down, facing Zander. His hand absently ran through blonde strands. "What am I going to do with you?"

_**'Keep him.'**_ Duo whispered faintly.

Heero frowned. _**My job is to dangerous Duo. **_ Duo never answered him. Heero sighed and let his eyes drift shut.

The two slept peacfully through the night, wrapped in blankets and protected by pillows.

Heero woke to someone snickering from his doorway. Blinking open weary eyes he forcused on the door. There Ceira stood in all her glory.

"So cute Heero."

Sometime through the night Heero had shifted onto his back and Zander had some how managed to move ontop of him. The boy was sprawled on his chest and Heero couldn't keep the small smile from forming on his lips. He let his head fall back against the pillow with a small groan.

"What time is it?"

"It's past eight love."

"What?!" Heero nearly shouted. The small form on his chest shifted and burrowed deeper into him. "Une is going to kill me."

"No. Sally has given her strict orders that you are not to come in for at least two more days." Ceria's baby blue blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "It's what you get for working seventeen hour shifts for almost three weeks." She shoved off the door frame and stepped into Heero's room. "Sweet you can't keep doing this to yourself." She sat on the bed beside him, her hands ran through his hair. She smiled sadly. "Not anymore Heero."

Heero nodded slightly. "I don't have to look any more."

She blinked at him in confussion.

"I'm not sitting and watching tape, after tape, after tape of servailiance from shuttle ports. I'm not constantly looking through news articles to see if anything stands out."

"You never gave up did you?"

"How could I?" He countered.

"You need to tell him Heero. You really need to tell him."

"I will."

She sighed and laid down next to him. She shifted and snuggled into his side. "You scared me the other day. What happened?"

"To many emotions at once. To many things I kept bottled up Quatre says. They simply broke through the dam I've created at some point." He slid an arm under her pillow and she moved closer to him. Her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Relena called." Heero groaned at her. "She wants you to come see her, or she'll come see you she says."

"I don't have time for her."

"I feel you hunny. I don't have the paitents to deal with her right now."

"I don't know if it was a good move to tell her." Heero sighed. "Ever since she found out shes been bugging me to tell him. She keeps throwing these giant parties in hopes of him coming back. We can't get it through her head."

"See that should tell you something Heero."

"Tell me what?" He turned to regard her.

"That you need to tell him."

"Why does everyone make it sound so simple?"

"Because it is." She grinned into his shoulder.

"And what makes you all think that he won't turn tail and run from me?"

"Because I know. Call it a womans intuition if you will."

Heero snorted. "Like I'm going to believe that?"

"Your loss." She mummbled as she fell asleep.

Heero let his eyes close. The three woke somewhere around lunch time.

Ceira sat up groaning. "Man I have to work tonight."

Heero sat up slowly pullind his arms over his head. His back popped deliciously.

"Ew." Ceira looked at him funny. "That was nasty Heero."

Heero chuckled and cracked his neck. "It felt good though." Ceira snorted.

"Mmmm." Zander pushed himself up with one hand, the other rubbed at his sleepy eyes. A big yawn made its way out as the child blinked slowly.

Heero chuckled. "Come little one." He slid from his bed and offer Zander a hand. The child crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his forearm. Heero shook his head and lifted the child into his arms. With one arm wrapped securely around the boy, he offered his hand to Ceira. She took his hand and he led her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"You cooking?" She asked excitedly.

"It's my house isn't it?" Heero looked at her funny.

"Then any thing you cook!"

Heero sighed. It became a rather surprising fact as too how much Heero loved to cook. Duo had found it hilarious, Quatre was amused by it and Trowa shared same feelings. Wufei thought it was absolutly comical, his commander had found it rather strange but after he fed her one of his main dishes she feel in love. Now every time he cooks he is to bring her some in upon offical order. The first time Sally had tried one of his cakes she cried.

Ceira sat down in one of the kitchen tables chairs and watched as Heero went to a cabniet and opened it. Zanders arms tightened around a tanned shoulder Heero put the cup on the counter and went to get other things he might need.

"You know Heero, it might be easier if you set him down."

Heero craned his neck over Zander's head to look at her. "You want to try?" In response thin arms tightened even more. "See?"

Ceira let out a laugh. "Is he asleep?"

"I have no clue." Heero went back to pulling things from his cabinets. When everything was set on the counter he looked over them listing them off as he went.

"You're making rice, grilled cheeses and tomatoe soup?" She grinned.

"Hai."

"This is going to take real skill Heero."

Heeero frowned and looked to the child. He was breathing deeply against Heero's neck. _**Definatly asleep.**_

It took him a little more time then it normally did but Heero got through making lunch with very little mishap. Ceira had to leave the room when he dropped a grilled cheese on the floor. Seems he wasn't as skilled with only one hand when it came to cooking, something he planned to work on. Sighing when the final grilled cheese came out of the skillet he placed it on a plate with the others and skillfully cared the plate and bowl to the small table.

Ceira stood and walked over to the stove. Gently she stirred the soup on the stove. "You can turn it off now. It should be ready." Ceira nodded and did as she was told. Wrapping a towel around the handle she carried it and a pot holder to the table. Setting the pan on the pot holder she beamed.

"I didn't spill it this time!" She clapped. Heero chuckled. "Shut up! You know I'm handicapped when it comes to cooking."

"Isn't that the truth." Ceira slapped him upside the head. Heero leaned back in his chair.

"You know Heero. I think you would make a great father." Heero blinked at how sudden her statement was. "Honestly it would be a good thing. I mean you're practically a father to how many? I mean when you walked through the doors at the orphanage, did you see how many faces lite up? It would be a good thing heero. Children are a rare blessing, and you my brother, have certainly earned yourself a blessing or two."

Heero smiled lightly. "You know Ceira. It's hard to believe we've known you for, what, three years?"

"Almost. Next August will make it three. I still remember the first time you all came to Nessun Danno." She smiled fondly at Heero. "It's a memory I shall cherish."

"Only because Quatre left you a fourty dollar tip."

"Yea that was a good day. I made almost three hundred dollars in tips! Of course I pulled a double shift." Her hand went for a grilled cheese.

Heero turned to Zander. "Little one, it's time to eat. You need wake up."

"Mmmm." He turned his head on Heero's shoulder.

Heero smirked and whispered into his ear. "Food time. I made grilled cheese and tomatoe soup. Up, now."

Ceira watched in awe as blurry violet eyes blinked open. "Amazing."

Heero chuckled. "On our days off it's the only way you can even remotly think about waking Duo. Tell him about food and he's up."

Ceira laughed. "Is that how you always did it?"

"Hai."

Zander turned around in Heero's lap to face the table. Automatically one of Heero's arms laid its self across the childs lap to keep him in place.

"You really know him to the core don't you?"

"I lived with him for almost a year and a half, fought with him in two wars, not to mention I've shared a room or completed missions with him countless numbers of times." Heero pulled the ladel from the soup and filled a bowl. Passing it to the woman across from him, he dipped it back in and filled another bowl.

"I never thought about it like that. He knows you just as well then?"

"Possibly better. He has this thing. He can read anyone better then the person knows themselves." Heero glanced up, pain evident in his eyes. "He was the one that first spoke to me. He's saved my life countless times and has been the sole reason that my soul has been saved, as Une puts it. Sally will tell you the same thing."

Heero smiled gently, his hand placing a sandwhich on Zander's plate. "As Sally says, Duo saved my soul from the devil by taking my life into his hands." Ceira passed him a confussed look. "Duo use to call himself Shinigami in battle. It means Angel of Death or God of Death. So by taking my life into his hands he's kept death from knocking on my door. No one faces Shinigami and lives to tell about, except for me." Heero snorted softly into his tea. "Sally also says that I was the one who saved Duo. I gave him my Wings when he was falling from heaven. Now with black tinted wings we're grounded to earth soley for each other. Or so she says."

"Hell in the Heavens he calls it." Ceira whispered.

"How do you know about that?" Heero asked sharply.

"Wufei, he and I were talking last night, I wanted his opinion on why Duo left suddenly." With her eyes downcast, Ceira poked at her grilled cheese.

"Yes he does call his home colony by that name." Heero took a bite of his grilled cheese.

"What's your opinion?" Ceria looked at him searching his blue eyes with her own.

"My opinion is that someone was threatening something he loved and he went to deal with it on his own."

"Would you go to the end of the earth for him?"

"Ceira, I would go to hell and back for him. Fighting the entire way if I had to. For almost two years I've denied all possiblity of him not coming back. I've denied people, I've yelled and cursed at them for even suggesting that he was dead. I've nearly killed a few." Heero glared at his bowl. "Never have I ever given up hope. Without hope their is no faith, without faith there is no chance at peace. Look where we are now. In a time of peace becuase people had Hope and Faith. With Hope and Faith their is love. Love is the strongest thing you could ever possess. Do you know why Ceira?" She shook her head.

"Love is infinate, you can always make more when you need it." Ceira's eyes watered as she heard not only Heero's voice but that of Duo's as well. "Love is something that no one person can ever take from you. It belongs to you and you alone. To love is to give hope. With hope we thrive."

Ceira sucked in a breath as Duo flashed behind her eye lids, his violet eyes gleaming with conviction. The remainder of lunch was spent in silence. Ceira left for work as soon as she was finished with lunch. Heero saw her to the door where he recived a tight hug.

Zander gave a loud yawn as he and Heero finished up the last of the dishes. Heero cast a quick glance at the child before he flicked water at his face. Zander giggled and raised a hand to defend himself. Heero chuckled before draining the sink and turning to the child.

"We have at least four hours before the other show up on my doorstep and make themselves at home."

Zander tapped his chin. "What are we having for dinner?"

Heero frowned and went to his refigerator. Upon seeing the contents inside he frowned and walked over to his cabinets. Shuffling through them all he made a quick mental list.

"Looks like I need to go shopping."

Zander grinned. "Store?"

"Looks like it little one." Heero stretched his back as the two walked back to Heero's bedroom. After quick showers and changing clothes the two headed out to the store.

Zander giggled as the came to a stop in front of Marnie's. "I remember this place."

"I come here because they have the best prices on everything." Heero got out of his car and once again offered his hand to the child. Zander took it tightly and the two walked into the store. Heero quickly grabbed a cart and lifted Zander into it.

"Okay so canned items." As they strolled down the isle Zander pointed out things he liked and didn't like. Heero threw a couple of things into the cart. They continued the same process with every isle in the store. By the time Heero reached the last isle almost the entire store was watching him. Well the women in every isle were. Heero's eyes twitched when they reached the produce section.

A man turned to them and grinned. "I've been wondering when you'd show up."

Heero grinned. "What do you got for me today Gin?"

"We have fresh ginger and our lettece is looking good. I wouldn't recommend the celerary or the tomatoes." The scratched the back of his neck. "The bananas are good the pinapple is fresh, so are teh grapes and apples. Strawberries look bad." He glanced at the child in the cart then shifted to Heero. Heero held up a few apples and violet eyes lit up like the sun. Heero did this with everything he picked up, some recived small smiles others recived scrunched up noses.

Gin sat back and took it all in. "Heero you never told me you had a child."

Heero stopped as he placed a kiwi in a bag. "I have... many children according to Ceira."

Gin snickered. "If you're not careful you'll spoil them you know." He eyed the cart.

"I could never do that and that," He pointed to the cart. "Is going to my home."

"You have company?"

"My family." He said softly, glancing at Zander. The child was completely focused on the apple in his hands.

"Big family."

"Huge." He concured. "But for now it's smiply my brothers and sisters."

"Ah." Gin glanced around. "Best get back to work." He sighed. Heero chuckled as the man walked away. Heero pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Sally's number.

"Po." She said irratibly.

"Well hello to you to sunshine." He snickered.

"Heero?"

"Hai."

She sighed heavily. "Sorry I'm just irratated. One of the new laggies decided it would be fun to re-file everything. I have no idea where anything is. Anyway what did you need? Are you feeling feverish again?"

"No, no. I was wondering if you were stopping by tonight."

"I can. Why some party or something?"

"No. It just seems that everyone else seems to be at my house."

"Oh. Who's cooking?"

"Me."

"I'm game."

"Bring mysterious boyfriend man if he's here."

Heero could all but she the huge smile on her face. "I shall." She ended the call. Walking back to the cart he dialed Hilde's number.

"I'm not interested in whatever you're selling, so leave me the hell alone!" She shouted before the phone went dead.

Heero dialed the number again and got the answering machine.

"Hilde. It's Heero I was wondering if you were coming over tonight? Everyone else seems to be, so I thought why not invite everyone else. Obviously you're having a problem with people today-"

"Heero?!" She panted.

"Hai."

"Thank god! I need your help!"

"Really now? I couldn't have gathered that when you screamed you didn't want what I was selling and hung up." Zander snickered at Heero. He placed one finer over his lips signaling him to remain quiet.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" She groaned.

"Fine. So tonight?"

"Yes. Can you like do something about this guy who keeps calling me?"

"Which phone?"

"Both."

Heero frowned. "Do you know the man?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"I'll look at it tonight."

"Who's cooking?"

"I am."

"Ohhh? What?"

"Pot roast."

"I'll be there on time!" He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the beeping of disconnection.

"That makes two right?" Zander asked with a grin.

"More like six."

"Six?"

"Ceira, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, and Sally. If you don't count the two of us."

"Anyone else?" Zander looked back into the full cart werily.

"Sally's boyfriend, and I think that's it." Heero made a mental list and checked each person off. His phone started to ring suddenly. Looking down he didn't recognise the number, frowning he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uhm... I'm looking for Wufei."

Heero blinked. "Then you have the wrong number."

"Wait no! I know you have no idea who I am but he isn't answering his phone. Either of his phones and I've called like a million times." The stranger sighed heavily. "I was wondering if you've seen him."

"Not since last night."

"Last... night?"

"Hai. He was sitting in my living room when I arrived home."

"He was at your house?" The stranger let out snort. "That would explain why he didn't answer last night. But, he isn't answering his work phone."

"Then he is most likely in a meating or in interogation." Heero frowned. "Who am I talking to exactly?"

"Uhh..." A cough from the other end. "A... friend of his." He tried.

"Lie."

"Damn. That is something you will have to ask Fei." There was talking on the other end. "Sorry but gotta go! Peace out Heero!"

Heero slowly moved the phone from his ear. He stared at it for a few minutes before dialing Wufei's personal cell. True to the strangers word he got no answer, the same came from his office phone. Heero dialed Une's office number.

"Yuy?"

"Hai. I'm looking for Wufei. He's not answering any phone calls."

"He left the office hours ago." Une sighed. "He left his phone on his desk."

"Do you have contact with him at all?"

"No. Barton and Winner are out looking. His cars GPS is off as well."

"What happened?"

"He went to interogation and questioned a suspect and then walked out of the building."

"Suspect?"

"For the Hendson case."

Heero frowned as he started to place things on the check out isle belt. "The son?"

"Yes, Yuy." She sighed. "I haven't the slightest clue in where he is or what happened in the room. The system malfuntioned in the new interogation room and all feed was lost. What ever that kid said is not on file."

"Shit." Heero cursed as nearly dropped his phone. "Une I'm going to stop by the office, can you have Jess run his phone out to me?"

"Of course. You know where he is?"

"Pretty good idea." Heero gave a mental sigh. "I'll be there as soon as I get out of Marnie's. No more then ten minutes away."

"Then I shall have Jess waiting outside."

"Hai." He hung up before she could say anything else. Turning back to Zander he offered a small smile. "A couple stops before we head back."

Zander nodded. Heero paid and stuffed bags back into the cart. He pushed the cart to his car, popping the small trunk open. He quickly placed all bags in and took Zander out of the cart before shutting the trunk. Guiding the cart into one of the canaopy cart things, he turned back and let Zander in the car.

He stopped quickly by HQ and got Wufei's phone. With a small wave to Jess, he pulled out. Wufei's phone began to vibrate on the passangers seat. Flicking it open he met a voice he vagely recgonized.

"God Wufei! Why the hell didn't you answer your damn phone earlier."

Heero's deep chuckle sent the other man into silence.

"Shit. You are not Wufei."

"No I'm not."

"Why do you have Wufei's phone?"

"He left it a the office before he vanished."

"VANISHED!" The other man yelled down the line.

"I'm fairly certian I know where he is."

"Shit. Damnit Rogers get the hell out of my office!" The other man sighed. "Sorry. Laggies what can you do. Anyway when you find him, tell him to get his ass on the phone and fucking call me." The other man hissed before hanging up.

"That is the weirdest converstaion I've had with someone I don't know." Heero muttered as he shut the phone with a snap. He pulled up out front of the Rainbow. A well known bar around Rekonia. He spotted his friends car imediatly.

"Zander I want you to stay in the car and lock all doors. Do not let anyone in under any circumstances unless it's me. I won't be more then a few minutes."

Zander nodded and got up to lock Heero door after the teen was out. Heero walked into the bar and flashed his badge at the bouncer. The man nodded him in. Heero went straight for the bar where he saw Wufei sitting.

"You left this." He said as he placed the phone down beside Wufei. "What happened?"

"He said something he shouldn't have."

"Such as?"

"Something about Duo."

Heero's eyes darkened. "Explain now."

"He was explaining what his family was doing caught up in a terrorist group and he mentioned Duo. When I asked him about it he grinned and went into detail about what the others did to our brother when he refused to pilot." Wufei took a long deep drink of his scotch. "I left before I did something that cost me my job."

"Reasonable." Heero growled.

"He killed himself Heero."

"What?!"

"The kid killed himself as I was walking out of the door." Wufei looked down into his empty glass. "Fuck." He dropped his head down onto the bar. Silence fell as they both seethed in silent anger.

"A man called my phone." Heero stated casually. "Looking for you."

Wufei froze. "Tell me he didn't." His head shot up to regard Heero with something flashing in onyx eyes.

"He called your phone after I got to it too." Heero smirked. "Very interesting converstation."

Wufei groaned. "What all did he say?"

"The first time or the second time?"

"Both."

"He was freaking out over why you weren't answering your phones the first time. The second time he seemed shocked when it was me on the other end of your phone and not you. He's also angry with you and wanted me to tell you to get your ass on the phone and fucking call him."

"Shit." Wufei groaned as he picked up his cell. "32 missed calls." Wufei sighed. "What the hell do you want now Zozo?"

"Who is he Wufei?" Heero aksed off handedly.

"My boyfriend."

Heero stare at Wufei in shock. "Come again?"

"My boyfriend Yuy." Wufei quickly dialed the all to familiar number. Wufei winced as a yell came from the end.

"I'm fine." Wufei sighed. "No."

Heero started to feel awkward. "Hold on Zozo." Wufei turned to Heero. "Anything else? Am I perhaps in a world of trouble with Une?"

"No. But Quatre and Trowa are out looking for you. Give them a call. Oh and dinner at my place." Heero leaned back.

"Dinner your place tonight?"

Heero nodded.

"Alright." Wufei sighed and turned his attention back to the person on the phone. "No I was talking to Heero." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "No."

Heero snorted as Wufei continued to argue. "Wufei, I have a little one in my car so I need to leave. Bring this person with you tonight."

"And subject him to your kind mercy. Hell no. I want him in one piece Heero." Wufei frowned. "Yes I am talking about you."

Heero stood there silently laughing. "Yes, he wants me to bring you to his house. What? You want to come?" Wufei groaned. "It's your funeral." Wufei chuckled darkly. "Just wait. You'll understand when you meet them."

"Don't worry Wufei, he's not the only first timer coming tonight."

Wufei looked up. "Who?"

"Alanso."

"Well then he has a chance of leaving the place with his sanity." Wufei glared at the phone. "Yes you. I'm still talking about you."

A short laugh passed Heero lips. "Leave already Yuy." Heero bid his friend farewell and made his way out to his car.

Knocking softly on the window, he grinned at the blonde headed child. His lock popped up and he opened the door.

"Did anyone stop by the car?"

"No."

"Good. Now home before everything goes bad."

The ride back to Heero's was filled with small talk about anything and everything between the two. On a whim Heero stopped by the orphanage and let Zander out. The two made their way to the main doors. Collet looked up surprised to see anyone there.

"Heero?"

"Hai. I was wondereing if I could have a word with Father?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

"Zander. Why don't you stay with Collet." Heero looked down into violet eyes.

" 'Kay." He went over to the bench she was cleaning.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hello."

Heero all but ran back to Father Pattersons office. Knocking, he waited.

"Yes?" Father Patterson opened his door and smiled at Heero. "My son what are you doing here?"

Glancing behind Father he noted the couple. "Am I interurrpting?"

"No, no my son. Come in." Heero slipped into the room offering a slight nod to the couple. "These people are here to meet Nora."

"Nora?" _**Trowa is not going to like this.**_

"Yes." Father Patterson seemed weary of the two as he passed them.

"Father." Heero paused. "With all do respect, I do not believe she will go with them."

The woman bristled. "And why not?"

"Because it took another child to get her to trust me."

"She will learn to trust us in time." The man said.

"And how long will she go without eating or sleeping in fear within that time?" Heero asked tartly.

"What do you mean?" The woman glared.

"My son is mearly trying to explain that because she doesn't trust you she will not sleep in fear of you harming her and will not eat for the same reason. She will fear doing anything and in return do nothing and slowly it will eat at her." Father said kindly and softly.

At that moment Sarah and Nora came barrolling into the room. "HEERO!" They shouted together before latching themselves to his waist.

Heero sighed. "How on earth do you know I'm here everytime I come?"

Sarah grinned at him. "Because I know you the bestest!"

Heero snorted. "And I suppose she drug you here too?" He turned to Nora. The little girl smiled sheepishly at him before hiding behind him. Sarah looked back the couple and her smile fell, fast. Father coughed slightly, gaining the attention of the two girls.

"You two should know better then to enter like that." He scolded gently. Nora's hands tightened in his jeans and she buried her face into his back. Sarah laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry Father." They both muttered.

"Is this her?" The woman smiled brightly at the girl behind Heero.

Nora gasped as she fully hid herself behind Heero whimpering. Sarah frowned as the woman knelt and extended her hand to the child.

"Come here sweetheart. It's alright I won't hurt you." She cooed.

Nora shook her head into Heero's back. Father frowned at Nora reaction to the people. Heero shot a glance at Father Patterson.

"Father?"

"Yes my son?" His gaze went from Nora to Heero.

"May I take a couple of the children?"

Sarah whipped around to face him while Nora peaked out from behind him.

"Can he?!" Sarah bounced.

Father laughed wearily. "That depends son."

"ON?!" Sarah turned to Father.

"Who and for how long."

"Sarah, Micheal, Chris and Nora." Heero thought quickly. "Oh and Marrie. And until you say they need to return."

Father looked at him surprised. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Well, there's a get together of sorts tonight. My home seems to be the main focus point." Heero looked sheepishly at Father Patterson. "I don't want Zander to feel like he's... out of place I suppose."

Father Patterson shifted his glance to the seething couple. "Nora dear."

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to go tonight?"

Heero looked down into blue eyes. "Trowa and Quatre should already be at home Nora."

"Heero." She said quickly.

Father chuckled. "Then I have no choice but to say yes, as long as they are back by next weekend Heero. That gives you a week and a half, almost."

"Understood." He looked down at the two girls. "Go on." They both left at a run.

"Father Patterson!" The woman turned to him cearly upset. "How can you let this young man just take your children from here?"

"My son will look after them I am sure. He is a very honorable man, as are his friends. I would not let my children leave this place with people whom I know will not look after them." He sighed. "I apologize but Nora doesn't seem to trust you in the least. Heero has gained her trust and I trust him with her. She will not be in any harms way with him nor my other sons." His grey eyes gleamed in silent anger. "Now please Mr. and Mrs. Westron I appreciate your willingness to take in a child but Nora is not that child." The woman stood from her chair sharply, her husband following shortly after.

"Heero?" The teen turned to the door and Zander.

"Yes?" The child froze when his eyes landed on the couple. Fear and panic flashed in violet orbs. "Zander?" Heero glanced at the couple and saw that they stood froze.

Tears welled up in violet orbs as he took a step away from them when the woman came towards him.

"Zander." The woman breathed. "Oh my son. Come here."

"No." The child whispered as more tears formed.

"Come here." She ordered.

"Zander." Heero called from behind the woman. Teary violet eyes looked at Heero for help. Heero knelt and opened his arms. "Come." The child flew by the woman and into Heero's arms. The woman turned sharply and glared at Heero.

"What do you think you're doing with my child?" Her eyes were sharp and held a sense of danger.

"He is not your son." Heero said curtly as his arms folded protectivly around the boy. "It would be wise if you left now." Heero's held surpressed anger and danger.

"After you hand over my son."

"He is not yours."

Father Patterson came up behind Heero and whispered something to the child. "Heero take your son and go get the children you came for." Heero nodded curtly and took the side entrance from the room. He could hear the woman screaming all the way down the hall. Zander was shaking in his arms.

"Shhhhh little one I'm here. They won't harm you. She won't come near you, I won't let her." Heero rubbed circles on his back as he made his way to Sarah and Nora's room.

"Sarah!" Heero shouted down the hall.

Jessica popped her head out of her room. When she saw Zander shaking her eyes narrowed. "What happened?" She hissed as stalked from her room.

"Was it the couple?" Sarah asked from her door way.

"Yes." Jessica frowned when she heard the irate yells of a woman.

"Get ready Sarah. Make sure you and Nora are ready by the time I get back."

Sarah nodded quickly. Heero turned to Jessica. "You. Can you make sure Marrie is ready?"

"Yes." She gave one last hesitant look at the two before heading off towards Marrie's room. Heero turned on his heel sharply and made his way to the boys dormitory.

"Micheal, Chris!" The two boys head came from two different rooms. "Would like to spend a few days with me?"

"Would we?!" Chris shouted before disappearing back into his room, Micheal doing the same.

Heero awkwardly rocked the weeping child in his arms. "Shh Zander. It's all right now. You're fine and you're safe." Heero glanced down the hallway as Nora came running to him, tears in her eyes. She hit his knees and cried. "Nora?"

"Where is she?!" The man screamed from farther up the hallway.

"GO AWAY!" Sarah screamed.

Heero looked up sharply as the man came waltzing down the hallway with Sarah hanging off his leg. "NO! NORA! RUN!" She screamed.

Zander tightened his arms. "Make it stop. Please Heero make it stop."

"Get away from her!" Sarah screamed and hit him in the knee. The mans hand landed across her cheek and she was sent back into the wall.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Heero demanded. Father Patterson and Sister Collet came down opposite ends of the hallway.

"You." The man pointed a finger a Heero. "Give me my son and my daughter." He growled. "NOW."

"He is not your son and she is not your daughter. They will be going no where with you sir."

"Smartass little brat." The man made a lunge at Heero. The Japanese teen quickly swung Nora into his arms and side stepped the man. Heero quickly passed both children to Father.

"Heero!" Zander cried and reached for him. Father Patterson held him in place.

The man made another attempt at Heero only to be side stepped again. "I am going to have to ask you to calm down sir." Heero said semi-calmly.

"Micheal! Chris! Back into your rooms now!" Collet ordered and the children obeyed.

"Calm down? You took my son and daughter!" He screamed and attacked Heero again. Heero caught the mans fist and held it still.

"You are compitting not one but to two crimes." Heero quickly twisted the mans arm and forced him to the kneel. "One, you are abstructing the justice and peace of a Church and Orphanage. Two, you are attacking a Preventers Agent while he is off duty." Heero tightened his grip and forced the man completely onto the floor. "I am not just any Agent Mr. Westron. I am an ex-Gundam pilot and former terriost. I am not someone you want on your bad side. Now if you leave this Orphanage and never return, I will release. But know this, you make one mistake at any time, in any place and I will take you out without a second thought." Heero slowly released the man. "Leave now. Without Zander and without Nora." He watched as the man all but ran down the hallway.

Sister Collet attacked him with what could only be describe as a flying hug. "Oh Heero."

Zander broke free from Father Patterson and slammed into Heero. Nora struggled against Father until he released her. She made her way to Heero quickly. Jessica stood right behind Father in shock. Marrie had buried her face into Jessica.

Heero looked to Father for help.

"Collet." Father Patterson spoke firmly. Sister Collet slowly moved back, her hands resting Heero's cheek. "Bless you." She whispered before releasing him. Heero gently pried the two children from him. Kneeling in front of them he sighed. They had been unharmed.

"Sarah?!" His head snapped to the little girl. She was slowly making her way into a standing position.

"I'm fine." She met his eyes with swimming angry blue orbs.

"Come here." Heero ordered.

She made her way over to him, where he gently inspected her cheek. "Bruising is deffinate, swelling is most likly going to start soon." She flinched as he brought his hand over the center of her cheek. "Point of imapct." He said softly. "Very brave Sarah. That was very brave of you. Both I must ask you to never do it again. Next time run to me." He looked her square in the eyes. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Her eyes swimmed with tears. From pain or fear Heero wasn't really sure.


	8. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you aresst him?" She asked.

"He would have been released with an hour any way Sarah." Heero turned back slightly. "Micheal, Chris. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Both replied.

"Marrie." She nodded her head at him.

"Good." Silently he picked Nora and Zander up. They wrapped arms around his neck and hid their faces into his chest. Sarah hooked a finger into one of his beltloops, while Chris took Marrie's hand and Micheal took Sarah's free hand. Jessica followed the small group out carring the three girls bags.

Heero silently waited while Chris opened the car door. He stood silent as Chris, Marrie, Sarah and Micheal climbed into the back. Jessica opened the passanger side door for Heero. He nodded his thanks while placing Nora and Zander in the seat. He buckled the seat belt and made sure the others in the back had. "Up." He nudged Marrie's feet gently before stuffing the bags into the floor board. He shut the door.

Standing straight he turned to Jessica. "What changed your atittude?"

"A hero." She smiled sadly and retreated back down the path. Shaking his head Heero climbed into the drivers seat and started his car.

"Okay. When we get to the house, we get the bags out of the back, I look at Sarah's cheek. Nora and Zander go to my room and lay down. The rest of you will help Quatre and Trowa unload the bags. Sound good?"

He only got silent nods. Sighing he slowled his car. "Look. I'm sorry you had to see me do that. I never wanted any of you to see anything like that."

"It wasn't you Heero." Chris whispered.

"It was the other man." Micheal glared out the window. "I hate people like that."

"It was the fact that he hit Sarah and tried to take Nora." Chris whispered again.

"He better not come back." Micheal growled. "Ever."

Sarah nodded softly, leaning into Micheal's comforting shoulder. "I do not like that man Heero." She whispered.

"He won't come near any of you again."

"Promise?" Marrie asked, her voice shaky.

"I swear to you." Pulling into his drive way, he frowned. "Trowa and Quatre aren't here." He quickly pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed their number. It rang and rang.

"Damnit." He muttered. "Alright. We're going to unload the car and then I'm going to check out Sarah's cheek. The rest of you head back into my room."

Everyone nodded. Heero unlocked the car and pulled his seat forward before he went to the passanger side door. He quickly pulled Zander and Nora from the seat. Leaning into the back he slung everyone's bags over one shoulder. Coming back out he saw an unfamiliar car coming down his street. "The front door. Go." He watched as the car slowed and the children basically ran to his front door.

The car pulled up into his drive way as Heero shut the car door and moved slowly to the trunk. The car stopped and turned off.

"May I help you?" Heero asked curtly.

"I was told to met someone here." The man said as he stepped from his car. "She said that she would be here soon. She had to finish a couple of things and then be here." Then man stood at least five foot ten, five foot eleven. His casual dark blue jeans gave away hints of strong, powerful legs. His white long sleeved button down shirt had been left unbuttoned and open, revealing a navy blue T-shirt and giving away the muscluar chest that lay underneath. He was thin but well fit and his skin was a dark mocha shade. Half of his dark drown hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head, leaving a few strands framing his face. Once he removed his sunglasses Heero could see his sparkiling brown eyes.

"You are?" Heero frowned at the stranger.

"Alanso. Alanso Genji. Sally-"

"So you're the mysterious boyfriend she talks about." Heero muttered, more to himself then to the man.

Alanso blushed softly. "I think so."

Heero turned back to his front porch and nodded the children over. Chris and Micheal were the only two who came. Considering both Nora and Zander were shy and scared, it made sense. Marrie didn't like people she didn't know and Sarah was probably trying to get Nora to calm down.

Alanso looked back to the porch. "Are they all yours?"

"Yes and no." Heero retorted as he opened his trunk. "Yes because I consider them so, but no because legally they aren't."

Micheal and Chris glanced at the other man. Heero handed Chris bags from the car and the keys to Micheal. The two took off to the front door.

"Here let me help." Alanso took the last of the bags and shut the trunk. "So you must be Heero?"

"Hai."

"Alright I wanted to make sure I got the right people."

Heero smirked. "I would shake your hand but seeing as how they're full that would be difficult."

Alanso laughed. "It would." Walking into the house Heero kicked the door shut and stepped out of his shoes. Alanso was quick to follow.

"Micheal?" Heero called out.

"Kitchen with the others." Came the muffled replied.

Heero sighed. "What are you eating now?" Laughter from his kitchen was the only reply he recived.

"You're use to this I take it." Alanso chuckled as they walked into the kitchen and set the bags down.

"Nora, Zander bed. Chris and Micheal, put the frozen and cold things away. I'll get the rest later. Marrie, you can go lay down until the others get here if you wish. Sarah, sit." He pointed to a chair. The group of children all broke off into different directions.

"Wow. You're good at this. I have a daughter and she's enough."

Heero froze. "You have a daughter?"

"Sally knows. I only get to see her once a month unfortunatly. Her mother won the costody battle for the simple reason of my job." The man sighed. "Am I going to get quized tonight?"

"Most likely. But you will not be the only one." Heero smirked as he remembered the conversation in the bar. Wetting a wash clothe he came back to Sarah. Frowning he laid the clothe on the table and set Sarah on the table. He gently placed it to her cheek, she hissed response.

The sound of car doors shutting alerted Heero that Trowa and Quatre were back.

"Hey Heero you know their's a strange car in you drivewa-" Quatre shut up as soon as he saw the man standing in the kitchen. "Hello." Teal eyes darted to Heero.

"This is Sally's boyfriend Quatre." Heero tilted Sarahs head. "Alanso meet Quatre. Quatre meet Alanso."

"Nice to meet you." Alanso nodded.

"Pleasure." Quatre said before qucikly turning and leaning out the kitchen. "Trowa it's Sally's boyfriend's car outside."

A tall teen passed the kitchen. "Heero." Trowa paused not looking in the kitchen. "You are aware that there are small shoes in your hallway, correct."

"That's becuase there are small people in his house." Micheal retorted smugly.

Trowa turned his gaze into the kitchen. "There are aren't there."

"What happend to Sarah?" Quatre took the clothe from Heero. The Japanese teen stepped back.

"She was hit." Chris glared at the freezer.

"By?" Trowa asked.

"A jerk who tried to adopt one of the kids." Chris spat spitefully.

"A couple with problems." Heero sighed. "Zander knew who they were. He got one look at them and nearly broke into tears. The fear in his eyes was haunting. The man back handed Sarah in front of a few of the children."

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Nora." He demanded from Heero.

"My room with Zander and Marrie." The taller teen was gone in a instant.

Alanso stood awkwardly. "Oh I'm sorry would you like something to drink?" Quatre asked glancing up from the young girl. "Keep that on Sarah." He chided the girl as she went to remove it.

Alanso coughed and glanced to Heero.

Quatre chuckled. "He may have bought this place but it's my home just as mine is his." The sickly sweet smile Quatre passed him was unnerving.

"Quatre." Heero warned.

"Yes?"

"Sally will kill you."

The blonde laughed sheepishly. "Right."

"I missed something big didn't I?" Alanso glanced between the two.

"Sorry it's just we get protective of our sisters. You'll understand after tonight." Quatre got a glass down and poured him self some Dr. Pepper. He did the same for Chris and Micheal.

"That reminds me. Wufei's bringing his boyfriend." Heero said right as Quatre took a drink. The blonde chocked on his soda and had to turn quickly and spit it into the sink.

"I beg your pardon!" He shouted when he turned, wipping his mouth on the dish towel.

"He's bringing his boyfriend. Well he was when I spoke to him earlier. He might have talked the man out of it."

"How-?"

"They were arguing on the phone. I heard Wufei's portion." Heero grinned. "I've also had the pleasure of speaking to him twice."

Teal eyes held shock and his mouth fell opened and closed. "I- I don't know what to say to that."

Chris and Micheal started to laugh.

"I never would have taken Wufei for being gay." Chris laughed.

"No." Micheal snickered.

"You'll leave it alone and help me cook." Heero scolded. Both boys looked to Heero with innocent masks in place.

"Of course." They said. Quatre smoothly guided Alanso out into the living room and into a conversation. Sarah went out with them once Heero put her on the floor. Heero turned to the boys.

"Okay. Tonights dish is Pot Roast, Mashed Potatoes, Carrots, Mac and Cheese and Chocolate Chip Cookies for Micheal's birthday."

"Yes!" They hissed as they slapped hands together. "My brother this night is going to be one heck of a time!" Micheal grinned.

Heero shook his head and started to pull out what they would need. As Chris stired the mashed potates and Micheal was staring intently at the mac and cheese in the oven, the door bell rang. Heero walked to it wiping his hands on a towel.

Opening it he was greeted by Sally and Hilde.

"Is he already here?!" Sally asked immediatly.

"He's been here." Heero sighed as she ran past him.

"Quatre if you said something-" She hissed.

"I haven't!" Quatre yelled.

"Hey." Hilde said softly.

"Hey."

Hilde stiffled a laugh and pulled him into a hug.

"There are little people here." Heero warned her.

"Oh?" She took her shoes off as Heero shuffled back into the sanctuary of his kitchen. Hilde walked in on Sally beating Quatre with a pillow.

"Hil!" Quatre tried to fend off the ofending pillow. "Help!"

"Uh no." She walked over to Alanso. "Pleasure." Alanso took her hand in a firm shake.

"Alanso."

"Hilde."

"AH!" Sally hit Quatre a final time over the head. "What did you say to him?" She glared at the blonde. A giggle from their left drew her attention. "Sarah!" Her eyes landed on the childs cheek. "What happened?" She dropped the pillow and went to check over the child.

"Shesh. You're worried about your sister and she beats you." Quatre muttered.

"Well you should know she's not as soft as she seems Quatre." Hilde snorted.

"Just wait until you find a guy. It's going to best worse."

"Why?"

"Becuase Duo's going to threaten him and you know it." Quatre stated smugly.

"Damn." She muttered. The lot fell into an easy conversation about random things. Most of them having to do with Alanso. Sarah got bored half way through and ventured into the kitchen.

The shuffling of feet made Heero turn around. The girls expression was saddening.

"Sarah, whats wrong?"

"My cheek hurts." She whispered.

Heero knelt in front of her and gently glided his hand over the bruising area. Heero hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her onto a clean spot on the counter. He picked out a bowl and went to the freezer. Scooping out ice cream from the container he could feel her eyes on him. Shoving the lid back on, he sutff the container back in the freezer and carried the bowl over to her. Dishing out a smaller spoon from a drawer he held them out to her.

"It'll help." She took them and started to eat it slowly. Heero placed a kiss to the girls forhead. "Not much longer sweetheart." He mummbled to her. The three boys danced around the kitchen as the last of everything was made.

"Looks good gentlemen." Heero nodded his approval at their handy work. "You're naturals in the kitchen."

The boys grinned and high fived each other. Sarah giggled.

"Okay now out to the living room with you. We'll wait on Wufei and then eat."

The three children ran from the room as Heero made his way back to his bedroom. Opening the door he saw Trowa propped up against his pillows and three children passed out in different areas, using the teens body as a human pillow.

"I feel used." Trowa joked upon seeing Heero.

"No. Just loved." Heero sat on the other side of his bed. "Your blonde has been badgering Alanso." Trowa groaned. "The mans managed to impress Quatre. He answered every question seriously and thoughtfully."

Trowa let out a breath. "That's good. Is everyone here?"

"No we're waiting on Wufei and his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

"Didn't see that one coming." Trowa muttered.

"At least you got a warning now. It smacked me in the face."

Trowa laughed. "Poor you." He snickered as Heero hit him on the shoulder.

"We need to get them up." Heero sighed and went to wake Marrie. He tugged on her curly ginger strands. "Marrie, it's time to get up." The little girl rolled on Trowas legs to face Heero. Her brilliant green eyes fluttered open and small smile tugged at her lips.

Trowa was busy waking Nora. Heero moved to Zander. Running a hand thorugh his blonde hair he smiled. "Zander. Time to get up." Zander groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Cobalt eyes were touched with amusement as he watched Zander slowly rise. By the time the kids were finally awake enough to venture out into the living room, Wufei and his boyfriend had arrived.

Quatre was bounding off the couch and to his lover as soon as the taller man set foot in the room. As Heero side stepped the whurl wind of a blonde he pulled Nora away from Trowa gently. Zander made his way over to Wufei sleepily and climb up beside him. His eyes lids dropped slightly and he yawned. Heero chuckled as Quatre pulled Trowa in for a long kiss. Heero was surprised that Quatre had lasted four hours without Trowa when they were in the same house.

The man beside Wufei snickered softly. "It happens alot." Wufei whispered.

"Hey Heero meet Zokuri." Sally grinned at the man.

Heero and Trowa turned their gaze's to the man. His paler skin stood out against Wufei's much tanner tone, as did his hair compaired to Wufei's solid black, basic ponytail style. The mans hair was a light shade of lavender with ruby red highlighting the tips. It fell short in all directions, with bangs carelessly brushed across his forhead and the back was spiked up lightly. His left ear was decorated with three silver rings on top and two silver and black earings on the lobe. His right ear was decorated in similiar form save for the two silver and green erings along the upper ear and the two silver and black along the lobe. Strangly he wore nice talored black suit pants and a ruby red button down top with the sleeves rolled up at his elbows. From there Heero and Trowa could see the red and blue flames that wrapped around his wrists and made their way up half his forearm, the tips lightly touched with hints of black. With critical eyes working back up the mans form, they noticed the brightness of his eyes. The seawater green eyes mearly added to his colorful taste. He was thinly built but had an aura the permitted power. From where he sat on Heero's couch, it was easy to tell that he out ranked the Chinese teen by a good two or three inches.

"We've met, of sorts." Zokuri coughed as all attention was drawn to him. He could feel the seriousness in the room as the two teens eyes scanned over him.

"Really?" Sally inquired.

"Sally." Wufei's obsidian eyes flashed with anger.

"Justice Wufei. It's all justice." She flashed him grin as he groaned. "So tell me about yourself Zokuri!" She said cheerfully.

He glanced at Wufei. Wufei heaved a sigh and buried his face into his hands. "I hate you all." He muttered darkly and Hilde laughed at his dismay.

"Well what do you want to know?" The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a personal bodygaurd for hire ma'am."

Sally wrinkled her nose. "Sally. It's Sally hun. Okay then have you ever worked for Relena?"

"No. But I was hired by Mr. Winner awhile back." Zokuri thought back. "If I remember correctly almost two and a half years ago."

"I hired you?" Quatre pipped up.

"Yes. I might look different now."

"Might?" Wufei muttered, glaring darkly at Heero. His onyx eyes all but begged the man to make them stop this interogation of his boyfriend.

"Okay fine. I look very different" He shot Wufei a quick glance.

"How long have you and Fei been dating?" Hilde asked eyes glinting.

"Kami, kill me." Wufei groaned.

Zokuri laughed freely. "I can see what you were talking about earlier Fei."

"Oh? Inside secrets!" Hilde squealed.

Wufei groaned again before bolting from his seat and into the kitchen.

"Uhm, to answer your earlier question, almost a year and a half."

"Two Zokuri." Wufei called from the kitchen.

"Two what?" Seawater green eyes flickered to the kitchen doorway.

"Two years."

"How do you figure?" Zokuri arched a black eyebrow.

"It was right before Maxwell left. I came to your house in the middle of the night that night."

Zokuri blinked and did the math in his head. "Whoa you're right." He looked to Hilde. "Two years." He flashed her a peace sign and a grin.

Sally burst out laughing. "I like this guy Fei!"

"Same!" Hilde ran her hands through her hair.

A loud sigh drew everyones attention to the front door. "Fucking asswholes. God damn jerks." A few more muttered curses came from the hallway before Ceira made her appereance. She froze when everyone in the living room turned to her. "Hello?"

"Ceira." Heero nodded.

"Oh no, did I forget someones birthday?" She groaned, hands running through her redish brown bangs.

"NO!" Came the chorsed reply from the children in the room.

"Oh no!" She turned to Heero. "You brought them here?!" She groaned.

Heero walked from the room laughing. "Heero!" She screamed as Micheal, Chris and Sarah made their attack. She hit the floor rather hard. "Ow." Quatre and Hilde burst into new rounds of laughter. "Someone help me off my butt!" Trowa extended a hand and helped her up. "Kids. Can't live with them and you can't live without them." She stalked back into Heero's room muttering to herself.

Zokuri was trying to surpress his laughter, as was Alanso. The Yuy household was something else. Zokuri had never seen some many different personalities thrown together and work perfectly fine. His eyes soften slightly as Wufei walked back into the room with a little girls hand in his. Ginger curls bounced as she jumped with each step. "Yuy. I found this romaging through your kitchen table." Heero looked at the girl as she blushed and hid herself behind Wufei's legs. She giggled as Wufei side stepped and she dove behind him everytime he stepped out of her reach.

"Marrie, should I take that as the cue for us to eat?"

Her bright greens eyes sparkled and red curls bounced as she shook her head. Zokuri chuckled lightly as one of the little boys started to drag Wufei -or try to- into the other room. Micheal turned to man, grinning. "Come on Fei! We helped cook dinner!"

"Oh thats just more reason for me to take my time. I like living thank you." Wufei snorted.

"That's not nice!" Sarah luaghed as Micheal gave up on the hand and moved behind the teen.

Placing his hands on Wufei back he pushed. "Move!" Wufei's feet remained planted firmly to the floor.

Quatre's teal eyes gleamed as he quickly shoved against Wufei's shoulders, sending the poor man forward and Micheal to the floor. At Quatre's gasp, Wufei's eyes widdened as he turned sharply and caught Micheal before he could hit the floor. Wufei landed softly on one knee his arms around Micheal's small form. The boys blueish-grey eyes were wide and his hands clenched in Wufei's black top.

Sally was off the couch in seconds. "Micheal!" The childs hands started to shake. Wufei's eyes closed as he let out a deep breath. He dropped his head onto Micheal's. Quatre stared in shock.

"I'm fine." Micheal whispered as Sally fell to her knees.

"Allah. Wufei I didn't-"

"No. It's fine Quatre. It was partly my fault, I was shocked." Calm obsidian eyes met that of worried teal. He flashed his friend a quick smirk. "Who knew blonde's had so much power." He joked.

Quatre snorted before his light silver bell laughter rang throughout the quiet living room. Trowa chuckled deeply, his emerald green eyes speaking of mischief.

"Don't even say a word Barton." Sally glared half heartedly at the taller teen.

"I don't speak and I get yelled at. I speak and I'm in trouble." Trowa threw his hands up in mock frustration.

"Because when you do speak it's almost always something perverted about your blonde." Heero stated cooly as he passed the Latino teen to get to Sarah.

"It's the only thing worth saying." Trowa's deep voice held hints of teasing and seriousness.

"Ghah!" Ceira shouted. "I do not want to know that! Exspecially after the show I got in my apartment the other day!" She shouted from behind Trowa.

Green eyes widdened and he flushed softly. He coughed into his hand. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He walked calmly into the dinning room with Nora on his heels.

"You." Ceira turned a finger on Quatre. The blonde flinched when it landed on his nose. "Will never have a deck of cards in my home again." Sally snorted with laughter before she buried her face into Wufei's shoulder, shoulder shaking with surpressed laughter.

"You're kidding me." Wufei and Hilde voiced at the same moment.

"No." Her voice was dark. A small tug to her pants legs made her look down, instantly her eyes softened.

"Ceira." Zander tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

Zander took her hand and slowly pulled her into the kitchen. A moment passed in silence.

"Heero. I love you."

All four ex-pilots snickered at her delcereation. She flew from the kitchen and hit Heero. Lightly she placed her lips to his cheek. "You are a god send to us mear mortals." Sarah laughed from her seat on the couch.

"Okay to the food!" Hilde shouted just as her stomach let out a really un-lady like growl. "See the tummy agrees!"

Everyone let out a chuckle. Sally rose from the floor whiping away tears, and Wufei let Micheal go as soon as he was sure the child could stand on steady legs. The children all ran out of the room and Hilde followed all the same.

With hands interlocked Sally pulled Alanso into the dinning room. "By the end of this meal you will be wishing you're gay." Alanso looked at her startled. "I was wishing Heero was straight and would marry me after I tried his Chicken Cordon Bleu."

Quatre snickered. "No way Sally his best dish is that Arabian thing he made last year for our anniversary." Trowa laughed from the dinning room.

Heero sighed. "Please tell me we are not going to start this." He looked at the dinning room entry in dismay. "Why can't they just agree everything I make is good?" He muttered to himself as he paced back into the kitchen.

Zokuri stood from the couch and held his hand out to Wufei. "Interesting family Fei. They top mine any day." He said softly as he pulled his lover up.

"They are interesting. I'm just glad they didn't devour you."

"The night is not through." Heero said from the doorway, startling both men. Wufei turned his head sharply, a blush gracing his cheeks. Zokuri looked to the ceiling dropping Wufei's hand quickly. "If you're in my home to eat," Heero smirked. "Then make yourselves useful."

Wufei chuckled and turned to Zokuri, grasping the mans hand he pulled him into the kitchen. "They like him Wufei." Heero said as they came to a halt at the table full of food. "I highly doubt they'll do anything to perminatly scar him."

"They like him, yes. The questions is you." Wufei left it open for Heero to finish.

"Am I shocked yes. But that does mean I'm judging him." Cobalt eyes flickered to the man beside him. "He compliments you well, with any luck he'll get you to loosen up." Heero stated as he walked from the room, hands full.

"That means?" Zokuri whispered in Wufei's ear.

"He like's you well enough. But the warning was hidden."

"Warning?" Zokuri's arms wrapped around Wufei's waist.

"You harm him in anyway and you will regret it to the day you die." Quatre's voice floated from doorframe. Zokuri froze behind him and he went to retract his arms when one of Wufei's hands settled on them.

Wufei sighed and placed one hand on the table. "Winner." He looked to the bonde. "Make some sort of damn noise."

Quatre smirked. "I have a great teacher Fei. He's teaching me to be silent in many ways."

Wufei groaned and shook his head. "I didn't want to know that."

"Well next time stop me before I say it." Quatre chuckled as he came over to them. His teal gaze shifted over them before a smile bloomed. He extended his hand to Zokuri. "Pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure Mr. Winner." Zokuri slide on hand from Wufei's waist and shook the pale hand.

"Bleh." He stuck his tongue out. "I am only Mr. Winner to those I do not like or when I am dealing with WEI." He met seawater green eyes. "To few I am simply Quatre Winner. To even fewer I am Quatre. These rare few are my friends and family, and you Mr. Koishii have the pleasure of being included in those rare few."

"Basically, call him Qautre." Wufei simplified. "Blonde's always make things difficult. Especially this blonde."

Quatre suck his tongue out at Wufei. "Relena was worse then me."

"Do not bring her name up in my house." Heero hissed. "Anywhere else, but never my home."

Zokuri buried his face into Wufei's back to muffle his laughter. Wufei coughed and gave a final light squeeze to his boyfriends hand and picked up a plate. Handing it to Quatre, he shook his head.

"Oh and Zokuri." Quatre said as he turned to leave.

He looked up and over Wufei's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Welcome to our worped and curupted family. I hope you survive." Quatre flashed a sickening sweet smile and left.

Wufei snickered. "That's one way to chase away everyone who isn't half insane." Zokuri chuckled.

Heero snorted. "Well five down Wufei."

"Only Duo and Ceira left." Trowa muttered from the doorway.

Wufei snorted and picked up two plates. Stepping out of his boyfriends arms Wufei sighed. "Then he better get his ass out of bed soon."

Trowa smirked. "Duo is going to have a field day with this, Wufei."

Wufei shoulders dropped and he groaned. "Why must you all be so freakishly weird?"

Heero laughter drifted from the kitchen out into the dinning room. Quatre looked up as Wufei came in looking depressed.

"Oh dear." Sally gazed at the Chinese teen. "Fei whats wrong?"

"He's depressed because he's got ideas of how Duo's going to devour his boyfriend floating around in his head." Heero's voice was perky for some reason. Quatre burst into laughter.

"I never even thought about that!" Hilde shouted. "That is going to be the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"I'll make sure to bring my camara." Sally put in quickly.

"I want a copy." Quatre bounced in his seat. Wufei gave gruggled sound from the back of his throat before he slammed his head down. The children laughed as the adults continued to torture their brother.

"Alright." Heero shouted over all the talking. "Sit." Everyone was quick to to obey. Sally and Alanso sat by each other -obviously-, Hilde sat to Sally's left as Alanso was on her right. Next to Hilde was Micheal, then Chris, followed by Quatre with Marrie. Next to Quatre sat Trowa with Nora on his lap. Ceira was in the seat next to the taller teen, Wufei and Zokuri were next the petiet woman. Then there was the empty chair and then Heero and Zander sat on the other side of the empty chair.

"Okay. Cooks take first bit." Sally glanced at everyone as Heero, Micheal, and Chris took the first bit.

"And GO!" Sally cheered.

Soon everyone had dug into their plates.

"Holy cheese." Alanso whispered.

"Wishing you were gay?" Hilde chuckled.

"Tch. No, I'm perfectly in love with Sally. But I wouldn't mind having a brother who can cook like this." He waved to his plate.

Quatre chorttled. "Stay with Sally long enough and you just might gain that brother!"

"And so many more." Ceira snorted.

"Not to mention sisters!" Hilde added with a grin.

Alanso grinned. "Hmmm... It would be a good change for me." His brown eyes twinkled in delight.

"Meaning?" Heero asked, looking up from where he was trying to get Zander to eat a carrot.

"I'm an only child and my parents passed away when I was younger."

Ceira stopped, her fork half to her mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"No, no. It's fine. It happened a long time ago. I can barely remember them now." He said demissivly. Ceira passed Sally a silent 'sorry' with her eyes. Sally shook her head.

"Okay Alanso. I have a question for you." Quatre started. At the mans raised eyebrow he continued. "Well two actually. One, How old are you and two, why do you like Sally?"

Sally stared at her blonde brother in horror. Alanso chuckled. "Twenty five and because shes not like most women. She doesn't get all excited when a man flashes a shiny ring in her face and like the basic simple things in life. She like's basic flowers and not roses. Buy her a herseys chocolate bar instead of fancy imported chocolate and she's yours. That is what I love about her."

All four ex-pilots sat and stared at him.

He laughed nervously. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No." They all chorsed together.

"That was-"

"The best-"

"Answer you-"

"Could have-"

"Ever given-"

"To us." The each filled in where the other left off.

Quatre grinned. "Well then Alanso. I'm Quatre. This is Trowa and That is Wufei. You've already had the pleasure of meeting Heero."

"Welcome to our very dissfunctional and completely insane family." Hilde grinned.

"We can only pray that you survive it. If only for Sally's sake." Ceira grinned at her blushing 'sister'.

Sally cleared her throat. "Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

The ex-pilots laughed. Quatre turned to Zokuri. "The same to questions aply to you." Wufei dropped his face into his hand. Zokuri shifted slightly towards Wufei.

"I am twenty years old and honestly the first thing that caught my attention about your brother would have been his stoic demore. He was determind and I respect that. I personally believe that our personalities clash together perfectly. Not to mention his looks. That alone had me on first glance." He grinned. "But I am not a man to base my relationships on looks. I have to know the person and feel as if I'm as free as I am with myself with this person. I have that with Fei. I'm content with it."

Quatre clapped his hands softly. "That was impressive." Trowa threw a smirk at his brother and his boyfriend.

"Very good choice Fei." Hilde said in awe.

Ceira and Heero shared a look and laugh.

"I love this guy Fei!" Ceira said with a wistful smile. Sally nodded and grinned at him.

Wufei heaved a silent sigh. "Thank god." He muttered into his hand.

"Okay is everyone finished?" Ceira asked standing. Everyone spoke at once. "I'll take that a yes." Shaking her head she made her way around the table picking up plates. she left the room as Sally and Hilde stood and started to gather the remaining dishes on the table.

"I feel useless." Quatre muttered as soon as the girls left the room.

"Agreed." Heero stated. "They never allow us to help."

"Well you made it." Ceira stated sharply.

"But we didn't" Quatre debaitted.

"No. But I'm not allowing you to help." Ceira flashed a grin. "Any of you."

Trowa snorted. "Well look here Quatre. We finally got that service we waited on."

Ceira whirled on him. "Oh you get to dishes Tro!"

"Joy." He muttered as he stood. He placed Nora on the chair he had vacaded.

"Wait. Did just do that on purpose?" Ceira asked as he left the room.

"Yes." Heero snorted. Quatre gave a laugh as the woman frowned.

"He only means well Ceira." Quatre said gently.

"You all work to hard as it is. You pull long shifts almost every night and then you're back up at the crack of dawn." She sighed as she picked up a couple plates and bowls.

Quatre rested his arm on the table and then propped his chin on his hand. "You worry about us to much."

"Well if you don't then who will?" Ceira retorted tartly.

"Here here my sister!" Hilde clapped her on the shoulder as she passed. She stopped behind Wufei and threw her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on her arms she snorted. "You all do a lot of extremely dangerous things." She placed a light kiss to his cheek before pushing off of him.

"No they do a lot of stupid idiotic stuff." Sally smack Heero upside the head. "Honestly I don't see how you lot are still alive."

Ceira laughed. "But thank god they are."

"What is this national insult the ex-terroist's day?" Quatre asked in mock outrage.

"No that's tomorrow." Sally dead panned.

"We're just getting fired up for it." Hilde winked as all three left the room.

"I am not going into work tomorrow." Wufei said suddenly.

"I agree Fei." Quatre nodded solemly.

"I don't have to go anyway." Heero spoke joyfully. "Sally has forbidden me from stepping foot into the building until at least two days from now."

"Bastard." Wufei growled.

"Well imagine all the work he'll have to do when he gets back." Quatre snorted smugly.

"Worth it though." Heero chuckled as Nora slid from the seat and made her way to the kitchen. "Quatre." He whispered to the blonde man and nodded his head down the hallway. Quatre turned in his chair. Nora was up against the wall and had her head tilted to the side to see in the kitchen. Trowa came into view seconds later. Nora stepped away from the wall and Trowa knelt to her level. She said something to him and he nodded. Her smile was bright and her eyes glowed in happiness. Trowa raised his arms and she walked into them. With an arm under her legs he lifted her from the floor and walked back into the kitchen. A small smile playing at his lips.

"Gaah." Quatre grinned. Heero nodded the children out. They all nodded and left the room.

"A couple came to the orphanage today, to adopt Nora."

Quatre bristled. "What?" He turned shaprly to look at Heero.

"The same man who hit Sarah. He and his wife wanted a daughter. They choose Nora." Heero sighed as Quatre's eyes held anger and danger.

"Please tell me Father told them no." Wufei growled.

"Hai. He told them no, they didn't take it well. He came after Nora, she ran to me and he tried to take her. I forced him to the ground and warned him to never return and to leave without either children. He fled." Heero run both hands through his hair. "It was never something I wanted the children see me do."

"You let him leave?" Quatre sounded appauled.

"If I had called it in, he would have been out within the hour anyway."

"He has a point Quatre." Alanso added in. "If Heero was off duty it wouldn't have counted as much. Plus obsrtucting justice and peace. While it is a crime they don't really penalize you for it. It's a slap on the wrist basically."

Quatre sighed. "Sorry."

"You like her, you want her safe. It's understandable." Alanso grinned. "If it were my daughter he tried to take I'd be in jail right now."

Quatre turned to him sharply. "Your daughter?"

Alanso sighed. "Sally knows. I only get to see my daughter once a month for only a weekend. Her mother won the custody battle because of the job I have. Otherwise she would be with me." He smiled sadly.

Quatre's feature crumpled. "That's not right."

"But I have to deal or I won't get to see her at all. She seems to like Sally though." He snorted. "She asked me the other if she could meet her. Then she went off into a full conversation with herself over how Sally could be her new mommy. It was comical." He chuckled.

Quatre grinned. "If you coudln't tell Sally loves kids, so your daughter has nothign to fear."

"Oh it's not my daughter I'm worried about. It's her mother. If she finds out that she wants a new mommy, she won't let me see Miranda anymore."

"That's not right Alanso." Wufei frowned.

"Tell that to the judge shes dating." He said sarcastically.

"This is the judge that over saw your custody battle." Quatre shook his head.

"It sure is. Her mother is mad because Miranda choose to take my last name. Her counsler did give her that much of an option." He smiled fondly at that small memory. "She a little ball of energy with me. Her mother can't understand why she isn't like that with her. Mira told her it was because she was in a place she didn't want to be."

"Straight to her mothers face?" Quatre blinked.

"Yes. My little girl is something else I tell you. She has a spunky attitude that I have no idea where she got it from. She's not affraid to speak her mind either." Alanso snorted. "That she gets from her mother."

"So she only lets you see her once a month?" Wufei asked feircly. "If shes so attached to you then why not allow you to see her more?"

"Because she's a bitch through and through. I honestly think I was drunk when I slept with her. She was great when we were little but then she hit high school and its was like bam. Instant prep. If it wasn't diamonds then it wasn't good enough. So you see why I like Sally?"

"How old is your daughter?" Zokuri asked.

"Eight. I was seventeen and Odette was sixteen. I was graduating that year and she the next. We'd been dating since eigth grade. I was drunk I think. I don't remeber the night of graduation at all. A month later she comes to me screaming at me for ruining her life. I had no clue what she was talking about. The cheerleading squad informed me that head cheer captian had to resign because she was prego as they put it." He sighed.

"Great way to be informed you're going to be a father isn't it? Anyway. After that I was offered a chance to learn to pilot. I took it and here I am, piloting for one of the better known air port companies. We tried to work it out after Mira was born it didn't go to well, I took leave and she finished school. About two years after Mira was born Odette told me to leave. I left greatfully. My only regret was I couldn't take my daughter. I came back every week to spend time with Miranda for a day. When Mira turned four Odette decided I was spending to much time with her daughter. So I cut back to one day every two weeks. She still wasn't satisfied and we ended up in court for it not more then four months after Mira turned four. I'm lucky if I see my daughter for a weekend every month now."

"Why wouldn't you?" Wufei inquired.

"My job. I can't always take whatever weekend Odette chooses off. Those months are the longest." He flashed them a grin. "But when I do get to see her, they have to the best days of my life."

"That's so sad." Quatre whispered.

"Do you enjoy being a father?" Zokuri asked.

"Yes. It makes every day worth while."

Quatre turned to Zokuri. "Do you have any children hidden some place?"

"Not to my knowledge." Zokuri grinned.

Heero snorted. "But that wasn't a solid no."

"He better not." Wufei muttered.

Zokuri turned to him grinning. "Why do you say that Fei?"

"Because between us." He waved to the other men at the table. "We have enough kids to last a life time."

Zokuri blinked. "You have kids?"

"Yes." Wufei sighed. "Sadly." Zokuri was staring at him. "I have what, three sons and three daughters now?" He turned to Heero.

"Sarah, Nora and Marrie. Micheal, Chris and Zander." Heero nodded.

"See six. Plus pilot boys little girl." Wufei turned to his lover smirking. Zokuri craked a grin. "Four girls and three boys. What fun." Wufei muttered.

Quatre let out a laugh. "Allah forbid Hilde and Ceira have children."

"No! Don't say that." Hilde shouted from the kitchen. "I don't want kids yet!" The four at the table laughed.

"Hey Heero can you check out my phone now?" Hilde asked as she popped her head back into the dinning room.

"Hai." He stood and walked out of the dinning room. The other got up and followed him to the living room.

"Whats wrong with it?" Quatre asked he watched Heero run all her calls through his laptop.

"I keep getting calls from some guy I don't know. He's trying to sell me some sort of crap." She frowned.

They all watched as Heero's hands flew over the keys. "There. It should reject the calls from now until you get a new phone."

"Will I need one?"

"I would suggest it." Heero said curtly. "A new number as well. Do the same with your house phone. Actually let Une know and she'll have your phones replaced."

"Alright. Thanks Heero." She gave him a hug. "I love you for this. That man is getting on my nerves."

Heero stood as the grandfather clock chimmed.

"Is it really eleven?" Sally poked her head out of the kitchen to look at the clock.

"Hai."

"Damn. We should be going Alanso."

"Sadly she's right." Alanso smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"I only hope we didn't scare you to bad." Quatre said drapping an arm around Heero's shoulders. After hugs from Sally the couple left. "Drive safe!" Quatre called.

Hilde stood and stretched. "Well I should be heading home too." She yawned. "I've got a big day tomorrow." Aftering giving everyone in the house a hug. She left waving to them all. Ceira slowly said her goobye and promised Heero she'd be by tomorrow.

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other and nodded. "Okay now that I know Heero's in good hands I'm taking my leave." He winked at the children. "I leave him to your tender mercy." Slowly he said goodnight to each child.

Sarah grinned and kissed his cheek. Her eyes glittered as she whispered. "Night Papa. Night Baba." She smiled at unibanged man.

"Papa?" Quatre snorted and shook his head."Why do you call us by those names Sarah?" He whispered gently caressing her abused cheek. The sking was red with light tints of darkening blues.

"Secret." She grinned at them happily.

"You're something else Sarah." The blond smiled at her before moving to Micheal and Chris. After giving them big hugs he turned to Marrie. She gave him a tackeling hug and a big kiss to the cheek. Zander gave him a shy hug. Finally he turned to where Nora was half hiding behind his lover. Offering her a soft smile he held out one arm. She giggled and ran into them. Hugging her tightly he sighed. _**Such an affectinate child.**_ He let her go slowly, tapping her on the nose gently.

Turning he all but attacked Heero. Hugging him thightly, he burried his nose into Heero neck. "Be safe." Was the barly there whisper as Quatre released him. He gave a tight hug to Wufei next.

He turned to Zokuri. "It was a pleasure to meet you tonight." He pulled the man into a hug. Wufei smirked at his lover from behind his blonde friend. "You harm him in any way and I will personally make your life a living hell." Quatre hissed into the peirced ear. Seawater green eyes widened while onyx eyes narrowed.

Zokuri smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I love him to much to ever harm him in any way." He pulled back and smiled at the blonde. "I can swear my life to it."

Quatre seemed to contemplate that. He snorted and walked from the house. Trowa watched as his lover passed by him and went stright for the car.

"Did he threaten you?" Wufei hissed.

"Eh. Sort of." Wufei growled and went to go after the blonde. Arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "Don't worry about it Fei. He simply cares for your safety."

"He's right Wufei." Trowa chuckled as Quatre glared at him. Shaking his head he knelt in front of Nora. "Now be on your best behavior for Heero. I'll be back tomorrow." The soft nod was his only answer. Trowa grinned and placed a light kiss to her forehead. "Take care of him." He ruffled Zander's blonde hair before bidding the rest of them goodnight.

Once Trowa's car pulled out of his drive way, Heero sighed.

"I thought they'd never leave." He muttered as he flopped on his couch. He took a calming breath and opened his eyes. Wufei was staring him worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." He groaned, eyes shutting. "Why does everyone have to worry?"

Wufei leaned back into Zokuri slightly. "Because you're just as much my brother as Quatre or Trowa or Maxwell are."

"I'll be fine." Heero opened his eyes slowly. Wufei stared at him in disbelief. "Leave Chang."

Wufei sighed and moved from Zozo's arms. He knelt in front of Zander and Micheal. "Make sure he takes medicine and goes to sleep right away." Micheal laughed as Heero glared the the other Asian. Zander grinned.

Heero picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of Wufei's head. It hit Wufei and he growled before turning back to Heero and chucking the pillow back at the man. Heero laughed lightly. "There's six of them and you've already turned them against me."

"Good. You might actually listen if you're bombarded by six." Wufei snorted as he stood. "Sleep Heero. Pulling seventeen hour shifts for two to three weeks at a time has to wear even you out." He nodded to his friend before taking his lovers hand, leaving the house.

"Medicine." Sarah pointed to the kitchen. Heero sighed and got up.

"Showers in the morning?" He asked as six sets of eyes watched him take the medicine from the cabinet and pour some into the little cup.

"Works." Micheal said as he watched Heero take the medicine.

"Bed." Chris said seriously. Heero chuckled and gently pushed them back down the hallway.

He turned out lights as he went. The six children climbed into Heero's bed as he searched each bag for a change of clothes for tomorrow. They sat passivly as he picked out pajama's for them. After he checked Sarahs cheek one more time he nodded to them all. One at a time they vanished into the bathroom and changed. Once everyone was changed Heero crawled into his bed and the children slowly made their way to him, shimming under the covers and snuggling closer.

Halfway through the night Heero woke to the sound of soft crying. Sitting up gently, he tried not to disturb any of the children. He counted them off in his head. Zander was missing. Heero's eyes scanned his room quickly. Nothing, there was nothing in his room. More importantly the one he was looking for wasn't in his room. He ever so carefully removed himself from the tangle of bodies on his bed.

Silently he grabbed the gun from his in table and slowly made his way out toward the living room. His eyes flickered around the dark room, slowly checking all points. When he saw nothing he reached for the light pole. turning on one of the small lamps the room was flooded in its yellow glow. There on his couch sat the missing child, wrapped in his own arms and shoulders shaking. Heero placed his gun down and the stand and slowly made his way over to the boy. Squatting in front of the child, he slowly brought his hand up. Hooking a finger under the childs chin and slowly guided it up.

Watery violet eyes met worried cobalt. The child hiccuped and flinched as Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. Heero frowned and slowly brought his hand up to wipe the tears away.

"Tell me, whats wrong?" His voice was soft and gentle.

Zander shook his head as more tears fell. Violet eyes shut tightly. Heero sighed and moved to sit by the child on the couch. "Zander I can't help you if I don't know whats wrong."

The child shook his head again and curled in on himself more. Heero frowned before he let his hand run through shaggy blonde hair. Zander shifted so that he was laying down on the couch with his head reasting on Heero thigh. His hands clenched the cotton material of Heero's sleeping pants. Heero sat there, his hands running through blonde hair for hours.

The shuffling of feet brought his attention toward the hallway. Micheal and Chris came from the darkened hallway, rubbing at their eyes.

"Heero?" Micheal asked around a yawn.

"What are you two doing up?" Heero asked softly as the boys made their way up on the couch.

"The bed got cold." Chris muttered into Heero's side. Micheal manuevered his way around Zander's sleeping form to curl in Heero other side. Heero chuckled as the two fell asleep. Sarah and Nora came out of the hallway about five mintues after the two boys had. Marrie stummble into them as they stopped.

"Daddy." Sarah mumbled as she climbed into his lap -avioding Zander's head barely- and buried her nose into his colar bone. Cobalt eyes flashed to the other two standing in front of him. Heero lifted Nora onto the couch by Micheal and gently placed Married next to Chris. The boys shifted so they could wrap a protective arm around the girls. Nora seemed to freeze for a second before she relaxed back into Micheal. Heero sighed at his new perdicament.

He yawned as sunlight shifted through the curtains in his living room. When seven o'clock came around he was releaved to hear Trowa's car pull into his drive way. As the teen made his way into his house quietly, he passed the living room without a second thought.

"Trowa." Heero hissed from the couch.

Trowa stepped around the corner to look in the room. A real geniune smile made its way to his lips. "Real cute."

Heero sighed. "I can't feel anything from my thighs and down." Cobalt eyes glided over the children as he sighed in defeat.

Trowa covered his laugh with a light cough. "Damn Heero. You really are a father." Heero glared heatedly at the taller teen.

The sound of a car pulling in and car doors shutting drew their attention from the kids and Heero. Wufei and Zokuri came into the house whispering.

"Fei are you sure it's alright just barging in like this?" Zokuri whispered heatedly.

"Yes Zozo I am. We have keys to each other's houses for a reason. Plus Trowa is already here." Wufei whispered back as he slowly made his way to the living, where he stopped dead in his tracks.

Zokuri bumped into him. "Fei what's wrong?" Seawater green eyes looked up and found Heero. A loud snorted came from Wufei as he slammed a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in. He quickly fled into the kitchen where his laughter rang clear. Zokuri stood their shocked.

Heero sighed wearly. "Trowa. Remove them from me." As if they heard each child moved closer or hands tightened into his clothing, well his pants anyway. Heero's eyes twitched.

"How long have you been awake?" Trowa asked, stiffling his laughter.

"Since roughly four am." Heero blinked heavily.

Trowa frowned. "Why?" The taller teen moved into the room and sat in one of the chairs.

"I woke to a child missing from the bed." Heero frowned and his hand ran through Zander's hair. "I found him on the couch crying. When he wouldn't tell me what was wrong I sat down and fell asleep on me, the others slowly made their appereaince." Heero's eyes flickered to Zokuri. "You can sit down you know."

He coughed softly, covering his slight discomfort. "They aren't going to eat you alive, these two are the ones you shouldn't fear." Wufei said from behind him. Zokuri turned to him. "The blonde and women are the ones you should fear." Wufei turned to Trowa. "Speaking of blondes, where is yours?"

"Home, in bed."

"You managed to get out of bed with out him?" Wufei smirked.

"I do every morning." Trowa retored.

Wufei chuckled. "Just not on the mornings he has you tied to the bed with himself."

"True."

"Can you two stop talking about Quatre and help me here." Heero grit out through his teeth. Trowa snorted into his hand.

"What makes you think I know anything about children." Wufei shot at the Japanese teen.

"I don't know. But I would love to be able to feel my legs again." Heero hissed.

"Mmmm." Sarah shifted and her head slumped across Heero's chest to land on his upper arm. Heero froze and looked down sharply.

Everyone sat in silence as the girl shift more and managed to kick Micheal in the head. Micheal's eyes blinked open slowly as he looked at the offending foot in his face. "Sarah. Your foot is in my face." He groaned as he went to roll. He was stopped by Nora who clutched his arm tighter. He looked down and snorted. "Nora." He whispered in the girls ear. "I need my arm."

"No." She mummbled and buried her face farther into his arm. Micheal groaned before his head came back to thump into Heero's side.

"Micheal?" Heero whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up Daddy." He groaned. "Okay maybe not. Five minutes and I'll be up."

Wufei's mouth dropped open when he heard Micheal. Trowa turned amusement filled eyes to Heero.

"Daddy?" He whispered sharply. Heero looked back down to Sarah. The bruise on her cheek was light but showing against her skin tone."You." He muttered. "Are going to be the death of me."

"Ugh." Chris groaned from his other side. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Heero answered off handedly. "Chris, do you know anything about why Sarah and Micheal call me Daddy?"

"Well duh. Cuz you are." Chris pushed himself up and Marrie flopped into the vacated spot. "Sarah started it one night. You and Quatre had just left and she turned to Sister asking when Daddy and Papa would be back. Sister stood their and just stared at her. Sarah asked again and Father laughed." He yawned. "Ever since, she's been calling you all that. Though I don't think she's ever said to you personally." Chria shook his head a little, tossing his messy hair out of his amber toned eyes. "Why?"

"Because Micheal just called him Daddy." Trowa's deep voice washed over the child.

Chris turned to him and blinked. "You weren't here when we went to bed, were you?"

"No."

"Oh. Good morning then Baba." Chris grinned at the man as his emerald eyes blinked at him.

"Baba?" Wufei whispered.

"Yep. Heero and Duo are Daddy, Quatre is Papa, Trowa Baba and you are Dad." Micheal said from Heero's side, his blue-grey eyes hazy with sleep. "If you're angry then blame Sarah." Micheal yawned and shifted Nora into his lap. "She came to each of us-"

"Us being Micheal, Marrie and myself." Chris clarfied at Trowa questioning eyes.

"And asked us what we thought about it."

"We liked the idea and well it just kinda stuck, even after Sister told us not to." Micheal tugged gently on Nora's hair. "Sarah has yet to ask Nora what she thinks about it."

"When did Sarah decide this?" Heero asked.

Micheal leaned his head back to look at him. "Over two years ago. Before Duo went away."

The pilots blinked in surprise. That would make it over a year and nine months ago, that she decided this.

"I personally think its a great idea." Chris spoke as she shimmied off of the couch. "I mean you all are always there. It's you all who help us when we need it, it's you all who have treated us like we mean more to you then just some charity case."

"You all are the ones who play with us because you want to, not because you have to or because you feel sorry for us. You are the one's who spoil us with desserts and home cooked meals. It's you all who mean the world to us." Micheal admitted.

"It's you all who are always there when we need. When a couple sends us back because they don't like us enough to consider us family." Sarah added in. "It's you all who we love and it's you who we appriciate. It'll always be you all that we consider our family."

"Agreed."

"Same here Sarah." The three children looked at a pilot each unflinchingly.

"It's up to you all. You tell us to stop and we will." Micheal spoke.

"It matters to us what you think." Sarah.

"You tell us that we were in the wrong to decide what we have and we'll stop." Chris.

"Never will we call you by them again." Micheal.

"Though it's what you are to us." Chris.

"For now and forever." Sarah again.

The pilots all looked to each other before sighing.

"You all have freedom call me what you will." Trowa spoke softly as his eyes softened at Sarah's saddening eyes.

"But, I don't want you all to demand other to call us by these...ridiculous names." Wufei glared half heartedly at Chris.

"We never have." Micheal spoke, never turning his gazy from Heero's. "Never will we."

"Then it's fine by me." Wufei snorted softly.

Heero sighed heavily. "Micheal."

"It's your choice Daddy." Micheal's features remained indifferent.

Heero stared at the boy. "Is that what Collet meant then?"

Micheal frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing Micheal, nothing."

"So?!" Chris bounced. Sarah bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him.

"You will not make or demand any other child in the orphanage to do the same. You will not say it in front of any poteintal couples who are their to adopt you. ANY of you." He looked each child in the eye. "If you obey by these then you're free to call me what you wish."

"YES!" Micheal and Chris slapped hands together. "Alright."

Sarah's bright blue eyes shinned with tears as she wrapped her amrs around Heero neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Trowa sighed. "Looks like we each just offically gained four children."

Wufei sighed and leaned back into his lover. "This is going to be a rough day."

"Didn't you promise to take them somewhere Trowa?" Zokuri looked over to the unibanged man.

Trowa nodded. "As soon as they are up and ready then yes, we'll go."

Heero looked at the three sleeping children. "The question is, how do we wake them."

"Like so." Micheal winked and bent to whisper in Marrie's ear. When the boy pulled back Heero was staring into green eyes and a smiling face.

"Morning sunshine." Heero smirked as the little girl grinned up at him. Micheal helped the child off of the couch and went to do the same to a slowly waking Nora.

When Nora saw Trowa she lite up and raced over to him. Climbing up into the chair he sat in, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her nose into hair. As Trowa's nose brushed her lightly she laughed.

Wufei shook his head. "Five children Trowa, five." Trowa's eyes flickered to Wufei before he smiled.

Zokuri wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and placed a light kiss to the mans neck. "They're cute." He muttered into the tan ear. Wufei shivered and snorted.

Micheal bent and whispered something into the sleeping boys ear. The boy yawned and nearly rolled off the couch as he went to roll over. Micheal's hands shot out and caught him as he laughed. Heero sat amazed as Micheal managed to get the boy up and in a sitting position.

"How?" Heero started but shook his head. He pushed off the couch and groaned as his legs opposed the idea. Slowly he worked the kinks out of his back andslowly he shook out his legs. The tingling slowed as he walked into the kitchen. Six set of feet shuffled loudy into the room followed by three sets of almost silent feet.

"Breakfast." Heero stated as he turned to the group of children.

"Pancakes."

"Eggs!"

"Sasuage and Bacon!"

"Waffles!"

"Omlets!"

"Crepes!"

Six very different replies came from five children and one adult. Sarah and Micheal turned to the door way to see Quatre standing there.

"Crepes! Tell me you'll make crepes!" Teal eyes glittered. "Pleeease! Trowa won't make them for me any more."

"Gee I wonder why." Was Trowa's sarcastic reply. "You devour the damn things before I even get them out of the skillet."

"Well that is not my fault." Quatre said sternly. "I love them."

Wufei snorted. "You don't say." Quatre glared at the man.


	9. Chapter 8

"How did you get here Quatre?" Trowa asked. Quatre gave a sheepish laugh. "Tell me you didn't." Trowa glared.

Quatre coughed in embarassment.

"Quatre." Trowa growled.

"Heehee, it wasn't that bad."

"Didn't I tell you not to ride one again." Came the hissed reply from the aurburn haired teen.

"Well, I kinda, uhh took yours, seeing as how you took mine apart." The blonde flashed his lover a sheepish grin before he squeezed himself between Heero and the stove. "Morning Heero." He chriped.

"Morning, but I'm not helping you with this one." Heero peered over Quatre's shoulder at the skillet. "Why didn't you take your car?"

"Irea borrowed it and managed to wrap it around a tree." Quatre sighed. "I mean she's alright, a few scrapes but she's fine. And seeing as how someone left me at home I had no other choice." He sent Trowa a quick glare. "Seeeee I had no choice Trowa."

Trowa sat in silent anger as he glared at his blonde lover.

"Their are two other people who would have given you a ride Quatre." Wufei stated from the table.

"Well I figured that you would want time with lover boy and Heero has what, six kids here." Quatre snorted. "I'm perfectly capabale of riding a motorcycle, it's just I don't like it as much as my car."

"Then why won't Baba let you ride one?" Chris asked in confussion.

Quatre turned to Chirs. "Baba? Trowa? Oh well, Trowa doesn't like me riding one because the last time I did I managed to wreck it some how."

"And it was a pretty bad wreck too." Wufei commented. Zokuri sat still and watched the pilot argure amoungst themselves.

"You are so not helping." Quatre hissed.

"You could have died Quatre." Trowa hissed.

"And you can't let one bad experiance keep you down." Heero shot back. "You can't let one bad thing keep you from doing the same thing again."

"Oh that's rich coming from you." Trowa shot back.

"I'm speaking from experiance." Heero snorted as he flipped a pancake and scrammbled some eggs.

"You blew yourself up not once but twice." Wufei snorted. "See he didn't let the first time bring him down."

Heero's shoulders sagged. "Why must everyone remember that?"

The children and Zokuri exchanged glances and shifted away from the four irate pilots.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because the first time it was right in front of us! While the second time it nearly broke my heart from all the screams coming from everyone as you set yourself up infront of that beam canon." Quatre spat at him while he slammed a glass down on the counter.

Wufei snorted. "As if you didn't blow yourself up."

"I managed to get you all in space didn't I!" He glared. "And you have done quiet a number of stupid things!" Trowa snorted. Quatre turned his furious gaze to Trowa. "Don't even act like you haven't!"

The children glanced between Trowa and Quatre they sat/stood glaring at each other.

"If I remeber correctly, if it hadn't of been for Cathy you would have self destructed. Then there's the fact that you could have been dicovered on any mission you took. And even more stupidly you took a blast in an injured suit!" Quatre shouted.

"At least I wan't the one who created the Zero system and nearly destoryed a whole colony!" Trowa froze after the words left his mouth. The whole kitchen fell in silence. Teal eyes grew haunted and so many emotions passed through them. With a slight choked cry Quatre ran from the room. Wufei's mouth dropped and he turned his gaze to Trowa. Heero turned around sharply as the words fell from Trowa's mouth.

"Fuck." Trowa hissed as he bound out of his seat at the sound of the front door slamming. Heero and Wufei looked at each other and nodded. Heero started to turn off all burners while Wufei looked to Zoukri.

"Stay with them."

"Wufei what hap-"

"Please just stay with them." Wufei begged.

Zokuri nodded as his lover left the room in a run with Heero following.

"What happened?" Micheal asked turning to Zokuri.

"I haven't the slightest clue." The man whispered. "Food." He stood and walked to the stove. "Bacon and sasuage is all that's left to make." Slowly he turned the stove back on and began to fry them, well aware of the six pairs of eyes following his every move.

After everything was cooked, he pulled plates together and set one down in front of each kid.

"Drinks." Seawater green eyes looked around the kitchen skeptically. "Anyone know where the glasses are?"

Micheal laughed. "Top cabinet, third from the right."

Zokuri found the glasses and poured milk into each glass. "Okay so we have food and drinks. We good?" He asked skeptically.

"You've never been around kids have you?" Chris asked before he stuffed a piece of sasuage into his mouth.

"What was your first clue?" He joked. The kids chuckled lightly. "Hey. I'm sure everythings fine." Zokuri's voice held concern.

The kids nodded before they went back to eating. Zokuri sat down with a sigh. Ten minutes later Heero and Wufei came back into the room looking flushed.

"Damn." Heero ran his hands through his hair.

"When did he get to be as quick as that?" Wufei growled. "All I can say is Trowa had better apologize his ass off for that comment."

"Agreed." Heero looked to the children.

Zokuri gazed at his lover's dishelved form. "What happened?" He demanded as he stood and started to pull a few leaves from Wufei's clothes.

"Something was said that never should have been." Heero said quietly. "Never."

The two pilots seemed to shut down a little after that.

"But is Papa okay?" Sarah asked.

"If Trowa finds him then yes. It might not be good for Trowa though."

"Eat." Heero ordered softly. "We'll be going out today, you need energy."

"We?" Wufei turned to him. "I have to work Heero."

Heero sighed. "Damn." Heero thought about that while he was fixing himself a plate. "Do you think Une would flip if I came in at lunch with six kids and demand she release you?"

Wufei let a laugh work its way out. "Yes."

"Then exspect us at lunch." The kids gave shouts of approval as Wufei sighed.

**(With Trowa and Quatre)**

After Trowa bolted from the house he caught sight of Quatre. The blonde was runnign down the street. Trowa bolted from the steps and down the road. Quatre took a sharp left and vanished behind the trees as Heero and Wufei came from the house. Trowa cut over into the trees with his other two friends on his heels.

Dodging branches and vaulting over trees stumps, Trowa sped up as Quatre quickly vanished from his view. "Damnit." He hissed.

Heero and Wufei came to a stop as Trowa suddenly went missing. "Damnit, what the hell is Quatre thinking."

"He's angry and hurt that Trowa would say something like that Heero." Wufei pulled himself back up. "Leave it to Trowa. He'll find Quatre faster then we will." The two headed back to Heero's home at a walk.

Trowa leaped over yet another fallen tree and finally saw Quatre. The blonde was moving quickly but Trowa was faster. Trowa's feet pounded against the fallen leaves and grass as he got closer to Quatre. "Damnit Quatre. Stop!"

"Leave me alone Trowa!" The blonde shouted over his shoulder.

Trowa's eye narrowed and he quickly caught his lovers arm, Quatre reacted by slapping him. With a burst of anger he roughly shoved Quatre into a tree trunk pinning him wiht his body. "I said stop." He panted.

"Let go of me now." Quatre growled.

"No."

"No?"

"No, because if I do you'll just run off again." Trowa blew out a breath. "Look, I didn't mean to say it Quatre."

"Go away." Quatre cried as he tried to push Trowa back. Trowa stood solid.

"No. What I said was wrong and it wasn't right. It was mean and it was hurtful. It was something I never meant to say and I'm sorry."

Quatre pushed at Trowa again. Trowa glared and alaigned himself flush against Quatre. Trowa lowered his head so his lips brushed Quatre's ear. "I never meant what I said. It was wrong Quatre and it wasn't your fault." Trowa placed a gentle kiss to pale blonde hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Quatre's shoulders shook. "You had better be."

Trowa pushed himself closer to Quatre. Quatre gasped as his back was pushed completely against the tree. "I'm sorry." Was the whispered apology as Trowa brought his lips down to Quatre's. Quatre shut his eyes tightly. He pushed on Trowa's form weakly. Trowa only moved his hand up to tilt Quatre head back.

_**'They do get aggressive at times but the love is there... if not shown in every touch then surely in every glance and thought between the two.'**_ Wufei's words rang through his head. _**'Quat forgive the man already! He said he was sorry and it was pretty stupid thing for him say. You know he loves you.'**_ As Duo's voice faded, Quatre gave into Trowa's kiss. Quatre could feel Trowa's guilt and pain. Tears fell from behind closed eyes. When Trowa pulled back he brought the hand up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry." Trowa apologized again. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to say that and it was stupid of me in general."

"It was." Quatre whispered.

"I'm sorry." Trowa kissed the blonde again. "I love you."

"I love you." Quatre whispered against Trowa's lips. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Feeling guilty." Quatre whispered as his hands tangled in aubrun hair.

"But I am guilty Quatre."

"No you're not. We were both angry and it got out of hand."

"But I never should have said that. Never Quatre." Trowa expression was pained.

"How many times have I said things that I shouldn't have when we were angry at each other?"

"Countless." Trowa frowned and kissed the man again. "I'm sorry." He muttered against soft rosy lips.

Quatre giggled as Trowa started to place kisses all over his face. "Stop. Stop it Trowa." Quatre laughed as Trowa moved down to his neck, lightly bitting a sensitive spot before kissing it.

"Okay okay! I forgive you already!" Quatre shouted. Trowa smiled at him when he pulled back. Quatre raised a hand to Trowa's reddening cheek. "Sorry."

"I deserved it, and much more." Trowa placed a kiss to the pale wrist by his mouth.

"We should get back." Quatre with drew his hand. "Heero and Wufei will be worried."

"Not to mention we left a stunned audiance."

Quatre froze. "Oh Allah. The kids." Quatre shouted as he took off back towards Heero's house.

"Quatre!" Trowa shouted as started off after the blonde.

Once they got onto the main road Quatre slowled to a walk. Trowa came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his lovers waist. As they came upon Heero's driveway Trowa quickly threw the blonde over his shoulder.

Quatre let out a scream before the lovely view of Trowa's ass was brought before his eyes. "Trowa!" Quatre shouted.

Trowa opened the door. "Trowa put me down!" Quatre slapped Trowa's ass. "Put me down."

"Trowa!" The taller teen ignored him. "TROWA!" Walking into the kitchen he nodded to Wufei and Heero. "Trowa! Damn you! Put me down!" Trowa smirked and he dropped the blonde into one of the empty chairs. Quatre gave a cry as was hefted over Trowa's shoulder. Once in the seat he glared up at the teen standing before him.

Trowa chuckled and turned toward the stove. Quatre kicked him in the ass before he could move. Heero snorted into his coffee while Wufei chocked on a piece of toast.

Trowa looked over his shoulder to regard Quatre. The blonde gave him a heated glare. Trowa snorted and went over to the cabinet, grabbed two plates and then headed over to the stove.

Quatre turned to look at the rest of the room. "Morning!" He said cheerfully.

Wufei looked at Heero. "I told you he's bipolar." Heero snorted into his coffee again. He put the cup down and started to choke on his laughter.

"May your evening be one from hell." Quatre said sweetly to Wufei. Wufei rolled his eyes and let his gaze shift to Trowa. The teens shoulders were still tense compaired to any other morning they all met up on.

"Hey where are the kids?" Quatre asked looking around.

"Showers." Zokuri stated on behalf of the coughing teen.

"Oh."

A loud scream came from Heero's bedroom causing five heads to snap in the direction. Nora came running from the room covered in nothing more then soap suds. She came running into the kitchen with Sarah on her heels. Nora was face was flaming red when she noticed the three at the table. Heero blinked as the two girls ran around his kitchen wearing nothing.

Wufei was sputtering beside him. Quatre started to laugh at the two as they slipped and slid on wet feet.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Heero voiced.

"She won't let me wash the shampoo from her hair." Sarah panted.

Nora caught sight of Trowa and dove towards him. She hid herself behind him as Sarah came after her again. The two ran around Trowa's legs.

"Enough." Trowa and Heero stated at the same time, each going for one of the girls.

Heero caught Sarah around the waist and pulled her back into him. Trowa managed to snag the blushing girl around the middle before Sarah could reach her. Nora turned and burrowed into Trowa, whimpering softly.

"The boys are in the guest room by the office. Take the one by my room." Heero stated as he lifted Sarah into his arms. Trowa nodded and the two went back down the hallway dodging water puddles.

Quatre snorted with laughter and Wufei just stared open mouthed out the kitchen doorway.

"Oh wow." Zokuri snorted, his laughter stiffled by his hand. Quatre lost it and just let his laughter fill the kitchens silence.

As Quatre calmed down Wufei looked at the teen. "Quatre."

"Wufei." A pale eyebrow rose.

"What Trowa said-"

"Was idiotic and stupid of him. But he's apologized and I've forgiven him." The blonde smiled at his friend. "I appriciate that you're worried about it but I'm fine now. It just shocked me. It upset me and I took off." Quatre sighed. "Unfortunatly, it hasn't been the first time one of us said something like that and the other took off. I can also assure it won't be the last."

Wufei sat there staring at his friend. He gave a defeated sigh and shook his head. "My apartment door is always open."

"That's dangerouse Fei!" Quatre mocked gasped in horror.

Wufei let out a laugh and threw a piece of bacon at him. "Yeah, yeah." Quatre shook his head and got up to get one of the plate Trowa abandoned for Nora.

"Hey Fei."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a father?"

Wufei blinked at Quatre's back. "Actually I became a Dad this morning." Quatre nearly dropped the plate as he turned. "I now, am Dad to a shy little girl, a mischief seeking little girl and two mischeivious boys. Oh and a silent red."

"What?"

"Nora, Sarah and Micheal and Chris. And Marrie." Zokuri clarified.

"Oh. OH!" Quatre grinned.

"Heero's Daddy, Trowa's Baba and you are Papa." Wufei snorted. "Sarah's idea."

"Sarah? When did she?" Quatre asked out of curiosity.

"Almost two years ago."

"Two years ago," Quatere paused. "Two?"

"Yes, Duo is also known as Daddy."

"Why? Isn't Heero Daddy?"

"Yes but so is Duo."

"Why?"

Wufei frowned. "I don't really know."

Quatre snorted and sat down with his plate of crepes. "God how I love Heero's cooking." He said after taking a bite. Wufei snickered and snagged a piece, earning him a glare. Quatre shook his fork at the Chinese teen. "I will stab you."

"Ohhhhhhh scary blonde." Wufei smirked. "He's got a fork."

Quatre grit his teeth and stab at a piece of sasuage. "You're an ass."

"I know." Wufei chuckled. "You remind me enough." Quatre grinned.

**(Heero and Sarah)**

"Sarah stop squirming." Heero ordered gently as he placed the girl in the tub of water.

"No." She squirmed more. Water splashed at the edge of the tub.

"Sarah."

"Daddy." She countered and Heero faultered. Sarah took this moment of hesitation to jump out of the tub.

"Sarah!" Heero shouted as he threw himself back and arms wrapped around the child. "Why don't you want to take a bath?" Heero sighed as held the soaking went girl.

"Becaaaaaaause!"

Heero frowned. "A shower then?"

"Nooo." She pouted.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Cuz."

Heero raised an eye brow. "Becuase?"

She exhaled heavily through her nose and shook her head. Heero frowned and picked up his discarded shirt.

He yanked it over his her head. "Go sit on my bed. We'll talk after I get Marrie clean." She gave a short nod.

Heero watched as she opened the door and sat on his bed. "Stay there Sarah. Marrie come here."

Marrie bounce into the bathroom, her red curls going everywhere. Heero helped her out of her clothing and gently placed her in the tub.

He brought the cup of water over her head. "Hold." The girl sucked in a breath and shut her eyes tightly. Heero dumped the cup over her head. Her hair darkened and dropped. Heero gently ran a hand over her face, wipping the water away. She blinked open bright green eyes and smiled. He quickly washed and conditioned her hair. Lathering up a wash clothe he held it out to her. "Me or you?" She pointed at him. He chuckled and helped her stand in the water. He quickly but efficantly washed and rinsed the girl. Lifting her from the tub he let her stand on the toliet seats closed lid. He picked up a towel and dried her. Rubbing at her head she pulled away grinning at him.

"Dressed." He nodded her into his room. She ran out of the bathroom, towel falling off of her and dragging across the floor.

"Sarah!" He called into the other room. When she didn't reply he walked from the bathroom. When he didn't see her in his room he frowned and stalked down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Sarah sat staring intently at Zokuri.

The man was looking back at her with an indifferent exspression.

"Sarah?" Heero asked from the doorway. The girl froze and her shoulders tensed. "Didn't I tell you to sit and wait on the bed?" Her hands clenched the shirt the pooled around her knees.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Is this my bed?"

"No sir."

Heero sighed and came forward. She flinched slightly as he pulled the chair back and slowly came around to face her. He had done this at the orphanage every time she got into trouble with Father or Sister. He slowly squatted down in front of her and she drew back in the chair.

Zokuri watched this with curiosity. He wanted to know how Heero would handle this. These people, Wufei's family, interested him a great deal. Nothing they did ever seemed normal or what any other person he had ever met did. They always surprised him like Wufei.

"Sarah."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not-"

"I'm really really sorry." Her eyes flickered over his features looking for any signs of anger.

"Sarah. Why don't you want to take a bath?" The girl clammed up. "Sarah." He warned her. She shook her head and lowered her head. Her bangs covered her eyes as tears formed.

"Sarah-" Heero started.

"No!" She screamed and darted from the chair. Heero blinked surprised as she ran under his arm and out of the room. Just as he stood, his bedroom door slammed shut. Heero frowned and walked calmly from the room.

Zokuri sat there staring at the door way until his lover came to stand in front of him. "Zozo?" Wufei waved a hand in front of the man.

"Fei. Your family is...interesting."

"Ready to run?" He said half heartedly as he went to walk over to the coffee pot.

Zokuri's arm shot out and wrapped around Wufei's middle, pulling the man to sit in his lap. "No. I like them. They keep me guessing." He contemplated. "They never do what I expect them too. They never do the rashional thing any normal person would do if they were put in the same situation. It's refeshing. I love it actually, I can't wait-" Wufei shut the man by twisting so he was straddling the man and kissing the hell out of him. "Mmmm." Zokuri groaned as his hands came to rest in Wufei's back pockets.

Wufei pulled back."You talk to much." He placed another kiss on the mans lips. "I need to leave if I'm to arrive on time for work. So do you." Wufei chuckled at the mans dazed look. "Zo." He stated huskily in the mans ear. "We need to go." Zokuri's hands gave Wufei's rear a gentle squeeze before they removed themselves from pockets.

"I suppose."

Wufei smirked and slid from the mans lap. "Heero!"

"Hai!" The japanese teens voice was muffled by his door.

"Zokuri and I are leaving! We'll be late if we don't!" Wufei called down the hallway.

"Shit!" Came Trowa's colorful voice. "Quatre we need to leave as well!"

"I forgot about work! I don't have one of my unifroms with me!"

Wufei sighed. "Drop by my place! It's on the way!"

"Thank you Fei!" Quatre called from the office.

Wufei shook his head and grabbed Zokuri hands. "BYE!" He called as he pulled the man from the house.

Quatre came out of the office in a run. "Trowa I'm taking the car!"

"Fine. I'll take the motorcycle and head back to the house."

"What for?" He poped his blonde head into guest room and saw Trowa pulling a lime green shirt over Nora's head.

"I don't have a uniform love. I thought I had this morning off." Trowa stated as he held open the pants for the child to step into. She giggled and placed her hands on Trowa's shoulder and stepped into the black jeans. Grinning as Trowa button and zipped them she held out a pair of socks to him. Trowa shook his head and sat her on the bed. He knelt in front of her and slowly pulled on one sock then the other. He finally grabbed the small pair of shoes and put them on her feet, tying them for her. "Dressed." Trowa nodded and she nodded.

Quatre snickered from the doorframe. "That was so cute." Trowa passed him a slight glare. The blonde left with a quick peck to Trowa's lips. "See you at the office." Trowa snorted as the blonde left.

Nora held out her arms to him. He slowly lifted her from the bed and set her down. "Be good little one." Trowa placed a kiss to her damp hair and stood.

He was met by a half soaked Heero in the hall. The man han a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist. He held out a unifrom to Trowa. "One of the ones you left here months ago." Trowa nodded before heading back into the guest room stripping as he went.

Heero head back down the hall to his room. Heading straight back into the bathroom he sighed.

"You know Sarah, you could have just told me you don't like to shower alone." He muttered to the girl as he stepped back into the stall.

"It's embarassing." She replied.

Heero knelt and turned the girl to face away from him as he washed her hair. She relaxed back into his hands. Once Heero finished that task he moved onto conditioning. Letting her rinse it out he handed her a suddsy wash clothe. He went to wash his hair and condition his own hair. When he was finished he took the wash clothe the girl offered and let her rinse off. He quickly followed and turned the water off. Opening the shower door he pulled out another towel and dried her off after he wrapped a towel around himself. "Dressed." He ordered her as he stood.

"Yes sir." She walked from the room slowly.

Heero sighed. _**I went from being Heero Yuy Top Agent to Heero Yuy Father in a week. Greeeat.**_ "Shit." He muttered to himself running a hand through his hair. "Wake up Duo. I need your help now more then ever." Heero closed his eyes and was assulted by images of Duo's smiling face. Heero's eyes flew open and he was staring into piercing cobalt. Heero took a steadying breath and left his bathroom. He could hear the screams and shouts coming from the children in the living room. Shaking his head he dressed quickly.

Walking out into his living room he found asight that would make Duo proud. They had torn every cushion from the couches and chairs and made a fort, their was even a sheet hanging over the entrance. He sighed and tapped on the sheet.

"Password." Chris demanded.

"Open."

"Wrong." Sarah giggled.

"Duo."

"Wrong." Micheal laughed.

"Daddy."

"Dang." Chris growled. "How'd you know?"

"Surporior skill." Heero snorted. "Are you all ready?"

The cushions flew in ten different directions as the kids sprung from within. "YES!" Micheal and Chris shouted on behalf of them all.

"Alright. Shoes?"

"Already on Daddy!" Sarah giggled as she clung to his arm.

Heero pursed his lips at the word. Micheal noticed but left it alone until later.

"Where we going?" Chris asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"The docks." Heero grinned.

"What's at the docks?" Nora asked quietly.

"Only the bestest carnaval anywhere!" Micheal grinned at the girl. "You'll love it. Both of you will." He added as he looked at Zander. "Trust me."

The two nodded at Micheal. "Car." Heero ordered and the children ran from the house. Sitting in the same seating arangement as last night Heero started the car and pulled out of his driveway. He noticed that the neigbors from across the street were standing in their living room window frowning at him.

The drive down to the docks was spent with the children talking animatedly and Heero in thought. When they got to the carnival Zander and Nora sat in awe as Heero and the others got out. Heero smirked and shook his head before sliding his seat forward and drawing their attention to him.

He walked up to the ticket booth and pulled out his wallet. The woman behind the plexiglass grinned at him and the kids. "Got ropped into babysitting like a good Uncle?" She asked teasingly.

"Daddy! Can we go on the ferris wheel first?!" Sarah asked as she bounce and pointed at the giant wheel.

The woman behind the glass let her mouth fall open in shock before she regrained compossure. "That'll be twenty four dollar and fifty cents sir." Heero paid the fair and took the plastic bracelets from the woman. The seven headed inside the main gate. Heero stopped them and placed the bracelets on their wrists.

"Now listen. While we're here you will stay with me unless you ask me other wise. If you ask me otherwise you will go to that place and that place alone. These places are the food stands, the bathrrom or to get a drink. You will remain within my sight at this time as well. If I can not see you then the answer is no. Understood?"

"Understood." Each child nodded and grinned. Heero stood and moved through the crowd with the kids trailing behind him. "Daddy!" Sarah cried from beside him. "The farris wheel!" She grinned and point as they came upon the entrance. He looked back the others.

"I'm game! I'll ride anything!" Micheal said with and easy going grin.

"Same here." Chris admitted from beside Sarah.

Heero turned to Nora and Zander.

"I've never been on one." Zander admitted blushing slightly. Nora just shook her head and gripped her hands into Heero's shirt.

"Marrie?" Bright green eyes gleamed in antisipation.

"That's a yes." Micheal snorted. "So I guess I'm going while you stay here with Nora?"

"If you don't mind."

"Naw. Come on Sarah, lets get this party started." Sarah grinned and ran up the ramp showing her bracelet to the man. Chris, Micheal, Zander and Marrie followed her into the same bucket seat. The man explained the rules and chuckled when Sarah already told him they knew.

Nora gasped as they went up into the air. Heero picked her up and rested her on his hip. He pionted out the car that the others were in as it went to the top and came back down twice. Her eyes held amazement and wonder. "Would you like to ride?" Heero asked.

"Yes please. If I may." She looked at him with silent pleading eyes.

"Of course you can. Sarah and Micheal will gladly ride with you." Heero grinned as the other five children came running down to him. Grinning he leaned into Micheal's ear and whispered the request. Micheal nodded and turned to Sarah. Her grin widened and she ran back up the ramp. Heero set Nora on the ground and Micheal offered her his hand. She took it and shuffled her way past the other people. When the man behind the controls grinned at her she pushed up against Micheal. The boy pulled her in to sit between Sarah and himself. The other four stood on the ground, following the cart as it reached the top and came back down with their eyes.

When the man let them out of the cart Nora had the prettiest smile Heero had seen on the girl. Micheal and Sarah were laughing. Nora saw Heero and her eyes lit up as she ran to him. He met her half way and swung her into his arms. Hooking an arm under her legs and one around her back he smiled. She pressed her hands into his shoulders and leaned back.

"It was fun!" She squealed. "We got to see everything!" Heero laughed at her joyful declerations. Micheal nudged Sarah and the two shared a grin.

"So Daddy where to next?!" Chris shouted over his shoulder as he ran ahead a little ways.

The women who had been watching with a mixture of expresssions all grinned at the group of children and the man. Whisperes flew around them but Heero ignored them all.

"Well that's up to you all." He stated as he placed Nora on the ground. He felt Zander place a hand in his and he squeezed gently. Micheal took Marrie's hand and slowly glided them up to where Chris was looking around. The two boys pointed out ride after ride and explained each one to Zander and Nora. A couple of them got turned down but others were aprroved and they made their may to the first of many.

Halfway through the day Heero gave a sigh. They would have to leave soon if they were to meet Wufei for lunch. Heero leaned back into the bench as he watched all six children bounce around in the giant moon bounce. Zander and Chris managed to attack Micheal from behind and all three fell to the squishy floor laughing. All in all, they were all having fun.

"Well hello stranger." Someone whispered into his ear. Heero jumped and turned sharply at the vaguely familiar voice. Alanso stood in all his glory behind him.

"Hello." Heero frowned and looked back to the moonbounce. "Which one's your Miranada?"

"The little girl who's about to manage a flying attack on Sarah." Heero watched as a young girl with strawberry blonde hair landed on Sarah.

"She looks." Heero left it open as he considered the pale girl.

"Nothing like me." Alanso chuckled. "I know. She has my eyes and nose. She has my smile and light sense of humor."

Heero chuckled as Sarah attacked the girl back and they went down screaming and laughing. "You might want to sit."

Alanso sat down beside Heero. "Thanks."

"For?" He turned his blue eyes to the mocha skinned man.

"For not judging." Alanso smiled genlly. "When someone finds out I have a daughter they tend to get overprotective and tend to shun me."

"It is not my place to judge." Heero turned his gaze back to the moonbounce. Zander grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Chris and Micheal jumped at once and sent the blonde flying across the moonbounce. Heero snorted. "Don't judge others unles you yourself are to be judged. Do not pass judgement unles you wish judgment to passed upon you." Alanso looked at the man as he tapped the side of his head. "It's not me you're dating."

Alanso let out full hearted laugh." You, I like. Sally's family is full of surprises I take it."

"Many many surprises that you just might learn if you stick around."

"I plan to. I like Sally alot. I'd even go as far as saying I love her." Alanso chuckled. "Damn the last time I said that and meant it fully, Mira happened."

"Love. It can make you stronger or tear you apart."

"Ain't that the truth." The mocha skinned man frowned. "Say Heero. Everyone else has a boyfriend or girlfriend, why don't you?"

"Because the man I love lies in a coma and is fighting for his life." Heero admitted darkly. "I never told him and he just vanished one day out of the blue. We just found him after two years of looking."

Alanso turned brown eyes to stare at Heero. "Oh wow. That's harsh."

"Life is harsh my friend." Heero smirked at him. "Your daughter is being squashed."

Alanso jerked his gaze up. Sarah and Marrie had fallen on Mira and soon Micheal had tripped over the three and added to the pile. Nora stood/ bounced with her hands over her mouth and laughing. Chris and Zander were in an intese game off catch me if you can.

Alanso chuckled wearily. "Oh my."

Heero glanced at his watch. "Five minutes." He muttered and looked up. "You have five minutes before we need to leave." He told the children in the moonbounce. He earned groans and a few pleas for another hour.

"Come on Daddy! One more hour!" Sarah whined.

"Come on Sarah! We promised to have lunch with Wufei!" Heero whined back. Sarah and the others laughed. "You have three minutes. Make it count." The all glanced at each other and grinned.

"Daddy?" Alanso turned to Heero.

"They decided that on their own. I'm just playing along."

"Do you want to be a father?"

"That's the part I am not certian about." Heero admitted softly. "You're a father and you've already said that it's worth it. But I don't know if I'm ready."

"If one of them were to be harmed in this place, what would you do?" Alanso asked. "Would you panic and scream for help? Would you run to them and see what wrong before you called for an ambulance or would you look over whats wrong, call 911, remain calm and try to calm them while you wait as everyone else paniced and went crazy?"

Heero thought about that. "I'd have to go with the last one."

Alanso grinned faintly. "Then you my friend are most deffinatly ready to be a father."

"So everyone says." Heero muttered as he stood and tapped his wrist at the group of children. Slowly they made their way out.

"Mira! Time to go hunny." Alanso stood and meet his daughter the exit. He held out her shoes and she pulled them on. Turning to Heero he grinned. "See you shortly." Heero looked up at him as he tied Marrie's shoes.

"We're off to see Moma!" Mira bounced with excitment.

"Sally hunny, we're off to see Sally." He chided gently.

"Moma!" She argued with him.

"See her stubborness?" Alanso met Heero's eyes with amusement dancing in brown orbs. "I say Sally, she says Moma."

"And what does your mother think about that?" Heero asked as he turned to the girl.

"Odette doesn't know. But what she doesn't know can't hurt her, now can it." She answered Heero seriously.

"Odette?" Heero turned a questioning eyebrow to the man.

"She refuses to call her mom, mommy or mother." Alanso sighed. "Odette balmes me for that too."

"Go figure." Heero snorted.

"Daddy!" Heero turned to where Sarah was shouting from the main gate with the others. "Hurry up! Dad is waiting!"

People turned to stare at the Japanese man as he stood and offered his hand to Alanso. The tanned man shook his hand firmly.

"I'll see you shortly my friend." Heero nodded to the other man as he made his way to main gate.

They all pilled into the car and drove towards HQ. Once they got their Sarah and Chris ran in ahead. Heero walked in with four kids in varies places around him. Marrie had a hand gripped in his jeans, Zander had a hand in his and Nora and Micheal were close to him but not touching him. Everyone in the lobby looked up at the man in utter disbelief. Even Jess sat behind her desk mouth agap and staring.

"Sarah! Chris!" He called to them and both whipped around to face him.

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Would you two please calm down." Heero sighed, he knew he shouldn't have bought them snow cones.

"But Daddy-"

"How are-"

"We suppose-"

"To do-"

"That when we're-"

"In a totally new-"

"Place that we've never been-"

"In before?"

Heero satred at them as they followed where the other left off. "What the hell did you feed them Heero!" Wufei shouted from the other end of the lobby.

"DAD!" They shouted and took off towards the man at a full speed.

"Shit." Both kids hit him at full speed and managed to slam him back into the wall. Wufei's eyes were wide with shock and Une stared at the three.

"Chang-" Une barely got out before she heard a shout that gained her attention.

"TROWA!" Nora shouted and ran from Heero's side as the green eyed teen walked into the room. Micheal snickered at Heero's side as she hit Trowa around the knees.

Une's mouth dropped open as her silent agent carefully picked the child up in his arms. Sarah flew from Wufei and went to Trowa bouncing all around him in a circle. "Guess what Baba! Guess what! Guess guess guess!"

Quatre snagged her around the waist. "What already?!"

"We went on all kinds of rides and then spent alot of time in the moon bounce and and and and all kinds of other stuff!" She grinned and bounced in his arms. "We rode the Farris Wheel and it was AWSOME!" She added dramatically, placing hands on her cheeks and forming an 'o' with her mouth. Quatre's laughter rang out over Sarah's.

Nora turned her head to look at Trowa. "We did! We did! Sarah's right it was awsome!" Her smile was briliant. Trowa's look softened at the childs excitment.

"Was it now?" He asked softly.

"It was!" She giggled and threw her arms around the man's neck brushing her nose with his. "I like the Farris Wheel." She whispered to him.

The whole lobby turned to Heero with shocked eyes. The man was laughing into his hand.

Chris continued to explain to Wufei everything they did while they were at the docks, he went into exageration and started to wave his hands around. The Chinese man was fighting a grin and his laughter. It was a losing battle.

"Well nice job Daddy." Micheal comment from his side. "You managed to get them hyper. This is why Sister says no soda or sugar after twelve."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Heero looked at the boy accusingly.

"Fled my mind." He added a smirk and wink to Marrie. The girl grinned and took off towards Quatre. Micheal watched with a faint smile. "You really made their day Heero." His smile faded. "If you had a problem with us calling you Daddy, you should have said something."

"So that's why you've been throwing me glances all day." He muttered. He knelt in front of Zander. "Do me a huge favor?"

Zander nodded. "Can you go to Wufei and help Chris recollect the day so far?" The boy threw Micheal a glance before he nodded and took off towards Wufei.

Heero slowly pulled the other boy to stand in front of him. "Okay Micheal, whats eating at you?"

"I saw it earlier, everytime. Everytime one of us calls you Daddy, you freeze up." His blue-grey eyes focused on the floor. Heero tapped his chin and he obidently raise his chin.

"Micheal. I've never thought about ever having kids. So this is new to me."

"You come to Orphanage all the time."

"But that's different."

"Why, because their were nothing but charity?" The boy hissed.

"No. Because there I have people around me offering help when I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You know what you're doing Heero." Micheals eyes filled with tears. "You do. You've been doing it since the first time you came with Duo. You've learned what to do and what not to. What are you afraid of?"

"Screwing up." Heero tapped the childs head. "I'm afraid that I'll do or say something wrong. My job is a dangerous one Micheal, I never know when I'll be coming back. Then what? You go back to the Orphanage with broken hearts again?"

Micheal let his tears spill. "We're not asking you to adopt us Heero. We're asking you to continue what you're already doing. Just, to us you're the most important people in our lives. And as such you deserve improtant names." He stared at Heero. "Can't you do that?"

Heero sighed and pulled the child to him. "Yes. Yes Micheal." He whispered as the boy buried his face into Heero's shoulder. Glancing to his left he could see Trowa and Quatre destracting Nora and Sarah, while Marrie stood staring at him. To his right Wufei was distracting Zander and Chris. He let his eyes close as Micheal's small form shook.

Micheal pulled back scrubbing at his eyes. "I never cired." He said heatedly.

Heero chuckled and ran his hand down across Micheal's face. "Of course not." A small smile made its way to Micheal's lips.

"Sarah! Chris! Calm down now!" Micheal shouted at the bouncing kids. Chris stopped bouncing immediatly and Sarah shifted from foot to foot, fingers drumming against her legs. She took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before she let it out and she finally stopped moving. "Geez. Never give them snow cones again Daddy." Micheal shot Heero a slight glare. "They're never going to go to sleep."

Heero snickered. "I think you're right. Oh joy I get to come into work tomorrow with two very grumpy children. Joy." He snorted. Micheal laughed.

"So we are coming with you tomorrow?" Chris asked as he bound over to him.

"I suppose. I can't leave you at the house all alone, now can I?"

Marrie shook her head as walked over to Heero's crouched form and wrapped her arms around his neck. Trowa walked over to him with Nora in his arms. "So I take it we should just go home and grab uniforms, then your place?"

"Hai." Heero stood with the girl in his arms.

"Looks like someones tired Heero." Wufei commented as he walked over half carrying, half dragging a droppy eyed blonde haired boy.

"Well you sure managed to tire them out. Though I don't think Chris and Sarah are in the least bit tired." Quatre commented as he watched Chris run off after Sarah. Sarah grinned and dodged him before taunting him and taking off again. They dodged agents and chairs as they went after each other.

"I'm already dreading tomorrow." Heero groaned. Marrie buried her nose into Heero's neck. "I know Marrie. We'll go as soon as we eat." She nodded into his neck.

Une slowly made her way over to her Agents. She coughed once to gain their attention. When she had it, she looked over them. "Dare I even ask?"

"Heero is in charge of a couple kids from the local Orphanage." Quatre supplied.

"Oh. How long are you watching them?"

"Until next weekend."

All five children stopped and turned to him with giant grins in place. "Really?!" Sarah shouted from the other end of the lobby.

"Really." Heero told her before going back to talking to his commander. "They should be coming into work with us tomorrow as well. After that I have to figure out what to do with them while I'm at work." Heero admitted with a frown. "I could always take them back to Sister until I get off." He rambled to himself. "Or I could see if Ceira could watch them."

"That's a good idea Heero!" Quatre grinned. "Even if she has to work, they can still be with her and have fun at the same time."

Une looked between them all. "Well this is certainly an interesting situation Yuy." Her eyes twinkled at him in humor. Heero sighed.

"Who knew he become a Daddy to five children in a weeks time." Wufei snorted.

"If I remember correctly DAD, I'm not the only one." Heero snapped back at him. Wufei glared at Heero. Quatre hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Lunch." Trowa ordered the two slightly seething teens.

"Lunch." Heero nodded. "Sarah! Chris! Here, now." The children looked up from the were climbing over the chairs at Heero's order. Chris helped Sarah down before they bound off to Heero side. Sarah hit in a flying hug of sorts around the waist.

"Food?"

"Food."

"Yes! What are we standing around for?!" Chris demanded imaptiently.

Three teens followed the child with their eyes as he bounced over to the doors, they turned back to Quatre. "Yours." They said at once.

"What?! Why would you even-!"

"Hurry up!" Chris shouted to them.

"See." The three hissed at the same time. Quatre pulled on a pouting face and stalked away from them.

"Totally his." Wufei commented as he gently lifted Zander into his arms. The childs head insantly dropped onto the strong shoulder.

"I suggest we go eat and then Heero gets the pleasure of taking them all home." Trowa chuckled.

Heero glared mockingly at the teen. "Gee thanks."

"Anytime."

"You're just lucky I'm carrying a child." Heero hissed at the man. Trowa let out a harty laugh.

Wufei pittied his commander. "Don't worry this shouldn't take all day." He told her as they turned to leave.

"If we can get them to choose something to eat, it shouldn't." Micheal commented off handedly. Heero passed him a weary smile. Wufei looked at the group in slight hesitation. Trowa and Nora had already left the building with a bouncing Sarah following. Micheal grinned at Wufei and grabbed the mans hand. Wufei let himself be pulled to his dimise. Heero followed after flashing Jess and Une a grin.

Une stood there as her lobby remained quiet. "That was..."

"Interesting." Jess supplied.

"Very." Une turned sharp eyes to that of her lobby. "Am I paying you to stand around all day?!" She snapped at the men and women.


	10. Chapter 9

**~~~ The others~~~~**

Heero shook his head as Wufei let himself be dragged by Micheal. Trowa and Quatre were waiting at his car.

"How are we going to do this?" Quatre asked glancing over the kids.

"I'll ride with Fei!" Micheal shouted.

Wufei turned onyx eyes onto him. "I rode my bike this morning Micheal."

Micheal face fell. "Dang." The Chinese teen snorted.

"Okay then. Nora, Micheal and Chris you ride Trowa and Quatre. The rest of you ride with me." Heero stated as he unlocked his car. He placed the half asleep girl in the back seat while Wufei did the same with the dozing boy in his arms. Sarah grinned and climbed into the front seat buckling in, she all but bounced in her seat.

"Where to?" Heero asked.

"McDonalds?" Quatre asked.

"Sounds good." Heero nodded to the blonde. "See you shortly."

The others nodded and once the children were in Trowa and Quatre's car they all set out. Wufei was the first to leave, his motorcycle speading out of the garage. Heero shook his head and followed the man out. Once he hit the highway he slid the car into third gear and pressed on the gas. His car easily picked up speed and he was headed down the road at a nice rate. Sarah clapped her hands and pointed out the window when she saw Wufei's bike riding along beside them. She waved at the man and he waved back at her before he pulled ahead of them and glided over into the far lane before he dropped his speed.

Heero grinned as the man came up beside him and pointed to his phone. He passed Heero a few hand signs and then placed his hand back on the handle bars. Heero picked up his phone and quickly got what Wufei was trying to say. He nimbly dialed Zokuri's number. He waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Wufei would like me to tell you to stop calling him." Heero chuckled. "He says the vibrating is very distracting when he's trying not to wreck his bike."

Zokuri gasped. "Oh god. That would be why he wasn't answering." Came the muttered reply.

"How many times have you called him?"

"Seven."

Heero laughed and shook his head. "What did you need?"

"I was going to see if he wanted to have lunch."

"Actually he has a date with six kids. Sorry about your luck."

"Oh that's right. Damn, how could I forget that?" Zokuri snorted and mummbled something to one of his co-workers. "Alright when you get a chance tell him to call me when he can."

"I can do that."

"Heero." Sarah whispered.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Can I talk to him?!"

"Uh.. Zokuri?" He glanced at her nervously.

"Yes?" The man on the other end answered quickly.

"Sarah would like to talk to you."

The man coughed. "Alright?"

Heero handed her the phone. "Hello!" She grinned into Heero's phone. _**Oh dear.**_

She began to tell him all about the trip to the docks. Heero shook his head and glanced into the back, both kids were out like a light.

They met Wufei in the parking lot. Heero unlocked the doors and Wufei opened the door to let Sarah out.

"And we rode the Farris Wheel! It was so cool!" She squealed into the phone. Heero got out of the car laughing. Trowa pulled in next to Heero and the two got out of the car. They looked at Sarah. The girl was twirling around. "And we went on the moonbounce and we had hotdogs and snowcones!"

"Who is she talking to?" Wufei asked as he looked at Heero. The man was still trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes we did! You should come with us next time! You'll have fun!" She grinned into the phone and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Heero who is she talking to?" Quatre asked concrened as his friend started to turn a lovely shade of red.

"Zo-zokuri." He gasped.

Wufei's face drained of color. "Sarah?!" He turned sharply.

"Yes?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Who are you talking to?" He demand.

"Zozo!" She grinned. "Yes I am talking to Dad." Pause. "Okay." Pause. "I can do that!" She held out the phone to Wufei. "He wants to say hi!" She giggled.

Wufei groaned as he took the phone. "Hello." His lips twitched at something Zokuri said. "No. I didn't." The man must have said something rather comical becuase Wufei started to laugh as he looked at Sarah. "Alright, alright." He shook his head as he handed the phone back to Sarah.

She grinned and took the phone. "Hello again!"

"No. Yes. No, yes and yes." She looked at Wufei. "That's for Dad to decide." Wufei raised an eye brow. "Do you want to ask him?" Pause. "Okays! Dad, Zozo wants to know if he can join us for lunch! Can he, can he, can he?" She turned pleading eyes on him.

Wufei felt his shields faulter. "It's up to Daddy." He shot Heero a look.

Sarah turned to Heero. "Ask Baba." Heero pointed to Trowa.

Trowa glared at Heero and pointed to Quatre.

"Papa pleeeeeeeeeease?!"

Quatre looked paniced. "Uhhhm..." He glanced at the other three, finally his eyes settled on Wufei. Onyx eyes stared at him. "Yes."

Sarah cheered. "Hear that?! Papa said yes!" She danced around in a circle. "Yep." She handed the phone back to Wufei. "He wants to talk to you again!" She grinned like the cherusire cat.

Wufei took the phone like it might blow up at any second. "Yes?" He asked caustiously. His eyes flickered to the door. The other three got the hint and Sarah, Chris and Trowa, who was carrying Nora walked inside with Quatre.

Heero nodded Micheal over to Marrie. "Can you carry her?" Micheal nodded and picked the sleeping girl up. Heero gently removed Zander from the car. The child wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and his legs wrapped around Heero's waist. "Mmmm."

Heero kicked his doors shut and turned to see Wufei with his head bowed and smile playing at his lips. His eyes were lite with love and his whole stance was relaxed.

Heero shook his head and walked in the resturaunt with Micheal on his heels. He spotted Trowa and Quatre with ease. Sitting in the seat across from them Heero sighed as he shifted Zander to rest on one knee. Micheal stood their holding Marrie, he looked like he had done it many times before and knowing Micheal, he had.

Micheal was the oldest of the group of children. Soon to be eleven, he was what the others called big brother. Sarah and Chris had done it a few times at the orphanage, Sister had scolded them lightly but they never stopped calling him big bro. It was the way they were. Micheal was the one they ran to when they had a problem. Micheal accepted his roll with a smile in place. Micheal had been in and out of way to many foster homes to count. He'd been at the Orphanage since the tender age of two. He was a honorary vetrian.

Heero brought Micheal out of his thoughts by gently taking Marrie from him. He handed her over without complaint. "Why don't you go see if you can find out what they want to eat." Micheal nodded and slowly made his way out to where Sarah and Chris were playing on the playground thing.

"He's so...calm for a ten year old." Quatre commented after Micheal had closed the door. "And they listen to him."

"That would be becuase he's been at the Orphanage the longest." Heero comented as he shifted Marrie. The girl slowly let her eyes open and she looked around confused. Her green eyes landed on Quatre and she smiled slightly. "Marrie?" She leaned back against him and lifted her head back. "Why don't you go play?" She looked out the glass door as Micheal threw a ball at Chris. She nodded softly and slowly made her way to the door. Micheal saw her coming and pulled it open for her. She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek before running off after Sarah.

Heero shook his head and looked down at Zander. "Zander. Wake up little one." Eyelids fluttered before sleepy violet eyes scanned the room. He gingerly pushed himself from Heero's chest. Blinking he looked around. "Why don't you go play with the others." Heero nodded out to the playground. Zander nodded and slid from Heero's lap. He slowly trugged over to the door where Micheal once again opened it.

Trowa looked down at Nora. The little girl looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He shifted her so she was laying on the bench between him and Quatre, with her head in his lap. Quatre drapped his jacket over her.

Teal eyes landed on Trowa before flickering to the Heero. _**Fathers. It's obvious now. They want to be fathers, but are scared. **_ Quatre snorted and shook his head. He looked to the door as Wufei walked in with Sally and Alanso. A little girl had her hand in Sally's and she was talking to Alanso.

"Not uh!" She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to look up at Sally. "Moma tell him he's wrong."

Sally gave a nervous laugh and looked at Alanso. "Mira."

"You are Moma no matter what Daddy says. Odette doesn't have say either." She stampted her foot on the ground.

Alanso sighed and fell into the seat by Heero heavily. "Mira. Sally is not your Moma."

"But you're dating her, aren't you? She's important to you isn't she?" She turned serious brown eyes on him.

"Yes I am and yes she is, but that doens't make her your-"

"It does!"

Alanso groaned. "No, Mira it doesn't."

"Does too!" She shouted.

"Mira we're inside. Don't shout." He scolded. She flinched slightly.

"But she iiiiiisss."

Sally stood awkwardly as the child gripped her hand and agrued with her father.

"No, it doesn't make Sally your Moma Miranda." He stated firmly.

The girl pouted and glared at him. She turned and looked up at Sally. "Moma~ Tell him he's wrong." She pleaded.

"Mira, hunny, I can't do that." Sally knelt and met her brown eyes with a soft caring look.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because what he says is true."

Mira frowned and shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes and she took off out to the playground, wipping at her eyes. Alanso sighed defeatedly and covered his face with his hands. "This is so not going well." He all but slammed his elbows down on the table. His face still in his hands. "Sally, do you have any idea why she's so hung up on this?"

"Sorry love, I don't." She slid into the seat by him. "I really don't." Her blue eyes went out the window to look at the group of children playing. She menatally counted them. "Heero. You're missing a child."

Heero's head snapped up to look out the window. "No. I'm missing two." He bolted from his seat and was out the door in record time.

Micheal turned to him sharply as he came running out the door. "Where are Sarah and Zander?!" Heero asked as his eyes scanned the playground. Alanso took off to look for his daughter.

Micheal turned back to the slide. "Sarah was just there." He whispered. "Sarah!" He screamed and took off up the steps.

"Zander! Sarah!" Heero called from the other side of the playground.

A blonde head popped out from inside one of the slides. "Yes?"

Heero's heart stopped before picking up quickly. "Come here."

Zander slid down the slide. Heero was standing at the bottom and snatched him before he was fully down. "Oh god." He whispered and wrapped his arms around the child. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"In the tunnel." Zander pointed to the playground.

Heero pulled back and looked to where the little hand was pointing. A tunnel was at the top of the playground, it lead down into another slide before it tappered off into three other slides.

"Sarah!" Chris raced around the bottom of the playground, amber eyes full of panic.

"SARAH!" Micheal shouted from the rope bridge.

Heero looked around the playground frantically. Marrie ran over to him and gripped his jeans. "Damnit Sarah." He muttered. _**How could I lose a child?!**_

"AHH!" The scream drew his attention to the gate that led into the parking lot. Zokuri walked through it with Sarah slung over his shoulder.

He stalked over to the ball pin. "I'll teach you to attack me."

"NO!" She shrieked.

He grinned as he tossed her over the top of the net and into the ball pin. He crossed his arms over the top and looked in. Sarah popped up suddenly, grinning.

"Sarah!" Micheal and Chris both took off for the little girl. She climbed out of the ball pin with Zokuri's help.

"Where were you." Micheal demanded furiously.

She blinked. "I was saying hello to Zozo." She slipped behind the man as Micheals eyes flashed in his anger.

"You should have told someone Sarah." Heero's voice was deep and rough. He placed Zander on the ground and stalked over to Sarah. He knelt and pointed one finger at her. He motioned her forward. She held her breath as she stepped out from around Zokuri.

"Heero-" Zokuri cut himself off when he saw Wufei shake his head from the door.

Sarah stopped right in front of Heero.

"You could have been hurt." He breathed. "Anything could have happened. Never do that again. Always tell someone before you decide to run off Sarah." He grabbed the bottom of her chin when she went to look away from him. "Do you understand me Sarah?"

The girls eyes watered. "Do you understand me?" She nodded as tears spilled over. "Good." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He let her go and wipped away her tears.

"Never do that again." Micheal said as he pulled her into a hug. "Never Sarah." She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"Inside now." Heero ordered them all. Every child obeyed and walked inside. Wufei held the door for each of them.

Zokuri stopped beside him. "Did I do something wrong?" He whispered hotly into Wufei's ear.

"No. You did something really right." He whsipered over his shoulder. He watched on in silence as Heero picked Zander up and carried him in, his hands holding the child thightly.

Once everyone was sitting at the table Heero let himself relax a tad bit. Sarah was sitting between him and Micheal, Zander was sitting in his lap, Marrie was on his other side between himself and Alason. On the other side Trowa and Quatre sat with Nora in the middle and Chris on Quatre's other side. Wufei and Zokuri sat at the head of the table. Sally sat to Wufei's left, Miranada in between her and Alanso. Heero's arms tightened around Zander and the child shifted back so he was flush against Heero.

"Okay so food." Sally's voice was the first one that broke the weird silence that had settled. She looked at each child. They softly told her what they would like. She wrote it down on a napkin so she wouldn't forget. She then turned the others, one by one they told her what they wanted.

Alanso stood, nudged Heero's arm and nodded to the counter. Heero nodded and passed Zander off to Wufei. The Chinese teen took the child as his eyes scanned Heero's. Heero shook his head and stood. The two took the napkins from Sally and started towards the counter.

"Heero!" The teen turned back in time to see Quatre toss his wallet. Hands caught it nimbly. "My treat." Teal eyes flashed, daring Heero to argue.

Alanso opened his mouth to tell Quatre no. "Don't." Heero ordered softly. "He's a diplimate, he'll cream you in a verbal debate within seconds." Alanso nodded and turned back to walk to the counter.

At the counter they gave their order and paid. "You know, that's the way any father would have reacted to their child going missing." Alanso comented as they were getting the drinks.

Heero froze. "It was simply the rational reaction any one would have taken." He countered sharply.

"Keep telling yourself that Heero. But it's the way a father would have reacted if his daughter and son disappeared suddenly. Panic set in me when you said two. I thought Mira was gone." Alanso smiled softly. "I was relieved to find her on the monkey bars. Tell me, when you found Zander how relieved were you? And Sarah? When you saw Zokuri walk through the gate with her, how much relief did you feel?"

Heero cast him a sideways glare before his features took a defeated look. "My heart stopped when Sally said I had a child missing, let alone two. When I found Zander I wanted to cry. But when I couldn't find Sarah, I thought the worst. When Zokuri walked through the gates, I thought my heart was going to burst." Heero placed his hands on the metal railing.

"Then to answer the question from earlier, to the full exent of knowledge I now possess. Yes, you are ready to be a father. You'd make a great father at that." Alanso grinned and carried four of the drinks back to the table.

Heero watched him go. "Unbeliveable." He muttered. Alanso bent over his daughter and lifted her head back. She grinned, placed a kiss to his lips and giggled. Sally smiled at the sight. Mira turned to Sally and did the same thing. Alanso snickered as Sally blushed.

He shook his head and waited for the food. Alanso came back and grabbbed the rest of the drinks. When the food was placed on the counter he took both trays and carried them back to the table. The food was passed out quickly and Zander was handed back to Heero.

Small talk was passed as they ate. The children joined in and soon the adults were laughing at their out view on the world. Micheal and Chris had made some comment about why people had to be so prejudice about gay couples. They fell into a slightly heated debate with each other over the out looks and the reasons. The time passed quickly and soon all had to be going their seperate ways again. Alanso carried his sleeping daughter out to his car. He kissed Sally good bye as she climbed into her car and headed out. Zokuri and Wufei shared a quick kiss before going their spereate ways. Trowa and Quatre helped Heero place the sleeping children in the back seat. Micheal was quick to get in the passengers seat.

Heero nodded his goodbyes to Trowa and Quatre as they headed out. He turned to Alanso.

"Well we sure cleared out faster then we came here." He smirked at Heero. "You know Heero. You would make a great father." Alanso chuckled. "Well there goes the rest of my day with her." He said softly as he looked down through his back window. "Who knew your kids could wear her out like this? I should ask you to bring them around next time. She can go for hours without stopping I tell you."

Heero snorted. "Shes a child. She has the natural right to."

Alanso laughed. "Looks like yours will sleep good tonight." He nodded to the six sleeping children. Micheal had finally passed out.

Heero faultered. "How the hell am I going to get them all in the house?" He muttered to himself.

"I would say one at a time." The mocha man sighed. "I would love to sit and talk with you but I should probably get her into a bed." He frowned looking back at his car. "I really would Heero. But as I said my daughter comes first, she wins over talking anyday." He winked at the Japanese teen.

"Would like to come back to my house?" Heero asked suddenly.

"Come again?"

"Their are more then enough beds in my house. As you said I'd like to talk to you more." Heero seemed skeptical.

Alanso picked up on the underling message. "Ah, well then, lead the way." Heero nodded curtly and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Alanso followed the teen's car to his house. He pulled into the drive way beside Heero. "Might I ask why you don't use your garage?"

"Duo's car remains inside. It has since he left. I can't bring myself to open the garage for some reason." Heero admitted looking at the closed doors.

"Ah. Alright then." He would accept the answer. "Okay the kids." He turned back to his car and pulled his daughter from the back seat. Alanso then gently tapped on the passengerside window. Micheal blinked open blurry eyes and looked out the window. Alanso pointed to Heero's front door. Micheal nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. Alanso opened the door and he stummbled out. He fell face first into the taller mans legs. Alanso laughed as he helped straighten the boy.

Heero was busy getting Sarah out of the car. When he pulled back he was surprised to see Alanso silently laughing at Micheal. Micheal was standing dead on his feet, leaning against the other man.

"This is going to be a challange." Alanso muttered.

"Here." Heero tossed the man his keys. "The blue key." Was all he said as he picked Micheal up with little effort.

The boy basically threw himself over Heero's shoulder. "I'm tired." He groaned. "Mmmmm."

"Oh that's so wrong. You make it look so easy." Alanso muttered as he unlocked the car. Heero stepped around him and turned left when the hallway split. He pointed to the door right in front of Alanso. "That would be the spare room Trowa and Quatre use whenever they're here."

"Uh where are you putting all of them?" Alanso asked looking down the hall at Heero.

"My room." Heero stated as he opened the door to his bed room.

"Mind if I toss Mira in with them?"

"Not in the least. But will she be okay with it? I know they won't freak out about another body laying near theirs."

Alanso followed Heero into his room. He let out a low whistle as he looked around. "Damn." He muttered. "No she won't. She's use to sleeping with other people. I can't get her out of my bed when she stays the weekend with me."

Heero chuckled. "She doesn't see you as much as she likes. It's a given that she'll want to be with you every moment when she is with you."

"Are you sure you're not a father? You have great sense of kids. I hadn't even thought of it like that before." He asked as he placed Mira on the bed. He removed her shoes and looked at Heero. The other teen was untying Sarah's shoes.

"No I'm not a...father." He looked up at Sarah. "Well I am, but not. Does that make sense?" He turned to Alanso after he pulled the shoes off the girl.

"Yeah it does to me." Alanso picked up Micheals shoes and the two left the bedroom to head back out to the car.

Marrie and Nora went with Alanso as Heero grabbed Zander and Chris. They shut the car doors and walked into the house. They followed the same percidjure they did with the other three kids in Heero's bedroom. Once all of the kids were placed on the bed Heero and Alanso left the room.

Sitting in the kitchen with cups of coffee at the table, Alanso leaned back in his chair and studdied Heero. The teen had a contemplating look as he stared into his cup.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Heero looked up sharply at the sudden question. "What?"

"What are you so afraid of? They love you the way you are. You love them because of they way they are." Alanso set his cup down and leaned forawrd, folding his arms on the table. "Are you afraid that in some way you're going to screw up? Some where along the way they'll turn out to hate you? Because if you are then welcome to parenting. When I found out Odette was pregnant, I freaked. I started second guessing myself and it was my best friends mom who set me straight."

Brown eyes met blue. "She told me that in anything you do, there is no way you can screw up as long as you love them and show it. You can't break them. They won't hate you if you tell them no. Be angry and annoyed yes, but hate you no. Because they love you and you love them. Show them that you're scared and they'll help you. They are your rock. You help them, they help you. Your child depends on you and whether you know it or not, you depend on them just as much." Alanso smiled. "So what are you afraid of?"

Heero frowned and looked out the kitchen window. "Everything. The man I love, my best friend and my solid place in life, is lying in a bed in the hospital. He's in a coma and I can't help him. There is a child in my bedroom who lost his parents on my mission and is asking me if he can stay with me. I have four other children who want to call me their father but aren't asking me to adopt them. I'm slowly losing my mind and I can't do anything about it. I want them to stay on one level but on another I know I can't handle it. I want the man I love to wake up so I can tell him how much he means to me and I'm terrified I'm going to lose him again." Heero sighed and ran frustrated hands through his hair. "I'm terrified that in some way I'm going to end up pushing someone away and I don't want that. For two years I've been terrified that I've lost him and now that I have him back, I don't want to lose him again. There are four children who think I'm the most important person to them. How can I support them when I can't even support myself?"

Alanso bit his lip. "I can't answer all of your questions Heero. But what I can offer you is help. If you let them stay, then I'm here to help anytime you need if I'm not half way around the world." Alanso smirked. "Children are a blessing in disguise. I'm also here to help because it's what friends do. They support each other."

Heero looked at him shocked. "Friends...support each other." Heero let out a low laugh. He had told Duo that a long time ago, after one of their mission had gone wrong and they were nearly killed. It had been Heero who saved Duo. When Duo asked him why. Heero had replied becuase friends helped and supported each other. Duo had laughed at the reason Heero had come up with.

"Trowa's already smitten with Nora, Wufei and Quatre are more then willing to help with the others. You know Sally and Ceira will help. Hilde probably will as well. Wufei's boyfriend seems to enjoy the children as well." Alanso chuckled. "So tell me Heero, now that you have support what are you going to do?"

"I-I can't really say until he wakes up." Heero admitted softly. "I won't be able to tell anyone anything until Duo wakes up. I need to tell him."

Alanso nodded. "Well then, he better hurry up." Heero's lips twitched. "Not only for you, but for me as well. I would like to meet Sally's other little brother. I hear he's quite the catch."

"He is." Heero snorted. "He'll have you played in no time. He'll threaten you with bodily harm if you harm Sally, then he'll make best friends with you once you swear to him you won't ever harm her."

Alanso laughed. "You all are really protective of your family aren't you?"

"You harm one of us, you harm us all. You threaten one, you threaten us all. It's how it works." Heero shrugged. "We've lost to many people close to us during the wars."

"I can understand that. Okay so tell me about this mysterious young man that Sally affectionatly calls her little brother?"

"Duo is, Duo's a truely remarkable person. He grew up on the streets of L2 and survived it all. He lost everything important to him twice and yet he still smiles. He then took up a cause that no one else would fight for. Even after the colonies gave up on us he still faught for their freedom. He told me once that he was tired of seeing his home suppressed by miliatary rule. It was part of his reason for fighting. The other part was reveange. But, he wouldn't let it blind him. He was always reasonable. He took everything we dished out and just threw it aside before offering his hand in friendship. Even after I told him no countless times he was still there offering it. Eventually he became my best friend in some way. Other's he became my worst enemy, because he could see through my mask. He could read me with out trying."

"He himself hides behind what we call a jokers mask. He turns everything into a joke so he wont let his anger get the best of him. He smiles because it's what he was taught. Smile to hide your pain. He has street smarts and is one of the smartest people I know. He hides it behind his happy go lucky attitude. For the longest time Wufei thought he wasn't as smart as he was." Heero chuckled.

"How did he find out different?" Alanso inquired.

"He got his ass handed to him in a proverb battle one night. Duo shot qoute after qoute after quote at Wufei. Every quote was from some historical book. Wufei never challenged him to another proverb battle. Trowa tried to win at scrabble against him. He lost miserably. Duo has won every politcial and democratic arguement he and Quatre have ever had." Heero smiled fondly. "Duo hides it well but to those who have seen it. We know different. The differnce in his smiles and his grins. We know the difference from his tones of voice to his actions. We know it all."

"So this Duo person is quite the person. He sounds interesting."

"He has a wicked sense of humor and can out prank any man in a heartbeat. He's quick on the up take and first to take action. He's the perfect friend and ideal man." Heero smirked. "Not that we're any less. It's just Duo has this auora about him. It screams friendship and kindness. It shines and glitters anywhere."

"I like this guy already." Alanso said with a grin. "He completes the lot of you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well from what Sally's told me, you are the solider, Wufei is the judge, Trowa is the silent clown, and Quatre is the peace keeper. Duo is the joker, one who can lighten any mood and be happy when all else is dark and dingy. The clown is one who directs all attention to him, but is passed over quickly. The peace keeper is one who can calm any emotional turmoil in a split second. The judge is the one who passes final judgement, he sees over everything, takes it in and then gives his verdict. You the soldier are the fighter, he is one who will fight for what is right when all else fails him. His heart and hands are the only thing left to him to fight with." Alanso grinned. "See the joker completes you."

Heero blinked and blinked at the mocha skinned man. "The...joker you say." Heero snorted before he broke out into laughter. "That is the perfect descirpition."

Alanso chuckled. "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds pretty cool."

Heero smirked. "That he is." Glancing at the clock he sighed. They had sat and talked for almost three hours. It was roughly somewhere around four now, and the others got off at five. "I should start dinner. The others will be here soon."

"They're coming back tonight?" Alanso blinked.

"Hai. As long as I have the group of children here they'll be back. Trowa for the simple fact of Nora. Quatre because he loves kids and Wufei becuase he would rather be with the three of us then at his apartment." Heero started to pull pots and pans from one of the bottom cabinets.

"What's for dinner?" Alanso asked.

"Spegettie. Are you staying?" Heero inquired as he placed a pot on the stove.

"I probably shouldn't." Alanso admitted softly. "I should get Mira home before her mother flips out on me."

"Tell her Miranda fell asleep and you didn't want to wake her. When she woke you took her out to dinner. It's nothing but true anyways."

"Odette will yell at me one way or another. If it's alright by you then yes, I'd like to stay for dinner."

Heero chuckled. "My door is normally open to my family. So feel free to walk in anytime."

Alanso laughed. "Sally is really close to you all isn't she?"

"She helped us alot durning the war, and she's been there through eveyrthing after." Heero placed the pot of water on the stove and added oil. He pulled out a skillet and turned on another burner. "They should be getting up any time now." He muttered to himself.

The water in the pot started to boil and a loud crash sounded through out the house. "OW!" Heero chuckled as he heard Micheal voice his pain. "Dangit Sarah."

Alanso turned to the doorway at about the same time Micheal came wobbeling into the kitchen. The boy rolled his shoulder. "I don't know why I sleep with her. Everytime I end up hurt." He muttered.

Heero laughed. "Are you the only one up?"

"Zander and Miranda were rolling out of the bed when I left the room." Micheal looked to the door as the two walked in. Okay more like tummbled in.

"Daddy." Miranda mumbled before stummbling over to Alanso. The man chuckled and pulled her into his lap.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispered into her hair. She curled up on his lap and tucked her head into his arm.

Micheal helped Zander up into a chair before turning back to Heero. "May I get something to drink?" Heero placed four glasses on the counter. "Thank you." Micheal took two glasses and placed them on the table before going back for the other two. He turned to the fridge and pulled the Orange Juice from the shelf. He held it up to Zander. The blonde head bobbed once before dropping back onto fold arms. He turned to Mira.

"S'good." She mummbled and Micheal looked to Alanso. "Daddy says its fine too." She told him when the man didn't respond. "He likes Orange Juice."

Heero chuckled. "Then you will get along well with Duo."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Orange Juice is Duo's favorite drink. That isn't a soda that is. He preffers uncarbonated drinks anyway."

Alanso chuckled. "Go figure." Micheal shook the carton and walked over to the table. He placed the carton on the table, climbed into a chair and knelt in the chair. Opening the carton he carefully poured the juice into the glasses. He put the carton off to the side and picked up his glass. "Mmmmm."

"That is another thing I can fully blame on Duo." Heero muttered. "He got you addicted to it." He looked pointedly at Micheal.

"But I only get to drink a lot of it when I'm here." Micheal grinned. "Sister won't let us have alot of it at the Orphanage."

Mira pushed her self up and reached for her glass. She took a sip and let her dad take it from her. "Thank you." She said to Heero.

"You are most welcome. Do you like spegetti Miranada?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Mira. And yes I do."

"Okay, Mira it is then." Heero chuckled. "Well that's a good thing. Alanso why don't you call Sally."

"Moma's coming?!" Mira perked up.

Alanso groaned. "No. Sally is coming."

"Moma."

"Miranda." Alanso warned. The girl shut her mouth with a clack. Alanso dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell. He qucikly dialed Sally's number and placed his daughter in the seat. He walked from the room as Sally answered.

"Is Moma coming?" Mira asked Heero.

"Sally might be coming Mira." Heero paused and turned back to the girl. "Mira why do you insist on calling Sally Moma?" Alanso stopped in the doorway.

"Because, she's imoprtant to Daddy and he loves her. I like her and she makes Odette mad. She doesn't like Moma because she has Daddy's attention. I like being with Daddy and Daddy likes being with Moma. So, I call her Moma because I like her and I want her to be." She said smartly. "Plus Moma is awsome!" She squeeled.

Alanso dropped his head in defeat. "You're not giving that up are you?"

Mira froze and looked to door and her father. She bit her bottom lip. "No." She muttered.

Alanso sighed heavily. "Mira...your mother is not going to like this."

"She doesn't have to know."

"But she'll find out somehow, she always does." He gave her a soft look. "I'm sorry hunny but you really shouldn't call Sally Moma."

Her brown eyes shimmered with tears. "I don't want to stay with her! She never lets you do anything with me. I hate living with her!"

"You don't have a choice hunny. She won the custody battle." Alanso shut his eyes tightly as his daughter ran from the kitchen. He looked back at Heero's room. "Damnit." He sighed and quickly finished his call to Sally. He snapped the phone shut minutes later.

Micheal was watching him. "Why don't you take her to court again?"

"I would, but she's dating the judge."

"And he'll take her side." Micheal concluded. "That's wrong."

"No kidding." Alanso muttered.

"Why not let Papa help out?" Micheal turned to Heero. "Would he?"

Heero looked up from the skillet. "He would. But it isn't a guarentee Micheal."

"Quatre? How would he help?" Alanso asked.

Heero turned to stare at him. "Quatre is a very...powerful person Alanso."

Micheal snickered. "Do you know his last name?"

"Winner. But what does that-" Brown eyes widened. "Wait, Quatre Winner as in Quatre Raberba WINNER? Head of WEI?"

"That would be Papa." Micheal snickered as Alanso paled.

"Holy shit."

"Bad word." Zander mumbled from his arm.

"Forgive me. But I mean...I had a full length conversation with him last night, ate lunch with him today and...holy crap." He ran a hand through his hair.

Heero laughed. "Just don't tell him we told you. He doesn't really like people to see him for his money and his name."

"Papa likes people to look at him as just Quatre." Micheal said mater-of-factly as he poured himself more juice.

"He doesn't like people to look at him like he's a mutli billionair. He likes the hard working Preventer look, because its who he is." Heero took the noddles off the stove and moved to the sink to strain them. "He preffers to earn things."

"Who preffers to earn things?" Quatre asked from the doorway. Heero looked back over his shoulder and ignored the blonde.

"Alanso, he's still the man you met the other night. Nothing has changed."

"Who are you two talking about?" Quatre demanded.

"Nothing Quatre." Heero gunted as he hefted the strainer out of the sink. He shifted the noddles and watched the water drain.

"Bull." The blonde hissed.

"They're talking about you love." Trowa's voice came from behind him.

Quatre groaned. "Heero~"

"Not me." He said defensivly.

"Micheal." Quatre turned on the boy sipping at his juice.

His eyes widened. "Thanks daddy." He hissed after setting down the glass. He turned back to Quatre. "He was going to find out sooner or later. Plus he needs your help!"

Quatre rose an eye brow. "My help?"

"Yes. He wants custody of his daughter, but the mother is dating the judge. Mira's rather upset over the fact."

"So you volenteered my help?" Quatre's brow crinkled in confussion.

Micheal shook his head. "No. I said he should ask you to help and that you might help him."

"He merely asked why and the truth behind your name came out somewhere along the way." Heero finished as he dumped the noddles back into the pot. "Mira wants to call Sally Moma, Alanso said she shouldn't, she said she doesn't want to live with her mother and he said she doesn't have choice. That was the basic of the conversation."

Quatre frowned. "Hmm. Why don't you take her to court again."

"She dating the judge." Micheal pipped up.

"As I said last night, I'd lose in a heartbeat." Alanso sighed. "I just can't believe that Sally's little brother is THE Winner heir." He pursed his lips. "And my boss on top of that." He muttered.

"Your boss?" Quatre turned to him.

"Yeah. I pilot for WEI airports." He laughed half heartedly. "Go figure."

Everyone in the room turned to him. "Are you for real?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. I pilot anything that needs to be flown somewhere. Cargo, people, airplane or shuttle. Doesn't matter. I pilot it all."

Quatre broke into laughter. "Oh that's priceless. Of course I'll help. I just have to contact a few people. Might take a couple of months though."

Alanso perked up. "Seriously?"

Quatre smiled at him. "You make my sister happy. Of course I'm going to help you. What the woman is doing is wrong. I'm sure you'll have full custody of your daughter by the end of the year."

Alanso grinned at him. "Thank you."

"In exchange though," Quatre looked him in the eye. "I remain Quatre, Sallys little brother. Nothing more."

Alanso laughed. "Agreed."

Quatre shook his hand and grinned. "Does this mean that your daughter is here? Or did you take her back to her mother already?"

"No she's here. She's pouting in Heero's room." Alanso coughed. "She ran off when I told she doesn't have a choice."

"Poor child. She must not like her mother at all."

"She doesn't."

Heero tapped the pot with the wooden spoon. "Okay spegetti is ready. Now for-" Heero rummaged through his cabinets muttering to himself. Quatre snickered. "Make yourself useful and go help your lover wake the children." He glared at the blonde.

"Yes, yes I'm removing myself from your kitchen." Quatre shook his head and left the room.

"So just Quatre, the protective blonde headed menace-as Sally calls him- huh? Nothing more?" Alanso questioned once he was sure that the blonde was in Heero's room.

"Hai. Just Quatre the irritable, crazy blonde that you met last night. Not your boss or Mister Winner, C.E.O. of W.E.I." Heero nodded under the open cabinet door. He grinned at Alanso. "That is, when you aren't at work. Here or whenever you should meet him randomly, he's Quatre. When you're on duty then it's Mr. Winner. He likes to keep personal and proffesional seperate."

"I can understand that. And I can do that." Alanso nodded to himself. Micheal snickered as Sarah came tumbbling in with Marrie on her heels.

Sarah groaned and head for one of the chairs. "Ugh." She groaned again as she hit the chair. Micheal's snickering turned into laughter.

"Sarah." Quatre sighed as he bent to lift the half sleeping girl into the chair. Marrie walked over to Heero and lifted her arms up. Heero obidently picked her up.

Trowa walked into the room with Nora in his arms and Chris fell into the back of his legs when he stopped. "Ow." He muttered into the back of Trowa's legs. "Baba." Trowa snickered.

Quatre looked up and grinned. Nora was leaning over Trowa's shoulder to look behind him. Chris tilted his head up and grinned. " 'Ello Nora." She giggled and waved.

"Nora." Trowa muttered. The little girl turned back to him. "Be careful." She beamed at him and nodded before looking back over his shoulder.

"Rawr." Chris groaned at her. She giggled and 'hid' in Trowa's shoulder. Trowa shook his head and walked forward. He found it difficult with Chris clinging to his pant's legs growling at the girl in his arms. She would giggle and hide behind Trowa's shoulder.

Heero snorted at the sight and set Marrie on the counter. When Trowa went to put her down she clung to him.

Quatre laughed. "Trowa you can't put her down with the mean Chris on the prowel." He scolded playfully. Trowa looked at his lover in confussion. The blonde winked and took Nora from him. "Fear not my lady! You are safe now." Quatre snickered as Chris made a 'jump' for Nora.

She laughed and leaned over his shoulder. "No, no." She giggled.

Quatre snickered and picked up one of the wooden tools Heero was using. He stuck it out in front of him in a defensive manner. "Back, back." He brandished it at Chris. Heero shook his head. Micheal and Zander looked at each other and nodded. They slid from their seats and went to help Chris. "Ack! Their's more!"

Trowa laughed softly at the sight of his lover and the children. Quatre's eyes widened as the three pounced on him. Sarah was laughing from her chair and Mira was peeking in the kitchen. Her father sat laughing softly at the scene. Mira shuffled into the room and Alanso turned to her. She froze when his brown eyes landed on her.

Alanso stared into brown eyes so much like his own. He smiled and motioned her forward. She ran to him and he lifted her onto his lap. Both turned their gaze back to scene.

Quatre sqwaked as Zander clung to his left leg while Micheal was hanging off the arm he wasn't using to lift Nora. The girl was laughing into his shoulder. Heero rolled his eyes and hooked an arm around Zander's middle. He did the same to Micheal and carried them back to the table. He sat them in seats and 'banished' them. He then turned and did the same to Chris.

Quatre was laughing by the end. "Oh the Great King Heero has banished the foul beasts from his lands. What bravery." Nora's laughter rang out in the kitchen.

"And he steals the Princess from the White Knight." Heero snorted and yanked the spoon from Quatre's hand. He placed it on the counter grinning.

"What? I don't remember-" Quatre cut himself off as Heero took Nora from him. "Oh that is so wrong."

Heero laughed and sat Nora on the counter by Marrie. "Ready to help?"

She grinned and her eyes lit up. "Yes."

Heero grinned. "Good." He turned back to the group. "If you're not in here to help, then get out."

Quatre snorted. "You take my Princess and then you expect me to help? Tch you're full of it." He walked from the kitchen grinning.

Trowa shook his head and grinned at Heero. "I'm game."

"Good. Anyone else?" Heero asked.

The other occupaints looked at each other and shook their heads. "Then go keep the blonde out of trouble."

Chris and Micheal ran out of the kitchen with Zander and Sarah on their heels. Alanso snorted as he rose from the seat with his daughter. Mira squirmed and he set her down. She ran from the kitchen and soon Quatre's screams echoed in the house.

Trowa looked out the doorframe. Heero laughed. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"No." Trowa turned back to him. "I'm here to help with dinner."

"Alright. We need some other side dish and dessert."

"Cheesy potatoes?" Nora asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Heero frowned. "If I have potatoes." Trowa went to search through his cabinets. "Okay while he's doing that. Dessert. Any suggestions?"

Marrie's green eyes gleamed. Heero looked at her. "Cake?" She shook her head. "Brownies?" She shook her head again. "My chocolate eclair?" Her red curls bounced as she nodded her head. "Good choice." She grinned at him.

"Agreed Marrie. I haven't had that in a long time." Trowa's voice as he came out of a cabinet. "Potatoes." He held out the basket.

"How long have they been there?" Heero snorted.

"They're still good. I think." Trowa tossed one to Heero.

Heero examined it. "Looks good."

"Cheesy potatoes?" Nora asked again excitedly.

"Yes." Heero grinned at her and she clapped her hands.

"You like them I take it?" Trowa asked, laughter in his voice.

"Love them." She grinned. Marrie nodded by her. "Can't wait to taste yours Daddy." Both Heero and Trowa turned to the girl. Her eyes glittered and she smiled at them.

Heero chuckled. "Well that officially makes five." He shook his head. Trowa grinned at her, she grinned back.

Heero handed Marrie and Nora peelers and the potatoes. "Can you?"

"Gladly!" Nora started to peel the potatoes. She helped Marrie, explaining how to hold the peeler and how to hold the potatoe.

Trowa came up beside Heero. "Well, that was unexpected." He whispered.

"It was." Heero glanced at the two girls. "It means what exactly?"

"That she trusts us I suppose." Trowa frowned and looked over at them. "Right?"

"I have no idea. What I do know is that she's comfortable with us. She doesn't flinch when we try to touch her anymore."

"I think the other children have something to do with that too."

"Agreed." Heero glanced at Trowa. "Do you want children?"

Trowa nearly dropped the bowl in his hands. He turned to Heero sharply. "What makes you ask that?"

Heero frowned and mixed the mashed potatoes harshly. "Micheal said something thats been bothering me. Alanso made a couple things clear as well. I'm questioning myself."

Trowa blinked. "Heero. You'd make a good father either way." Heero turned to him, hands stopping. "You've already gained their trust. It's not like they're asking you to adopt them." Trowa blinked. "That's whats bothering you, isn't it."

Heero sighed. "Micheal said that they weren't asking me to adopt them. On some levels I want to, but on the other I don't. I know right now I can't make that desicion."

"Duo." Trowa summarized.

"Yes. Until I get that over with, I can't think about anything else." Heero sighed and braced his elbows on the counter. He placed his face into his hands. "I keep thinking about everything and it just makes me confussed and agitated."

Trowa nodded. "I can understand that. With everything that's going on, it's reasonable." Trowa tapped Heero's hand. Heero looked at him. "Give it the two weeks you promised Zander and go from their. If Duo hasn't woken up by then, then send Zander to the Orphanage and when Duo wakes, explain to him everything thats going on. He'll help you straighten it out."

"After I tell him." Heero nodded.

"After you tell him. From their you take it and run with it." Trowa nodded.

Heero sighed and stood up straight. "You made it all so simple. I've been thinking on how to handle this since Zander asked me if he could stay."

"Sometimes you need anothers out look on it to help it make sense." Trowa snorted. "Cathy taught me that."

"I'll take your word for it." The two worked in a comfrotable silence after that.

"Done!" Nora chimmed, looking over her shoulder at them. She and Marrie had turned to sit Indian style on the counter, potatoes in between them.

Heero looked over her shoulder at their work. "Very nice. Clean cut too." Nora absolutly glowed under his praise. "You." He tapped her lightly on the nose. "I will have to get to help in the kitchen more."

She giggled. "Kay!" Marrie snickered as Trowa lifted her off of the counter. Heero pulled two chairs over to the stove. "You two stir." Heero placed Nora on one of the chairs. "And we will cut up the potatoes to make your dish my lady." Nora giggled and took the offered spoon.

Trowa and Heero began to slice the potatoes, mindful eyes glancing at the children now and then. When the potatoes were sliced, Heero and Nora placed them along with cheese and milk into a glass dish. Nora nodded and watched as Heero placed the dish in the oven. She had Trowa help her off of the chair and she crouched in front of the oven and watched it cook.

Heero and Trowa worked around her chuckling as Marrie held out her arms. Heero set her on the ground and she crouched beside Nora and watched.

"Strange." Trowa muttered to Heero. The Japanese teen snickered. The time passed quickly. Screams and war cries drifted in from the living room now and then not before long the sound of pillows and cushions hitting the wall sounded off. Trowa and Heero looked at each other wearily.

Wufei stummbled into the kitchen. "You do know that there is a war going on in your living room right?"

"I figured." Heero sighed.

"Where's-?" Trowa was cut off by a shout from the hallway.

"NO!" Zokuri shouted and promtly screamed. "Attack! I'm in a war free zone SARAH!" He shouted. "NO! LET GO! FEI!" They heard the loud crash and then the groan. "No! Sarah!"

Wufei looked to the door. "Dear god."

Zokuri came into the kitchen dragging Sarah. She laid on the floor clutching his ankel. He collapsed onto the floor. "SAFE!" He shouted.

"AW!" She pouted but didn't release him. "PAPA!"

The blonde came around the corner grinning. "Oh what do we have here?"

"NO!" Zokuri shouted. "I am in a free zone!"

Teal eyes gleamed. "We'll have to change that." He grabbed Zokuri's other ankle and pulled.

Zokuri clutched at the doorframe. "NO! I am in a free zone! I plan to STAY in the free zone!"

Quatre pulled on his leg. "Damnit. MICHEAL!" The boy came running into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare." Zokuri hissed.

Micheal laughed manically and helped Quatre.

"DAMNIT! WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" Zokuri was pulled from the doorframe. Quatre drug him from the kitchen cackiling.

"Wufei." Heero stated.

"You might want to save him." Trowa snickered.

Wufei was out of the room in a heart beat. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM WINNER!"

Zokuri must have gotten free because he was back in the kitchen, diving behind Heero. "Dear god." He panted. "Physoctic blondes will haunt me now." Heero let out a laugh.

"I only want to play with him Wufei!" Quatre shouted as he ran into the kitchen trying to find the missing person.

Wufei growled and tackled the blonde to the floor. They went down screaming. "Don't bring him into your freakish games!"

"I'm only playing with him! You can have him back after!" Quatre shouted into the floor.

Trowa and Heero broke into laughter.

"NO! I want him unharmed! Physically and mentally unharmed!"

"Where's the fun in that?!" Quatre turned to look over his shoulder at the teen that was currently stradiling him.

"I have fun with him! You don't need to!" He hissed. "It's what you have Trowa for!"

Heero laughed harder as three of the adults blushed at once. None of them being Wufei.

"Oh." Trowa groaned.

"My." Quatre gasped.

"God!" Zokuri shouted.

Wufei glared. "Stay away from him. Drag Alanso into your freakish fantasies. Leave my man alone."

Wufei pushed off of Quatre and stalked from the room in a huff. Heero snickered. "That brings a question to mind." When all three of his friends turned to him he grinned. "Who tops?" Zokuri paled before flushing brightly and running from the room. Heero laughed at the mans reaction.

Nora and Marrie sat on the floor staring up at the three, gaping.

Trowa seemed to notice them first and flushed brightly. Quatre and Heero followed his gaze and both turned lovely shades of red. Heero coughed and turned his head away from them. "Dinner." He grunted and removed the cheesy dish from the oven.

Nora squeeled and ran from the room to let everyone know dinner was ready. Marrie grinned and her eyes sparkled. She held out her hands and Trowa handed her the stack of paper plates. He snorted as she ran from the room. Heero and Trowa took out dishes of food while others helped set up the table.

Once everything was in the dinning room, everone sat down and dug into the food.


	11. Chapter 10

Loud moans and groans emmitted from most of them. Heero shook his head. "What is it about my food?"

Sally looked at him. "It's simply devine."

"Agreed." Was the chorused reply from most. Marrie sat bobbing her head back and forth, chewing away.

"Daddy." Mira turned Alanso.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Can we come over here every weekend I spend with you?" She spoke with as much conviction as an eight year old could muster.

Alanso snorted into his napkin. "That is up to Heero."

"Heero?" She turned to look at Heero. "Can we, please?" She pleaded.

Heero snorted. "Mira." Brown eyes pleaded with him. "My home is open to my family. Whenever you want to come, all you have to do is knock."

She grinned before throwing herself out of her seat and over to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love your speggetti."

Heero snorted, glanced up to see Alanso grinning and giving him a pointed look. Cobalt eyes narrowed at the mocha man. Alanso snickered and shook his head, his brown eyes gleaming. Heero sighed and looked around at his 'family'. So many different people, yet each managed to work and get along with each other. The only person missing was the one he loved most. This was home he decided. This was what life was about. The chaos that came with family.

He watched silently as most of them argued over who got the bigger pieces of the eclair. Micheal and Sarah were demanding them for the children. Quatre and Sally were arguing that the adults should get them. Zander and Nora were watching, slightly worried and scared at all the yelling. Scarred Violet eyes turned to Heero. Heero smiled gently and bekoned the child to him.

Zander crawled up into his lap and watched on. Quatre and Sally were nearly screaming at Micheal and Sarah. The children were retaliating by screaming back. Chris sat in his seat laughing his head off. Trowa's Emerald eyes glowed in mirth at the scene. His gaze shifted as he heard the whimper from his right. Turning he saw Nora curled in on herself. Without thinking he pulled the girl to him and started whispering in her ear. Alanso's brown gaze shifted from the woman he loved to the children who she was arguing with.

Mira bounced over to Heero and held out her plate. "May I have more?"

Heero snorted and pulled a chair over to him. She climbed up in it after Heero took the plate. He dished out more spegetti onto her plate, setting it down in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are they always like this?" Zander asked softly.

Heero looked down. "Only when it involves my desserts." Zander looked back at him. "They love them to much. I don't know who's worse." Cobalt eyes slid over the four argueing people. "Wufei." He whispered. The Chinese teen looked to him. "Grab the dish."

Wufei smirked. "As you wish oh mighty chef." He silently and sneakily slid the dish from the four people. He passed it to Heero.

Heero took the knife and gently removed a piece. Wufei shoved his plate to Heero. The Japanese teen placed it on the plate and grinned. Zokuri silently passed Heero his plate. Alanso did the same and was pleased when Heero placed pieces on both plates.

The four men sat back and watched the four bicker over the dessert. Zander was silently sneaking bites from Heero's piece of eclair. Heero and Wufei noticed but said nothing. Trowa looked up from Nora and smirked at Heero. Heero gestured to his plate. Slowly he passed his plate down to Heero.

Heero quickly placed a rather large piece onto Trowa's plate and added another plastic fork for Nora. He handed it back to Trowa and grinned. Trowa shook his head and picked up his fork.

"Only you." Wufei snickered. Zokuri snorted as Sally went to grab the dish.

"Hey!" She turned burning blue eyes on the other occupants of the table. "That is so not fair!"

"OH! Thats cheating!" Quatre glared at his lover.

Micheal and Sarah just stared at Heero. "Daddy!" The both whined together.

Quatre burst into laughter at the look on Sally's face. Trowa turned his face into Nora's hair.

"Daddy?" Sally turned to Herro. "When did this happen?"

"This morning!" Three of the children shouted.

"They agreed!" Sarah giggled.

"Agreed?" Sally glanced at her 'little brothers'. "Agreed to what?"

"Quatre."

"Trowa."

"Wufei."

"Heero."

Each pilot looked at each other while one of them said each others names.

"You explain." They all said at once.

Sally glared at them. "What did you agree to?"

"They agreed to let us call them what we wanted!" Sarah smiled at Sally.

Sally looked at her. "What you wanted?"

"Quatre is Papa, Trowa is Baba, Heero is Daddy and Wufei is Dad." Chris grinned at the four teens. Sallys head snapped to look at them. Each pilot was looking in a different direction.

"Huh?" She sat down in her chair heavily. "Well...That's...That was unexpected." Sally started to laugh. "And I was just talking with Hilde today about you all." She continued to laugh. "You guys crack me up you know."

Quatre's eye twitched. "So glad we can make you laugh."

Sally passed him a cheesy grin and stuck her tongue out at them. "Now oh glorious chef, would you mind sharing some of that eclair you got there."

"Pass me your plate." Heero snorted as he held out his hand. He was given five plates. Shaking his head he placed some eclair on them and handed them back. They passed the time with small chatter and the rest of Heero's eclair seemed to vanish.

"Alanso, hunny. I think we should go." Sally whispered.

Alanso looked down at his daughter. "I think you're right." He ever so gently lifted her into his arms and bid his newest friends goodnight. He and Sally climbed into his car and silently left.

Heero turned back to the group of children in his living room. Many of them had finally fallen asleep but Sarah and Chris were, amazingly, still going strong. Zander was surprisingly still up too.

"Will you two ever sleep?" Heero asked irratibly as he watched the two of them bounce around.

"Maybe." Sarah grinned.

"If we feel like it."

Quatre and Heero both groaned. Wufei sighed and turned to see Trowa gently lift Nora off the couch. Wufei nodded Zokuri over to the other couch where Micheal and Marrie had passed out. Wufei carefully lifted Micheal while Zokuri awkwardly picked up Marrie.

"Heero."

The Japanese teen looked back at Wufei. "Yes?"

"Where?"

"My room I suppose." Heero looked to Quatre. "Unless you want them in your bed?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, I think Trowa already took Nora there."

Heero turned back to Wufei. "My room." Wufei nodded and the two dissapeared down Heero's hallway. "Sarah, Chris. Would you please calm down?"

Sarah turned to him with her bright eyes. "We're going to work with you tomorrow right?"

"Hai."

"Then we should get to bed!" Sarah took Chris's hand and drug him down the hallway and back into Heero's room.

"Mercy." Heero groaned.

"Where's Duo when you need him?" Quatre muttered. Zander shook his head, lightly laughing at Quatre.

Heero hummed. "Dinner, I need to put the rest of dinner away." He stood up slowly and shuffled into the kitchen. He rolled his shoulders and started on his task. He turned to look over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him. "Zander?" The child wandered in and went straight to Heero. He let his head fall against Heero's back as his hands fisted into the cool grey T-shirt. "Zander?"

The boy mummbled into Heero's back. "Zander I can't understand you." Heero went to turn but Zander just gripped the shirt tighter. Heero sighed. "Zander, I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you." Heero carefully removed the small hands from his shirt and turned before kneeling in front of the boy. "Like the other night. Why were you crying? What happened?" Heero stared directly into exspressive violet eyes. Violet eyes that were calculating him right now. "Zander." He murmered.

The boy stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck before gently leaning his head against the much stronger chest. "When I was little, I was adopted by a couple. They were sweet to me, until we arrived at their home. There the women stared to scream at the man and he screamed back her. She finally turned to me and told me to get out of her way, to be a good little and go to my room. So I listened. When dinner came around I wandered down stairs and she was laying on the floor, a glass and a bottle not to far from her. She didn't take it to well that I walked into the room. She moved quickly and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I could taste the blood in my mouth but she didn't stop." Zander pressed closer and Heero wrapped his arms around the child.

"Her husband came home to find her rocking in the corner. I remember he looked at me and then everything happened. He hit me. When the social worker came the next day, she nearly had a heart attack. She called it in and they came to arrest the couple. It went to court and the judge deemed her mentally unstable, he said the same about the man. Seeing them in Father Pattersons office yesterday scared me Heero." Zander closed his eyes tightly. "It really scared me. I don't want to go. I want to stay with you, and Quatre and Trowa and Wufei and everyone else. I don't want to leave."

Heero tightened his arms around the child. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Zander. No one will hurt you. I promise." Heero lifted the child into his arms as he stood. "Come on, lets get you to bed." He murmered into the childs hair as he calmly walked from the kitchen. He noticed Quatre and Wufei step from the dinning room as he turned down the hall.

Heero silently opened and closed his bedroom door. Looking at his bed he smiled. Micheal laid spread out in the middle of the bed. Marrie had curled up into his left side and Sarah lay on the other. Chris laid behind Sarah, hand brushing Micheals. Heero went to the bathroom door and quietly opened it. He flipped on the light and closed the door. Heero calmly started a warm bath. "Zander."

The child pulled back as Heero set him on the sink counter. Heero brought his hands up to wipe away the tears. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you. I'M not going to let anyone hurt you." Heero rested his forehead against Zanders. "I promise you." He whispered. Zander nodded and rubbed at his eyes. Heero smirked and set the boy on the floor. "Go on." Zander slowly made his way out of the bathroom.

Heero sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He quickly shucked off his clothes. Turning back to the tub he flicked off the cold water and surcummbed himself in the bath. He let his head fall back against the tile with a groan. He closed his eyes and let the water calm him. Once the tub was full he turned off the water. Taking a deep breath he sunk down under the water. He came up slowly, hands pulling his hair back and out of his face. "Duo." He whispered. "Hurry and wake up please." Heero sat in the tub until the water became cool. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself out of the water. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off slowly. Heero closed his eyes as he leaned against the counter. Opening them slowly his breath stilled. Duo was staring back at him. _** 'Calm down 'Ro. Everything will be fine, just give it time.' **_ Heero blinked and Duo was gone. "I'm insane." He muttered into his hand. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "Sleep." He told himself as he pulled on his boxers and a pair of sleeping pants.

He tossed the towel on the sink and headed out of the bathroom, flipping off the light on his way out. He paused in the door way, looking at his bed he grinned. There was pile of bodies thrown in various places, he shook his head. Quietly he made his way out of the room and down the hall to the living room. He calmly picked up each cushion and put them back on the respective couch and chairs. He slowly put his living room back together. He nodded as he placed the final pillow back on the couch. After making sure the door was locked he wandered back into his room. He carefully climbed into his bed. He snickered as each child managed to shift closer within the first five minutes of him being in the bed.

Absently he let his hand shift through the ginger curls of the girl snuggled up against his chest. He let himself drift off to sleep.

Heero opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and went to roll, only to be stopped as something pressed closer into his back. He stiffened out of instinct, his mind didn't comprehend that he went to sleep last night with a bunch of children. His eyes shifted as red flashed. He saw Marrie sitting up and relaxed, his brain catching up with last night.

Marrie rubbed at her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. "Good morning." Heero whispered to her. "Sleep well?" She nodded slowly before shifting over to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I bet you're hungry." Heero snorted as she pressed closer. No one was really sure on why Marrie didn't talk but Heero was willing to bet it had something to do with where she came from and how tramatizing her past was. Heero carefully removed himself from the mass of bodies and off the bed. Marrie held out her arms to him and he lifted her from the bed. Carrying the child out of the room, he set her down in the hallway. "Do me a favor?" She turned hazy green eyes on him. "Wake Wufei?" She grinned and took off down the hall to Wufei's door. She knocked lightly before darting in. Heero shook his head and headed out to the kitchen. He nimbly started the task of making breakfast.

He looked back as Marrie came running into the room. She grinned and hid herself behind Heero. She peaked out from behind his legs as Wufei made his way in. "Monster." Wufei groaned as he sat down. "I could kill you Yuy."

Heero smirked as he poured a cup of coffee and placed it down in front of Wufei. "Try it." Wufei hummed as he took a sip of the dark liquid. Marrie bounced over to him and folded her arms over his legs. She looked up at him through ginger fringe.

Wufei sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not mad." She grinned up at him before climbing into his lap. Wufei snorted. "I've been demoted to a chair."

Heero grinned. "Poor you."

"Shut it." Wufei growled. Marrie giggled and shook her head. Wufei carefully took another drink of his coffee. "Why am I up so early anyway?" He turned iratated eyes to Heero's back.

"How much did you hear last night?" Heero asked calmly.

Wufei sighed. "Nearly all of it." He absently ran his fingers through Marrie's curls. "I came in around dinner." Heero grunted. "What happened was wrong Heero. You were right in assuring him that we wouldn't let anything happen." Heero's shoulders sagged slightly. "Heero, you're not as bad at this as you seem to think." Wufei snorted.

Heero looked back over his shoulder glaring. "May your breakfst burn." Wufei snorted and shook his head chuckling. Marrie clapped her hands. Heero and Wufei both turned to look at her.

"Drink?" Heero asked. She nodded and he went to get her a glass of milk. He placed it down in front of her. She smiled at him in thanks. "You're welcome."

Heero went back to the stove as Zokuri wandered in.

"Morning." Zokuri muttered.

"Good morning." Heero chuckled.

Sea water green eyes found Marrie. "You." He said accusingly. Marrie's green eyes widdened and she pressed back into Wufei. Wufei snickered and wrapped his arms around her. "Loved the wake up call." He joked with the child. She grinned sheepishly at him before turning and snuggling up into Wufei. "That's so wrong." Zokuri muttered. Marrie grinned and burrowed her nose into Wufei's shirt. She pulled herself up and gently kissed Wufei before sliding down and out of his lap. Zokuri's mouth dropped open. Marrie ran over to Heero and motioned him down. When he bent she placed a kiss to his lips before running from the kitchen.

Heero shook his head. Glancing up he had to grin at Zokuri's expression. "She doesn't talk if you haven't noticed." Zokuri turned to him. "So she gives us signals and the like to let us know what she wants."

"She doesn't talk? At all?"

"No." Wufei snickered. "We don't know why but we've never heard her utter so much as a word. She laughs, snickers and giggles. But she never speaks."

"Wonder why?" Zokuri looked at the door. "So what was the kiss?"

Heero laughed. "Thats was something along the lines of 'Love you and I'll be right back' Right Wufei?"

"In this case yes. But her kisses have also meant other things." Wufei grinned.

They heard Quatre shout something before Marrie came running back into the room with Nora behind her. Wufei watched with amusement as both children hid behind Heero.

"Where is she?" Quatre asked as he stalked into the room. Teal eyes searched until they found the red curls behind Heero. "Come here." Marrie giggled before she pulled at Heero's leg. Heero shifted to block Quatre from reaching her. "Oh that's not right." He muttered. "Heero~" He whined.

"What?" Heero rose an eyebrow and shifted again, blocking Marrie and Nora fully.

Quatre pouted. "You're so mean." He huffed before turning sharply and exiting the kitchen.

Wufei chuckled. "Marrie, what did you do?" Green eyes gleamed at him.

"She kissed him awake." Nora giggled. She wrapped her arms around Heero's waist and hugged him before darting over to Wufei. He pulled her into his lap and recived a hug. "Is anyone else awake?"

"No little lady." Wufei grunted as he picked up his coffee.

Marrie burrowed her face into Heero's leg while her hands gripped the soft material. Heero glanced down briefly. "What's wrong Marrie?" Marrie shook her head and leaned against Heero.

Trowa walked into the room, he stiffled a yawn. "Coffee." He mumbled. He skillfully danced around the kitchen with his eyes closed.

"Just how much do you spend at each others houses?" Zokuri asked as he watched the tall brunette move around.

Heero chuckled. "Significant amounts."

"All except Heero's. He doesn't let anyone in here anymore." Quatre said sarcastically from the doorway. "Well he hasn't for a long time. I've spent more time here this past week then I have in the past year."

Heero ingored the blonde in favor of the little red head who had her face burrowed in his leg. He lifted her and sat her on the counter beside the stove. "Big or small?" He asked her. She held her hands up in a small circle. "Small it is. How many?" She held up two fingers. Heero nodded and procedeed to make her pancakes.

"Wufei?"

"One."

"Two please." Quatre chimmed from the door before he headed back down the hall.

Trowa looked at Heero and shrugged.

"Nora?" Heero turned to look at the girl.

"Uhh..."

Marrie grinned and tapped Heero's arm. When he turned back to her she held up two fingers then made a small circle. "Two small?" He questioned and Marrie nodded. "Okay."

"Zokuri?"

"No thank you." Zokuri muttered. He was leaning with his head propped up on his hand. His eyes were closed. Wufei snickered before placing the coffee cup he had in his hand down in front of the man. Sea water green eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before picking up the coffee cup.

Trowa brought over a cup for Wufei and placed it down in front of him before sitting down beside the man. Nora crawled from his lap into Trowa's.

"Daddy!" Heero looked to the door as Sarah came running into the kitchen. She hit him around the waist. "Papa's being mean."

"I am not." Quatre said heatedly as he walked through the door carrying Chris upside down. "You wouldn't wake up."

Chris groaned. "Papa~"

Quatre grinned. "Yes?"

"Can you put me down please?" Chris asked he stretched out his hands, trying to touch the floor.

"Let me think about it." Quatre snickered and swung him up. He caught him quickly and gently placed him on his feet. "There."

"Hmm." Chris leaned against him. "Tired." He mummbled.

Heero snorted. "I told you to go to bed."

"Multipule times." Trowa added.

"Ehhhhh." He turned his face into Quatre. He muttered something but it wasn't understandable.

Quatre laughed. "Okay, Micheal was shuffling out of bed when I left the room and Zander was moving when I left." Heero nodded and placed the pancakes he'd already made on a plate before heading to the 'fridge and grabbing anything else he needed.

He went back to the stove and started on the other things for breakfast. Quatre shuffled over to the cabinets and pulled out plates and cups. He tured back to the table and carried the plates over. He turned back and grabbed a couple of glasses.

Marrie watched Heero make scrambled eggs with a grin. Heero smirked and turned off the burners as he finished everything. He set Marrie down on the floor before he turned to Quatre. "Go. I got breakfast!" Heero nodded and walked back into his room.

He snickered upon the sight that met his eyes when he walked through his door. Micheal and Zander were some what out of bed. Zander was hanging off one side of the bed and Micheal was rolled up in the sheets on the floor. "Oh wow." Heero snorted and shook his head. He padded over to Micheal and squatted down. "How did you even end up like this?" He muttered before gently lifting the child and placing him on the bed. He snorted again as he looked up at Zander, well half of Zander. Walking around the bed he carefully slid the child back on the bed fully.

"Zander." He whispered while gently shaking the childs shoulder.

"Mmm." Zander shifted and rolled over on Heero's hand. Heero rolled his eyes and knelt on the bed, leaning over top of the boy. He whispered into the boys ear and he turned back on his back. Sleepy violet eyes blinked open at him. "Morn'n." Zander mumbled.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready."

"Kay." Zander shifted on the bed and stretched as Heero went to wake Micheal. He used the same process with Micheal as did Zander, soon Micheal was in a sitting position. Zander laughed at Micheal's hair. The boys white locks were all over the place. Micheal shook his head and they fell back into a semi flat layout.

Heero shook his head and helped the two off his bed. "Breakfast." He told them. They ambled out of the room and down the hallway. Heero shook his head as he watched them wander down the hall. He gave a sigh and followed them back into the kitchen.

Breakfast was passed in small talk and laughter. Heero shook his head and started to clean up the kithen table as the others wandered out of the room for showers. Sarah trotted back into the kitchen and pulled over a chair. She leaned against the counter as Heero continued to wash dishes.

"Daddy."

Heero glanced at her sideways. "Yes?"

Sarah grinned. "Thank you."

Heero stopped and turned to her. "For?"

"Everything." She said as she boucned off the cair and out of the room. Heero looked at the doorway in confusion. He shook his head and went back to doing the dishes.

After the dishes were finished he went back to his room. Grabbing a set of clothes he walked into the bathroom. Heero blinked as his eyes fell upon the scene of Sarah and Marrie. Sarah was busy washing Marrie's hair while Marrie sat giggling in the bath tub. Heero snorted and tossed his clothes on the sink before kneeling behind Sarah.

"Why don't you focus on washing yourself." He chuckled and set out on washing the soap suds from the red curls.

"Okay." Sarah set about washing her own hair as Heero worked on Marrie's. Sarah hummed to herself as she scrubbed at her head. Heero's eyes flickered over to her once and again through out the bath. He shook his head as he helped them out of the bath tub. Sarah pulled the towel closer as Heero dried Marrie. She grinned as he set her on the floor and turned.

"My turn." Sarah laughed. Heero snorted but none the less dried her off. "Thank you." She pulled Marrie from the bathroom.

Heero shook his head and quickly stripped. He stepped into the shower and started his shower. With a sigh he turned off the water and reached out side of the stall for a towel. He dried himself and dressed in his uniform with ease. Walking out of his room he dodged Chris as he ran by. Looking up he saw Quatre barely miss the child.

"Quatre."

The blonde looked back don the hall at him. "Yes?"

"Remind me to call Ceira some time today."

"Of course." The blonde smirked as Heero ran a hand through his hair. "So, how are you liking having sixteen people in your house all day?"

Heero glared at the smug smirk on the blonde's lips. "It's almost like having him back."

Quatre laughed. "No one can match Duo." He muttered.

"I know." Heero whispered as he passed the blonde. Teal eyes followed him as he disappeared into the living room. Quatre frowned and looked down the hall as Wufei and Zokuri turned the corner. "He's going to see him today. I don't care if we have to keep the kids locked in a closet and throw Une out a window."

Wufei blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Quatre sighed. "Heero. He's going to see Duo today." Quatre's voice dropped into the diplomatic tone.

Wufei snorted. "Alright. So we're throwing Une out a window?"

Quatre laughed."No, I think she'd kill us." Teal eyes glittered with mirth.

"We should probably leave." Zokuri spoke softly.

Wufei glanced up at the clock. "Agreed."

Quatre sighed and disappeared into the room he and Trowa shared. Wufei shook his head and wandered into the living room. "Heero." The Japanese teen turned back to him. "We should leave soon." Obsidian eyes flickered to the clock.

"Hai. Micheal, make sure everyone has everything they need for today while I pack snacks and other things for you all to do." Heero sighed and walked out of the room.

After gathering everything they needed and everyone they needed, the group head out the door. Heero groaned as thunder clapped and lightening flashed. It was followed by a down pour of rain. "Shit." Heero groaned.

"Oh shit." Zokuri hissed. "Well there goes the bike option Fei."

Wufei glared at the rain. "This sucks."

Sarah made a mad dash for Heero's car followed by Chris and Micheal. Heero groaned and walked out into the rain. Sliding into his seat he glanced up in the mirrior to see Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zokuri run to their respective cars. Nora Marrie and Zander darted out to Trowa's car quickly.

Heero ran his hands through his hair, pulling it back. Sarah giggled as he looked back, backing out of the drive way. "Silly Daddy." She giggled. Heero snorted.

The drive to the office was one of relative silence save for the children talking quietly. Heero pulled into the garage with a sigh. "Before you go in there are some things I wish to tell you." He turned in his seat. "Don't annoy anyone else in the building. Stay on the sixth floor unless you ask and don't go in the armoury. If you go in the training room then you must have one of us with you. Other then that, I don't think theres anything you could harm." He looked at the children skeptically. "Okay, get out." He snickered as they fled his car.

Stepping out he could see Quatre talking to the other three. He glanced up as the children shouted at something. He grinned as Sally walked over.

"Heero." She grinned.

"Yes?"

"How was your night?"

Heero's eyes twitched. "Alright I suppose."

Saly snickered. "So what time did they finally pass out at?"

"Mid night." Wufei groaned. Sally snorted. "Don't even." Wufei hissed.

Sally grinned and turned her attention back to the small pack of children. "Alright! To work we go!"

The kids shouted and ran to the elevator as the four pilots groaned softly.

Sally looked back. "I got them for a little bit. Why don't you all try to get at least some form of work finised in the time I'm giving you." She winked and ran to the elevator.

Quare groaned. "I don't think this is going to be an easy day." Trowa sighed and pulled his little blonde to the stairs.

Heero stared at the elevator doors. "Kill me." He muttered to Wufei.

"Only if you kill me."

"I can do that."

Wufei chuckled. "Then we have a plan."

Heero laughed. "I suppose."

"We'll be taking them for a bit after Sally. You will be needed some where else at that time."

Heero raised an eyebrow as he followed Wufei to the other set of stairs. "And that will be?"

"Duo." Wufei grunted, pulling open the door. Heero nodded absently. "Understood?"

"Hai." Heero rolled his shoulders. "I understand."

"Good." Wufei smirked. "Quatre has even threatened to throw Une out of window and lock the chldren in a closet."

Heero laughed as they walked into the lobby. "That's not a good idea. She'd kill us all."

Wufei laughed. "I know." Heero shook his head and glanced down the medic hallway. He stopped and grabbed Wufei's arm. Obsidian eyes looked down the hall as Trowa and Quatre came to halt next to him.

Micheal and Chris were chasing Sarah down the hall with a operating tool.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Quatre gasped as Micheal attacked Sarah. She went down screaming. "Oh, wow."

Trowa laughed as Sarah hit Micheal with something, knocking him off of her. She ran to Sally. Sally looked up and she grinned at the pilots. Nora was watching with scarred eyes.

"Poor child." Jessica muttered, making all four pilots jump. "She's probably going to be scared for life now."

Trowa shook his head ventured into the medic hallway. Nora glanced his way as the movement caught her eyes and she ran to him. Trowa lifted her gently and held out his hand to Marrie. The child took it and let Trowa gently tug her from the hall. Zander looked at Heero and violet eyes pleaded with him.

Heero nodded at the child. He smirked when Zander hit him around the legs. Sally smirked and nodded them away. Heero pulled the child from the hall and to the elevator as the others followed.

"You think Sarah, Chris and Micheal will live?" Quatre joked as the doors shut.

"Hopefully. If they don't, then Heero has a lot of explaining to do." Wufei snickered as Heero glared at him.

Nora clutched at Trowa tightly. The tall brunette turned his nose into her hair. Marrie let go of Trowa's hand and she wandered over to Heero. Heero sighed heavily as the doors opened and they stepped out. He ambled to his office with two children following him. Marrie and Zander looked around as Heero opened the door.

"Why don't you two find something to do. I have a little bit of work to do." Heero glanced back over his shoulder. "Did Micheal bring in the bag?" Marrie shook her head. Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Stay here and I'll be right back."

He left his office, stopped by Wufei's and headed down to the garage. He sighed as he opened the door. Reaching in the back he pulled out the small backpack and slid from the car. Closing the door he locked it and headed back to the elevator. Once in the lobby he headed towards the stairs.

"Yuy!"

Heero groaned at the sound of Une's voice. "Yes ma'am?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Your expertiez is needed in the security room." Une's frowned.

"Alright, five minutes and I'll be there. What went wrong?" He nodded to the stairs.

Une followed him. "Someone is trying to hack into the main frame. They haven't gotten far. But I don't want them in at all."

"Understood." Heero grunted as he trotted up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting Yuy."

"Afirmitive."

Heero sprinted up the steps and through the sixth floor. "Here." He dropped off the bag and ran back down the hall.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted.

"Hacker!" Heero called over his shoulder.

Quatre licked his lips. "Damn. Trowa I'm going to go help."

"Alright. I'll stay with them." He held out his hand to Nora. They wandered into Heero's office with Marrie and Zander as Quatre left to help Heero.

They came back an hour later. Quatre groaned. "Why would you want to hack into the Preventers medical files anyway? I don't see the point really."

"They were loking for someone." Heero scanned the hall before stepping out of the elevator.

"Ugh. Who ever it was, they had some talent though."

"Hai." It had taken them nearly ten minutes to find the hacker, and then it took another twenty to stop him. They had to rebuild the security walls and re enforce the shields on the main frame after that. Who ever it was, they had done a bit of damage.

"I never want to have to do that again."

Heero snorted. "Not possible. We're two of the best hackers their are."

"Point taken." Quatre sighed. "Man, our job sucks sometimes."

Heero laughed. "Yes I know."

Quatre sighed. "I wonder if they've killed Sally yet."

"I'd be more worried about Sally killing them." Heero chuckled and walked into his office. Both froze as they saw the state of the office.

Trowa turned to them grinning. "I can explain." He joked, raising his hands in a 'I'm unarmed' manor.

"Oh...Trowa." Quatre whispered as they looked around the office. "Did you paint on the walls?"

Trowa laughed sheepishly. "They did, I mearly helped correct their form."

Quatre laughed. "Oh love. If I were you, I'd run."

"You painted the ceiling?" Heero asked incrediously as he glanced up.

"Yes." Trowa muttered looking at Marrie. The green eyed child just smiled sweetly at him and blew a kiss. Zander laughed as Nora flung paint at the wall. Nora laughed and used a brush to smear it on the wall.

"Where did you even find paint?" Heero demanded.

Trowa coughed. "The storage closet." His eyes landed on the two giggling children. "It's kept them entertained."

"Besides Heero, that wall was white, it needed painted anyway." Quatre laughed as Heero just stared at the wall.

Zander turned to him. "Look!" He grinned. "It's the Docks!"

"The Ferris Wheel!" Nora pointed to a gaint circle. "The moon bounce." The two continued to point out what was what.

"I see." Heero sighed. "It's very...artistic." All three children grinned happily and went back to painting.

Quatre walked out of the room quickly, hands clamped over his mouth tightly. Trowa's green eyes followed him in silent mirth.

"Trowa."

The tall teen looked at Heero skitishly. "Yes?"

"You're going to help them fix my wall." Heero stated firmly.

"Fix?"

"Help them...make it look more...real...I guess."

"You're explaining to Une why my work isn't finished." Trowa's green eyes were level and fully serious. An angry Une was not one you wanted to cross.

"Deal."

Trowa chuckled and picked up a brush. Heero left the office quickly.

"Heero!" Wufei shouted down the hall. Heero groaned but walked into the others office.

"Yes?"

"We have a slight problem." Wufei muttered as his eyes darted across the screen.

"What now?" Heero placed his hands on the desk.

"Agent's Firestorm and Windlash's mission went south. Very south." Wufei glared at the screen. "Ten dead and about twenty, twenty-five injured on various degrees."

"So why am I helping?"

"Their plane has one engine." Wufei glanced up. "And they're almost out of fuel."

"Right, over ride the commands and take control." Heero sighed and left the office. He headed into Trowa and Quatre's office, walking straight over to Trowa's computer. It was a matter of seconds before he had the plane under his control. He swiftly guided it to land. Heero sighed and stood from the desk as rescue troops were deployed.

Sarah came running into the office as Heero was going out. Glancing back he saw her hide under one of the desks.

"Sarah!" Cobalt eyes flickered back to the hall and to Quatre. "Have you seen Sarah?"

Heero snorted. "Yes."

Quatre blinked. "Well, where is she?"

"Hiding." Heero laughed as Quatre's face fell. "You'll find her, eventually." He moved to bypass the blonde, Quatre caught his arm and leaned in. "You're needed elsewhere." Heero nodded as his arm was released.

He headed to the medical wing quickly. Walking down the hall was eriee. It was silent and smalled of dis infectent. Calmly Heero walked into Duo's room after giving a light tap to the door. "Duo." He whispered, sitting down on the bed. With his back to the body on the bed, Heero vented. He spoke about everything that had happened within the last week.

With a defeated sigh he turned to gaze at the form. Hesitantly his hand stretched out. Fingers glided through chestnut bangs and his eyes slid shut. "Duo." He breathed. "You need to come back. Come back to me." His hands traveled down to the braid. "Please, just come home already." He pressed the length to his lips. "I need you so much. Come back to me." He pressed another kiss to the braid before he stood from the bed. Bending slightly, he whispered into the pale ear.

With a sigh Heero stepped back. After taking a deep breath he left the room. He continued up to the sixth floor caught up in his thoughts. He was shaken from his thoughts as he was knocked back into the wall. Looking down he saw a set of arms around his waist. "What the hell?" Looking back over his shoulder he could see black pigtails. "Sarah?"

"Papa's coming. Daddy save me." She giggled.

"Sarah!" Micheal shouted as he trotted down the hall. "Run! Papa's coming!"

Sarah gasped and took off down the hall again. Micheal passed him, running after Sarah. Quatre came around the corner next. "Heero? Did you go down and-"

"Yes." Heero sighed.

"Do you feel better?"

"Sort of. I'd feel better if he'd wake up."

Quatre nodded. "I think we all would." He passed Heero a small, sad smile.

"You have little people you should be finding." Heero looked back down the hall.

"Oh! Right!" Quatre took off down the hall.

Heero shook his head and headed back to his office. Trowa glanced at him as he walked in. Marrie put down her brush and ran over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at the painting. She pointed at a small building and grinned.

Heero's eyes flickered to Trowa.

"Your house."

Heero nodded. "Okay, so where's the Orphanage?" Marrie pointed to another building, a little ways away from Heero's house. "Okay, where's the park?" Heero continued to ask where things where and Marrie happily pointed them out to him.

Heero glanced around. "Trowa."

"Yes?" Emerald eyes never left the painting.

"Where are Zander and Chris?"

"I gave them permission to roam around."

"Was that safe?"

"No one will harm them." Trowa stated firmly.

Heero raised an eye brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Trowa switched to French. "It means, people have been threatened and word has spread. You harm them in anyway and it'll be us you deal with." Heero's mouth dropped open slightly. "It was Quatre, not me." He added instantly.

Heero ran a hand over his face. He muttered something into his hand. Rolling his shoulders he looked at the clock. "I should go find them. It's almost time for lunch." Trowa glanced at the clock before putting down his brushes and standing to stretch.


	12. Chapter 11

Heero nodded to Trowa before leaving his office again. As he stepped into the elevator he sighed. Marrie darted into the small room as the doors were about to shut. She hit Heero straight on. His hands automatically went out to steady her. She held her hands up and Heero obeidently lifted her. "Are you going to help me find them?" He smirked as she nodded into his shoulder. His eyes drifted shut as she snuggled down closer to him. "Marrie." He murmered.

She turned her nose into his neck, letting him know she was listening.

"What would you like for lunch? Sandwhiches, take out, or would you like to eat out?" Marrie tapped his shoulder twice. "Take out?" He recived one tap. "Okay, what kind?" Marrie shook her head. "Don't care? Chinese sound good?" Marrie nodded. "Chinese it is."

Heero sighed as the doors swished open with a ding. "Time to find these two." He pushed off the wall. Marrie giggled as she bounched against him. She tightened her arms as they walked through the lobby. "It's alright, no one here will hurt you." She nodded and snuggled closer.

Heero sighed as he and Marrie searched the forth floor. They had worked their way up from the lobby. "Where in the world are they?" Heero muttered as Marrie gripped his hand.

"-And you can go straight to hell."

Heero frowned as he recogized the voice as Zanders. "I know you're not telling me the truth, you're an ass!" Heero dropped Marrie's hand as he ran down to the copy room. Bursting in the door he saw Zander glaring at a man. "You're a jerk and a low life! You suck and-" Heero stepped froward and grabbed the mans hand before it could connect with the side of Zander's head.

"I wouldn't if I were you Thompsan." Heero growled. The man paled and tried to yank his hand back, failing he gulped. "Zander, what did he say?"

Zander glanced between the two men. "He called Duo a tease, and-" Zander bit his lip.

"And what?" Heero demanded, eyes narrowing at Thompsan.

"And he said he was nothing but L2 trash. He also called him a whore." Zander stepped back and away from the two men as Heero growled, dangerously and low.

"Just because he turned you down, which I don't blame him, gives you NO right to say things that nothing more then filthly fucking lies. I ever, *ever* catch you saying another bad thing or lie about Duo," Heero pulled the man closer. "And I'll kill." His eyes narrowed and he glared heatedly at the man. "I will make sure that your body is *never* found." Heero slammed the man back into one of the copying machines. "Stay away from my kids and Duo." He growled. "It would be wise to not make yourself noticable by *any* of us." Heero's tone had dropped into dangerous levels. "Do I make myself clear?" He hissed dangerously.

"Cyrstal." Thompsan breathed.

Heero dropped him. "Good." Turning back he ushered Zander and Marrie from the room.

"Jackass." Zander hissed as he was practically dragged from the room by Marrie. Heero's back and shoulders were tense as they left the fourth floor copy room.

"Zander."

The child flinched slightly at the harsh tone. "Yes?"

"Where's Chris?" He demanded.

"He was with Jess the last time I saw him." He whispered. Heero glanced back and mentally slapped himself. It probably looked like he was angry with them. Sighing he led them to the elevator. Once the doors closed he knelt in front of Zander.

"I'm not angry with you Zander." Heero brought his hand up to cup the childs cheek. "I promise you little one." He whispered.

Zander merely nodded, affraid to speak anything right now.

"I never want to hear you say those things again either. Where you heard them from, I don't know. But you will not speak them again. Children shouldn't talk like that."

Zader nodded again. "Good." He grunted, running a hand through blonde locks. "I'm not mad at you. And everything that man said is a lie. Don't take it into account when it comes to Duo." Marrie tugged on his jacket when the doors opened. "Right, food." He swept the little girl into his arms. Standing he held out his hand for Zander, the boy took it. Heero pulled them back through the lobby, heading to Jess's desk.

"Well if it isn't the group that just keeps surprising us." Heero heard her mutter.

He snorted at her and shook his head. "Jess, have you seen Chris?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Which one's Chris?"

"Sandy brown hair, amber eyes and he stands about this tall." Heero released Zanders hand to give a rough height.

"Ah. He vanished some time ago to pester Sally. The last time I saw them, she was on her way up to Une's office before heading back own to check on.." Her eyes glanced at the children. "-him."

Heero nodded. Taking Zander's hand again, he gently tugged the boy away from the secretary and toward the Medical Wing. Heero ignored the stares and whispers from the other agents. He pushed the doors open and walked down the hallway toward Duo's room. He bit back the slight hint of fear as they walked closer.

Rounding the corner he could see Chris standing in the hallway. He was far to pale. "Oh no." Heero muttered as he set Marrie down and released Zanders hand. Stalking forward, he noticed Sally come from the room with a grim expression. She refused to meet his eyes as she shuffled past him towards the other children.

"Chris?" Heero asked hesitantly, making a mental note to question Sally later.

The boy's shoulder shook slightly. "He-" A shudder ran through the child. "Duo- Daddy." He whsipered defeteadly, tears shimmered in his amber eyes as he looked up at Heero.

Heero's eyes soften instantly. "Chris." He murmered as the boy wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and burrowed into him. He carded a hand through sandy brown hair as small sobs raked the small frame.

"Duo will be fine Chris. He'll be fine." He continued to murmer to the distraught boy. "He'll be fine, he always is. He'll be fine. Just fine." Chris just pressed closer. Without thinking Heero lifted him and moved farther down the hall. His hands gently soothed the shaking form. He tried desperatly to calm the child. "Calm down, calm down." He muttered into the ear. "It's alright, it's fine. Duo will be fine Chris. He'll be fine."

Chris gave a final shuddering sob before he slowly started to calm down. Heero awkwardly tried to placet the child. Chris pulled back rubbing at his eyes, desperatly trying to rid himself of tears. Heero pressed his forhead against Chris's. "It's fine, Duo will be fine." The child nodded weakly. "Are you alright now?"

Chris sniffled but shook his head. "Yeah. It's just- he looked so-" Chris bit his lip. "He looked so pale and not like Daddy." He whispered.

"I know." Heero whispered. "But he'll be fine. We just have to let him rest and heal. Before you know it he'll be back and tormenting you all for all you've got."

Chris gave a watery smile and a weary chuckle. "Kay." His tummy gave a rather loud grummble about then. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Uhh."

Heero chuckled. "I was on my way to find you for lunch. Marrie wants Chinese. Is that alright, or would you like something else?"

Chris bit his lip. Heero raised an eye brow. "Italian?" He asked.

Heero nodded. "Alright." His voice was soft and light as he held out his hand. Chris took it in one hand while the other gripped Heero's pants. He remained close to Heero as they headed back to the others. He was seeking a firm place and comfort. Heero would offer him both. They'd learned that long ago.

Heero sent a quick message to Trowa and Hilde. Trowa would find Quatre and Wufei, letting them know. He glanced up at Sally as they made it to the entrance of the lobby. "Lunch?"

"Pizza." Sally whispered. "If you don't mind."

Heero shook his head. "No I don't." He turned back to the children. "Are you going with or staying here?"

Marrie pointed at Heero. Chris clutched at Heero tighter, not ready to be left alone. Zander stepped closer to Heero. Heero chuckled. "Alright. Coming along it is then." He headed over to Jess. After asking her what she wanted for lunch he headed out to his car, three children following him. Sitting in his car he glanced up at the mirror. Marrie was toying with the seat belt silently and Zander was looking out the window.

Glancing to his right, Chris was sitting in the passenger seat a miffled and sad, haunting look in his eyes. Face grim and bitting the inside of his cheek.

"You have questions." Heero murmered, pulling out of the parking lot. He was glad to see that it was barely drizzling now. His phone vibrated and he opened it glancing over the contents before snapping it shut. "So ask them Chris." He let the soft music fill the car so he and Chris could talk in semi-private.

"Did you get them?" The child asked, Heero didn't need to ask to know whom he was reffering to.

"Some of them."

"But not all of them." Chris comented. "Did you get the ones who-" He took a breath. "Who hurt him?"

"That is unknown. Seeing as how he's the only one who can tell us." Heero glanced at the child swiftly. "But I swear to you we will." Anger filled his eyes as he thought back on how he had found Duo in the first place. "I can say this Chris, he looks better then he did."

Chris turned to him sharply. "What?"

"It was worse. In the course of a few days he's healed a great deal. It'll only be a matter of time before he's back up on his feet." Heero nodded, more to assure himself then Chris. "I'm sure."

The only sound was the soft music for a time as they drove across town. "He'll be fine right?"

Heero glanced at the child, only to find him looking directly at him. "I have no doubt in my mind that he won't be fine." _**You can't kill Shinigami after all. **_ He thought bitterly.

"Zander."

Violet eyes flickered up instantly. "Yes?"

"What would you like to eat? There's Chinese, Italian, Japanese, Pizza, Subs and Thai."

"Uhhhhm." Zander bit his lip in thought. "Chinese?"

"Hai." Heero muttered pulling up in front of a Chinese restruant. "You and Marrie want Chinese, Sarah and Micheal want Mexican. Quatre and Wufei want subs. Chris, you wanted Italian right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Sally wanted Pizza and so did Jess." Heero muttered as he continued to check off everyone mentally. "Trowa said Nora wanted Japanese. Having never had it before. And Hilde said she'd buy lunch from the cafeteria." He nodded to himself as he finished the list. "Alright inside." They got out of the car and headed in to order for Marrie and Zander. After the Chinese joint they headed to the Italian shop and then from their they continued until they had everyone's food. Heero ended up deciding on Thai food.

Back at the office, each child grabbed a bag or two and Heero grabbed the rest. Heading in he gave Jess her pizza and headed into the medical ward. Dropping off the pizza for Sally, he headed back to the three waiting children. In the elevator Marrie giggled at Chris's growling tummy. He stuck his tongue out at her and blushed softly.

Heero shook his head and ushered them out and into Wufei's office for lunch. After everyone was present, Heero handed out food and they each took a seat somewhere with in the office space. Some where along the way they ended up sharing each other's food. Heero snickered as Nora turned up her nose at the Alfredo that Chris offered her.

Heero leaned back against the desk as he watched the children and the pilots interact with each other. Blocking out the sounds and everything else he thought back to a similar situation that transpired between the five of them, long ago.

_**~Flash Back (During the first war)~ **_

_Heero scuffled at Duo as he and the blonde pilot -Quatre- if memory recalled right, came in baring foods from all over._

_Duo sat down and started to place them all in a small circle grinning. Quatre grinned at him and darted from the room. He came back minutes later with the other two in tow. _

_"What is this about Winner?" Wufei hissed._

_"Little one?" Trowa asked as he glanced at the floor full of food._

_"We're going to have a nice, integrated dinner with each other." Duo spoke cheerfully._

_Wufei narrowed his eyes and turned sharply. A gun cocking drew his attention back to the pilot on the floor. "Sit down." Duo glared. Wufei complied. "You're going sit and eat with us and *enjoy* it." _

_Wufei nodded mutely. Trowa smirked as he sat down. He pulled Quatre down to sit next to him and the 'fest' began._

_Low and behold Duo had been right. They all seemed to enjoy it, though Heero wouldn't have addmitted it. They had all ended up sharing and eating off of each others plates. Quatre and Duo did most of the talking, the other three adding in small tib bits here and there. _

_It had been a nice change of pace. For a night they didn't worry about the war and they didn't have to face their fears. For a night they had just...lived peacefully._

_**~End Flash back~**_

Heero shook his head lightly, stuffing the memory back in his head. Looking up he caught Quatre's eye. The blonde had been thinking about the same thing by the look in his eyes. Glancing at Wufei, he could tell the other pilot had been brought back to that night as well.

Heero stuffed a dumpling in his mouth to keep from drawing the attention of the children. He didn't want to worry them.

Scanning over the small gathering he was drawn to the conversation Micheal was having with Chris and Sarah. Micheal's blue-grey eyes flickered up at him before drifting back to Chris. Heero glanced down and could see that Chris had a hand clasped with Sarah. Heero raised an eye brow at Micheal. The boy shook his head. Marrie chose that moment to drop into his lap, nearly upsetting the plate in his hand. Heero's eyes were imediatly drawn back to the child in his lap.

Marrie leaned back into him as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Her eye lids dropped as she was surrounded in warmth. Heero was ingaged in a conversation with Quatre seconds after Marrie dropped into his lap. They finished off lunch talking softly. After the plates and such were thrown away, Heero set about finding a place to place the sleeping children. They finally settled on the couch in Trowa and Quatre's office.

Heero placed Marrie on the couch while Trowa laid Nora down. Quatre wandered in with Sarah moments later. Heero quickly placed Chris down on the couch as well.

"Four sleeping and two still awake. Not bad." Quatre muttered.

"What is Micheal talking to Zander about any ways?" Wufei whispered, looking out of the door. The other three peered around him to see Micheal in a very serious conversation. Micheal shook his head furiously as his eyes darkened.

"Uh-oh." Quatre muttered. "What happened to get Micheal angry?" He muttered out loud.

"Zander's probably telling him what happened earlier with Thompsan." Heero muttered. Suddenly three sets of eyes were on him. Blinking he turned his attenion back to them. "What?"

"What happened?" Trowa demanded.

Heero sighed an began to tell them what the jack ass had said about Duo and how he'd almost hit Zander. Heero watched as teal eyes darkened dangerously. _**Oh dear.**_ Wufei growled. Trowa pursed his lips into a thin line. Heero shut his eyes briefly.

They flew open as air wooshed past him. "Quatre." He hissed as he watched the blonde storm out of the sixth floor. "Barton -" Heero stopped short as both Trowa and Wufei passed him without a second glance. "Oh fuck." _**This is going to back fire on me. I know it is. Une is going to skin me alive. **_

Heero's eye twitched. "Greeeeat." He sighed and looked back out into the hall. Micheal had looked up and Zander was turned to face him now.

Micheal's brow scrunched. "Where-?"

"You don't want to know." Heero sighed. He looked at his office door in dismay. "Shall we see what exactly has been done to my office?" His eyes flickered to the two. He barely caught the nods. Opening his door, he prepared for the worst.

"Wow." Micheal whispered walking in. Heero looked around. Per usual they hadn't gone near Duo's desk. For that he was greatful. But everything else had paint on it some where, including Heero's desk. He snorted as he read the simple message painted on the side of his desk.

"You all." He whispered. _**So much like somethign he'd do.**_

"Hey daddy." Micheal called.

"Yes?" He answered, without hesitation.

"Is this what I think it is?" Micheal's blue-grey eyes scanned over the side wall opposite from the desks.

Heero looked up and his mouth fell open. There on his wall, was a mini replica of the docks and his neighborhood leading into the main highway and over to Ceira's and Nessun Danno. "Oh wow."

"It's like...a map..." Zander whispered, hands running over the dry paint. "I helped make *this*?" He asked, eyes glancing over everything.

"Wow. Baba has a real talent." Micheal muttered. Zander nodded absently.

"Trowa." Heero whispered, eyes on the ceiling. The stars and moon seemed to float. But what caught him off gaurd were the six colonies floating and the small reminders of each gundam ever built. A single bladed green scythe and a double bladed scythe crossed- gaurding the L2 colony. Wings framed the background and a few feathers dancing around L1, the cape from Sandrock custom was draped halfway across L4 and the shotels were crossed under it-creating a base for the colony-. Heavyarms' bullets flying in front of L3 while the blade threatened to cut the colony in half, and then there was the flames from Shenlong (Nataku) wrapping around L5. As if the flames were keeping the destoried colony together and whole. Epyon and Zero's final battle had been painted in front of the floating earth near the window.

All the while, the Milkyway seemed to stream through the entire thing, keeping a safe time line on everything. Looking around again he could see the red 'meteors' from each colony heading to Earth. "Amazing." He breathed.

"Thank you."

Heero jumped and whirled to look at the door. Trowa stood, hands in his pockets, smiling faintly. "It's wasn't the easiest thing I've ever painted, but I think it turned out good."

"It's amazing Baba!" Micheal praised, turning around to look at everything. "I didn't know you could paint like this!"

Trowa smiled. "I have to do something in my spare time. Art has always come naturally."

Heero snickered. "There are other things to do."

Trowa glared at him as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Doesn't he know it." Quatre muttered from behind Trowa. He stepped around his taller lover and looked around. Teal eyes gleaming with amazement. "Oh Trowa." Quatre gasped, gazing longingly at the ceiling. "How did you," He trailed off, wandering around looking at each colony.

Wufei wandered in and looked around. "Interesting idea Trowa." He murmered looking at the ceiling, well one spot really. L5, his former home. His eyes glazed slightly thinking back on the war. Shaking his head he turned to Quatre and relayed the message Une had told him.

Quatre paled as he heard Wufei say that Une wanted to see him imediatly. "Allah save me." He whispered before dragging Trowa with him.

Heero shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Wufei snorted. "Probably not." His eyes followed Heero as he cracked open the windows in the office.

"I suppose I should go check Trowa's inbox." Heero muttered. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "I made him help them." He waved to the walls and ceiling.

Wufei nodded. "Equal exchange."

"Hai." Cobalt eyes glanced to the two children.

"Go." Wufei ordered. "They'll be fine." Heero nodded and left his office.

The rest of the day past in much the same fashion. The pilots juggled work and the children, Heero called Ceira and had set up for her to take the kids tomorrow, and Trowa worked on his master piece more. The drive home was spent in the same fashion as this mornings. Dinner passed quickly and before the pilots could actually realise it, it was time for teeth brushing and bed.

Heero crawled into bed first that night. In a matter of seconds he was completely surounded. He snorted as someone pressed closer, head laying on his chest. Heero was almost asleep when a soft knock on his door had him glaring at the door.

"Hai?"

The door creaked open slowly. "Hey, uh Heero." Quatre blushed softly.

"Hmm?" Heero grunted as Zander burrowed into his side.

"Mind if I talk to you for a sec.?" Blonde locks fell to the side as he titled his head. Heero noted that Quatre was wringing his hands. He rarely did that, it only happened when he was completey freaked about something.

"Hai. Help me...untangle myself and we'll go to the kitchen."

Quatre nodded mutely and went to help Heero. After Heero was freed, he led Quatre to the kitchen. The blonde curled up on a chair and rested his chin on his knees, eyes following Heero as he made hot chocolate.

Placing a cup down in front of Quatre, Heero sat down across from him. Silence stretched. Heero was giving the blonde time.

"Why?" Quatre asked. Heero remained silent, knowing there was more. "Did he not trust us? Why did he leave? I don't understand." Tears shimmered. "I don't get it. I thought we could always rely on each other. Then he goes and...vanishes. I don't understand. Why didn't he trust us enough?" Quatre looked up at Heero. "Why?" He asked again.

Heero bit his lip. "I don't have the answers Quatre. He does. I know it tore us apart but, I'm positive he had his reasons." Heero whispered.

"Did that give him the right to leave though. Leave without a word to us?"

"I-" Heero took a deep breath. "As much as it pains me to say this Quatre, I can't answer that. I don't know what the reason he left us for was. So I can't answer that." Heero leaned forward. "What I do know is, I trust him with my life and I love him with everything I am. If he left because he was trying to protect us, then I can and will forgive him. If it was for another reason then I can and will forgive him. I owe him my life multiple times over. I trust him and his judgement. If he deemed something dangerous enough to leave without a word, then I'll respect that. No matter how much it hurt me, us, everyone." Heero smiled sadly. "He doesn't lie. He's lived his life by that so far and I do believe he'd rather leave us then have us worry and make himself lie to us."

"In my eyes I think he deemed us to important to lie to or for. So he chose the other opition." Heero snorted. "The idiotic one."

"To go in alone and risk it?" Quatre whispered. "Why? We would have helped him."

"And if he thought he didn't need it?" Heero countered. "You, of all people, know how Duo is. Hell we've had to save him a few times because he didn't ask us for our help because he thought he could handle it alone."

"So you think he thought he could do this alone." Quatre gathered. "But why didn't he come to us when he figured out he couldn't do it alone?"

"What if he couldn't get *to* us?" Heero's eyes darkening. " 'According to one of the techies, he's one of the one's who faught for peace. In _both_ wars.' " Heero quoted.

Quatre gasped. "You don't think that the men on that colony were talking about Duo?"

"Hai. Whatever Duo got himself into is bigger then he thought at first. When he figured it all out he did something drastic and everything went down hill. The result is what we found."

Quatre let silence rain. "But what, what could have made him leave like that? Who could have had him panicking enough to feel the need to leave?"

"I don't have the answers Quatre." Heero looked up. "Don't antagonize yourself over this. He'll answer the questions when he wakes up. I'll make him if I have to." Heero glared. "We deserve to at least know why. If not whats happening then we should know why he left."

Quatre nodded. "I agree. I need to know. It...nearly destroyed us." He whispered.

Heero rose from his seat and pulled Quatre up. "Duo will be fine." Heero said feircely, hands gripping his shoulder's. He knew that the image of Duo's body had been rolling around during the conversation. Quatre nodded as tears fell. "He was so pale Heero." He whispered brokenly.

Heero pulled him into his arms firmly. Quatre pressed closer, trying to find warmth in the suddenly cold room. "He'll be fine." Heero whispered.

Quatre nodded into his shoulder. "Come on." Heero muttered as he lifted Quatre. The blonde shook softly as small, silent sobs raked his body. Heero lightly kicked Trowa's door before continueing to his own room.

Trowa's head popped out seconds after the light kick to see Heero carrying his little blonde into his room. Trowa frowned but gathered Nora and a few pillows before heading to Wufei's door. After Quatre had let people near him again they had to do this a few times. The blonde would get so caught up in work and other things that he ignored his emotions. Pretty soon they'd clashed together and this was result. A small break down of sorts. It was best to have them all together for these things. The warmth and constant assurance that the others were there helped calm him and helped soothe the turmoil in his heart.

Not bothering to knock, Trowa entered Wufei's room. "Wufei." He whispered softly. The mound on the bed shifted.

"What?" Wufei growled sitting up. When he opened his eyes he frowned. Why would Trowa be standing with Nora in his room at two in the morning. "What happened?"

Trowa shook his head. "I woke to Heero carrying Quatre back into his room."

Wufei's eyes grew. "Oh no." He groaned, grabbing a pillow. "I hope this isn't as bad as the others." He muttered. Trowa nodded and they headed into Heero's room. They saw a small sliver of light from the bathroom.

"Move the children." Trowa ordered softly. Wufei didn't question, he simply followed the order. Trowa tapped on the door lightly before shifting towards the bed. Almost instantly the light flickered off and Heero appeared with Quatre in the doorway. Heero let Trowa crawl into the bed first and then handed him Quatre after he put Nora down beside him. Wufei crawled into the bed, back against Trowa's and he relaxed. Heero shuffled into the bed and shifted around until his back was against Quatre's. He easily moved the children around a little so they could all be comfortable without falling off the bed.

Heero called and left a message on Ceira's phone that he wouldn't be bringing the children over the next day. He called Une's office and left a message with the night secretary. Une would understand, after all, it hadn't been the first time either.

Quatre shifted back and Heero groaned. Cracking open his eyes, he stiffled another groan. **8 a.m.** He glared at the bright red numbers, forcing himself to go back to sleep. Something shifted and cobalt eyes opened. Nora came into his view seconds later.

"Good morning daddy." She whispered. "No one else is awake." Heero groaned and moved into a semi sitting position. Quatre rolled into the vacant spot and Zander shifted as he removed himself from the bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Heero whispered to her softly.

"It's a habit." Nora smiled sadly. Heero shook his head and yawned, causing Nora to giggle. He smirked and stretched fully. "Daddy?"

Heero turned to her with a raised eye brow. "Hai?"

"How did you and Baba meet. What about Dad and Papa, how did you all get to know each other so well?" Her eyes shifted over the tangled mass of bodies farther up on the bed.

Heero blinked, he hadn't expected that of all things. "Well, we meet during the first war." He spoke softly. "Nora, what do you know of the Gundam Pilots?"

"I know they saved the world and freed the colonies. But what do they have to do with anything?" Her head tilted to the left.

"I'll let Trowa tell you that part." Heero smirked at the look of confusion. "Well we were soldiers in the war. We meet up on certain missions and in the end we ended up being each others saving grace. In the end we ended up teaming together to help each other. We became what each other saught out after the war and because of the bond we some how formed during the war, it became stronger the more we were around each other. Then the incident with Mariemia transpired and during it, we became even stronger. Our bonds with each other were strengthened and only seemed to make us stronger in the long run. We tried going our separate ways after that but, in the end it tore us apart and we ended up back together." Heero smiled. "Brothers in all but blood."

"Wow." Nora gasped. "So you all like, are family because of what happened in the war?"

"Hai. We became brothers the first time the five of us stood on the battlefeild together. Though we may not have noticed it. We were," Heero searched for a word. "Thick headed, I suppose. It took us longer then it should have to figure out we were all on the same side and that we needed to fight as one." He snorted. "Thick headed is the perfect term." Heero shook his head and looked at Nora. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was...curious. The four of you seem really close, I wanted to know more about Trowa." She whispered.

Heero smiled. "Know more about Trowa huh? Well he's a part time clown and he helps out with Quatre's company. He's also an Agent for Lady Une. He's six foot two with emerald green eyes. He's strange and fun to agrivate, though it doesn't happen very often." Heero smirked. "What can I tell you about him? " Heero tapped his chin. "He's 19 years old, uhhh. His past is a mystery, even to us. He's in love with the blonde menace on my bed. Hmmm." Nora was trying to contain her laughter as Heero conitued. "I've known him since he was 15. He's always been the silent broading type. He can be annoying at times. He gets agresive when he and Quatre play cards." Heero's eyes lit up as Nora's laughter finally broke free. He chuckled and placed a finger to his lips. Trying to get her to be quiet before she woke the others.

Nora pressed her hands over mouth, muffling the laughs. Heero's eyes shifted to the bed as someone shifted. "Oh no." He quickly pulled the girl from the bed and out into the hallway, shutting the door softly. "Shhh Nora." He laughed. He quickly paced out into the living room. He laughed as he set her down in one of the chairs. She giggled some more before pulling her hands away, slightly panting. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She giggled and blushed when her tummy grumbled loudly.

Heero laughed. "Lets set about getting some food into you." He held out his hand. Nora took it and tugged him into the kitchen. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He shook his head and let himself be pulled into the kitchen.

"Okay so we have," He glanced in the 'fridge. "anything you could want. I can make almost any food you want Nora."


End file.
